Far away
by marimet
Summary: Después de haber vencido a la organización, ¿Qué pasa con nuestros personajes?... Una excursión, un secuestro, peleas, reencuentros, ... Averigualo
1. Decisiones

¡Hola genteeee! Hace años que leo fanfics de esta página y me dije, ¿Por qué no intentarlo? A ver que sale de esto! Acepto cualquier crítica. Esto de ser nuevito es complicado al principio. Espero les guste =)

Lo único raro aquí son las comillas "…" que representan pensamientos, y los puntos de suspensión, que indican silencios.

Todo el mundo veo que lo pone… así que yo también… por si las dudas… Detective Conan no me pertenece para nadaaaa! Esto es pura diversión.

* * *

><p><strong>DECISIONES<strong>

Era una noche relativamente agradable. El otoño había llegado hace un mes, y el cambio en el clima, llamémoslo frío, se empezaba a sentir de a poco. También podíamos notar como las distintas hojas de colores se iban cayendo de los árboles, creando un camino de contextura suave y colorinche, haciendo que te den ganas de pisarlas para escuchar el crunch debajo de tus zapatos o simplemente tirarte encima como si fuese un colchón de algodón.

En un parque no muy alejado de la ciudad, se podían visualizar dos figuras a través de los focos que iluminaban el camino. Parecería como si estos dos jóvenes se conociesen hace muchos años, y que estuvieran hablando amistosamente…..o quizás… no tan así.

-Ran, por favor, escúchame…

-¡NO, no lo haré! No quiero escuchar más patéticas excusas, no quiero saber absolutamente nada de TI! ¿Quién eres?... ¿Quién demonios eres? Ya no te conozco y pienso que nunca supe quien fuiste en realidad. ¿Cómo pudiste mentirme tan descaradamente de esa forma?

-Pero…

-¡NO! No más peros, no más nada. Creo que ya tuve suficiente y…no quiero volver a verte, ni ahora ni nunca más. No puedo soportar que me sigas haciendo daño. Así que, aléjate de mí y déjame vivir en paz. ¡Te odio!

Sin más que decir y sin querer escuchar una palabra, Ran se dio vuelta y empezó a caminar apresuradamente, mientras su corazón se contraía, provocando un dolor tan profundo y desgarrador en su pecho. Era tan fuerte, que lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas, como gotas de una lluvia helada en pleno invierno.

Una vez llegada a casa, ni se molestó en chequear que su padre haya llegado, y fue directamente al único rincón, donde sabía que podría desahogar toda esa carga emotiva negativa: su cuarto. Se tumbó en su cama y se ahogó entre sollozos, dolor, desilusión y más que nada…, con un corazón partido.

* * *

><p>Shinichi se quedó estático en el lugar después de escuchar… esas… ¿palabras?... No podía creerlo. Una y otra vez, recordó cada palabra, cada movimiento… y aún así… no podía creerlo.<p>

Sin embargo, su corazón empezó a dar signos de que sí había entendido, al dar golpeteos pesados en su pecho, provocando que no pudiera respirar con facilidad. Su cerebro, irónicamente le decía... "Hey! Tu corazón paró de latir hombre, pero estás vivo… ¿No es un poco ilógico e incoherente? Tú que eres pura lógica!"

Conclusión: la perdió, y esta vez para siempre. Esta vez no estaría ni en forma de un niño para verla. Perdió de vista sus sonrisas tan amigables y dulces, sus ojos tan profundos que te daban ganas de zambullirte en ellos, esa voz tan angelical, sus retos y golpes, sus peleas, sus tiempos y salidas juntos… incluso esas pequeñas llamadas telefónicas ocasionales…. Absolutamente todo. Perdido. Se acabó. Y esta vez, no hay vuelta atrás…

"¿Cómo diablos pasó todo esto? No tenía pensado que esto pudiese terminar de esta manera"

Empezó a caminar lentamente hacia su casa. Se sentía pesado. Si alguien lo hubiera visto, podría haber atestiguado un completo zombie callejero. Sus ojos perdieron su brillo tan característico y parecían apagados, muertos. Su cara tomó rasgos incrédulos, y una expresión de total sufrimiento e intolerable dolor lo acompañaban en su camino.

Llegó a su casa, e hizo lo único que pudo pensar en ese momento. Tomar el teléfono y marcar 3 números.

- ¿Hola?

-…. Hey… soy…yo.

-¿Shin-Chan? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien?- Yukiko preocupada preguntó.

-…

- ¿Shinichi?

- … No…

-¿ Qué está pasand….?

- Nada…mmm…. Sólo… necesito alejarme… de Japón por un tiempo. ¿Puedo ir para allá?

-… Shinichi, me estás preocupando… ¿Qué demon..?

- Shinichi, ¿Qué ocurre? – Yusaku perdiendo la paciencia le arrebató el teléfono a su esposa.

- Sólo necesito alejarme de Japón, ahora mismo…

- Pero…

- ¿Por favor?

- De acuerdo hijo- Dijo dando un suspiro- Sabes que puedes venir acá, somos familia y es tu casa también. Pero… ¿Estás seguro de todo esto? Huir de los problemas no es la solución.

- Lo sé. Pero esto ya, es mucho… y me superó por completo…y… no se qué pensar… o qué hacer. Necesito… necesito alejarme.

-Ok. Ven para aquí si es lo que crees que estará bien. Cuídate y dime en que vuelo y horario vienes. ¿Sí? Ya hablaremos aquí.

-…Gracias… Papá.

- No tienes que agradecerme nada hijo. Nos vemos pronto.

-Nos vemos.

"Bien, segundo llamado"….

-Aeropuerto Internacional de Japón, buenas noches ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

"¿Buenas noches?… me estas cargando ¿Verdad? ¿¡Que puede tener de buenas este maldito día?"- Buenas noches, necesito un pasaje con destino a Los Ángeles.

* * *

><p>-Yusaku… esto no se ve nada bien- Yukiko tristemente dijo.<p>

-Lo sé. Y sabemos que está cometiendo un error, o al menos, eso pensamos. No sabemos bien que pasó allá. Pero nos enteraremos cuando llegue. Igualmente… ya tenemos una gran idea, de cuál es el problema.

-Sonaba destrozado. Nunca lo escuché tan…

- ¿Perdido? Aja. También lo sentí- terminó dando un profundo suspiro.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, Kogoro llego recién a su casa, después de una tremenda reunión con todo el departamento de policía, el FBI y ¡hasta incluso la CIA!<p>

"El caso de Kudo superó hasta lo irreal y lo absurdo. ¡Tuve que leer 3 veces los reportes y cerciorarlo con los superiores para poder creer los acontecimientos que ocurrieron! ¿En qué diablos estabas pensando Kudo? ¿Cómo has podido desmantelar esa organización? No quiero ni imaginar lo que has sufrido. Te detesto, pero tampoco para tanto jeje."

Terminó de subir las escaleras, abrió y cerró la puerta de su casa, y al caminar unos pasos, escuchó unos sollozos bastante lamentables. Y obviamente venían del cuarto de Ran…- " Oh no!... Lo único que me faltaba en el día de hoy…"

Al caminar al cuarto de su hija, vio su figura tendida en la cama llorando como si mañana no fuese a amanecer. Se sentó a su lado y comenzó a peinarle el pelo con sus dedos, como hacía cuando era una chiquita.

-Ya Ran… cálmate, tranquila- Susurrando, intentaba calmarla.

-Pa…Pá…él… no puedo…- Y se sentó de golpe aferrándose a él, llorando de forma desconsolada. Era mucho, y tanto su cuerpo, mente y corazón no podían aguantar más. Lloró y lloró hasta que sus lágrimas mojaron las ropas de su padre, y hasta que se rindió al cansancio y al dolor insoportable de cabeza que estaba teniendo por tanto llanto. Cerró los ojos, y se quedó dormida al instante.

-Ya imagino lo que pasó. Uff chicos- Dijo soltando un suspiro- Ser padre no es fácil. Ay ay ay Ran, ¿qué habrás hecho? Descansa.

La acomodó en su cama, la tapó con una frazada, le dio un beso en la frente y se dirigió al comedor, deteniéndose en el teléfono. Pensando todas las posibilidades, llegó a una determinación. "Creo que será lo mejor" Pensó mientras marcaba un número que conocía muy bien, y esperaba a que respondiese.

-Hola Eri, soy yo. Tenemos... una especie de pequeño problema. ¿Puedes venir?

* * *

><p>Por el Oeste, la noticia no le llegó bien a alguien…<p>

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? ¿Estás loco? ¿¡No me di cuenta y te pegaron un tiró en alguna parte de tu cuerpo, provocándote una infección fulminante que te subió al cerebro y te lo comió, y ahora hablas estupideces! KUDO! ¿Eres idiota o te haces? ¿Cómo es eso que te vas?

- Hattori, ¿Qué quieres que haga?- Intentaba explicar un sordo Shinichi después de tantos gritos.

- ¡Pero pelea maldición! ¿Desde cuándo te rindes tan fácilmente? ¡Tengo ganas de ir hasta allá y hacerte entrar en razón… a los golpes si es necesario!

-…- Cansado y desolado respondió- Estoy agotado y exhausto de pelear Heiji. Ya me cansé… todo lo que hice, por lo que pase y te hice pasar dado que te involucré también, sabes lo difícil que fue todo. Ya,… no quiero saber más nada de nada, necesito irme ¿Me entiendes?

-Sinceramente, creo que los dos están cometiendo el error de los errores. Decisiones en caliente amigo, son muy mala idea.

-Y justo tú, el rey de los calentones me vienes a decir eso. El mundo está totalmente loco ya.

- Hey hey!

-Jaja… mmm bueno, nos vemos Heiji. En caso de que ocurra algo o… cualquier cosa, ya sabes mi numero de allá.

-De acuerdo Shinichi. Si pones los pies otra vez en la Tierra o necesitas algo me avisas ¿ok?

-Gracias. Eres como un gran hermano Heiji y nunca te agradecí todo lo que has hecho. Así que… gracias.

-Snif snif…voy a llorar de la emoción…. ¡IMBECIL! DEJA LA SENSIBILIDAD Y VUELVE QUE AQUÍ TE NECESITAMOS…. AHOOOO!

-Sin palabras. Hasta luego Heiji.

-Chau Shinichi.

Y Heiji Hattori cortó su celular. En ese momento, una muchacha con unos ojos verdes llenos de vida y con el pelo recogido en una colita, entró a su casa. Lo vio sentado en la escalera pensativo, pero también pudo ver rasgos de tristeza e incredibilidad.

"Es raro verlo actuar tan callado y tranquilo"

Se quedó quieta esperando que la vea. Pero siguió en desconocimiento de su presencia. Así que decidió acercarse y ver que andaba mal. -Heiji, ¿Estás bien?- Dijo poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

Sobresaltado por el contacto inesperado dirigió su mirada hacia arriba, y se encontró con dos esmeraldas que lo miraban con preocupación.

-¿Kazu?...mmm sí, estoy bien.

- Pues no lo parece. ¿Qué pasa?

-Acabo de hablar con Kudo. O con lo que queda de él.

- ¿Cómo con lo que queda de él? ¿Está bien?

- Nee-chan y él pelaron… bastante feo.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que pelearon? ¿Tan grave?

-Shinichi se fue del país. ¿Contesté tu pregunta?

-¿QUEEEE? ¡Se fueee! ¿Pero qué demonios pasó? Tengo que llamar a Ran urgentemente. – Intentó levantarse para comunicarse con su amiga, pero Heiji la detuvo.

-Yo que vos no lo hago. No soy para nada especialista en estos casos. Pero, creo que los dos necesitan un tiempo para calmarse y pensar lo que están haciendo. No sabemos qué pasó y no sonaba nada bien. Cuando Ran crea que necesite hablarlo, lo hará y te llamará. Mientras tanto, lo único que podemos hacer, es esperar.

-Creo que tienes razón.


	2. La excursión

LA EXCURSION

Una mañana con un Sol radiante en el horizonte, le puede parecer a uno un día espectacular. Claro, sería más genial si la temperatura al menos superase los ¡4 grados!

Todo estaba cubierto de blanco y es justo este día que tanto el último curso del colegio del oeste de Japón y el del este, se les ocurrió unirse para ir a hacer una excursión en los bosques Shimato.

Ahora, ¿Por qué tuvieron tan excelente idea? Bueno, el plan era que las escuelas que tenían a los dos detectives más brillantes de Japón se junten y hagan la experiencia más "divertida"… claaaaaro. ¿Adivinen que paso? ¡Si si si! … Ninguno de los dos fue. Así que imagínense que los levantan a las 8 de la mañana con menos 10 grados, cuando sabés que podés estar bien acurrucadito en tu cuchita entre las frazadas y dormir mucho tiempo más. No da. La verdad que no. Entonces, los organizadores tenían que lidiar con más de 30 adolescentes bastante malhumorados. ¡Qué parto!

Por otros rincones se podían localizar a 3 chicas, de las cuales 2, eran las más clamadas por el sexo masculino.

-¡AAAAAHHHHH! ¡Maldito Heiji me las vas a pagar cuando te vea. Eres el tonto más tonto de los tontos de tontilandiaaaaaa!

-Jajaja! Cálmate Toyama. Te estás poniendo como remolacha arrugada – Dijo una Sonoko sorprendida por la reacción de la muchacha.

- ¡Pero es que me saca! Sus palabras fueron…_Si Kazuha voy a ir, no me perdería por nada en el mundo ese día tan espectacularmente ¡ABURRIDOOO! ¿Qué acaso estás loca? Ni por loco. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que morirme congelado viendo arbolitos. ¡_¿Pueden creerlo?

-Jajajajaja!

-Ya deja de reírte Suzuki. ¡jum! – Dijo cruzando los brazos y haciéndose la ofendida. De repente vio a una Ran extremadamente callada. – Oye Ran, ¿Estás bien? ¿Te ves un poco pálida?

-¿Eh? No, no estoy bien. Dijo con media sonrisa y sacudiendo las manos enfrente suyo. Está todo bien. Iré por una botella de agua. ¿Alguien quiere algo?

-No gracias.- Dijeron las otras dos al mismo tiempo.

-Ok. Ahora vengo.

Mientras se alejaba, sus dos amigas se quedaron viéndola con cierta intranquilidad. Ambas no le creían para nada lo de estar bien. Sabían que Ran había cambiado muchísimo desde la pelea con Kudo. No sólo bajo considerablemente de peso sino que sus ojos se volvieron adustos también, casi no sonreía y menos se escuchaban sus risas. Se la extrañaba como era antes, una chica liberal y alegre. Se extrañaba en realidad a los 2 adolescentes que no paraban de burlarse uno del otro.

-Hey Suzuki, ¿Sabes bien que pasó entre estos dos pavotes?

-No. No se los detalles y tampoco entiendo la situación. Es frustrante no saber que pasó. Quise ir a preguntarle o más bien… ir a golpear a este tonto detective. Pero no encontré a nadie en su casa. Y eso que fui bastantes veces.

-Ah. Eso si se por qué.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Kudo se fue del país, ¿no lo sabías?

-Ah, ahora entiendo….

-…

-¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEE? ¿Cómo qué… qué …qué…? ¿Escuche mal?

- Shhh! No hagas tanto escándalo que no estoy segura que Ran sepa todo esto. Me enteré hace como 4 meses cuando fue la pelea. Entre a la casa de Heiji y estaba hablando con Kudo. No me dijo nada, sólo que se fue a . Heiji estaba bastante decaído ese día, son como hermanos… ¿Entiendes?

-Si te entiendo.

-Y otra cosa. Por favor no le digas nada a Ran sobre esto. Heiji me dijo que no me entrometiera por más que quiera, que ellos dos tienen que solucionar las cosas.

- Ok. Creo que tiene razón. Me quedo callada.

-Eso sería raro jaja.

-Hey!

* * *

><p><strong>OSAKA<strong>

-Wuau! Ya son las 5pm? – "Jeje el día de hoy resolví dos casos. Y Kazuha en estos momentos me debe estar maldiciendo. Que tontilla que es, pensar que voy a ir a una aburrida excursión como esa. Si estaba Kudo, bue, sería otra cosa. Pero como el muy idiota se fue, ya no tengo con quién hablar nada interesante"

"No puedo creer que hayan pasado 4 meses de todo eso".

Sumiso en sus pensamientos se fue caminando hacia su casa, hasta que algo frío le hizo detenerse en su camino. Pequeños copos de nieve caían del negro cielo. Como es invierno, los días son más cortos y anochece rápidamente.

Uno de esos copitos, que parecían suaves como el algodón, se posó en la punta de su nariz. Al verlo, parpadeó un par de veces seguido, hasta que reaccionó y siguió su caminata. Pero cinco minutos más tarde, los copitos se convirtieron en copos, y estos en copotes, hasta que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el pequeño y lindo algodón flotante se convirtió en una especie de guerra de almohadas. La ciudad empezó a cubrirse por la nieve, y se podía admirar como quedó un paisaje blanco. Como si alguien hubiera deseado querer tirar un balde de pintura blanco en toda la ciudad.

La gente intentaba apurar su vuelta a casa para resguardarse y encontrarse con el agradable calorcito de la estufa prendida.

Volviendo a uno de nuestros favoritos detectives, después de 20 minutos de pelear para caminar (o al menos, intentar caminar), pudo llegar a su casa. Obviamente, empapado hasta la punta del dedo del pie.

"Ahh, que lindo llegar a casa. Está calentito aquí adentro. No pienso salir ni por broma de aquí."

De repente como un relámpago o un latigazo, sintió un pesar en el pecho. Era una sensación realmente poco agradable y extraña. Como si algo le estaría advirtiendo de algo, o que algo malo había pasado. "… ¿Pero qué demonios?..." Pensó Hattori tensamente. "Algo anda mal". Miró para todos lados a su alrededor, pero no encontró signos de nada. Todo parecía estar como siempre y en orden.

Yendo para la cocina, encontró a su madre sentada, viendo la TV y con el teléfono en la mano. "Algo anda definitivamente mal".

-¿Mamá?

-¡Oh! Heiji no te escuché llegar. Me has sobresaltado.

-Sí recién llegué. ¿Está todo bien? Pareces nerviosa.

-Emm

-¿Hmm?

-Hijo… - Y al no poder articular palabra por no saber cómo hacerlo enterar de las noticias, apuntó con su dedo índice al televisor, donde estaban las noticias y se podía ver el siguiente aviso urgente:

"_2 CURSOS DESAPARECIDOS EN EL BOSQUE SATOSHI" _

-… ¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS…?¿ HACE CUÁNTO PASÓ ESTO? ¿POR QUÉ NO ME LLAMARON?

-Tu padre está en el departamento de policía con el padre de Kazuha enterándose de la situación. No sabemos nada. E intenté llamarte pero la tormenta corta las comunicaciones.

Heiji empezó a desesperarse, su curso estaba desaparecido…. Eso equivale a que una muchacha de pelos castaños atados a una colilla con ojos verdes y un cuerpito esbelto estaba desaparecida… ¡todo eso equivale a una Kazuha perdida!

"Con razón sentía algo raro cuando entre a casa. ¡No puedo creer que estén PERDIDOS con esta TORMENTA! Y Ran también está con ella y con esa Suzuki. ¡Qué desastre¡¿Qué hago? ¿QUE HAGOOO? ¡Ok! Paso número 1: respire profundamente. Paso 2: Intente calmarse….¿¡QUE CALMARME Y QUE CALMARME? ¿ COMO VOY A CALMARME? ¿ASPIRE NIEVE MIENTRAS CAMINABA Y ME CONGELÉ LOS SESOS?"

-¿Qué sabes de papa?

-Llamó hace 30 minutos. Dijo que el grupo debería haber pasado al mediodía por el punto Sukimine y que a las 14 hs debería haber abordado el bus para traerlos de regreso. Pero jamás llegaron a ninguno de los dos puntos. Enviaron una cuadrilla para que investigue, pero la tormenta borró cualquier rastro. No hay huellas ni signos de nada. Heiji es terrible. ¡Kazuha está ahí también!

-Lo sé, lo sé – Dijo intentando calmar a los dos - ¿El padre de Kazu?

- Está con Heizo reunido.

El teléfono empezó a sonar, y sus miradas se posaron en él. Hasta que Hattori reaccionó y atendió al tercer pitido.

-¿Hola?

-Heiji, soy yo…

-¡Papá! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué sabes? ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Dónde…?

-Ey ey, tranquilízate y deja de bombardearme de preguntas. Vamos camino con Toyama y el equipo policial para el bosque. Ve para allá que es muy probable que te necesitemos. Ten cuidado que hay mucha nieve en la ruta. Te explicaremos todo cuando estemos allá. Tampoco sabemos mucho sobre lo que paso, hay rumores de que fue un secuestro, pero sabremos los detalles cuando lleguemos.

-¿Secuestro? ¡Son 37!

- Nos vemos allá.

Dicho esto cortó y miles de preguntas y posibilidades se insertaron en la cabeza del detective. Hasta que su madre lo hizo reaccionar.

-¡Heiji! ¿Cómo que secuestro? ¿De qué hablas?

-Nadie sabe. Son posibilidades. Voy para el bosque.

-De acuerdo. Vamos con el auto, dado que tu padre se fue con el padre de Kazuha.

-De acuerdo. "Diablos. Ai hubiera estado ahí quizás hubiera podido hacer algo. Espero que estén todos bien… y espero que tú estés bien… Kazu".

* * *

><p><strong>TOKIO.<strong>

-¡Kogoro!

-Sí, lo sé. Ya me estoy yendo.

-Yo también quiero ir.

-Eri, la tormenta está haciendo estragos por todos lados y hace mucho frío… ¿No sería mejor…?

-¡No me importa! Ran está ahí. No voy a quedarme con los brazos cruzados aquí.

Dando un fuerte soplido se rindió a los deseos de su esposa y juntos fueron hacia el auto. Era imposible convencerla de lo contrario. A decir verdad, él también estaba preocupado y nervioso con respecto al tema. "Pueden pasar tantas cosas…"

Millones de preguntas tenían, pero ninguna respuesta. Habían recibido el llamado urgente del Inspector Megure hace 1hs, antes de que todas las cadenas televisivas se enterasen. Les dijo que no sabían del paradero de los 37 chicos y que no encontraron a ningún guía, ni guardia, ni profesores, ni organizadores, ni alumno.

Les dijo que sería bueno que fueran ya que Mouri fue en su época parte del cuerpo policial, y ahora cualquier ayuda servía. Tanto el equipo policial de Tokio como el de Osaka iban a estar presentes, así como también el de la jurisdicción de Sotoshi. También se les informó de la situación a los militares para que ayuden.

"Para que vaya todo ese arsenal de personas, quiere decir que estamos complicados" Pensó el detective.

* * *

><p><strong>BOSQUES SOTOSHI: 8pm<strong>

Heiji y Shizuka llegaron al lugar. Al bajarse del auto se quedaron estupefactos ante el escenario que se les presentaba. Ante sus ojos, se veía una situación de desesperación total por parte de los padres y familiares que iban llegando a la escena. Todos gritando y llorando al no saber del paradero de sus hijos, hermanos, sobrinos, nietos…

"Oh por Kami" Pensó pausadamente Heiji. "Esto es un infierno… helado" Se acercó donde se estaban juntando todos los cuerpos policiales, y estos lo reconocieron al instante.

-Bien. Al fin llega alguien que incorpora valor agregado. Heiji Hattori.

- Coronel Kimato. No me lo espetaba aquí.

- Heiji, ¿Se conocen? – Preguntó su padre intrigante que los vio hablar.

-¡Ja! ¿Cómo no voy a conocer a este chico? Él y Kudo son los que vencieron a la organización de negro. Sólo que la información por ahora no se divulgó ni se hizo pública por las implicancias del caso. Aunque creo, que pronto la van a lanzar – Poniéndole una mano en el hombro al chico – Prepárate cuando eso ocurra. La gente se te va a tirar encima. ¿Por cierto, donde está Shinichi? No puedo visualizarlo.

- Emm no, no está. Está fuera del país. No se debe ni haber enterado de todo esto.

-Qué lástima. Nos vendría bien su cerebro. Ustedes dos son como una combinación dorada.

Heizo, tanto tiempo viejo amigo. No sabía que este era tú chiquillo.

-Sí. Y es terrible. Se mete en cada una.

-Hey, que puedo escucharte, ¿sabes? ¿Mmm nadie está controlando a los padres?

- Es imposible hacerlo. Están todos muy sacados y lo comprendo. Pero debemos todos mantener un poco la calma para poder organizarnos mejor.

-Intentaré hablar con ellos. Papá acompáñame que conocemos a la mitad por lo menos.

- Si por supuesto. Vamos.

Dicho esto, ambos se dirigieron hacia el conflicto.

-Gente, escúchenme un minuto por favor- Pero era tanto el barullo y griterío que ni escuchaban al pobre Heizo. Hasta que alguien tuvo demasiado.

Se podía ver en el medio de la nieve, a una persona cuyo estrés y tensión, sumado al descontrol que era todo esto, más la preocupación por sus amigos y _amiga, _hizo explosión inmediata. De repente la cara del pobre Hattori hijo, se torno oscura y roja, sus puños se contrajeron, y como una gran ,pero muy gran, una muy pero muy pero muy grande enorme vena se le notaba en el costado de la frente. Y acto seguido….

- ¡ OOOOIIIIIGGGGAAAANNNNN! ¡SE CALMAN TODOS UN MALDITO SEGUNDO Y ME ESCUCHAN ANTES DE QUE MATE A CADA UNO DE USTEDES!

….Silencio monstruoso… Su padre se tuvo que tapar los oídos para que sus tímpanos quedaran en su lugar, y lo miraba como si fuera la cosa más rara del universo. Prácticamente se le salían los ojos…"Este chico es terrible, ¿Que clase de psicología tiene?"

-Uff así está mucho mejor. Ok gente la mayoría me conoce. Para los que no, soy de la escuela del oeste y soy compañero de uno de los cursos que desapareció. Mi nombre es Hattori Heij y mi padre Heizo Hattori, correspondiente a la policía de Osaka. Sabemos cómo se sienten ¿De acuerdo? Todos estamos en la misma situación y estamos intentando averiguar qué pasó. Lo que necesitamos es que no enloquezcan como hace unos instantes. Mantengan la calma para que podamos organizarnos todos mejor, y encontrar la solución a todo esto. Es la única forma. Les prometemos que les vamos a ir informando sobre las novedades. ¿Todos de acuerdo?

Las familias comprendieron y asintieron con la cabeza. Empezaron a organizarse y ayudar a armar las carpas y traer café y comida.

Heizo estaba sorprendido sobre lo bien que manejo todo. "Y yo pensé que se había vuelto loco, ¡ja!".

Esto venía para largo….


	3. Un encuentro explosivo

¡Detective Conan no me pertenece! ¡Tampoco las canciones que ponga, ni marcas ni nada raro o algo que accidentalmente se me pase!

" " = Pensamientos.

… = Silencios

* * *

><p><span>UN ENCUENTRO EXPLOSIVO<span>

Se podría decir que la entrada al bosque Sotoshi, era una base militar. Se veían hombres vestidos con uniformes verdes que cargaban armas de alto calibre, ambulancias con un cuerpo médico para el caso de que alguien necesite auxilio inmediato. También podíamos observar uniformados azules, los cuales correspondían a los 3 departamentos de policía que estaban involucrados en el caso.

Por el lado izquierdo y cerca de la ruta, se podían divisar al grupo de padres, los cuales se daban apoyo mutuamente.

Había un sector que rápidamente se llenó de periodistas, intentando conseguir las noticias de último momento, y de vez en cuando intentar escabullirse entre los oficiales para poder sacar datos.

Todo este escenario se armó en un par de horas. Y el frío era cada vez más insoportable. La temperatura estaba descendiendo velozmente y, si bien había dejado de nevar, el daño que ocasionó la tormenta fue considerable. Las rutas eran complicadas de transitar y el caminar se hacía cada vez más difícil, ya que podías hundirte entero tranquilamente en la espesa y fría nieve. Y lo peor de todo… cualquier rastro que el grupo desaparecido podría haber dejado, se desvaneció de la percepción de cualquier persona.

La cantidad de carpas no eran suficientes para tanto personal, así que se turnaban para poder calentarse y beber algo caliente. Sin embargo, una persona estaba tan helada, que el frío le era indiferente…

-"¡Maldición! ¿Dónde pueden estar, dónde? ¡Este bosque es gigante! ¡Pueden estar en cualquier lado!" – Heiji empezaba a mostrar signos de desesperación y de gran preocupación.

-Hattori, si sigues así vas a crear una trinchera. Está bien que haya militares por doquier, pero no es el momento para estar jugando a los soldaditos, ¿No crees?

Heiji se giró bruscamente y vio… a la última persona que hubiera querido ver en su vida: Hakuba Saguru.

"No te puedo creer. ¡¿Qué hace el rubiecito modelo aquí!" - ¿Qué DIABLOS haces AQUÍ?

-Qué manera de recibirme amigo.

-No soy tu amigo en lo absoluto. Eres detestable como tú sólo.

-Me ofendes – E hizo un gesto levantando la mano y apoyándola en su rubia cabellera, haciéndose el ofendido. Gesto que hizo a un Hattori, un poco más molesto de lo que estaba.

-¡Ahhhh! Ya cierra la boca.

-¿No te tomaste tu pastillita calmante de hoy detective del oeste?

-No estoy de humor para bromas. ¿Qué quieres?

-Vaya, no me había percatado de eso – Dijo irónicamente y entrecerrando los ojos- ¿Para qué vine? ¿Me estás tomando el pelo? Pues a lo mismo que tu zoquete. Dos cabezas piensan mejor que una, ¿No crees? Así que, qué te parece hacer las paces hasta que por lo menos esto termine.

-No me queda otra más que soportarte.

-No te preocupes, el sentimiento es mutuo…A-m-i-g-o – Terminó enfatizando cada letra con una sonrisa que realmente sacaba de quicio al pobre Heiji.

Un uniformado se acerca a ellos para indicarles que una reunión se iba a llevar a cabo en 10 minutos. Así que el proveniente de Osaka aprovechó para sacar el teléfono y marcar un número…Sí. Ese número.

"Mmm que raro que no atienda nadie. ¿Habrán salido? Diablos ¿Por qué será que este chico siempre desaparece como agua entre las manos en estas situaciones? Bueno, no me queda otra que intentar al celular".

Después de marcar el código de área y esperar unos momentos al fin pasó algo… -El celular con el que usted se quiere comunicar no se encuentra disponible en estos momentos o esta fuera del área de cobertura. Inténtelo más tarde por favor.

-¡Ahhhhhhh idiotaaaa! – Y cortó furiosamente. "Esto se está tornando complicado".

-¿Hattori?

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! Tío Kogoro. ¿También aquí?

-¿Qué clase de estúpida pregunta es esa? Ran está desaparecida igual que tu novia. ¡¿Cómo no voy a venir?

- ¿Novia? ¡Que no es mi novia!- Y de repente un rubor apareció en sus mejillas, combatiendo el frío.

-Si ya, seguro… lo mismo decía con Eri y mira como quede…

-¡Ey! Que yo también estoy presente – Dijo una Kisaki con los ojos entrecerrados y una vena en la cabeza.

-Ejem… ¿Qué novedades tienes?- Preguntó el viejo detective cambiando radicalmente de tema.

-No mucho. Hay una reunión dentro de 5 minutos con todo el personal que puedes ver.

-De acuerdo. Vayamos todos para allá.

Mientras tanto, los periodistas empezaban a emitir noticias y mostraban las caras de desesperación de los padres. Se escuchaban cosas como: "¿Qué pasó con los chicos?... ¿Estarán muertos?... ¿Superarán el frío o se congelaran?... ¿Los encontrarán?... ¿Es un ataque?..¿Qué pasó?" La noticia empezaba a salirse de las dimensiones. Ya estaba presente en todos los canales de TV, radio y hasta en las noticias diarias que uno lee por Internet. En pocas palabras, con ésta última herramienta, la novedad local, se hizo internacional en pocos minutos, y ahora el mundo estaba pendiente sobre lo que pasaba en Japón.

* * *

><p><strong>REUNION<strong>

-Gente soy el general Kamura Shioto. Yo estaré a cargo de este caso. Sé que estamos todos en una situación complicada. Pero necesito colaboración de todos ustedes, y hay que movernos ya. Es muy probable que necesitemos estar despiertos por días. Así que resistan hasta que los encontremos y podamos devolver cada chico a su hogar y familia. ¿¡De acuerdo?

-¡Sí señor!

-La situación que se nos presenta es la siguiente: tenemos 37 adolescentes perdidos, y muy probablemente, secuestrados en un bosque inmenso. Buscarlos sería como encontrar una burbuja de aceite en un océano. Los helicópteros son inservibles en el sentido de que con tantos árboles no pueden tener buena visibilidad, y la niebla que cubre el bosque tampoco es de ayuda. Tampoco podemos por satélite por las mismas razones.

Organizar un equipo de rescate es ilógico y pondría en riesgo a nuestra gente, y tampoco llegarían muy lejos por las condiciones que se nos presentan. El bosque es muy grande, no se puede ver ninguna huella o rastro, y la temperatura es bajísima. El tiempo es terrible y es la preocupación nuestra. Si sigue este clima tan frío debemos encontrarlos más rápido todavía. Dado que si están a la intemperie, sin alimento y abrigo, estos chicos no soportarán mucho tiempo.

El tema es… ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Alguien propone algo?

-¿Qué pasa con los celulares? ¿No hay alguna manera de usar algún dispositivo que ayude a localizarlos? – Heiji preguntó.

-A esta temperatura las baterías duran ¼ de lo que deberían durar. Además no hay señal. No es posible.

-Hattori. Tú eres de la misma escuela y grado que ellos. ¿Conoces el camino que deberían haber tomado? – Preguntó Saguru.

Negando con la cabeza…- No. Yo no he ido nunca. La persona que creo que sí fue por lo menos una vez, no puedo contactarla.

-¿Kudo? – Dijo Mouri

-Sep.- Dijo asintiendo meramente con la cabeza.

-¿Alguna otra idea? – El general preguntó.

-¿Qué hay de las mochilas, abrigos o lo que sea…? Si yo los secuestrase, las tiraría por ser estorbo- Preguntó Miwako Sato.

- Hasta donde pudimos llegar con la caminata, no se han encontrado objetos o pruebas que demuestren que los chicos estuvieron ahí. Existe la posibilidad que las estén cargando también. ¿Alguna otra opción? -Al ver la negativa de todos sus oficiales, se desmoronaron todos al no poder pensar otra cosa… hasta que un celular interrumpió la reunión. Y todas las cabezas voltearon a ver a Hattori… quién se puso rojo como tomate por la vergüenza e intentaba encontrar su teléfono entre todo su abrigo, el cual sonaba con la musiquita de las ardillitas cantando _Este teléfono parece carpintero, porque hace ring, porque hace ring_…

"No puedo creer que un detective con la fama de este tipo por haber desmantelado LA organización, tenga un celular con esa música… que poca seriedad que tienen los jóvenes hoy en día"- Pensó un general muy sorprendido. Y de repente vio como las caras de todos empezaron a mostrar muecas de sonrisas, hasta que estallaron todos a carcajadas puras. "Bueno, al menos nos levantó el ánimo un poco".

"Maldita Kazuha… La próxima vez que te vea te mato. Esto debe ser en venganza por no haber ido con ella ¿Cómo y cuándo me cambió el sonido de las llamadas? ¡Qué ridiculez que me puso!". Finalmente encontró el teléfono y apretó el botón verde.

-Hola- Dijo casi gritando

-…Te calmas perejil…

Heiji se quedó con la boca abierta. No salían palabras y no podía creerlo. Sus ojos se mostraban desorbitantes.

-¿Estás ahí o qué?

-Ku…ku….ku ku ku

-No, no soy un cucú- Dijo seriamente.

-¡KUDO! ¡MALDICIÓN DONDE DEMONIOS ESTÁS LA REBERENDA MADRE….!

-¡Heiji la boca, por favor! – Una muy molesta Shizuka Hattori le recriminó.

-¡Ahhh! ¿Dónde estás?- Dijo con voz cansada y frotándose los ojos. El día se estaba tornando bastante largo y agotador.- Por favor, dime que estás cerca.

-Estoy a una hora… o sólo media de distancia. Llegué a Japón hace un rato. Me demoré por la tormenta.

-¿Eh? No pudiste volar tan rápido de . hasta aquí- Sin embargo, Heiji dio un suspiro de alivio al enterarse de la noticia.

-El doctor Agasa me notificó que habían llegado uso asuntos a casa y que tenía que atenderlos. Algo relacionado con informes de la organización y no sé qué otra cosa. ¿Cómo está la situación ahí? Me enteré mientras viajaba.

-Devastadora.

-Ya veo.

-Heiji, ¿Puedes ponerlo en altavoz así escuchamos todos?- Dijo Takagi. Y todos asintieron.

-¿Eh? Ah, sí. A ver… ¡Oye Kudo estás en altavoz! – Dijo un Hattori un poco más animado.

-Kudo, soy el general Kamura Shioto. Estoy frente a esta misión. Igual ya nos conocemos.

-Es verdad. Hola General.

-¿Se conocen?- Dijo un escuadrón al mismo tiempo.

-Sí. Historia larga. Volviendo al tema y a la realidad. Kudo, dime que conoces el maldito camino que hubieran podido tomar estos chicos.

-Fui con el curso hace como 4 años, pero lo recuerdo bastante bien.

-¡Al fin una buena noticia! ¿En cuánto llegas?

-Entre 30 minutos y una hora. ¡Espero no recibir multas por exceso de velocidad dado que es una emergencia!

-¿Exceso de velocidad? La ruta no está en condiciones para que estés superando el límite de velocidad… ¡NO TE NOS MATES QUE ES LO UNICO QUE NOS FALTA!

- Medio imposible. Este tipo tiene más vidas que un gato- Dijo Hakuba

-¡Ja!. Muy gracioso Saguru. General Kamura, van a tener que organizar un escuadrón para ir. Que esté en condiciones para aguantar a los 37 pesados y el ambiente. Además estaría bueno que consigan lo siguiente: mochilas de armazón de aluminio interna, Aspirinas  
>Antiestaminas, Antibióticos, Calamine, o aloe vera, Talco, Antisépticos, curitas, vendas, gasas, tijeras, alimentos que contengan azúcares para generar energía rápidamente, agua...Etc. Heiji sabe de eso, él puede terminar la lista.<p>

-De acuerdo. Bueno gente ya escucharon, movilícense ¡YA! Nos vemos pronto Kudo.

- Ok. Mmm Heiji, ¿Estás ahí? Quiero preguntarte algo.

-Mmm… ¿Qué?...Espera un momento- Y sacó el altavoz. Sabiendo que la duda iba más a lo personal, no le gustaba que nadie escuche esta clase de asuntos.- ¿Qué pasa?

-Oye ¿No hablaste con Toyama antes de que entre al bosque?

-No. Fue el día anterior. Estaba intentando convencerme de que acuda. Tendría que haberle hecho caso.

-No creo que hayas podido cambiar algo Heiji. Despreocúpate por eso dado que hay algo que sí nos tenemos que preocupar.

-Sí lo sé.

-¿A qué hora entraron en el bosque?

-A las 8 de la mañana.

- Ya pasaron más de 12 horas… eso no es bueno.

-Eso es lo que me preocupa. No van a durar mucho tiempo sino los encontramos inmediatamente.

-Bueno, en un rato llego. Veremos que hacemos.

-De acuerdo… ¡Ah! Shinichi….- Y Heiji hizo un ademán con la mano para que Mouri se acercase. Y se puso los dedos en los labios, como indicándole que se quede callado.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-… Ran está ahí…

-…- Suspirando pesadamente contestó. – Sí, ya sé que está. Me lo imaginé desde un principio.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-…Creo que no es momento de preocuparme por eso… Me conformo con encontrarla y saber que está bien. Por más que me odie, no podría nunca compartir ese sentimiento hacia ella.

-Uff. Mujeres. Quién las entiende.

-Jajaja. Es verdad. Bueno, llego en un ratito. Compórtate como un muy buen niño.

-Adios.- Y colgaron.

-Ya sabía donde radicaba el problema. Desde ese día que la encontré llorando en su habitación, me di cuenta cuál era la razón. Lo sigue haciendo de vez en cuando.- Dijo un Kogoro poco contento.

-Son los dos unos idiotas. Perdóname tío porque es tu hija, pero son unos cabezotas.

-Les pasó lo mismo que a nosotros dos Kogo. Sólo espero que no tarden lo mismo que nosotros en volverse a juntar.- Eri exclamó. Al ver el gesto de Heiji hacia su esposo, sintió curiosidad por la charla y se acercó a ellos.

-¡Odio que me digas así! Veremos que ocurre con todo esto. O vuelven mejor, o vamos a tener un desaparecido detective al que vamos a encontrar muerto y enterrado bajo la nieve.

-¡Kogoro! ¡No digas esas cosas!

-jaja pero tiene razón- dijo afirmando Hattori.

Los dos al ver la expresión de la cara de la señora Mouri, empezaron a sudar, por más que la temperatura era congelante. Y los dos se excusaron y corrieron con el grupo en general, para ver en que andaban las cosas.


	4. Dilemas y llegadas

Detective Conan no me pertenece!

****Maruchan! Gracias por la review. Me encantó tu nick XD**  
><strong>

**DILEMAS Y LLEGADAS**

Se habían hecho ya las once de la noche. Pasaron aproximadamente 16 horas desde que los cursos salieron desde el punto de inicio. Y para empeorar las cosas, empezó a nevar otra vez.

Todo parecería indicar que la tormenta no quería que nadie encontrara a los chicos, y los quería congelar a toda costa. El frío y el viento se estaban tornando muy molestos. No te dejaba respirar, te congelaba, te sopapeaba, no te dejaba caminar… y lo peor, no dejaba ver bien. Además, los bosques tienen una característica muy particular: la niebla. Una vez que bajaba, cubría todo como un gran vestido de nubes blancas y grises. En pocas palabras, el escenario era espeluznante.

Por otro lado, se armó un equipo de rescate que constaba de veinte personas. Entre ellas iban: dos médicos, tres policías de cada jurisdicción y nueve militares. Y aquí empezó el problema. Ninguno de los tres jóvenes detectives estaba enlistado. Y todo esto era porque el teniente de la jurisdicción de Sotoshi, no quería que interfieran en el caso por puro egocentrismo y prepotencia. Al tener contactos y estar posicionado, logró que le dieran la orden al General Shioto, de que Hattori, Hakuba y Kudo no fueran parte de esta misión. Por supuesto, ni el general ni los dos detectives presentes, ni los padres, ni el resto de los escuadrones estaban de acuerdo con esto.

El teniente de Sotoshi se llama Daisuke Arakawa y tiene 43 años. Hace prácticamente 15 años que está en su puesto, lo que quiere decir que, a los 28 años asumió el cargo. Es imposible que una persona tan joven e inexperta pueda llegar a ese cargo a esa edad. Pero como hemos dicho anteriormente, tiene sus contactos de gran influencia en la política y economía. Y no le fue muy difícil llegar a su objetivo.

Es una persona alta, de aproximadamente 1,85 metros. Sin embargo, se caracterizaba por la poca espalda y anchura de hombros. Sus piernas, no eran muy musculosas tampoco, más bien, eran flaquitas. Vestía su uniforme azul con botas negras que le llegaban casi a la rodilla, una gorra ancha, unos guantes de cuero negro y un abrigo que costaba mucho más de lo que podía pagar.

Hakuba y Hattori estaban que echaban humo. Era una idiotez más grande que una mansión el que no los dejen ir. No serán militares, pero sabían que podían dar alguna que otra mano.

-Arakawa, no seamos tontos. El no dejarlos ir es un grave error. -Intentó razonar un muy molesto general Kamura.

-A mí… no me interesa eso –Dijo con aire de altanero. Y haciendo un gesto con la mano en el aire, mostrando que no le importaba en lo absoluto.- Son problemas, y unos… chiquitos inservibles.

Esto sí que molestó a Hattori. Hakuba tuvo que sostenerlo antes de que se lance contra el teniente y lo golpee.

-¿Ven?- Y acercándose a la cara de Heiji y moviendo el dedo de un lado al otro, le dijo- Shh, shh, shh, tranquilo… que tú no eres nada aquí. Así que se un niñito educado, y obedece a tus superiores… es decir, a mi. Es mejor que vuelvas a casa y tomes tu leche con galletitas.

Heiji no aguantaba más de la rabia. Parecía un toro cuando ve la capa roja. Su padre, Sato y Takagi tuvieron que auxiliar a Hakuba para detenerlo.

-¡Heiji piensa! ¡Si lo golpeas estás al horno! Olvídate de seguir ejerciendo tu actividad para toda la vida. No le hagas caso- Dijeron unos policías del este, intentando hacerlo entrar en razón.

-¡Cómo quieres que me calme! Este tipo es un estúpido. Déjame destrozarlo.

-Hijo, si lo golpeas, no podrás ayudar en nada. Ni a tu curso _ni a nadie en particular. _Debes calmarte. Solucionaremos esto de alguna manera. Por favor. Guarda tu energía para algo que lo merezca.

Finalmente, Heiji dejó de pelear, se dio media vuelta y se fue a enfriar un poco. Los cuatro que lo estaban sosteniendo exhalaron de forma abrupta al poder convencerlo. Heizo Hattori miro con asco a Daisuke. Mientras que éste último lo miró y le dedicó una sonrisa de ganador, le dio la espalda y caminó hacia el otro lado con la cabeza bien en alto.

**Punto de vista: Heiji**

"Estúpido, imbécil. Quién diablos te crees que eres. ¡Te juro que en otra oportunidad cuando te des vuelta te daré un mamporro en la cabeza!" El pobre detective del Oeste pensaba. Mientras, se puso a mirar el panorama para ver si podía bajar los decibeles. Había gente por todos lados a pesar de la nevada. Posó sus ojos en los padres de sus amigos, en otra gente que se había acercado para ofrecer ayuda, en los periodistas que invadían la ruta y parte de la entrada con sus enormes cámaras. También notó como un auto estaba parado en el medio de la ruta, como decidiendo dónde aparcar…" ¿Qué clase de idiota se para en el medio de una ruta? …Espera un momento…"

Enfocando toda su atención hacia ese punto, dedujo varias cosas. Un auto totalmente fuera de lugar, no reconocía la marca para nada. Pero era nuevo. Se dio cuenta por la patente y por el brillo del chasis. Tenía los vidrios polarizados, así que no podía visualizar bien al conductor. Pero sí podía notar de qué lado conducía. Del lado Izquierdo…" Qué raro. Si en Japón conducimos del lado derecho siempre, lo que quiere decir que ese auto no es nacional ni está radicada la planta en el país. ¿Mmm? Si tiene pensado venir hacia aquí es un tonto. Con esta nieve, si no tienes un todo terreno te quedas varado fácilmente o te hundes".

De repente, el auto arrancó por sobre la nieve como si fuera alfombra…- ¿Qué diablos es eso?- Dijo un sorprendido Heiji. Y vio cómo estacionó lejos del resto de los autos y de los árboles, y dejó la trompa del auto en dirección a la ruta. "La mayoría de la gente deja el auto debajo de un árbol, cosa que es un grave error porque la nieve que se acumula en las ramas cae de golpe, provocando que a veces se rompa el parabrisas por el peso, o termine congelando el motor. Esta persona no es tan tonta entonces jeje". Y Hattori siguió analizándolo.

El motor se apagó, la puerta se abrió, y una espalda salió del mismo. Era lo más notable al realizar un rápido escaneo de la persona. Vestía de negro, con una campera impermeable y pantalones cómodos deportivos pero calentitos del mismo color. Notó que se estaba poniendo los guantes. Conducir con ellos, es molesto ya que se te resbala el volante. También sumó una bufanda de lana a su cuello. Cerró la puerta y se dio vuelta. No podía reconocerla. Tampoco es que conoce a cada persona que vive en el país. Pero tenía la esperanza de que su amigo hubiera llegado del aeropuerto de una vez por todas. Pero no era.

La persona empezó a caminar a un paso que mostraba seguridad absoluta sobre sí mismo, y se detuvo en el baúl del auto. Lo abrió, sacó como una especie de cobertor de la parte trasera, tomó una gran mochila, y se la puso al hombro. Volvió a poner el cobertor, cerró el baúl y puso la alarma. "Qué alarma rara, no hizo ningún ruido. Generalmente los autos hacen algún mini escándalo cuando las pones".

El ser desconocido empezó a caminar casi sin dificultades por la nieve. "Eso demuestra que tiene gran estado físico. Una persona que no hace nada de ejercicio, muere al dar 5 pasos, ya que se debe usar mucha fuerza y tener resistencia para levantar las piernas y los pies que se hunden en la nieve". El extraño se fue acercando cada vez más. Iba directo a donde estaba todo el personal involucrado en el caso. Sin embargo, su cabeza giró, y me miró. Decidiendo seguir su caminata hacia mí. Cada vez más cerca. Y yo seguía sin saber quién era.

-Tienes pensado mirarme mucho más así Heiji.- Dijo el desconocido a la distancia.

-¿Eh? -"¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?"

-¿Qué demonios te sucede? – Y siguió acercándose.

Y al estar a 10 pasos de distancia… pude reconocerlo al fin.

-WHAT….THE…FUCK! – Dijo cada palabra con una sorpresa indescriptible y con la boca abierta.

-También me alegra de verte. Y cierra la boca antes de que la nieve decida congelarte la lengua.

Parado a 10 pasos, Shinichi Kudo, el detective del Este, el que venció a la organización, se encontraba presente en la escena.


	5. Más peleas…pero con soluciones esta vez

¡DC no me pertenece!

"…"= pensamientos

… = silencios.

* * *

><p>¡Giratina11z! Menos mal que te gusta las payasadas que pongo jaja. =)<p>

¡Daniela! Gracias por tu opinión. Me alegra que te esté gustando... Y si, yo también me cansé un poco de leer siempre lo mismo, así que se me ocurrió hacerlo desde otro punto de vista =) Intento publicarlo seguido. Me gusta escribir y es un modo de relajarse un poco también.

¡Gracias por las reviews! 

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo anterior<strong>

Y al estar a 10 pasos de distancia… pude reconocerlo al fin.

-WHAT….THE…FUCK! – Dijo cada palabra con una sorpresa indescriptible y con la boca abierta.

-También me alegra de verte. Y cierra la boca antes de que la nieve decida congelarte la lengua.

Parado a 10 pasos, Shinichi Kudo, el detective del Este, el que venció a la organización, se encontraba presente en la escena.

* * *

><p><strong>MÁS PELEAS…PERO CON SOLUCIONES ESTA VEZ.<strong>

La cara de incredibilidad de Heiji era increíble. Sus ojos se agrandaron y sus cejas se juntaron, mostrando una expresión de desconcierto al ver el cambio tan radical en su casi hermano. Prácticamente se quedó helado.

Delante de él veía una persona que pareció haber crecido en altura desde la última vez que la vio, por supuesto que en esos momentos, ya no era Conan. Sus ojos empezaron a analizar su anatomía detalladamente. Sus piernas ya no eran flacas como en su época, sino que se notaba la musculatura que había adquirido en ellas. Lo mismo pasaba con sus brazos y espalda, la cual le había sorprendido cuando bajó del auto.

Pero lo que más impresión le causo, fue su rostro. Más específicamente, sus ojos. Ya no tenían ese brillo y aire a adolescente juguetón. Encontró dos orbes azules opacas totales. Eran los ojos de una persona que se notaba que había pasado por los lugares más oscuros del infierno, pero no sabía cómo, seguía parado. Todo eso, sumado a un semblante lleno de seriedad, hacía ver a un individuo que en vez de tener 19 o 20 años, tenía como 25.

Y su voz… su voz no era más del estilo jodón y un poco altanero que tenía. Ahora era grave y salía de su pecho con una seriedad que parecía que rugía.

Finalmente, los pasos se acabaron y quedaron a sólo 2 de distancia. Como si intentaran que el silencio que se había creado responda a las preguntas que tenían.

Finalmente, Shinichi rompió el silencio…

- ¿Tan mal me veo? – Dijo arqueando una ceja.

-¿Te respondo?... ¿Qué… - Pensando cómo no reaccionar fuerte dijo lo más sutil que pudo armar.- mierda te pasó?

-¿Necesito que me pasen más cosas de las que ya pasé? Lo dudo. No estaría vivo entonces. ¿Qué tal si me pones a la corriente de lo que está pasando aquí? ¿Por qué está tan descontrolado todo esto? – Dijo mirando todo a su alrededor.

- Estamos teniendo un problema grande entre las divisiones de policía- Dijo agarrándose la cabeza con una mano y frotándose el pelo.

- ¿A mí me dices que me veo mal? Tú te ves peor amigo.

- En vez de solucionar las cosas, meten cada vez más trabas. Ya me estoy cansando seriamente de esto. Entre que nos prohibieron ir y no nos dejan emitir opinión alguna sobre el tema, agregando la preocupación que tengo encima por todos, y por ellas también. Mi cabeza no deja de pensar sobre las posibilidades de que les haya ocurrido algo, o estén lastimadas, o desaparecidas, o congeladas…o… si alguien se atrevió a… hacerles algo. Me está matando la impotencia de no poder hacer nada.

-…- Poniéndole una mano en el hombro, Shinichi le dijo. -Mantén la calma Heiji. Te entiendo todo eso y más. Pero necesito que te focalices. Voy a necesitarte en esto si queremos encontrarlos rápido, y si dejamos que la situación nos culmine, no lograremos nada.

Viéndolo a los ojos, se dio cuenta de que tenía razón. Y él entendía lo que sentía. "Lo has pasado con la organización. Se te podía ver siempre, día tras día, la preocupación que tenias sobre la seguridad y bienestar de Ran. Así que, sé que sabes de lo que hablo". Pensando esto, sonrió. Y se alegró de que haya llegado y de que alguien pudiera comprenderlo.

-De acuerdo, vamos para allá- Dijo un Hattori recuperando los ánimos otra vez, y Kudo asintiendo con la cabeza.

De repente, entre los periodistas que estaban en el lugar cubriendo las noticias minuto tras minuto, hay uno sólo que se quedó pasmado ante la llegada del extraño. Su nombre, Takahashi Akio. El cual pensó "Oh por Kami, no puedo creerlo." Y levantó una mano en el aire, saludando a los dos adolescentes.

Shinichi alcanzó a verlo y lo reconoció enseguida. Le levantó la mano indicándole que lo vio. Pero siguió avanzando hasta donde estaba el grupo. Akio, entendió lo que pensaba inmediatamente.

-¿Quién es ese?- Preguntó un Hattori desconcertado.

- Takahashi Akio. Periodista serio de unos 29 años. Es al único que dejo que se meta prácticamente conmigo. Siempre respetó mi privacidad y hasta me pregunta qué temas quiero hablar y cuáles no. Es una buena persona. Sobresale del resto de los reporteros por su actitud. Por eso es al que generalmente le doy las notas. Incluso le he dado datos de la organización que ni se molestó en airear por las consecuencias que tendría. Pero necesitaba una información y tuve que darle un pantallazo sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Increíble- Se sorprendió Heiji.

-Totalmente. No hay muchos en los que se pueda confiar… y lo sabes bien. Entiende a la perfección todo movimiento y mirada que le doy.

-Aja.

A pocos metros del equipo, algunos vieron a Hattori volver. Pero se asombraron que vino tranquilo… y acompañado. Nadie al principio lo reconoció. Hasta que algunos empezaron a mostrar los signos que Heiji había tenido unos momentos atrás.

Hakuba fue el primero que se fue acercando y golpeó en la espalda a Shinichi. Diciéndole – Hace tiempo que no nos vemos detective del Este.

-¿Queee?- El resto de los presentes exclamaron. Y se empezaban a escuchar murmullos como – Che mira, es Kudo…, es Kudo… Sí es él… No puede ser…" Incluyendo Mouri y Kisaki no podían creer el cambio físico que tuvo el tan conocido adolescente, con el cual compartieron años de juegos con su hija.

-Hola a todos. Perdón la demora- Dijo un serio Kudo y poniéndose las manos dentro de los bolsillos de la campera.

-Kudo al fin llegaste muchacho.- Dijo un General Kamura contento. Y el inspector Megure, y los policías del este se acercaron a darle un abrazo como si fuese familia. Heizo y Shizuka se alegraron también, ya que Heiji al tratarlo como su hermano, lo trataban como si fuese un hijo más.

-¿Pudieron obtener todo lo que les pedí?

-Sí. Compramos todo. Heiji nos dijo que sería aconsejable comprar fósforos, encendedores, frazadas térmicas, mapas y brújulas. Así que las agregamos también.

-Excelente. ¿Hicieron una lista con cada chico?

-Sí, les pedí a los padres incluso que pongan si alguno tenía una enfermedad, medicamento obligatorio, o alergias a algo. Sobre todo al chocolate. – Dijo Heiji.

-De acuerdo.

-¿Chocolate? ¡Ja! ¿Ven que no saben nada estos críos?

Hattori empezó a hervir sangre corpórea otra vez. Y el resto miraba con una expresión ya de fastidio a Arakawa.

-¿Es que nunca te cansas de molestar? – Mouri ya molesto le reprochó.- ¡Mueve el poco trasero que tienes y has algo de una vez por todas!

- Cállate detective, si es que se te puede llamar de esa manera.

-¿Cómo te atreveeeessss…..?- Y empezó a levantar sus puños cerrados, los cuales temblaban del odio que esta persona le estaba ocasionando. Y Eri no se molestaba en frenarlo ya que tenía los mismos deseos. Total, era abogada. Algo se le iba a ocurrir.

- Y tú… Shinichi Kudo… ¡Ja!...- Y empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de él examinándolo de pies a cabezas. – No se para que te molestaste en venir hacia aquí. Todos ustedes, se irán enseguida de este centro.- Dijo mientras señalaba a cada uno. Heiji estaba tentado de morderlo, pero se contuvo al ver como Shinichi empezó a reírse, de una forma… poco amigable lo llamaría yo.

-¿De qué te estás riendo? ¿No sabes quién soy?

-En lo absoluto. Quién conocería a un tipo tan…. ¿Estúpido es la mejor palabra?- Terminó escondiendo sus ojos entre su flequillo, bajando un poco la mirada y con una mueca presente que parecía una sonrisa irónica.

El escuadrón se quedó con la boca abierta y se preguntaron...-¿Escuché eso? ¡Es el fin de Kudo! ¡Está loco!

Daisuke se paró a 5 pasos de distancia y lo amenazó con su dedito apuntándole a la cara…-¡Este es el fin para ti! ¡Te meteré preso por desacato de órdenes de un oficial superior! ¡Por insultar e irrespetar a una autoridad! ¡Y por…!

Shinichi disminuyó la distancia lentamente, interrumpiéndolo de forma inmediata su discurso. El recorrido quedó a casi ni un paso. Y en ese momento, levantó la mirada de una, clavando sus ojos en los del teniente, el cual quedó paralizado ante la intensidad y la seriedad.

-¿Terminaste? Me importa un bledo quién eres y lo que quieres. ¿No te diste cuenta de la situación que te encuentras ahora no? Mira te lo voy a resumir simplemente: no vas a encontrar a esos chicos porque el único que sabe el camino soy yo. Si los dejas morir, los padres tranquilamente te mataran. Si es que por casualidad, quedas vivo con muchas lesiones, sobretodo algunas de carácter permanente, no sólo vivirás en una silla de ruedas con asistencia durante toda tu vida. Sino que también puedes despedirte de tu cargo, ya que entrarás en juicio y seguramente te condenaran tranquilamente por abandono e irregularidad de tus deberes y obligaciones. Y aquí no va a importar a quién conozcas, ya que se darán la vuelta y te dejarán solo. Bienvenido a la política.

Y la última, pero no la menos importante, tienes otra posibilidad de suerte. ¿Quieres saberla? Supongo que puedes sufrir un poco menos con esta opción….la tienes enfrente de ti. Sé que me conoces, y tienes idea de los casos en que estuve metido. Así que te lo diré directamente: No me jodas, ni a mí, ni a ninguno de los que estamos presentes porque no voy a dudar en hacerte desaparecer en segundos, atarte y enterrarte bajo la nieve. Después veré si se me ocurre alguna especie de tortura, o sin ningún problema puedo cortarte en trozos y dejarlos bajo el hielo. Y te puedo asegurar, que nadie, ni siquiera Hattori o Saguru van a poder encontrarte. ¿Ahora nos estamos entendiendo?

Sólo se escuchaba el viento. Nadie articuló palabra, ni se movió por si las dudas. La cara de Daisuke era pálida como la leche y parecía que los ojos iban a saltar de su cara en cualquier momento. Empezó a sudar, Y al terminar de escuchar las palabras de Shinichi se tropezó intentando ir hacia atrás ya que las piernas parecían un flan. Una vez que se alejó, las cabezas rotaron hacia el detective. Estaban todos atónicos y no sabían que decir o que hacer.

Shinichi de repente dio un suspiro y articuló algo que parecía sonar como…idiota engreído. Heiji se empezó a reír por pura venganza y Saguru le acompaño al instante. Y en segundos, todo el equipo los siguió. Kudo los miraba como si estaban locos, entonces decidió hacer una llamada para asegurarse de que las trabas empezaran a disminuir y pudieran salir de una vez por todas.

-Hola Gobernador Soho, soy Kudo Shinichi…Sí todo bien… bueno, quizás no tanto. No, no, nada por el estilo. En realidad debe estar al tanto sobre la situación que está ocurriendo en el bosque Satoshi ¿verdad? … Exactamente… Si, en realidad el problema es el teniente de la jurisdicción que nos está impidiendo progresar… sí, ese mismo estúpido- Todos empezaron a reír otra vez. Se ve que todo Japón lo conocía de esa forma- ¿Hay alguna manera de que el General Kamura quede a cargo de la situación? Aja... de acuerdo entonces. Quedamos así, un gusto hablar con usted. Sí si... le mando los saludos a Heiji.

-Listo. General Kamura, queda a cargo a partir de ahora- Y todos empezaron a aplaudir y gritar.

-Eres increíble chico jaja. Siempre intentas salirte con la tuya. ¿Cómo diablos tienes ese número? ¿Y cómo lo conocen?

-Sólo cuando puedo. Me fastidia terriblemente tener que lidiar con tipos así. ¿El número? Del último caso. Me imagino que no nos va a negar la entrada ahora ¿No?

-Por supuesto que no Shinichi. Bueno, ¿Nos ponemos sobre la marcha?

-Sí, estoy esperando que en 10 minutos debería llegar un amigo más nuestro que nos va a servir de ayuda. Por otro lado, ¿Contamos con todo lo necesario para llevar ya, tanto personal como provisiones? Por si las dudas, llevan cuerda ¿no?

-Sí. Está todo listo.

Mientras Kudo fue a hablar con Takahashi. Al cual lo dejaron entrar, ya que los periodistas no estaban permitidos. Akio le ordenó al camarógrafo que se quedara, y le entregó los micrófonos que tenía encima.

-Hey Kudo. ¿Cambio de look? ¿O de personalidad?

-No empieces tú también por favor.- Dijo arqueando la ceja.

-¿Qué quieres que hagamos? Estás muy… cambiado. Bueno, no te voy a molestar más con eso… por ahora jeje. Hay algo que me puedas compartir.

-No creo que mucho más de lo que todos sabemos. No podemos hacer nada si no tenemos información sobre lo que está pasando, la cual, hay que recolectar en la búsqueda.

-Tienes razón. ¡Ey! ¡Se me ocurrió una idea bastante brillante! Nosotros como somos periodistas, siempre intentamos escabullirnos por algún lado viste. Así que mandamos a armar unas camaritas especiales, que parecen botones gigantes prácticamente. Se las podemos prestar, así sabemos por dónde andan. Funcionan por señal satelital. No transmitiríamos nada, pero así todos, incluyendo los padres, saben donde están y en qué condiciones. Si se pierden, podemos rastrearlos también. Y también graban, mientras estén encendidas, todo lo que pasa. Incluye el audio por supuesto. Vamos a poder escucharlos.

- No es mala idea. Espera un momento.- Hizo un gesto con la mano al general para que se acerque. Y le contaron las novedades.

-No es mala idea para nada. Deberíamos usarlas. ¿Qué cantidad traes?- Preguntó el general.

-Mmm, sólo tenemos cuatro. Las mandamos a hacer nosotros.

-De acuerdo. Tráemelas. Mientras yo hablaré con la prensa y los padres. Para que todos nos pongamos de acuerdo.

* * *

><p><strong>Reunión informativa<strong>

Los padres se reunieron junto con un representante de cada cadena televisiva. Sin cámaras, ni micrófonos. Y el General se encontraba enfrente de todos, listo para darles el aviso público.

-Bueno gente. Les prometimos que los íbamos a tener informados. Sé que estamos todos cansados y emocionalmente agotados. Pero intentemos colaborar entre todos ¿sí?

Les voy a explicar la manera en que vamos a proceder. Por favor le pido a los reporteros que sean pacientes, y no informen lo que se está haciendo, porque no sabemos si la gente que está detrás de todo esto está viendo y enterándose de lo que está sucediendo. Es mejor, si los canales difunden menos información o en lo posible, nada.

-Armamos un equipo de búsqueda de aproximadamente 20 personas. Entre las cuales irán militares, policías y médicos. También irán cuatro adolescentes que conocen al curso y que hicieron el recorrido. Algunos padres los conocen por ser compañeros de sus hijos. Ellos serán los responsables de la guía y encuentro de los chicos.

-Por otro lado, armamos un escuadrón táctico para el caso de que se trate de un secuestro, o haya algún problema que necesite un accionar inmediato.

-A los reporteros, tenemos en total cuatro cámaras, que llevarán durante el recorrido. Ellos filmarán todo, y podremos ver lo que están haciendo. Les pedimos que no graben absolutamente nada. Hemos hablado con la cadena que nos ofreció estos instrumentos, y cada compañía se podrá llevar una copia de la misma, y hacer un documental conjunto o no. Eso resuélvanlo con sus jefes, ya no es área de mi interés o preocupación. Lo que me interesa, es que no divulguen nada.

-Los padres, también podrán observar lo que está pasando. Y si los encuentran, podrán ver el estado de sus hijos y todas las medidas que se están tomando. Estamos preparando una gran carpa para que intentemos estar todos pendientes de lo que pasa. Así que una vez que la terminemos, podrán acceder a la misma. Eso es todo.

* * *

><p><strong>Reunión detectivesca<strong>

-Oye Kudo. ¿A quién esperas? – Dijo un Saguru curioso.

-Hooooollaaaaa! Amorcitoooo ¿me extrañaste?

-¡Ahhhh! – Gritaron el rubio y el moreno saltando un metro de distancia hacia atrás.

- Me imaginé que tenías que aparecer de esa forma. Siempre tan… desapercibido…Kaito - Dijo un Kudo tranquilo.

-¿Y a ti que te pasó?- Y le pegó una piña en el medio del brazo. Tres segundo después, se podía divisar a un mago saltando por el dolor y una mano roja que no paraba de latir.

-Ponla en la nieve tonto.- Le aconsejó un Hattori.

-…- Haciéndole caso, Kuroba preguntó…- ¿Qué demonios comiste? ¿Cemento? ¿Qué estuviste haciendo durante cuatro meses?

-Ufff, todos me tienen que preguntar exactamente lo mismo. Dejen de fastidiarme de una vez por todas.

-No me digas, que estuviste todo este tiempo internado en un gimnasio para intentar ocupar tu cabeza en otras cosas que no tienen nada que ver con ya sabes quién.- Hattori preguntó con incredulidad. Y Kudo lo miró de reojo.

-Oooookey. Acertaste- Dijo un Kaito animado.

-Oigan ustedes cuatro, mmm… Kudo, sabes que confío en vos, pero… ¿Quién es este chiquito? ¿Aguantara el clima?- Dijo Kamura.

-Ey ey ey… más respeto con mi tamaño de torso y cuerpito. No seré como el Hulk de acá- y señaló a Shinichi- Pero tengo mis métodos para hacerle a cualquiera la vida bastante imposible si quiero- Terminó sonriendo y mostrando todos sus dientes.

- Te podemos asegurar que es verdad sobre lo de molestar todo el tiempo. Nadie puede negar ese comentario.- Dijo Saguru.

-De acuerdo, ustedes cuatro llevarán las cámaras. – Mientras se las ponían en las camperas- Si quieren apagarlas, deben girarlas de esta forma, y la luz esta pequeñita se apagará. No quiero privarle a nadie su momento de ir al baño jaja- Terminó un divertido Takahashi.

Shinichi la dejó apagada y aprovechó los últimos cinco minutos para poder hablar con alguien. Así que se disculpó y se fue acercando a él.

-¿Mouri?

-¿Mmm?- Se giró un ex policía con su mujer para encontrarse con el joven. El verlo, le sorprendió, pero no dejó que se le notara en lo más mínimo.

-Yo… siento mucho todo lo que pasó. Quería disculparme por todo lo que hice cuando era un… niño.- Dijo pesadamente y haciendo una reverencia de disculpa.

-…- Exhalando fuertemente le contestó.- Kudo… Yo acepto las disculpas.

-¿Qué?- Esto dejó confundido al muchacho, ya que esperaba de todo, incluso un golpe en la cabeza como solía hacer con Conan. Pero esto, definitivamente no era lo que imaginó que iba a pasar. Se levantó lentamente para poder mirarlo a los ojos, y ver la veracidad de sus palabras.

-Leí el informe sobre lo que pasó. Esa noche hace cuatro meses más o menos. Y por más que quisiera… no puedo odiarte o no perdonarte si así lo quieres ver. Si me pondría en tu situación, había sólo dos posibilidades: Que te maten, o desaparecer. Y creo que tomaste la decisión correcta. Entiendo por qué hiciste lo que hiciste. Ojalá Ran lo hubiese entendido también. Las mujeres y nosotros tenemos distintos tipos de vista, por eso siempre hay que escuchar a la otra parte. Y creo que es algo que ella entendió hace unos meses…Deberías darle una oportunidad, Shinichi.

-¡EY KUDOOOO NOS VAMOS! – Gritó un grupo de 19 personas. Shinichi se giró bruscamente para verlos.

-Piénsalo en el camino. Éxitos y por favor… tráela a casa… como siempre lo has hecho.

-…- Después de esto, se quedó sin palabras. Sólo pudo asentir y darse la vuelta. Después de caminar unos pasos, se volvió a girar y les dijo- Lo prometo.- Y siguió su rumbo, hacia el equipo, prendiendo el dispositivo que le habían colocado minutos atrás.

-Kogoro… ¿Qué fue eso?- Preguntó una confundida Eri. ¡Ella tampoco creía la reacción de su esposo… ni la de Shinichi! Pensó que se iban a matar.

-El me entiende perfectamente.

-Pero yo no… y quiero hacerlo- Dijo una Eri inflando los cachetes y frunciendo el ceño haciéndose la enojada.

-Hazme acordar, cuando todo esto termine. Mientras tanto, vayamos a la carpa que nos espera unos días bastantes arduos.

Y juntos emprendieron la marcha, tomados de la mano, y juntándose con los padres que estaban sufriendo con su misma situación, y que se conocían durante años. Todo el grupo veía, como el equipo de rescate entraba en el bosque fantasmal.


	6. Caminata y en busca de la verdad

Zaneziana: Gracias por pasarte a saludar XD y por ser vecina jaja (por el país digo). Aunque no entendí sobre lo que me pusiste sobre el uso de nuestras palabras (O_O); Si te referís a los nombres de los personajes… los mataron con Bobby o Jimmie, etc. En eso concuerdo.

Daniela: ¡Ya sos lectora oficial por lo que aprecio! Me alegra que te interese y te intrigue. Aunque si tenés pensado imprimir todos los fics que te gustan, vas a tener un alto costo de tinta (^_^;) Por mí, hacelo tranquilamente no tengo problema =).

Arxas: Me alegra que te vaya gustando. Veremos qué pasa con nuestros protagonistas XD

* * *

><p>¡Detective Conan no es mío! Sólo me gusta jugar con sus personajes.<p>

"…"= pensamientos

… = silencios.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo anterior<strong>_

-¡EY KUDOOOO NOS VAMOS! – Gritó un grupo de 19 personas. Shinichi se giró bruscamente para verlos.

-Piénsalo en el camino. Éxitos y por favor… tráela a casa… como siempre lo has hecho.

-…- Después de esto, se quedó sin palabras. Sólo pudo asentir y darse la vuelta. Después de caminar unos pasos, se volvió a girar y les dijo- Lo prometo.- Y siguió su rumbo, hacia el equipo, prendiendo el dispositivo que le habían colocado minutos atrás.

-Kogoro… ¿Qué fue eso?- Preguntó una confundida Eri. ¡Ella tampoco creía la reacción de su esposo… ni la de Shinichi! Pensó que se iban a matar.

-El me entiende perfectamente.

-Pero yo no… y quiero hacerlo- Dijo una Eri inflando los cachetes y frunciendo el ceño haciéndose la enojada.

-Hazme acordar, cuando todo esto termine. Mientras tanto, vayamos a la carpa que nos espera unos días bastantes arduos.

Y juntos emprendieron la marcha, tomados de la mano, y juntándose con los padres que estaban sufriendo con su misma situación, y que se conocían durante años. Todo el grupo veía, como el equipo de rescate entraba en el bosque fantasmal.

* * *

><p><strong>CAMINATA Y EN BUSCA DE LA VERDAD<strong>

Nuestro equipo hace una hora que empezó a caminar con linternas en la mano entre la espesa nieve y los árboles vestidos de blanco. Al menos dejó otra vez de nevar. El paisaje era realmente… desolador. No se encontraba nada vivo, y la oscuridad y niebla cubría absolutamente todo. Faltaba que los espíritus salieran e intenten atacarlos…o que el jinete sin cabeza saliera a buscar su… cabeza.

-Ufff, Oye Shinichi… ¿Estás seguro que vamos por el camino correcto? ¿Cómo puedes saberlo? No se ve UN….

Y un detective del Oeste se hundió mal en la nieve.

-Ahhhh! ¡Sáquenme que está fría!

-No… va a estar caliente- Comentó un Saguru con una sonrisa juguetona.

Shinichi le tendió una mano y lo ayudó a salir, ya que caminaba a su lado y delante de todo. Heiji empezó a sacudirse la nieve que se quedó adherida a su ropa y luego le dio un golpe en el brazo al rubiecito modelo que tanto le fastidiaba.

-Kudo, Hattori tiene razón, ¿Cómo sabes el camino? Hay muy poca visibilidad.- Preguntó uno de los del equipo.

-Cuando vinimos hace un par de años, nos habían comentado de que una tormenta con una descarga eléctrica considerable, había pasado por estos bosques, y ocasionó graves daños a un sector del mismo. En estos momentos, estamos en ese sector.- Iluminando con una de las linternas, y enfocó hacia varios árboles- Ven, están quemados. Por más que sea invierno y la nieve tape los árboles, es fácil identificar los que están sanos, de los que están secos y muertos por los rayos que absorbieron.

-¿Absorbieron? Esto de la electricidad me confunde. Si lo primero que te dicen cuando alguien se electrocuta es que lo golpees con algo de madera, ya que funciona como aislante.- Preguntó Takagi caminando al lado de Sato.

- Lo que ocurre es que los rayos caen sobre madera viva, y no sobre madera muerta.- Dijo Kudo.

-¿Ehh?- Los dos policías del este arquearon cejas.

- Los árboles vivos tienen millones de conductos internos por los cuales circulan la… llamémoslo sangre del árbol- Intervino Hattori- Esta sangre, está compuesta por sales minerales y agua. Cuando la sal se disuelve, crea iones. Los iones son partículas capaces de conducir corriente eléctrica a través de un fluido. Nuestro fluido aquí, es el agua. Es por eso que el árbol se termina transformando en un excelente conductor de la electricidad y en uno de los preferidos por los rayos.

-Ahhh – Se quedaron asombrados por la explicación de los detectives.- "Estos dos deberían ser profesores de todas las cátedras de cualquier universidad… ¡Quién demonios sabe eso. Son enciclopedias parlantes!"- Pensaron mirándose uno a otro y riéndose de las tonterías que podían llegar a pasar por sus mentes.

-Mmm, y Shinichi, me imagino que el área no es pequeña- Preguntó Kaito.

-No, para nada. Son varios kilómetros en distintos sectores. No es que se incendió el bosque o un sector específico, sino que son árboles al azar.

- ¿Y cómo lo recuerdas entonces? – Preguntó Saguru.

-Me aburría tanto que empecé a contar los árboles sanos y quemados que había por donde estábamos caminando con la excursión. Y me hice una ecuación aproximada en la cabeza junto a un mapa imaginario.- Gotita de sudor en todas las cabezas… incluyendo de la gente que los miraba a través de las cámaras.

-¿NOS ESTAS CARGANDO? – Dijeron todos gritándole.

-¿Bromearía en una situación así?

- No te puedo creer. ¿Pero es que tienes que deducir y matematizar todo lo que ves? – Dijo Kaito.

- Si no haría eso, te recuerdo que unos hombrecitos que jugaban a vestirse de negro y liquidar gente, incluyéndonos a nosotros, nos hubieran hecho añicos en segundos.

- diuuuu- Le dijo sacándole la lengua.

-Bueno. ¿Pero no todo el bosque que vieron en esa época tenía todo el trayecto en esas condiciones, no? Me refiero a árboles muertos entre los vivos.- "Todavía no puedo creer que nos estamos guiando por eso. Pero no nos queda otra salida." Pensó unos de los militares.

-No. Deberíamos estar cerca de terminar esa etapa del trayecto.

-¿Y después qué?- Inquirió uno de los policías del este.

- Primero que nada vamos a tener que deducir que si no llegaron ni al primer punto de control que era como a las 12hs, quiere decir que no pudieron terminar la primera etapa. Esta etapa consta de aproximadamente 3 horas de caminata más el descanso. Los descansos se hacían cada 1hs, y tenían una duración de 30 minutos. Si partimos de la hipótesis de que comenzaron la excursión a las 8am, tenemos que dividir la cantidad de kilómetros que hay entre la entrada al bosque y el primer punto de control de las 12 hs.

-Aja. El plan era exactamente ese Shinichi. Te puedo decir de que el primer tramo de esas 4 horas, era de 1,5 km. Venía el descanso. Luego la segunda parte que eran de alrededor de 1,2 kilómetros. Descanso otra vez, y la última antes de llegar al punto en cuestión, que era de 1,5 kilómetros otra vez aproximadamente. – Dijo Hattori.

-Bien. Entonces- señalando el mapa- Si trazamos el recorrido que tenían pensado hacer, sería el siguiente- y con una birome marcó el mapa.

-¿Pero cómo sabemos en qué parte del trayecto desaparecieron? – Preguntó uno de los del equipo.

-Ahí viene el problema. Y ahí, creo que tanto tú como yo, esperamos que ciertas personas quejosas y con muchas ganas de molestar hayan dejado algo de guía. ¿Verdad?- Preguntó Heiji a Shinichi.- Kudo lo miró seriamente y asintió.

-Aunque, es más probable que tu persona quejosa haya dejado más rastros que la persona quejosa de mi curso.- Exclamó un serio muchacho de ojos marinos.

-Nunca se sabe que esperar de personas quejosas.

-Oigan… ¿De qué demonios están hablando?- Inquirió el grupo militar. El grupo de policías y de detectives, al ser más cercanos a ellos, se dieron una idea de lo que estaban discutiendo.

- Nada. Olviden lo que dijimos.

-Todavía no entendí. ¿Cómo sabremos dónde desaparecieron?

-Intentemos caminar unos metros más, que llegaríamos al primer descanso. Y ahí te podremos decir si llegaron al menos ahí.- Respondió Shinichi.

Siguieron caminando en las profundidades del bosque. Charlando e intercambiando ideas, prestando atención a sus alrededores por si veían algo que les llamara la atención. Pero no vieron nada fuera de lo común. Sólo nieve, árboles y más…. Nieve.

Finalmente, pudieron llegar. Tardaron más de una hora en hacerlo, dado que caminar era complejo y la visibilidad era casi nula. Estaban perdiendo tiempo y lo sabían. Pero no quedaba otra alternativa más que ser pacientes.

-Bueno, llegamos- Dijo Saguru. Y veo que… sí pudieron llegar aquí.- Terminó con una sonrisa de confiado.

-Totalmente de acuerdo- Asintió Hattori.

-Ufa. ¡Explíquense demonios!

Los dos detectives señalaron lo que parecía ser un refugio de madera. No entrarían más de 10 personas y no tenía todas las paredes. Más bien tenía 3 y un techo. Todo hecho de troncos oscuros.

Shinichi se acercó y con la linterna enfocó a una de las esquinas de la estructura. "¿Tachos de basura?"- Pensaron todos con caras de no entender el punto.

Al abrirlos, inmediatamente captaron lo que querían decir… ¡Basura! Ero era sinónimo de que alguien estuvo aquí.

-¿Pero cómo sabemos de que son de los adolescentes?

-Fácil. Primera deducción: No existen excursiones en el bosque no autorizadas. Si estás de vacaciones y quieres venir, debes pedir autorización para hacerlo, y te designan un día en particular, donde te agrupan con otras personas, y junto a un guía o varios, se lleva a cabo-Dijo Saguru. - Dado que el colegio tenía programado el día de hoy y ya eran muchas personas, la única excursión facultada para hacerlo, era la nuestra en cuestión.

-Por otro lado no creo que una persona adulta coma gomitas azucaradas, o patitas con polvito que haga ruido en la boca- Dijo Kaito sorprendido de la cantidad de porquerías que había en el tacho y sus alrededores.

-Conclusión final: Nuestro grupo explorador llegó aquí.- Terminó Heiji.

-De acuerdo…- Miraron todos perplejos.

-¿Qué pasa Shinichi? Estás mus callado – Heiji indagó.

-Me preocupa el frío. Se está sintiendo mucho, y hace horas que están a la intemperie. Y no creo que estén resguardados- Dijo con una mano en el mentón.

- Tenemos que apurarnos.

-El tema es que hasta que encontremos el segundo descanso, van a pasar otras dos horas o más. Si encontramos que no llegaron en ese punto, vamos a tener que volver atrás… más tiempo perdido. Y encima averiguar para qué lado fueron, eso equivale a catástrofe total.- Su mano pasó a refregarse la cabeza, la cual estaba cubierta por el gorro. Las cosas no se estaban viendo bien.

-Si llegaron acá, quiere decir que van a seguir por el trayecto que se había trazado inicialmente. Sigamos, y prestemos el doble de atención, para ver si encontramos algo en el transcurso. Lamentablemente no podemos hacer nada más que eso- Dijeron entre el grupo de militares. -Dividirnos sería muy mala idea.

-Sí lo sabemos. Bueno no perdamos más tiempo. Sigamos.

Mientras seguían por el sendero, un pequeño mago se puso entre su casi mellizo por parecido y el malhumorado permanente, y preguntó:

-Mmm, ¿Kudito y Hattorito, por qué tan alarmados por el frio? Nosotros también estamos incluidos en esta helada ¿Saben?- Preguntó Kaito.

- La diferencia es que tenemos provisiones, abrigo y nos estamos moviendo- Dijo Heiji- ¿Y qué son esos apodos?

-…

-No lo entiendes ¿no?- Dijo Shinichi.

-Pregúntale a los médicos que trajimos. Ellos te dirán, mejor.

-Hecho- y se fue un par de niveles más atrás.

-Hola mediquitoooos. Pregunta. ¿Por qué los cabezas neuróticos a full están tan preocupados por el clima, cuando nosotros estamos también en el medio?

-¿Cómo te llamas? – Preguntó uno de los médicos, el cual le arqueaba una ceja por cómo se dirigió a ellos.

-Kuroba Kaito.

-Ok Kuroba. Te lo explicaré de forma fácil. ¿Tú sabes por qué tenemos escalofríos y tiritamos?

-…- Frunció la frente como diciendo… ¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto?

-Los escalofríos y el tiritar son mecanismos de defensa que tiene el cuerpo para combatir el frío. Los músculos actúan de forma instantánea y hacen este accionar cuando reconocen que al cuerpo le está faltando temperatura. Como los músculos producen más calor en los climas fríos, necesitan mayor suministro de energía de alimentos, fenómeno que la naturaleza regula aumentando el apetito.

Sin embargo el problema empieza cuando se está demasiado tiempo en el frio y sin consumir nada alimenticio ni bebible. El cuerpo es inteligente, y cuando siente frío, el mecanismo de defensa natural se enciende y empieza a cumplir su misión de mantener caliente los órganos vitales. El cuerpo deja de mandar flujos de sangre a las extremidades, es decir, brazos y piernas, para intentar preservar el resto del cuerpo y lo que es más importante que esté caliente, los órganos vitales como el corazón y el cerebro.

Y las cosas pueden empeorar mucho más. Si el cuerpo está expuesto a frío extremo por un largo período de tiempo, el individuo puede terminar contrayendo severas heladas en el cuerpo sobretodo en los dedos de las manos o pies, orejas o nariz; o directamente puede terminar en una grave hipotermia o deshidratación. En los casos más severos, puede hasta alcanzar la muerte si el cuerpo está incapacitado de bombear sangre y oxígeno alrededor del cuerpo hasta sus órganos vitales.

Así que, es muy factible de que por eso tus amigos estén preocupados. Y todos nosotros también.

-Wuau. Estamos al horno.

-No diría que al horno justamente. Lo que daría por estar en un sauna en estos momentos.

Nuestros personajes seguían caminando por el sendero que habían deducido. Ya estaban cerca del otro descanso. Tenían que subir una parte empinada y lo podrían ver tranquilamente. En el proceso, Kuroba notó algo extraño.

-¡Hey!- Y todos se dieron vuelta a mirarlo.- ¿Qué es eso?- y señaló a algo que estaba medio enterrado a un árbol, cubierto casi por completo de nieve. Todos ubicaron el objeto con la mirada.

-Parece…- Shinichi empezó.

-¿Una prenda?- Terminó Kaito. Todos se miraron entre sí, y empezaron a correr. Un militar la destapo. ¿Una bufanda? – Y de repente una bolsita cayó de la misma, y los ojos de Heiji y Shinichi se agrandaron.

-¿Qué se supone que es esto? Dijo kaito mirándolo.-

- Es una bolsita con… un amuleto… de la buena suerte –Dijo Shinichi.

-¿Qué? ¿Y tú como sabes eso?-Dijo Saguru,

- Porque es de Kazuha – Dijo Heiji medio tenebroso, al mismo tiempo que Hakuba y Kuroba lo veían con realización.

-¿Quién es Kazuha?- Preguntó el milico.

-Una de las chicas que está en el grupo. Su padre es uno de los más conocidos inspectores en el oeste. Su apellido es Toyama- Shinichi le explicaba.

-Ah sí, lo oí nombrar. ¿Pero cómo saben que es de ella?

-Ábrelo. Tiene que haber un eslabón de una cadena… de unas esposas.- Y efectivamente, encontraron eso en las profundidades de la pequeña bolsita.

-Al menos sabemos que desaparecieron en este lugar. Ustedes tres- indicando a 3 milicos- vayan al próximo descanso que no está para nada lejos y asegúrenos que no hay restos de basura o algo que nos muestre lo contrario- Y el teniente a cargo del equipo notó que había algo más dentro de la bolsita. Al fijarse que era, lo volvió a guardar, se dio vuelta y se lo entregó a Heiji acompañado de una sonrisa.- Veo que conoces a la muchacha. Así que encárgate de devolvérselo cuando los encontremos.

-…- Heiji alzó la mano para tomarlo y se quedó viéndolo con rareza. -¿Y cómo sabe que la conozco?

-No se necesita ser detective para notar algunas cosas chico. Bueno, el resto muévanse y busquen algo que nos ayude.- Y se fue. Dejando a un chico un poco confundido.

-¿Qué no lo sabes?... Espera… ¿Eso significa que no le has dicho absolutamente nada sobre… tú sabes?- Le preguntó Shinichi.- ¿Después de todo lo que pasó?

-¿Saber qué? Y… ¿no…?

-Ustedes dos son imposibles.- Dijo exhalando rápidamente.- Y no te lo diré ahora. Cuando le entregues eso… me haré cargo de fastidiarte tranquilamente amigo.

-Tú no puedes hablar mucho sobre el tema Shinichi- Dijo un Kaito, el cual le empezaba a divertir el tema que había surgido.

- Definitivamente. Te calmas porque nosotros te podemos hacer la vida un poco más… entretenida… o al menos para nosotros ¡jajaja!- Terminó Hakuba.

-Ejem.-Dijo tosiendo.- Cambiando de tema, busquemos algo que nos… ayude a encontrarlos.

-De acuerdo. Oye Kaito, ven conmigo.

-Voy voy rubiecito.

-¡Dejen de llamarme así!

Shinichi se puso de costado a Heiji para verlo. Y le dijo en vos baja casi imperceptible:

-Apaga un segundo.

-¿Eh?- Pero al toque entendió lo que quería decir. Y junto a él, apagaron las dos camaritas que tenían encima. A veces podían ser un gran estorbo.

-Tranquilízate, la vamos a encontrar seguro- Y le apoyó una mano en el hombro.

-Lo sé. Pero… para que haya dejado el amuleto significa que algo anda mal. Bastante mal.

-Seguro que sí. Ya podemos estar seguros que no están solos. Pero lo pudo haber dejado porque sabía que ibas a venir a por ella. Ella confía en ti ¿Sabes eso no?

- …-

- Por eso me extrañó de que no le hayas dicho nada. Deberías aprovechar cada oportunidad Heiji. Pensé que ibas directo cuando terminamos con el sindicato.

-¿Qué? ¿Y tu desde cuando vas diciendo o pensando esas cosas?- Empezó a sentir un cierto rubor por sus orejas, el cual se fue trasladando a sus cachetes de a poco.

-Desde que pierdes a la persona que más te importa. Una vez que cruzaste esa línea… te puedo asegurar de que te arrepientes de cada segundo que perdiste.- Terminó con una sonrisa y una mirada llena de tristeza y remordimiento.

-Oye…- No sabía que decir. Él estaba equivocado con respecto a Ran, pero ¿Cómo se lo explicaba?

-Te lo diré ahora, dado que cuando este Toyama va a ser imposible que te lo muestre. ¿No entendías lo que quiso decir el teniente hace un rato? Mira tranquilo lo que acompaña el amuleto adentro. Y entenderás a lo que me refiero. Ese amuleto es importante para ella ¿Verdad? Hay algo que lo acompaña que comparte el mismo sentimiento… o más profundo todavía. Te dejo… voy a chusmear un poco. Luego vuelve a prender la cámara.

Dicho esto, Shinichi prendió su cámara y fue a investigar los alrededores, dejando a un pobre detective del oeste confuso hasta el dedo gordo del pie. Como no entendía nada, siguió su consejo…-" ¿Algo que lo acompaña que comparte el mismo sentimiento… o más profundo? ¿A qué demonios se refiere?". - Decidió sacarse las dudas de una vez y abrió el bolsito, encontrándose con una parte de las esposas y con… ¿Una foto suya? Y recordó las palabras de su amigo… - "Más profundo".- Sus ojos se agrandaron al pensar la posibilidad que insinuaba…. – ¡Nah! ¿Qué va a hacer eso? Jaja. De seguro que puso la foto por si alguna vez se olvida con quién quedó esposada de chica. Tonterías. Seguro que es eso- Y se fue corriendo con sus amigos, prendiendo la cámara al mismo tiempo.

-¿Y, entendiste?- Dijo El del este.

- No puedo creer que haya puesto una foto mía para no olvidarse con quién quedó atrapada. Que despistada.

-…- "¿Este tipo me está cargando? ES EL IMBECIL MÁS GRANDE DEL UNIVERSO.

-Tanto lio que me hacían. Tontos.

-Tú eres el tonto aquí. ¡Eres un zoquete total!

-¿Por? ¿Qué hice ahora?

-Déjalo.

-Cómo tú digas-

-¡Teniente! No hemos encontrado nada en el próximo paradero.

-O sea, que aquí ocurrió el incidente. De acuerdo… pónganse a buscar ya cualquier rastro.

Tras 30 minutos, nadie encontró nada de nada. Las esperanzas que se habían creado al encontrar la prenda, se deshicieron como copos de nieve que alcanzan el agua de un arroyo.

Siguieron buscando, y hasta excavaron en distintas partes para ver si veían algo... Pero nada.

-¡Demonios! – gritó uno de los milicos.

-No hay nada- Exclamó Kaito.

-Esto es como caminar en círculos- Dijo Saguru.- Un pasadizo sin salida, un túnel sin fondo…un….

-Ya captamos. Si no dejas de decir estupideces te golpeare… otra vez.

-Jum.- Y Kuroba se apoyó en uno de los árboles con las manos en la cabeza.

-Es extraño. Deberían haber dejado algo. Hay algo que no estamos viendo- Dijo Shinichi convencido.

-Uff ya me estoy cansando de toda esta situación. Y recién está empezando.- el detective del oeste exclamó.

-¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Rendirte? ¿No sabía que eras tan debilucho morochito?- Y Hakuba se vengó por la cantidad de veces que hicieron referencia a su color de pelo. Pero se olvidó de algo… muy importante… Heiji… es Heiji.

-¿Qué me has dicho? Ven acá escarbadiente.- Y se abalanzó sobre él haciéndolos caer sobre un manto de nieve. Peo debido al golpe, provocaron que la nieve de las ramas caiga sobre ellos también. Conclusión: Quedaron como dos muñecos de nieve.

-Oigan ustedes dos, quieren comportarse un poco. Estamos todos un poco tensos con todo esto y no están ayudando en nada. Hasta yo me estoy comportando como un principito…- Un mago se atrevió a decir, levantando la nariz.

-Lo único que me faltaba escuchar por hoy… ¿eh?- Y Shinichi se fue acercando a un árbol que estaba a unos metros de ellos. Se agachó, y se sacó uno de los guantes.

-¿Qué hay Kudo?- dijo el teniente.

-¿Cuchillo?- Dijo tan bajo que nadie logró escucharlo. Uno de los milicos se acercó a él.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Marcas como de un cuchillo. ¿Lo ves?- Y lo señaló con los dedos.-No hace mucho que fue hecha.- El milico lo tocó con los dedos después de haberse sacado el guante.

-Tienes razón. Lo más probable que sea como una especie de navaja o algo chico. No es un cuchillo muy grande. Lo puedes notar por la profundidad del corte.

-Parece… y con la mano limpió el tronco hasta sacar todo rastro de nieve en el mismo.

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Un tilde? – Y al girar la cabeza y ver la expresión de Shinichi, se asustó. –Oye… ¿Estás bien?

Kudo se quedó… pasmado. -"Esa marca… la vi en algún lado. ¿Pero dónde?" - Intentó recordar. "En el camino no lo vi. ¿En otro lado? Puede ser. No estoy seguro. ¿Una ropa? Nahh, definitivamente no. ¡Piensa piensa piensa! ¿Dónde vi esto?- Y de repente, como si le hubieran tirado un balde de agua se acordó.

* * *

><p>Ufff creo que lo voy a terminar acá, sino se va a hacer muuuy extenso. =) Soy buena ¿Verdad? Se los dejé re resuelto (¬_¬);<p>

¡Nos vemos lectores!


	7. Recuerdos, Confusiones y Planificación

Arxas, Daniela, Thegirlwithoutname (cool pet name by the way!) y Zaneziana. Gracias por las opiniones. Está bueno de recibirlas libremente (Odio cuando ponen… sino recibo más de xx reviews no lo continuo). ¡Me alegra que les esté gustando y el sentido del humor… y las palabras que uso jaja!

¡Disfruten el séptimo! ¡Besito! ¡Y felices pascuas si las festejan!

¡Detective Conan no es mío! Sólo me gusta jugar con sus personajes.

"…"= pensamientos

… = silencios.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo anterior<strong>_

Kudo se quedó… pasmado. -"Esa marca… la vi en algún lado. ¿Pero dónde?" - Intentó recordar. "En el camino no lo vi. ¿En otro lado? Puede ser. No estoy seguro. ¿Una ropa? Nahh, definitivamente no. ¡Piensa piensa piensa! ¿Dónde vi esto?- Y de repente, como si le hubieran tirado un balde de agua se acordó.

* * *

><p><strong>RECUERDOS, CONFUSIONES Y PLANIFICACIÓN. <strong>

Un invierno friolento en Japón. Parecido al de ahora, pero definitivamente con muchas variantes. Sucedió hace casi cinco años atrás aproximadamente.

Se podía observar a la salida de un colegio, como todos los adolescentes huían del frio hacia sus hogares. Y se podía notar como dos alumnos en particular, cuyas edades debían rondar por los 14 años y que, lamentablemente hoy en día no están tan unidos, caminaban juntos, como lo hicieron todos los días durante toda su vida.

-¡Vamos Shinichiiiii!

-Ran no seas pesada, que te digo que no quiero ir. Me niego rotundamente.

-¿Por qué? Va a ser divertido.

-¿Me puedes explicar que diversión tiene esto?

-Vamos a ir con el curso entero, esa es la gracia tonto.

-Aja… Pues con más razón... ME QUEDO.

-¡SHINICHI! Eres la persona más antisocial que he conocido.

-Que no. Me voy a aburrir. Prefiero mis casos.

-Por favooorrrr- Y Ran empezó a usar sus métodos únicos para tratar de convencerlo. Por supuesto que nuestro favorito detective no va a caer tan fácil… ¿No?

-Nop- Dijo volteando su cara para no caer en la tentación de esos ojos tan profundos que parecían hipnotizarlo.

-Di que sí- Siguió insistiendo. Y ahora se acercó más a su rostro agregando unos ojos amplificados y unos labios apretados a su rostro, haciéndola ver como la chica más inocente que haya pisado la Tierra.

-…- No pudo hacer otra cosa más que negar con la cabeza. No le salían las palabras. Y la cercanía y actitud de su "amiga", estaban ocasionando que el invierno parezca un verano radiante, y que su cuerpo se estremezca al escuchar su voz tan dulce.

-Vamos. Eres mi mejor amigo Shinichi. Por favooooor. Por mí, ¿Si? Di que siiii.

-Agghhh está bien, está bien. – "Solo sepárate de mí por favor que me estás trayendo taquicardia... Realmente eres hermosa… ¡Ok. No pensé eso! ¡Piensa en otra cosa!"

- ¿En serio?-Y Ran exclamó un grito de alegría y se abalanzó sobre su espalda para darle un abrazo efusivo. Dicha acción provocó que al pobre Shinichi le subiesen los colores de la cara, relacionándose más a un tomate perita maduro. Ran después de unos segundos se dio cuenta de lo que inconscientemente había hecho, y se separó dándose la vuelta para que su "amigo" no pudiera ver la escala de morados de su cara.

-Mmm, ¿Lo prometes no? – Y se volteó a verlo tímidamente.

-Lo prometo.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sabes que siempre cumplo lo que digo.

-Si es verdad- Dijo asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Vamos a casa. ¡Hace frío!

-¿Podemos pasar por el parque? Total nos queda de paso.

-¿De paso? Nos tenemos que desviar como… 6 cuadras para llegar. No puedes hacer eso en primavera o verano.

-Ah no seas tan chiquilín. No hace tanto frio.

-Seguro… Y la piel de gallina que se ve en tus piernas es de casualidad.

-¡Tengo pollera! El viento choca sabes… ¿Y qué haces viendo mis piernas?- Dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

-Eeehh. ¿Parque? Buena idea. Vamos antes de que el Sol se vaya y haga más frío. –Dicho esto, el fanático de Sherlock empezó a caminar a paso rápido, dejando atrás a su amiga.

-¡Oye! ¡Espérame!

Después de haberlo alcanzado y caminar entre las brisas que te hacían erizar los pelitos de la nuca y de los brazos, pudieron llegar al parque. A uno casi vacío. A veces el muchacho se preguntaba sobre la sanidad mental de la chica. ¡Debía estar loca para querer ir a un parque en estas temperaturas!

Ran se sentó en uno de los bancos que había en el centro del lugar. Y su acompañante la empezó a ver con ojos sospechosos.

-Oye, ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Shinichi con vos baja.

-Claro que sí. ¿Por qué preguntas?- Dijo inmediatamente. Acción que no pasó desapercibida por el chico.

-No lo estás. Eres terca eh.- Y vio como Ran desviaba la mirada y se concentró en un solo punto. Se quedó un rato como si estuviera hipnotizada y en silencio. Se agachó en cuclillas hasta estar a su nivel.

-A ver, estás despistada, no quieres llegar rápido a tu casa con este frío y por eso quieres demorarte un poco en este parque. Por lo que veo el problema es en tu hogar. Además, estas… rara. ¿Así que, déjame adivinar?... ¿Problemas entre tus padres otra vez? – Dicho esto, Ran levantó la mirada para verlo como si fuese la criatura más extraña del universo.

-¿Co… cómo…?

-¿Cómo lo sé? Fácil. ¡Te conozco bobita! Además, soy un maníaco del los misterios como dice tu pequeña amiga Suzuki.- Dicho esto, la karateca empezó a reírse por el comentario sarcástico de su amigo.

-Algo así. Todavía me pregunto cómo no pueden ni verse.

-Sé que es toda una carga para ti. Pero también sé que eres fuerte Ran y además, ¡hey! Me tienes a mi ¿no?- y Le hizo un guiño con el ojo izquierdo.

-Es verdad. – Esbozando una sonrisa de agradecimiento que Shinichi entendió a la perfección y se levantó.- Cambiando de tema. ¿Viste lo que les pasó a los montañistas esos? – Le preguntó la muchacha mientras se levantaba y se limpiaba la pollera.

-Sin palabras. No puedo creer que teniendo esa experiencia se hayan perdido. Eso es algo que se va de mi conocimiento.

-¿Tú que hubieras hecho? – Y emprendieron la marcha hacia casa otra vez.

-Mmm. Probablemente hubiera encendido una fogata para que me vean más rápido. En el caso de no estar posibilitado de hacerlo, o si por alguna razón hubiera un peligro que nadie puede ver, es muy factible que hubiese dejado algo para que sepan dónde estoy, de forma disimulada.

-¿Algo? ¿Cómo qué? ¿Una prenda o una mochila?

-Eso, o… una especie de marca personal.

-¿Marca? ¿No puedes tirar piedras?

-¿Quién le daría importancia a las piedras?

-Tienes razón.

-¿Cuándo no la tengo? – Dijo con una sonrisa de engreído, acto que fue respondido por un golpe de puño en su brazo por parte de Ran.

-No dejes que ese raciocinio te suba los humos.

-Jajaja. Umm, por ejemplo, en zona montañosa, lo único que encuentras es eso, montaña. Que es roca. Entonces, debes usar algo que deje una marca en la piedra. Con cualquier objeto afilado se puede hacer. O dejar los ganchos de montañismo. Dependiendo lo que uno tenga en el inventario en ese momento.

-Es imposible que te busquen así. Es como si me dijeras que te pierdes en un bosque y dejes marcas en todos los árboles. O que eres una hormiga de color amarillo y te pierdas en un montón de paja de granja.

-Por eso debe ser algo notable, y algo que no parezca común del ambiente.

-Pero a la vez tiene que ser imperceptible dijiste en caso de peligro. ¿Cómo juntas todo eso genio?- Shinichi se puso al lado de un árbol pensando y luego de mirarlo le explicó.

-Por ejemplo- Y sacó una birome de su mochila- Si esto fuese un cuchillo, o algo filoso, haría un movimiento así - y dibujo una especie de: –o–

-Como la madera se marca enseguida, sería un dibujo fácil de hacer incluso si vas caminando. ¿Ves?- y le fue mostrando cómo hacerlo hasta en movimiento. Y era así, escondía la birome en el puño, y lo hacía a la altura de la cadera con facilidad.

-¡Pero anda a descubrir eso!- Y le dedicó una mirada que indicaba fácilmente "estás loco".

-Eso es lo que tú piensas. Pero un equipo de rescate siempre mira todo. O al menos, casi todo. Y si las marcas son constantes, es algo que van a tener en cuenta.

-Puede ser. ¿Y cada cuánto debes hacerlo para que sea sospechoso? O sea, ¿Cuántos metros de roca o cada cuántos árboles harías la marca?

-Ehh. Buena pregunta. Supongo que cada 15 metros de piedra, o cada… no sé, 5 o 10 árboles.

-¿Y si no vas recto? ¿Si esquivas algo? ¿ o cambias de camino?

-Supongo que lo haría antes entonces, o cuando se realice el cambio de dirección. ¿Haces muchas preguntas sabías?

-Aprendí del mejor de los locos.

-Mmm tu padre es mala influencia, yo ya lo dije.

-¡SHINICHI! ¡Tú eres el maníaco!

-Jajaja... -"Al menos recuperó el ánimo" Pensó.

* * *

><p>-¡SHINICHI! Maldición que demonios te pasa idiota. ¡Te estamos llamando hace cinco minutos! – Heiji definitivamente había perdido la paciencia y lo empezó a zarandear.<p>

-¿Estás bien kudo?- Preguntó el teniente y todo el grupo.

-…- "¿Puede ser posible? ¿Qué significa esto?" Pensó un pobre detective con cara de no entender absolutamente nada. No podía responderles, se sentía abismado. Recuerdos y sentimientos cruzados se le pasaban por la cabeza en esos momentos. Hasta que se paró de forma inmediata y entró a mirar a todos lados.

-¿Shinichi?- Dijo Kaito. – Oye, nos estás preocupando amigo…

-Los árboles…- Dijo el del este.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa con ellos? – Todos se miraron entre sí. ¡O este chico había perdido la cabeza o estaban todos locos!

-Fíjense en los 10 o 15 árboles a la redonda de este, y si a la altura de su cadera no encuentran una marca como esta - Y señaló el árbol de inicio. Todos se quedaron petrificados, no entendían nada.- Y si lo hacen ¡AHORA! Sería mejor- Terminó diciendo al mismo tiempo que empezó a correr hacia distintos árboles.

Todos se quedaron perplejos… y en sus cabezas solo había tres letras… WTF? Pero las 5 personas más cercanas a él que componían al grupo, entendiéndose a Hattori, Hakuba, Kaito y a los policías de su jurisdicción, empezaron a correr también y a fijarse en lo que les había pedido. 10 segundos después, las 20 personas estaban buscando alrededor de los árboles.

Habían pasado alrededor de 3 minutos, y nadie había encontrado nada. "Me habré equivocado y habré imaginado todo esto. Es muy posible. Realmente sería ridículo pensar en estos momentos, que Ran iba a dejar un mensaje que sabía que sólo yo podría leer o recordar. Eso insinuaría a que confiaba en que iba a venir, y a que confiaba en cierto modo en mí. Eleve mis esperanzas un poco más de la cuenta" Suspiró melancólico Shinichi y cerró los ojos.-"Baja a la realidad tonto. Ran se fue, deberías saberlo ya".

-KUDO! LA MARCA ESTÁ AQUÍ - Gritó Takagi.

-Y AQUÍ TAMBIÉN- Exclamó un milico.

-Y AQUÍ- Dijo Kaito.

Ahora sí que nuestro detective estaba paralizado… "No… puede ser", pensó.

-De acuerdo, neuronas atómicas, que tal si me explican que significa esto. Ustedes me están hartando con esto de entender todo a la brevedad y nosotros no. O por lo menos yo.- Explotó un teniente. Pero al mirar a todos los integrantes del equipo táctico y médico, se dio cuenta de que ninguno tenía noción de nada.- Hattori, ¿Qué significa esto?

-Emm, no tengo idea.

-¿Qué?

-Que no tengo ni la más remota idea qué es o lo que está pasando.

-Todo parece indicar que la única persona aquí presente que entiende lo que pasa, es Kudo- Aclaró Hakuba.

-Shinichi, que tal si nos pones al día- Intervino Kaito.

-Emm… conclusión, las marcas, son nuestro camino. Hay que buscarlas y… en teoría encontraríamos nuestro paquete de alumnado.

Cri cri…

3….2….1…eh?

Suspirando ya con fastidio- ¿Tienes ganas de compartir tu conocimiento al mundo antes de que… te estrangule…. Amigo?- Dijo un Heiji poco amistoso.

-Para que entiendas tú y porque no quiero hablar demasiado… la persona quejosa de mi curso dejó una señal quejosa en los árboles, aproximadamente cada 5 o 10 de distancia, para guiarnos hacia dónde vamos. Si quieres saber cómo lo sé, fácil. Hace un tiempo atrás ¿No sé si recuerdas que hubo un incidente con unos montañistas que todavía sigo sin entender y creo que nunca lo haré, que se perdieron y estuvieron no sé cuántos días dando vueltas en círculos? Bueno, salió toda una conversación de allí sobre que haría uno si se perdiera o estuviera en peligro. Y habíamos dicho que teníamos que dejar estas marcas porque son las más sencillas de hacer y de ocultar bajo la manga, por así decirlo. ¿Entendieron ahora?

-Aja- Asintieron todos con la cabeza.

-Entonces… sigamos las marcas muchachos.- El teniente estaba en cierto modo desorientado. En todas las misiones de todas las clases que estuvo… nunca le tocó una en la que tres detectives… psicóticos y que… conocidos de ellos, dejaran tantas pistas en el medio. "Esto es absurdo. Las personas que los conocen a estos dos, deben estar igual de locos".

Siguieron caminando por el camino marcado. Los milicos no se podían guiar mucho por lo que el muchacho les había dicho. Era poco coherente, pero no quedaban alternativas, y el resto de los integrantes se veía confiado en lo que les había dicho. Bah, menos los médicos. ¡Ellos no eran tácticos! ¡Ellos son auxiliares humanos. Corren hacia donde el peligro se encuentra para dar una mano! Pero tenían la confianza de que los detectives los iban a encontrar.

-Dentro de poco falta que salga el lobo corriendo a caperucita. ¡Este bosque es horrendo!- Exclamó Kaito.

-Jaja Kuroba… eres un payaso con todas las letras. – Dijo Hakuba.

-Tengo que alentar un poco el ánimo de todos... para la seriedad está nuestro amigo de aquí- Y señaló a Shinichi- Desde que nos vimos, no te he visto ni hacer una mueca de sonrisa. Estás muy seriote.

-Eso no te lo niego- Dijo Hattori.- ¿Por cierto? ¿Qué estuviste haciendo estos 4 meses? Estas… cambiado- Comentario que provocó que nuestro Sherlock moviese la cabeza hacia su costado y levantará una ceja.

-¿Cambiado? Estoy siempre igual. Sigo siendo el mismo de siempre.

-Siiiii claaaarrrooo- Los 3 al mismo tiempo dijeron. Esto causo que los policías de ambas jurisdicciones largasen una carcajada.

-¿Qué hice? Nada. Intenté ocupar mi cabeza en distintas actividades. Nada más.

-Intenté. Esa palabra habría que enfatizarla.- Dijo Kaito.

-Eres perceptivo maguito- Dijo Hakuba.

-Ese es mi trabajo modelito.

-Ya ustedes dos. Parecen pareja- Comentó Heiji. El cual… terminó tirado en la nieve con dos personas encima.

-Ustedes sí que no cambian jamás- Y Shinichi siguió buscando las pistas.

Una vez que nuestros adolescentes se calmaron, y siguieran caminando por al menos 1 hora y media más, el teniente hizo callar a todo el mundo inmediatamente, haciendo un gesto con la mano. Todos, se reunieron y se amontonaron para escuchar.

-De acuerdo. Creo que Kudo estaba en lo cierto. Mantengámonos callados porque no están tan lejos.

-¿Qué le hace pensar eso?- Dijo Takagi.

-Pisadas…- Y les indico con la mano un trayecto que estaba absolutamente todo pisado, por decenas de pies. Los ojos de todos se agrandaron a más no poder. Y todos pensaron lo mismo…"Estamos cerca al fin".

-Vamos a hacer lo siguiente. Vamos a seguir las huellas, pero quiero que vayan 3 de ustedes por la izquierda escondidos, y 3 de ustedes por la derecha- Dijo señalando a los soldados.- Por si hay que actuar, o pueden ver algo que nosotros no.

Por otro lado. Mi pregunta es básica. Todos sabemos que hay que encontrarlos. El tema que nunca discutimos es… ¿Dónde los llevamos o qué hacemos con ellos? Tengamos en cuenta de que son muchos, están agotados, seguramente helados, y estoy seguro que no van a durar mucho tiempo más.

-Veamos el mapa un momento- Dijo Hakuba- Ok. En estos momentos estamos… aquí más o menos, según lo que las brújulas y el GPS indican, y por lo que caminamos, regresar por el mismo lado no tiene sentido para nada, dado que llevamos horas caminando, y que son las… cuatro de la mañana…. ¡4 de la mañana! ¡Qué locura. Debería estar acurrucado en mi cama!... bueno, emm sería ilógico y encima nos agarrarían al toque, tanto por el cansancio de ellos y porque saben el camino obviamente.

-¿Qué tal esta zona de aquí?- Marcó Kaito.- ¿Es montañosa?

-¿Y qué quieres hacer en una zona así? ¿Matarlos?- Recriminó un teniente.

-Cuevas- Dijeron la combinación dorada al mismo tiempo. Los dos se miraron.

-No es mala idea- Dijo uno.

-En realidad no- Dijo Shinichi.- Y si calculamos la distancia, sería como de… ¿10 o 20 minutos?

-El problema que todos pensaran en eso. Incluso ellos, si es que los hay- dijo un militar.

-Sí pero, sería genial si podemos tapar la cueva. Quedaría como pared maciza. En eso soy experto- Exclamó Kaito con una sonrisa picarona.

- Esa está buena. 10 o 15 minutos… hagamos una cosa. Propongo lo siguiente. Mientras ustedes terminan de encontrar el paradero de los chicos, yo diría que tanto él- señalando a Kaito- y yo, vayamos hacia ese lugar y veamos qué posibilidades tenemos. Perdernos saben que es medio imposible así que estaremos bien. Y así podremos ver dónde meterlos y qué hacer. Haremos una evaluación, si sabemos que podemos hacer algo, lo hacemos y dejamos todo preparado. Por otro lado, eso les daría tiempo a ustedes de encontrarlos, ver cómo están todos y planear una táctica o estrategia para sacarlos. Y nos encontraríamos aquí… dentro de ¿una hora y cuarto? Serían las 5.30 de la mañana- Terminó Shinichi.

-No me convence el dejarlos solos, pero como estuve con ustedes en todo el tema de la organización, se que pueden arreglárselas bien. El tema es que tenemos el día en contra.-Dijo el teniente

-Eso es cierto. Supongamos que los rescatamos a eso de las 7 de la mañana cuando pasaron casi 24 horas desde que salieron. Estos chicos van a estar muertos mal, en el sentido de estado físico, no me malinterpreten. Y ya es de día. Hasta que los atendamos y los dejemos descansar, se hace de noche. Deberíamos estar… ¿Un día entero en reposo? Nos van a ametrallar hasta con la última bala- Dijo Heiji.

-De noche viajar con casi 40 alumnos es imposible. Vamos a tener que hacerlo de día y tarde. Y encima desviarnos, hay que acordarse de eso. Así como estamos no podemos hacer nada. Necesitamos información. Hay que ver, cuántos son ellos y que posibilidades de refugio tenemos. Una vez sabiendo a lo que nos enfrentamos, podemos armar un plan estratégico. Si no, nos estamos basando en puras conjeturas, que no estoy dispuesto a hacer cuando hay tantas vidas en riesgo. ¿Qué opinan? – Preguntó el detective del este.

-Me parece bien.- Dijo el teniente.- Hagamos eso. Una hora y cuarto, todos acá. Ni un minuto más, ni uno menos. A moverse. Ustedes buena suerte. El resto, sigamos esas huellas y la división en tres hileras como había previsto. ¡Vamos!

-¡Si señor!

Y así los dos grupos se dividieron como habían pensado.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kaito- Kudo<strong>_

Las dos figuras de nuestros personajes, se podían ver claramente movilizándose entre el desierto vestido de blanco. Iban corriendo a la par para intentar llegar lo más rápido posible, y así poder ganar tiempo.

Al cabo de doce minutos, llegaron a dicha zona. Y empezaron a caminar viendo su conformación.

-Ok… Aquí… es… -Dijo un Kuroba casi sin aliento.

-Sip. Tenemos que apresurarnos a ver en qué condiciones estamos. Espero que nos podamos quedar por aquí. No está tan mal.

-Oye… ¿¡Cómo es que tienes… tanto… estado físico! ¡Yo me estoy por morir!

-Hay algo que se llama ejercicio. Sales a correr todas las mañanas y vas adquiriendo un poco de estado. No sería mala idea que lo empieces a hacer. ¿Te dejé de perseguir y ya pierdes la forma kaito?- Dijo de forma muy entretenida.

-Guárdate tus palabras o te cuelgo de un árbol.

-Bueno, dejémonos de tonterías. Vamos a ver esto. Mmm esta cueva es pequeña.

-¿No podemos dividirnos en dos? Pregunto. Por si no encontramos una lo suficientemente profunda.

-No sería una de las mejores ideas, pero en caso de no tener otra salida, va a haber que optarla.

-Aja.

-Veamos esta.

Y así, empezaron a ver diferentes cuevas que empezaron a encontrar en el camino. Hasta ahora no se decidieron por ninguna. O eran muy chicas, o tenían demasiadas estalactitas en el techo, cosa que sería un peligro inminente. Hasta que llegaron a otra que estaba un poco más alejada. Casi ni la vieron, dado que estaba relativamente bien escondida.

Los dos se quedaron en la entrada. No tenía un ingreso muy grande que digamos. Pero decidieron entrar de todos modos. Al estar muy oscuro obviamente, tuvieron que encender las linternas para ver. Al hacerlo, Kaito emitió un silbido, indicando que la cueva, no aparentaba ser lo que parecía. Era bastante grande y alta.

-No está nada mal esta- Dijo Kaito.

-No. Y no tiene estalactitas. En caso de encender fuego sería la muerte para cualquiera.

-¿Puedes encender fuego en una cueva? ¿No nos moriríamos por el humo?

-No si podemos crear una pared de nieve con una entrada/salida de aire. Podríamos tapar el agujero con ramas… o hacer un cuadrado en la pared. ¿Entiendes?

-Sipi. Perfecto mi geniecito. ¿Ganamos tiempo? Tu preparas lo interno, que yo me encargo del "disfraz" jijiji- Dijo muy contento y sonriente un mago. Digamos que esta actitud hizo que Shinichi empezara a tener gotitas en la cabeza. Pero sabía también que nadie podía igualar las habilidades de Kaito para esconderse.

-Dale. Te dejo el camino abierto. Voy para adentro- Dijo caminando hacia el interior.

-¡Oki doki!- Y se empezó a treparse por las rocas de la entrada, evaluando su "futura construcción".

* * *

><p><em><strong>Equipo general. a 1,5 km de distancia del punto de encuentro.<strong>_

Nuestra gente seguía caminando por donde las huellas seguían. Ya habían recorrido medio kilómetro desde que se separaron con los otros dos, y todavía no había rastros de existencia de los alumnos. Sólo árboles, nieve y más pisadas. Hasta que escucharon algo por lo lejos:

-¡CALLENSE DE UNA VEZ IMBÉCILES!- Gritó alguien. Y esto provocó que todas las cabezas se mirasen entre sí. ¡Estaban muy cerca ya!

-Shhh, ni el más mínimo ruido- Dijo el teniente.- Acerquémonos más, lenta y cuidadosamente – Y con los dos dedos y doblando la mano le dio la orden a los equipos paralelos a ellos de que realicen la misma acción.

De a poco se fueron acercando, hasta que empezaron a divisar a lo lejos diferentes fogatas chicas. Todavía no podían ver claramente lo que pasaba, así que lenta y pausadamente fueron acercándose más, y cada vez más, y unos pasitos más… hasta que empezaron a distinguir siluetas. Y al acercarse más, podían ver el panorama que se les presentaba en su total dimensión.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Equipo de inicio. Entrada al bosque Satoshi. <strong>_

-¡Vamos! Acérquense maldición que queremos ver- Dijo un Kogoro desesperado. Los nervios lo estaban aniquilando.

-Tranquilos todos –Comandó un General Kamura- Tengamos paciencia gente que deben ir con cuidado. Si los llegan a descubrir, se pierde todo.

Todos los padres estaban sentados en el piso, uno al lado del otro. Se podían ver algunos que se abrazaban entre ellos y sus otros hijos, dándose apoyo mutuo y fuerza para soportar toda la situación. Las madres de Toyama y Hattori, estaban por ejemplo entre esas condiciones. Todos veían atentamente y hasta se podría decir, que impacientes por conocer el estado de sus niños, que si bien no eran tan chiquitos, ellos siempre los iban a ver como tales.

Y de repente, se empezaron a escuchar exclamaciones de alegría por un lado al saber que sus hijos estaban relativamente bien, pero por otro lado, al ver las condiciones en que estaban, causó cierta amargura, miedo y desesperación en cada uno de los que estaba viendo las pantallas.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Equipo general a 2 km de distancia del punto de encuentro.<strong>_

-No parecen heridos- Dijo Hattori con alivio y en susurro.- Menos mal- E intentó buscar a Kazuha, pero estaban muy lejos para poder divisar rostros en específicos, sobre todo con la cantidad de ropa que traían encima y la poca luz que había.

-Puff. No estarán heridos, pero están a punto de congelarse vivos. Tenemos que sacarlos rápidos de ahí- Aclaró Hakuba.

-¿Qué hay de estos tipos? Nuestras sospechas están claras ahora. No estaban solos- Dijo Sato mirando el escenario.

-Tenemos en total 15 personas más o menos ¿no? ¿O yo cuento mal? – Dijo un milico.

-No. Son 15. Tenemos 3 de cada lado, y otras 3 que hacen guardia periférica- Dijo el teniente.

-¿Qué posibilidades de ataque tenemos?- Dijeron los policías del este.- Creo que deberíamos atacar los periféricos por supuesto.

-Sí en eso estoy de acuerdo. Vamos a tener que deshacernos de ellos para actuar primero. No sabemos si este es un grupo aparte, o es todo lo que hay. Por ende, si alguno se escapa puede transmitir una señal a otro grupo y no podemos correr con ese riesgo. Espero que no haya más personas que no estamos viendo.

-No parece haberlos. Al menos cerca.- Opinó Heiji.

-Veamos un poco más antes de llegar a conclusiones- Dijo el milico de mayor rango.

- A ver… los 3 periféricos hacen el mismo recorrido. Y desaparecen de la visión del otro por sólo 5 minutos aproximados. Va a tener que ser rápida la cosa- Dijo Takagi mirando su reloj.

- Los 12 esos parecen fijos. Si bien encendieron fogatas, la visibilidad no es tan clara. Lo bueno que si atacamos aproximadamente a las 7am, todavía va a ser de noche. Y lo mejor que no hay Luna, así que vernos va a ser más difícil.- Añadió Sato.

-Sí, pero no nos olvidemos que tenemos 40 chicos... y cansados. Y muy probablemente atados. Están muy quietos.- Exclamó Heiji.

-De acuerdo. Pasaron 45 minutos. Vamos todos para el punto de encuentro con Kudo. Ahí estableceremos el plan a efectuar.- Terminó diciendo un Teniente. – Con cuidado y sin ruido.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kaito- Kudo<strong>_

-De acuerdo Shinichi, terminé…Wuau. ¿Ya preparaste las fogatas?

-Sí. Las quiero dejar listas para encender rápidamente. Lo bueno que no hay tanto hielo en el techo de este lugar, por lo que no va a apagarse. Por otro lado las hice en el medio para que se sienten tipo en ronda y puedan mantener el calor entre ellos y con el fuego. Nosotros nos quedaríamos más cerca de la entrada obviamente. ¿Terminaste afuera?

-Sipi. Ven echa un vistazo a ver qué piensas.

-De acuerdo.

Al salir el detective se quedó impresionado. Por eso le pareció buena idea llamar a Kaito cuando se enteró de todo este asunto. Es el único capaz de construirse estas cosas y de enmascararlas para que pasen desapercibidas. Como todo mago.

Lo que había hecho, fue construir prácticamente una pared de nieve. Pero le agregó rocas para poder solidificarla más, y hasta ramas, enterrándolas en la misma nieve. En pocas palabras, parecía que la cueva no existiese, y solo fuese una pared rocosa más de la montaña. Quedo perfecta. Además, le agregó los respiraderos que Shinichi le había propuesto para que salga el humo de las fogatas. Las puso por los costados en pequeños agujeros, los cuales estaban tapados con las ramas de los árboles. Lo que permitiría que el humo salga sin ser visto, y que el frió no entre en la cueva.

-Obvio falta la parte del medio. Puse esas rocas para que las movamos, y vamos a tener que llenarlas rápidamente con nieve. Si no dejo un agujero en la entrada, no vamos a poder entrar jaja.

-Me impresionas Kaito. ¿Seguirás arquitectura cuando termines el colegio?

-¡Gracias! Me halagas mi colega con tus comentarios- Y lo dijo con un aire aristócrata que lo hacía verse, realmente gracioso. Pero… no hizo reír a nuestro detective.- ¡Oye. Ya basta con tu seriedad!

-¿Eh? Ah. No… estoy… preocupado nada más. Quiero llegar allá para ver qué está pasando y ver si los encontraron. Hablando de eso, ya es la hora de partir hacia el punto de encuentro.

-Si es verdad- Dijo Kuroba chequeando su reloj.

-…- "No sé porque tengo una sensación fastidiosa, como un escalofrío que empieza por la nuca y baja lentamente por toda la espalda… siempre pasa cuando… cuando…sé que Ran está en algún desastre o le pasa algo. Como esa vez que se cayó y se rompió la rodilla y no podía caminar, o cuando se escondió en el cuarto debajo del escenario de teatro por las escondidas y nadie la encontraba… o en el barco que hizo lo mismo… o cuando la quisieron ahogar en ese caso, o matar cuando perdió la memoria… ¡MALDICION! ¡ME VOY A VOLVER LOCO! ¡QUIERO SABER QUE DEMONIOS PASO!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Punto de encuentro.<strong>_

Ya los dos chicos que fueron al área montañosa llegaron. Y estaban a la espera del resto del equipo, el cual, no había llegado aún. Y se estaban impacientando al querer escuchar las novedades. Y lo más importante, si los habían podido localizar.

-Ah, Shinichi. No te dije antes, se me pasó por alto pero es importante. Mientras escalaba la montaña un poco para evaluarla desde un poco más de altura, pude ver que en el horizonte una tormenta se acerca de nuevo. No la vas a poder ver por la altura de los árboles, pero el cambio en el aire se está sintiendo. Me imagino que lo has notado también.

-Sí lo noté. Lo supuse también. Es típico este clima en estos meses y temporada. Si hacemos todo como habíamos pensado, puede que lleguemos bien. O al menos, eso espero.

-Mmm… ¡ahí vienen!

-¿Y? ¿Los encontraron? ¿Están bien? –Preguntó Shinichi seria y calmadamente. Quería seguir pensando lo más racionalmente posible y no dejar llevarse por sus emociones en estos momentos. Si querían sacarlos a todos vivos, tienen que tener la cabeza lo más fría posible o podían cometer cualquier estupidez.

-Sí, los hemos encontrado. Todos parecen bien. No pudimos verlos de tan cerca dado que hay 15 personas que las están custodiando.- Dijo el teniente- Hagan una especie de ronda y amontónense lo más cerca posible.-Todos le hicieron caso y en segundos lograron su deseo.

-Bien, a falta de papel y elementos, usemos los recursos a nuestra disposición. - Y agarró una rama que había tirada y empezó a dibujar un cuadrado en la nieve.- Nosotros vendríamos por acá- y Dibujó una flecha -Tenemos a los alumnos amontonados y muy probablemente atados del lado izquierdo- Y dibujo un redondel con una "A" con el número arriba que indicaba la cantidad.- Tenemos 3 personas armadas seguramente de cada lado que rodea a estos chicos.- Y dibujo 3 muñequitos de cada lado.- Y además, 3 personas que están constantemente vigilando los alrededores. Takagi les tomó el tiempo, y tardan aproximadamente 5 minutos en verse otra vez entre ellos y con los que están en el medio. Y hacen este circuito- y dibujo una línea oblicua que demostraba el camino que recorrían.- Ahora, habíamos pensado primero que lo lógico sería desaparecer a los 3 que rodean el grupo y hacen guardia. Pero tendríamos sólo 5 minutos para acabar con todo el resto. Y no sabemos si hay más personas de estas en otro refugio o parte del bosque. Por lo poco que pudimos observar, al menos en las cercanías no las hay.

-Alto. Idea secundaria- Dijo Kaito y miró a Shinichi y lo señaló con el pulgar ya que estaba a su lado- Tú y yo somos buenos actores, podemos imitar a cualquier persona en un par de segundos. ¿Por qué no tomamos el lugar de estos 3 guardias y sacamos un poco más de información, cercanía y detallismo? Podemos acercarnos de seguro hasta donde está el grupo.

-Kaito, los descubrirán por las voces –Dijo Hakuba.

-No a mí por lo menos- Y sonándose la garganta dijo – Kaito, los descubrirán por las voces- imitando a la perfección la voz de Saguru. Volviendo a su voz original, dijo- ¿Shinichi, tienes el transformador de voces todavía?

- Si no me equivoco lo tengo en la mochila.

-¿Transformador de voz? Wuau, yo quiero uno de esos- Dijo uno de los milicos.- Ejem.

-Podría llegar a funcionar. Pero los pondríamos en peligro. No es un riesgo que voy a tomar.

-No me vengas con el tema de los riesgos ahora- Dijo Hattori.- Sabe que hemos estado en medio de que nos vuelen las cabezas un millón de veces y estuvo presente en el que casi volamos todos juntos por las bombas, así que no me vengas con los riesgos que todos estamos aquí por decisión propia. Y no tenemos tiempo para derrochar lamentablemente. Si tiene otra alternativa o solución le propongo que la diga ya.

El teniente después de pensarlo un minuto, se dio cuenta de que perdió. ¡No tenían tiempo maldición! Así que debía acordar con su plan.

-De acuerdo. ¿Qué pasa con la tercera persona?

-Uno de nosotros dos podemos ocupar ese cargo- Dijo uno de los médicos. Quedan 12 personas más, y nosotros no sabemos mucho de lucha o de armas. No serviríamos de nada en ese ámbito y sólo estorbaríamos. A lo sumo, lo dormimos de alguna manera y uno aparenta ser el guardia mientras que el otro se "deshace del dormido".- Y mirando a la médica le asintió con seguridad.- Yo que soy hombre me encargo del guardia. Ella puede auxiliarme en caso de necesitarse.

-Está bien. Por otro lado, vamos a hacer lo siguiente. Necesito a ustedes nueve, soldados, que armen grupos de 3 y tomen el sector del fondo, de la derecha y de la izquierda- Dijo señalando el dibujo.- Por otro lado, yo junto a un policía de cada jurisdicción, tomaremos el control del lado de la entrada. Los otros dos policías restantes junto con Hattori y Hakuba, irán en socorro de los chicos. Kuroba y Kudo iniciarán algún método de distracción para llamarles la atención del resto y dejar que todos nosotros nos acerquemos a nuestros objetivos. Ustedes junto con los médicos, a penas puedan hacerlo, se van con los chicos también. Y ustedes dos – dijo el teniente indicando a los detectives- Son los que ellos conocen, por lo que se sentirán más aliviados al verlos. Creo. O al menos tener confianza para irse con ustedes hacia las cuevas. ¿Entendieron todos?

-¡Sí!

- Excelente. Son las… 6:19. Procederemos a las 7:00 am. Hay que caminar otra vez hacia allá.

-Ah, teniente. Tenemos una complicación natural.

-¿Qué tienes que ir al baño kudo?

-No.- Dijo entrecerrando los ojos- Me refiero a que Kaito vio cuando se trepó a la montaña, que una tormenta se acerca hacia aquí. En esta estación no me sorprendería que cayesen grandes cantidades de agua. Así que, estaría bueno que hagamos todo lo más rápido posible, ya que hay que caminar como 2 km y un poquito más para llegar hasta las cuevas. Si bien el camino no es tan denso como el del principio por la cantidad de nieve, es un viaje. Así que tardaríamos entre 30 y 40 minutos en llegar.

-Demonios. ¡Qué días de miercole! ¿Pero es que algo más tienen que suceder hoy?

-Podría ser peor- Dijo Hakuba.

-De acuerdo. Vayamos para el punto de rescate. Ni el más mínimo ruido. El resto de los soldados tienen sólo 20 minutos para posicionarse donde deben atacar desde que nos separamos. Kudo, Kuroba y… ¿Cómo es su nombre?- Señaló al médico.

-Eh… es Nobunari. Y ella es Miki.

-Entonces, ustedes dos y Nobunari, van a marcar el ritmo del comienzo de todo. Recuerden que tiene que ser todo sincronizado y lo más rápidos posible.

-¡De acuerdo!

-¡Perfecto! ¡Entonces vamos a rescatar a nuestros pichones del nido enemigo!

Y todos se sorprendieron ante tal comentario, y algunos lanzaron alguna carcajada.

Por otro lado, Shinichi se quedó mirando a Heiji, preguntándole en silencio si sabía algo de las chicas. Este al mirarlo expandió el tamaño de sus pupilas, al darse cuenta enseguida de su interrogación silenciosa, y negó con la cabeza y encogió los hombros, haciéndole saber que no sabía nada. Los dos asintieron y empezaron a caminar con el grupo, dispuestos a iniciar el plan de rescate.


	8. El encuentro y el reencuentro

*¡Chica pervertida vecina (pervertida yaoista)! Me alegra que te intrigue tanto mi historia =) Sipi. Fui media mala en dejarlo ahí. Imagínate lo que viene muajaja.

* Arxas, Zaneziana y Daniela… ¡aguanten las ganas de saber más jaja! Y obvio… no lo voy a dejar de escribir hasta que lo termine =) Tengo toda la historia en la cabeza, me falta transcribirla a la pc nada más jeje. Sólo que voy a tardar un touch más en subirlos porque se alarga la descripción en los capis.

¡Gente de acaaa! Casi nos vuela la tormenta joder! Menos mal que no se llevó mi casa en el acto, los árboles o la electricidad. Sino…. ¡No subiría más los capítulos y recibiría muchas reviews con puteadas incluidas jaja!

¡Gracias a todos por los comentarios!

¡Detective Conan no es mío! Sólo me gusta jugar con sus personajes.

"…"= pensamientos

… = silencios.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo anterior<strong>_

Por otro lado, Shinichi se quedó mirando a Heiji, preguntándole en silencio si sabía algo de las chicas. Este al mirarlo expandió el tamaño de sus pupilas, al darse cuenta enseguida de su interrogación silenciosa, y negó con la cabeza y encogió los hombros, haciéndole saber que no sabía nada. Los dos asintieron y empezaron a caminar con el grupo, dispuestos a iniciar el plan de rescate.

* * *

><p><strong>EL ENCUENTRO Y EL REENCUENTRO<strong>

_**6:40 de la mañana. Entrada al bosque Sotoshi .**_

Un grupo de madres, se ofreció a buscar café cada un tiempo determinado y algunas provisiones, como para contribuir en algo por todo el esfuerzo que se estaba haciendo por encontrar a los adolescentes. Si bien, nadie tenía demasiado apetito por la situación que estaban viviendo, el equipo de emergencias médico que se encontraba en el lugar, les recomendaba y hasta en cierto modo obligaba, a toda la gente que se encontraba en el lugar a tomar conciencia de su estado, e ingerir alimento y bebida.

Los padres de Heiji y Kazuha estaban siempre juntos por conocerse hace años. Después de un par de horas, invitaron a Kogoro y Kisaki a unírseles, ya que sus hijos se conocían muy bien. Sin embargo, estos últimos se separaron por un minuto del grupo, ya que querían tener una charla media personal.

-Hay algo que me extraña – Dijo Eri.

-¿Qué cosa? – Indagó su esposo.

-Los padres de Shinichi… ¿No vinieron? Eso es extraño. Yo no dejaría a mi hijo solo después de todo lo que le pasó.

-Sabes cómo son ellos. Lo dejaron desde los 13 años, ¿Por qué crees que van a venir ahora?

-Esta vez es distinto. Hablo de vez en cuando con Yukiko y me dijo que tenía la sospecha de que había una razón… especial por la cual nunca quiso irse de Japón. ¿Tú sabías?

-Me lo imagino.

-No lo creo.

-¿Ran?

-… ¿Y no estás explotando? ¡Pensé que un volcán iba a ser un poroto en comparación contigo!

-Ey, ey…. Yo no soy para nada así mujer.

-¿Con quién crees que estás hablando… querido?- Tono que causó que un detective tragara saliva y empezara a sudar un poco.

- Uff. No te dije nunca esto. Pero antes de que Kudo desaparezca… otra vez…, el inspector Megure me llamó para que vaya urgentemente a la central. Ahí me entere de prácticamente, casi todo lo que pasó.

-Explícate.

-El mocoso este, hace 2 años atrás aproximadamente, como todos sabemos, desapareció de la Tierra. Rara vez, se lo podía ver en alguna reunión, y si se lo veía, era sólo por un par de horas con mucha suerte. El tema es que no desapareció porque quería. Si no, que quedó involucrado entre una especie de mafia.

-¿Qué estás diciendo Kogoro?

-Justamente lo que escuchaste. ¿Pequeño Conan recuerdas?... era él.

-¿QUÉEEE?

-Shhh Baja la vos. Harás que todos nos escuchen.

-¿Por qué diablos no me dijiste eso antes? ¡Es ilógico!

-Yo pensé lo mismo. La primera vez que leí el informe no podía creerlo. Tuve que hacerlo dos veces más para cerciorarme y encima hablar con todo el staff. Pero empecé a unir las piezas, y todo caía a la perfección.

También fui a hablar con el científico loco que vive al lado de él, y me enteré de que sus padres le habían ofrecido varias oportunidades de irse con ellos a Estados Unidos para buscar ayuda y poder agarrarlos. Pero se negó. Él les seguía diciendo que había una razón mayor por la cual no quería irse nunca del país… Y sí, esa razón es quien tú crees que es.

-No, no puedo creerlo. ¿Cómo pasó todo eso? Espera. ¿Me estás diciendo que una persona de 17, pasó a ser del tamaño de una de 7? ¿Te das cuenta de lo loco que se escucha eso no?

-Lo drogaron para que eso ocurra. La organización esta, no es una de las tantas que se escuchan Eri. Todo lo malo que puedas pensar, ésta lo tenía. Sinceramente, me resulta sorprendente que siga de pie. Pero creo que el peor golpe que recibió…

-¿Fue Ran mandándolo al diablo y más allá?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Intuición femenina. Me resulta un poco familiar la situación.- Y le dedicó una mirada acusadora.

-Ejem… y volviendo al tema de los padres… -Y de repente un celular empezó a sonar. Era el de Eri, la cual contestó al instante y un pobre hombre veía cómo la atención de su esposa se desvirtuó para otro lado.

-¡Ah Yukiko! ¿Cómo estás? Espera un segundo. Te pongo en altavoz así el detective mediocre te escucha también.

-¡Ey! ¿Cómo que mediocre?

-Si Yuki, te escuchamos.

-¡Hola Kogoro, Eri tanto tiempo!

-¿Tanto tiempo? Pero… mujer ¿Qué no sabes lo que está pasando acá? ¿¡Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila!- Le recriminó Mouri.

-¿Quién dijo que lo estoy? En realidad llamaba para ver si tenían novedades de Shin-chan o de Ran-chan con todo lo que está pasando. No me atiende el teléfono. ¿Está bien? No podemos volar por el mal tiempo que hay en Japón. Se cancelaron los vuelos por un par de días hasta que el clima se apacigüe. Yusaku está que irradia lava más o menos.

-¡Oh! No se preocupen. Todavía su hijo está bien. De Ran lo sabremos en un momeno- Dijo su vieja amiga.

-¿Todavía?... ¿Me estoy perdiendo de algo? No me asusten.

-No no… están por pegar el golpe de rescate. Va acompañado de 19 personas, incluyendo a Hatori.- Dijo Kogoro.

-¿Qué? ¿Me estás diciendo que fue a rescatarlos sabiendo que su hija, está ahí?- Preguntó un Yusaku que se interesó en la conversación.

-Sí- Dijeron en un fuerte suspiro los dos presentes en el bosque.

-Y podemos ver todo lo que están haciendo. Por ahora está sanito. Pero tenemos un poco de… miedo o de curiosidad, en saber lo que pasará entre estos dos. Son unos tontos- terminó Mouri.

-Pensamos lo mismo. Miren que quisimos hacerlo entrar en razón, es más, no nos dijo nada sobre lo que había pasado. Pero es fácil de deducir. Pero no hubo caso. Es algo que me empezaba a preocupar- Les confesó Kudo.

-Igual aquí- Dijo Eri.- Esperemos que se puedan arreglar.

-Eso espero… ¿Quien me va a hacer abuela sino? ¡Quiero minis shinran!- Dijo una muy contenta actriz.

-¡YUKIKO!- Gritaron todos al unísono.

-¡No puedo evitarlo! Bueno. ¿Si pasa algo, nos mantienen informados por favor?

-Sí, no se preocupen. Sobrevivió a peores –Dijo Mouri.

-Creo que hay una batalla que no pudo ganar- Dijo Yusaku.

-Una batalla perdida no significa que hayas perdido la guerra- Le contestó Eri.

-Jaja. Muy buena abogada. La felicito- Le dijo Kudo.

-Bueno, nos vemos. Los mantendremos informados si pasa algo.

-¡Okis! Y gracias por todo. Hasta luego.- Dijo Yukiko.

-Chau- Dijeron la pareja del bosque.

-Bueno, al menos resolvimos el misterio sobre por qué no estaban presentes- Dijo el hombre, y la mujer asintió con la cabeza.

-¡Oigan Mouri y Kisaki! Llegaron al punto de rescate. Vengan que empieza la operación- Les gritó Heizo.

Y se fueron corriendo a ocupar sus asientos con el resto de la gente presente. Esperando con ansias el poder ver el estado de su hija.

* * *

><p><em><strong>6:57 am…2,5 kilómetros de distancia de las cuevas. <strong>_

-De acuerdo. Todos a sus posiciones- Dijo un Teniente.

Los milicos, se fueron dividiendo 5 por el lado derecho, y 4 por el izquierdo. Después de quince minutos de agacharse, caminar y hasta de arrastrarse por la nieve, llegaron los que correspondían a los costados. Y después de unos diez minutos más, llegaron los tres que correspondían al fondo.

Todos intentaban camuflarse con lo que encontraban: árboles, sombras, nieve… lo que sea. Y ninguno movía un músculo. Incluso los que estaban del lado izquierdo y ya podían ver perfectamente a los pobres chicos.

Por otro lado, Kaito, Kudo, Nobunari y Miki se prepararon para actuar. Shinichi al ser el más rápido, atacaría al de la punta derecha. Los médicos al del medio y Kaito al de la izquierda para estar lo más próximo al grupo y apurarse.

-Buena suerte amigos- Dijo Hakuba.

-¿Buena suerte? Eso es para mediocres- Le reprochó Shinichi.

-Totalmente de acuerdo. Se dice… ¡éxitos!- Le corrigió Heiji.

-Por favor, dejen esas estupideces cuando acabemos con esto.- Dijo el Rubio.

-Bueno gente… vamos por nuestros pichones como dijo el teniente.- Dijo Kaito.

Cuando los milicos dieron la señal, a través de gestos que estaban todos posicionados, comenzaron a moverse. Los médicos al no tener el entrenamiento físico que tenían los del táctico, tardaron un poco más, pero se las arreglaron para llegar hasta el punto que debían. Por suerte les tocó el medio y no debían desplazarse mucho.

Kaito estaba por llegar a su correspondiente lugar y al mismo tiempo estaba evaluando los movimientos de su "víctima". Y el teniente susurró al verlo -Es terrible cómo se desplaza este muchacho. Parece una víbora tranquilamente en el medio de un desierto... blanco, en este caso. Y yo pensé que era un flojo.

-Se sorprenderá de las cosas que verá aquí teniente- Dijo Heiji.- Este chico nos ayudó en muchos apretones cuando estábamos desmantelando la organización. Nos movemos cómodos entre nosotros porque ya sabemos el tiempo y la clase de movimientos que hace el otro. Es por eso que Shinichi lo llamó. Sabía que lo íbamos a necesitar.

-Es verdad. Este tipo tiene siempre un truco debajo de la manga- Agregó Saguru de forma irónica.

-¿Y Kudo? ¿Dónde está…? ¿Eh…? – Dijo Sato localizándolo.

-¿Ya llego? ¡Qué animal! Pero si era el que más distancia tenía para recorrer- Dijo un Takagi sorprendido.

Y se podía ver a Shinichi entre árboles esperando el momento. Como estaba vestido de negro, se perdía en la oscuridad de la noche y las sombras de la vegetación.

Una vez todos en su lugar, las miradas de todos los integrantes del primer ataque se dirigieron al centro, donde el teniente les iba a dar la señal.

El teniente veía como las 3 personas que continuamente vigilaban su entorno, se acercaban, y levantó las dos manos a su costado. "Un poco más… un poco más… vamos…". Y estos, se dieron vuelta. Fue en ese momento cuando bajó precipitadamente las manos y el plan comenzó.

Como habían decidido que no iban a utilizar armas a no ser que sea realmente necesario, Nobunari y Miki pensaron en una inyección de calmante, sumado a un golpe con una piedra que encontraron por ahí. Eso lo dormiría por bastante tiempo y muuuuy seguramente le provocaría la peor jaqueca de su vida. Ambos pensaron…"5,4,3,2….1..¡AHORA!". Nobunari se lanzó encima de él tapándole la boca, mientras que Miki le dio la piedra por la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente al instante.

El médico se apresuró con la asistencia de su compañera a desvestirlo y ponerse su ropa. Le quedaban sólo 4 minutos para prepararse. Habiendo terminado, dio un respiro muy hondo y espero que a todos estén otra vez en posición.

Mientras tanto, la médica se llevaba, con la ayuda del detective del oeste que estaba con el teniente, al hombre dormido para esconderlo y atarlo.

Por el lado izquierdo, Kaito se colgó de un árbol y le tiraba gas de a poco al que tenía que "clonar". Por supuesto, cayó en segundos dormido como un bebé, y este se apresuró a prepararse. Es más… tardó menos que la pareja médica, cuestión que le causó gracia. Lo que no le causó mucha risa fue lo que encontró en los bolsillos del desmayado. Encontró desde cuchillos hasta una ametralladora… "Estos tipos no son cualquier cosa. Me parece, que vamos a tener problemas".

Y por último, Shinichi al ver que el hombre se dio vuelta, no vaciló ni un segundo en darle con la mano abierta y tensa por atrás de la cabeza, haciendo que se caiga como bolsa de papas a la nieve.

-"Bueno al menos el recibir golpes de cierta karateca por años sirvió de algo… Demonios, cómo extraño eso" –Pensó Kudo mientras se terminaba de preparar y de ponerse el transformador de voces en el mentón. "Bueno, no es momento de pensar en eso. Hacia allá vamos. Tu puedes Shinichi".

Los tres al haber terminado con los preparativos iniciales, tuvieron que correr para aparecer enfrente de los otros 12 en el tiempo que estaba estimado. Respiraron lo más hondo que pudieron y dejaron salir el aire lentamente.

El teniente con los policías masculinos de cada jurisdicción, avanzó hacia delante, donde deberían encargarse de la pared frontal de hombres que tenían.

Mientras, Hattori, Hakuba y las policías restantes, emprendieron su camino hacia donde estaba el alumnado, ya que se encargarían de liberarlos una vez que empiece todo el "show".

El teniente levantó otra vez las manos a los costados, pero esta vez, mostrando los dedos. Y hacía ver la cuenta regresiva de los últimos 5 segundos que les quedaba al primer ataque para aparecer y crear la distracción… "distracción"…. ¡OH NO! ¡NO ESTABLECIMOS QUE TIPO DE DISTRACCIÓN!- Dijo un teniente susurrando a sus colegas.

-No se preocupe. Ellos sabrán que decir para confundirlos y armar alboroto- Dijo Takagi- Son como un tornado cuando quieren meterse en líos como este.

-Eso espero- Le respondió el militar, quien al bajar el último dedo de ambas manos, empezó a sudar por la incertidumbre.

Kaito, Kudo y Nobunari se encontraron y caminaron hacia el campamento. Al acercarse a la luz que emanaba las fogatas, pudieron ver absolutamente todo.

Vieron que los doce secuestradores estaban excelentemente armados. –"¡Quién puede acceder a armas de ese calibre! Estos tipos definitivamente deben formar parte de algún grupo narcotráfico o algo por el estilo"- Pensó Shinichi.- "Ok. ¿Y ellos…?"- Se preguntó, dirigiendo la mirada hacia los 37 chicos, y al hacerlo sus ojos se expandieron. –"Están tan juntos que no puedo distinguir a nadie. Maldición. Encima están atados hace un buen rato. Si la cuerda les está cortando la circulación de las manos pueden llegar a tener daños muy severos en las mismas... nos tenemos que mover.". Y sus ojos se posaron en el médico por un segundo, y le dijo por lo bajo…

- Nobunari, actúa cómo que tienes que ir al baño. Aléjate de aquí, que con Kaito nos encargamos de distraerlos.- Dicho comentario, no pasó desapercibido por el mago.

-De acuerdo. Ejem…emmm…-"¿Qué digo? ¡¿Cómo diablos hablan esta clase de tipos? Ah ya sé. ¡Cómo en las películas!" - ¡Oigan loco!… ¡Tengo que mandar un fax… arréglense ustedes!- Dicho esto se dio la media vuelta y emprendió el viaje hacia una serie de árboles.

Kudo y Kaito se quedaron viéndolo después de parpadear por varios segundos. Hasta que el mago no pudo más y se entró a descostillar de la risa mal. Shinichi le salió una sonrisa desapercibida al pensar…"Si los narcotraficante usaran ese dialecto, el mundo estaría muerto de risa y no sería por la droga justamente. Qué increíble. Al menos se lo creyeron uff".

-¡Hey hermano! ¿Otra vez? ¿Qué mierda comiste hermano? Espero que no se te paspen por el frío jajaja- Dijo uno de por ahí. Kuroba se imaginó la situación otra vez en la cabeza y empezó ya a llorar por las carcajadas.

-No se loco… estoy hecho mierda- intentó decir el médico, el cual estaba intentando enmascarar su vos y hacerla lo más ronca posible y a la vez pensando ¡qué demonios decir!

-¡Vete de aquí antes de que te cagues en nosotros jaja!- Y siete de los doce se empezaron a reír, sumando a Kaito en el proceso, el cual iba a desmayarse de reírse tanto. Kudo lo miró como diciendo… "¡Ponte serio imbécil! ¡Acuérdate para qué vinimos!" Y lo hizo al ratito respirando grandes bocanadas de aire.

-¡Oigan… hace frío! – Gritó Kaito de repente al cielo negro.

-Eres un idiota. Acérquense al fuego los dos.- Dijo el que aparentaba ser el jefe.

Los dos oji azules empezaron a dirigirse al centro donde estaba el fuego. Iban mirando todo de forma disimulada, y estaban evaluando todas las posibilidades que tenían. Iban relativamente tranquilos ya que habían pasado por UNA situación mucho peor. Hasta que uno de los secuestradores hizo un comentario que por un momento heló la sangre de nuestros dos detectives, y al instante hicieron erupción.

-Oye jefecito, ¿No podemos divertirnos con alguna de las muchachas? Parecen tener frío, podríamos ayudarlas a calentarse un poco.- Sugirió uno con una mirada llena de lujuria.

-Mmm eso no sería una mala idea. Son presa fácil dado que las cansamos al hacerlos caminar tantos kilómetros.

-¡Uju! ¿Podemos entonces?

-¡No bajen la guardia, pero adelante hermano!

-Biieenn. Veamos… ¿A quién elegimos? Mmm Me gustan las castañas…

El teniente estaba maldiciendo en sus interiores… "¡Esto no está yendo cómo planeábamos. Carajo!".

Por otro lado, saguru notó como su colega detectivesco empezó a respirar cada vez más rápido y le llamó la atención. Y al verlo, pudo ver lo furioso que se estaba poniendo al escuchar esos comentarios. Inmediatamente su cerebro encendió la alarma de: ¡Peligro! Y le susurró al instante:

-Heiji debes tranquilizarte. Kudo y Kaito están abajo. No permitirá que nada malo le pase a nadie. Vas a terminar arruinando todo y nos vas a matar a todos. Tranquilízate maldición. –Intentó razonar el pobre muchacho. Pero simplemente sus palabras parecían rebotarle y no llegaban bien con su significado al cerebro del muchacho.-"Demonios… Kudo muévete...DIJO CASTAÑAS!"

Sin embargo, la situación con nuestros dos actores abajo no estaba muy distinta a la de arriba. Si bien, Shinichi lo podía disimular un poco más, se estaba entrando a tensar. Y su amigo actoral lo notó también. Así que dijo algo para ver si la situación cambiaba.

-Oye hermano… ¿vas a ponerte en bolas con este frío? Me parece que el que fue a enviar un fax no va a ser el único al que se le congelen ¡jaja!

-¿Que importa eso? Enseguida me calentaré jaja. Puedo ver unos muy buenos cuerpos desde aquí.

-Oh oh- Dijo bajito Kaito y pensó - "No me esperaba esa"

El secuestrador empezó a acercarse al grupo, el cual no estaban haciendo caso omiso a lo que hablaban. Algunas chicas empezaron a llorar, otras a histeriquear y otras temblaban por lo que podría llegar a ocurrirles.

Cuando se aproximó lo suficiente, un chico que Shinichi reconoció al ser de su curso, se paró de repente a hacerle frente y le dijo con desprecio. – Ni se te ocurra tocarlas.

-Jaja... y tú, ¿Qué vas a hacer pendejo? Te recuerdo que no tienes manos- Y le pegó a puño cerrado en el medio del estómago, haciéndolo caer de rodillas al instante y dejándolo sin aire. El grupo estaba dando alaridos de terror al contemplar toda esta situación. Pero esto no detuvo al delincuente, si no todo lo contrario. Lo estaba entreteniendo. Hasta que sus ojos se encendieron y su mirada se tornó de lo más lasciva. –Mmm Tú me gustas perra- Y dicho esto, se acercó a una castaña que si bien tenía un ropaje importante, se notaba que tenía un cuerpo esbelto y atlético. La agarró, la hizo levantar y le dijo mientras la alejaba un poco del grupo.- ¿A ver esos ojitos mi amor?

Shinichi estaba que ardía. Ya no podía pensar racionalmente. ¡Era imposible hacerlo! Y de repente, sintió en un segundo, como si un iceberg le hubiese cruzado por encima congelándolo en el instante. Y todo esto sucedió cuando el mentón de la muchacha fue agarrado con agresividad y levantado, mostrando esos ojos que eran de un color... ¿ambar?.

-¡Uh pero que modelito que tenemos acá! Me gané la lotería de una al fin jaja. Eres preciosa mi amor- Le dijo mientras le tocaba el rostro.- ¿Pero qué es esa mirada de desprecio que veo querida? La vas a pasar muy bien, te lo aseguro.

La chica empezó a temblar de pies a cabeza. Estaban todos cansados, famélicos y muertos de frio. ¡Y encima debían soportar esto!

* * *

><p><em><strong>7:21 de la mañana. Entrada al bosque Sotoshi.<strong>_

- ¡RIKAAAAAA! ¡TE MATAREEEEE. DEJALA IR PORQUE TE JURO QUE TE MATARE! –Gritaba una madre muy enojada y un padre que estaba por agarrar la pantalla y sacudirla para todos lados.

Los padres ya estaban saliendo de su cordura. ¡La hija de cualquiera podría estar ahí en esa situación! ¡Y la mitad conocía a esa dulce chica que era compañera de curso de sus hijos hace años por favor!

-Cálmense un poco ustedes dos. Están cerca, no le va a ocurrir nada malo. Por favor.- Intentaban frenarlos el inspector Megure, Heizo, Toyama y el General.

-¡Mi hija está por ser violada como crees que me voy a…!- Y el padre se calló al ver lo que ocurría en la pantalla.

* * *

><p><em><strong>7:23 am…2,5 kilómetros de distancia de las cuevas. <strong>_

-Déjame, por favor- Le suplicó la chica.

-Uhh pobrecita… déjame pensarlo… umm no lo creo.- Y dicho esto la arrojó con fuerza al suelo.

-¡Oye! Déjala en paz. ¿Quién te crees que eres? –Dijo alguien.

-¿Eh?- Y se dio vuelta el secuestrador.- Pues mira lo que tenemos aquí. Una castaña con unos ojazos azules…- Notó mientras hacía un escaneo del cuerpo de la jovencita.- No estás nada mal nena- Y se empezó a acercarse a ella.

Mientras tanto, a unos pocos metros…

-¡Oh oh! – Dijo Heiji con una gotita de sudor.

-Heiji… ¿Esa no es?

Shinichi se quedó estático…- "Ran"- Pensó...- "¿Pero qué haces idiota?"

-¿Quieres hacer un trío querida? Las chicas de ahora son medias atorrantitas ¿eh? Oye cariño sonríe un poco. Te verás más hermosa con esos ojazos que tie…UHHH- Y cayó al piso instantáneamente al recibir un rodillazo en el medio de las piernas.- Ahhh ¡Eres una perra! ¡Maldita!

-Ponme una mano encima o a cualquiera y te aseguro que no sólo te quedarás sin descendencia sino que nunca en tu vida podrás sentarte del dolor que te voy a causar… ¡IDIOTA!- Dijo una karateca muy, pero muy enojada.

Las 20 personas que estaban en teoría…"intentando salvarlas", pasaron al estado de momificación temporaria. Y en las cabezas de todos, se podían oír comentarios como…

-"Está totalmente loca"- Dijo un teniente.

-"¡Uh ju ju! Ran a la defensiva" – Heiji.

-"Qué increíble… sorprendente… sin palabras"- Pensaba la mayoría del resto.

Todos miraban la escena con atención. Las cosas se habían desfasado del plan inicial, y ya no sabían qué diablos hacer o cuando reaccionar. Aun así, los equipos se fueron acercando lo más posible que podían, dado que todos intuían que el momento de sorprender estaba muy cerca.

-¡Jajaja! Hermano te la dieron muy mal. ¿Acaso no puedes contra una niña?... ¿o es que acaso… no tienes pelotas? ¡jajajajaja!- Le empezó a gritar el grupo.

-¡Ya cállense imbéciles!... Y tú...- dijo refiriéndose a Ran… ¡me las vas a pagar!- Dijo esto, se levantó e intentó golpearla. Ran era ágil, pero estaba atada y no estaba en las mejores condiciones físicas tampoco. Y lamentablemente, no pudo esquivar una bofetada que le pegó directo en el costado derecho del labio inferior, haciéndola caer a la nieve, y provocándole un dolor inmediato en la zona golpeada.

-¡Ran!- Gritaron Sonoko y Kazuha. Y esta última se levantó para intentar defenderla también en algo. Pero sabía que iba a ser en vano sus esfuerzos.

-¡Ya cállense manga de perras! ¡O terminaran como ellas!- Y levantó una mano para golpear otra vez a la karateca del oeste… hasta que alguien lo interrumpió tocándole dos veces el hombro derecho.

-¿Eh? Y se giró bruscamente, encontrándose con un puño cerrado que acertó totalmente en el medio de la nariz, y lo hizo caerse de trasero por la fuerza recibida. No solo caerse… sino que hasta se desmayó en el acto… y lo dejó sin nariz también. ¡El hombre iba a necesitar hacerse una cirugía plástica y un tratamiento intensivo de fertilidad!

Se hizo un silencio muy prolongado hasta que el jefe se sobresaltó y gritó… -¡Pero qué hiciste idiota! ¡Estás mal de la cabeza o qué!

-Emmm jefe… ¡AHORA! sería un muy buen momento para actuar ¿No crees? O alguien que se está tratando de controlar va a terminar por cometer un homicidio- Dijo Kaito a los gritos.

-¿Qué?- Gritó el jefe.

-Esa es la… ¿señal?- Decía el Teniente… -¡Al demonio! ¡ATAQUEN!

-No me refería a ti... sino a mí teniente, que está… muy por allá- Y señaló con el dedo.

Y se veía como todo el escuadrón se mandó en masa y aprisionó en pocos segundos a todo el grupo delincuente que se encontraba absorto por lo que estaba pasando. Algunos terminaron a las trompadas y revolcados por el frio suelo, otros ni se movieron por la sorpresa.

Heiji, Saguru, las policías femeninas y el equipo médico se apresuraron a llegar a los chicos y a desatarlos lo más rápido posible. Un segundo más tarde, se unió Kaito a la acción.

-¡Heiji!- Gritó una Kazuka angustiada y helada. -¿Por qué tardaste tanto tonto? ¿Qué clase de detective eres?

-¡Oye! ¿Sabes lo que nos costó ubicarlos? ¿Y qué es eso de andar tirando tu bufanda idiota? ¡Ahora estás toda congelada! – Dichas palabras, ocasionaron que los ojos de la muchacha empezaran a ahogarse en lágrimas.

-…-"¿Qué acaso no te importo en lo absoluto? Desaparezco por un día, y no está ni preocupado por lo que pasó. Sólo me gritas."

-Ey… ¿Qué te sucede?- Preguntó inseguro Hattori. Pero las lágrimas no terminaban de caer, como las gotas en una lluvia que recién empieza.

Heiji se estaba sintiendo pésimo. Siempre hacía lo mismo. En vez de decirle que casi tiene un ataque cardíaco por la intranquilidad de su estado, siempre la terminaba insultando, gritando o sacando toda su preocupación de forma agresiva hacia ella. -"Demonios. Ella debe de estar asustada también por todo lo que pasó"- Pensó.

Así que, haciéndose el tonto, apagó un segundo la bendita camarita y se acercó a ella. De repente puso sus manos alrededor de su cabeza y…

-"¡Eres un enorme idiota Heiji!"- Pensaba una experta en Aikido. –"No tienes idea del miedo que tenia, y tú vienes y me gritas de una. ¡Eres un insensible, estúpido…!- Y en segundos a través de sus ojos cristalinos, vio como el chico se le acercaba a centímetros, y ponía sus manos alrededor de su cabeza. Dicha acción, creó una varianza de temperatura cálida en el rostro de la pobre muchacha, haciendo que sus mejillas se tiñan de rosado. – ¿Qué haces?- le preguntó con inocencia. Y sintió como algo pasaba por delante de sus ojos, y se ubicó en su pecho en forma pesada. Al mirar abajo, se encontró con el objeto más preciado en su vida… su amuleto.

Sus ojos que demostraban tristeza absoluta, brillaban con dulzura al verlo. Levantó la mirada, y se encontró con la cara de un Heiji a escasos centímetros. El muchacho se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior, como si no supiera que decir. Hasta que…

-Lo siento- expreso el detective del oeste. Los ojos de la chica se agrandaron ante la disculpa. ¡Él nunca se disculpaba generalmente!- Sabes que… no me llevo con las palabras… que demuestran… emociones Kazu. Pero quiero que sepas… que realmente… que yo…

-Lo sé. Te entiendo tontito- Dijo una Toyama con una sonrisa tímida.- No hace falta que lo digas ahora Heiji. Cuando salgamos de todo esto, ¡espero que me lo digas! Y me refiero a absolutamente todo lo que tengas que decirme de aquí a la China ¿Entiendes?- Terminó con una amenaza.- ¡Y esta vez espero que seas sincero porque no aceptaré ninguna explicación mediocre! ¿Queda clarito? Ahora ve, que te necesitan.

-¿Eh?...si…- "¿En qué me metí?…. ¿¡Como salgo de esta ahora!" pensó mientras se aproximaba caminando hacia el equipo.

Shinichi por otro lado y en esos momentos, se había acercado a Ran en forma inmediata. Al arrodillarse frente a ella, dos pares de ojos azules como el mar se encontraron fijamente, imposibilitados de desviar las miradas hacia otro punto. El muchacho sólo pudo hacerlo cuando notó que del labio de su amiga, salía una línea de sangre que no tenía intenciones de parar en cualquier momento. Y cayó a la realidad en un segundo.

Sacando una navaja de uno de los bolsillos de su mochila, cortó las cuerdas que mordían sus muñecas y sacó un pañuelo para apretarlo contra la herida. Mientras su mirada veía con atención y hasta furia el daño que había recibido en su rostro.

-Mantenlo presionado para que pare de fluir la sangre- Dijo lo más suavemente que podía y tomando una de sus delicadas manos y apoyándola sobre la herida.- ¿Estás bien? ¿No te pasó nada, no? ¿Te hicieron algo?

Ran estaba en otro mundo. No escuchaba absolutamente nada de lo que le decía. Y no porque estaba adolorida o en shock. Sino… por… él…

Su mente decía, -"¿Este es Shinichi? ¿Vino? ¿Será realidad? Esto no es cierto. Voy a despertar y el va a desaparecer, como pasa exactamente todos los días. Y como tonta me voy a ilusionar y me voy a quebrar como hago todas las mañanas."

Shinichi ante el silencio y mirada perdida de Ran, empezó a preocuparse. – ¿Ran? Oye, ¿Te hicieron algo?…- Y le puso las manos en sus pálidas mejillas, para obtener su atención. Y obtuvo la respuesta que quería oír. O más bien, la que quería saber, dado que la chica no estaba muy coherente con las palabras, y meramente pudo con la cabeza hacer una negación.

Shinichi soltó de repente el aire que había retenido sin darse cuenta. El alivio que le provocó saber eso. Si algo le pasaba, se moría.

Quería intentar hablarle, pero es como que algo le sacaba temporalmente las cuerdas vocales. No podía tampoco sacar de sus retinas como el viento volaba sobre sus ojos y nariz, haciéndola ver como una mujer vulnerable e indefensa, pero que sabía que podía defenderse bien. Los ojos del muchacho, intentaban retener la mayor cantidad de rasgos faciales que podía con los más mínimos detalles de su belleza.

Y fue en ese momento cuando vio que sus manos estaban todavía en las mejillas de Ran, las cuales sacó inmediatamente como si hubiera puesto las manos al fuego, mientras que un colorcito rojizo aparecía por las mejillas de ambos.

-¡KUDO! ¡Ven a darnos una mano aquí! Tenemos que irnos ¡YA!

-Voy- contestó el muchacho girando la cabeza bruscamente hacia donde estaban casi todos los alumnos ya. – Toyama, Sonoko. Pueden encargarse de ella. Creo que estará mejor con ustedes- dijo mientras sus ojos se entristecían y se tornaban duros otra vez, como el frio que soplaba continuamente en el lugar.

Dicho esto, el joven se levantó y empezó a caminar hacia donde estaban todos reunidos.

-Ran, ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Sonoko preocupada.- ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Y ese quién es?

-Eh, no… lo sé. Va creo que sí... No entiendo nada Sonoko. No me salían las palabras- Y sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse. Estaba cayendo a la realidad…-"Esto no es un sueño entonces"- Pensó.

-Tranquila. Cálmate. Lo bueno que no te pasó nada que se vaya de las manos. Vamos que parece que emprendemos la marcha.- Dijo Kazuha al escuchar las palabras de su amiga. Y le tendió una mano a Ran para que se levante, la cual fue aceptada con alivio.- Siempre nos tienes a nosotras si necesitas apoyo Ran. Para eso estamos, ¿verdad? – le dijo dirigiendo su mirada hacia Suzuki.

-¡Totalmente! Hasta el final juntas querida. ¿Creen que se van a deshacer tan fácilmente de mí? ¡JA! Ni en sueños.- Terminó diciendo la chica. Comentario que provocó una leve sonrisa y una mirada de agradecimiento de Ran hacia las dos.

-¡BUENO GENTE! ¡A caminar!- Dijo un teniente con voz mandona. El cual recibió comentarios como…

-¡Pero estamos cansados!... ¡Tengo hambre!... ¡Tengo frío!... ¡Quiero ir a casaaaaaaaa!- Y los gritos empezaron a subir de tono, y el teniente se preguntó si estaba ante una junta de bebés en rebeldía o ante adolescentes. Sean lo que sean, le estaba trayendo un grave dolor de cabeza.

-Heiji… Kudo… encárguense ustedes o saco una ametralladora- Les ordenó un teniente perdiendo la paciencia.

-¡Emm gente! A ver… hola si soy yo, ya sé que me extrañaron. Tenemos que ir a unas cuevas para poder descansar y atenderlos bien. Estamos a 30 minutos o una hora de distancia como mucho. No podemos quedarnos acá. Y por si fuera poco, viene una tormenta, por lo cual si quieren quedarse y mojarse como pollitos, no tengo problema. Nosotros nos vamos a las cuevas calentitas.- Dijo un detective del oeste. Que por lo menos los de su escuela le creyeron… repitamos… SU escuela.

-¿Y tú quien eres?..¡SI! ¿Cómo confiamos en vos? ¿Cómo sabemos que no son todos oficiales disfrazados y nos secuestran otra vez? ¡Tiene razón! ¡Eh EEhhhhhh!- Y empezaron a gritar medios eufóricos. Estaban todos intentando calmarlos o hacerlos entrar en razón hasta que Saguru no aguantó más y dijo… o más bien gritó…

-¡SHINICHI KUUUUUDOOOO! ¡O CONTROLAS A ESTOS SIMIOS DE OTRO PLANETA O LOS LIQUIDO Y LOS ENTIERRO EN LA NIEVE! ¡MUEVE TU LINDO TRASERITO AQUÍ POR FAVOR!- Terminó con la cara roja y con unas venas en la frente que en cualquier minuto iban a explotar de la presión.

-¿Kudo? ¿Escuché bien?... ¿Kudo está aquí?- Empezaron a murmurar los chicos del este. Y una muchacha en particular empezó a recibir escalofríos en su espalda, cada vez que nombraban a esa persona.

Pero ninguno lo podía ver ¿No lo veían?...nah… ¡Ese no era!… ¿o sí?... ¿EH?. Y los 17 chicos del este se quedaron boquiabiertos al encontrar a su compañero acercándose a ellos de forma muy calmada.

-Muy inteligente de tu parte Saguru y curso. ¿Saben que estos tipos tienen un campamento a menos de 20 minutos, no? De seguro que ya están enterados, por lo que vamos a tener que apresurar la marcha. Perfecto. ¿Qué tal si se mueven así se sacan el frío de encima?- Dijo de forma fría emprendiendo la marcha con Kaito adelante, para guiarlos hasta donde tenían que ir.

Con eso al menos, el grupo entero empezó a caminar. Ya al saber que dos representantes de su escuela y curso estaban presentes, sin mencionar que eran famosos detectives, hacían que la confianza y tranquilidad queden puestas en ellos para guiarlos. Mientras emprendían la marcha, la escuela del este se hacían comentarios o preguntas entre ellos como: -Che… ¿Este es Kudo? Está re cambiado… sí, no se parece en casi nada… ¿Qué le pasó?... ¿Tendrá algo que ver con Mouri?... Sí es verdad, no los hemos visto juntos hace mucho. Y Kudo no está yendo al colegio… que extraño todo.-


	9. A correr, a esconderse y a escuchar

¡Detective Conan no es mío, ni las otras cosas que tengan autor! Sólo me gusta jugar con sus personajes.

Otra cosa… a falta de info por la serie… dado que no están muy concisos con respecto al tema organización…. Inventé los datos =)

Gracias gente querida por sus opiniones. Pero… ténganme paciencia que no soy el pulpo paul (que en paz descanse), que tiene muchos bracitos para escribir… o adivinar que va a pasar jaja. Veo que la historia va para muuuy largo. Así que los voy a tener mordiendo =) ¡Besitos!

"…"= pensamientos

… = silencios.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo anterior<strong>_

Con eso al menos, el grupo entero empezó a caminar. Ya al saber que dos representantes de su escuela y curso estaban presentes, sin mencionar que eran famosos detectives, hacían que la confianza y tranquilidad queden puestas en ellos para guiarlos. Mientras emprendían la marcha, la escuela del este se hacían comentarios o preguntas entre ellos como: -Che… ¿Este es Kudo? Está re cambiado… sí, no se parece en casi nada… ¿Qué le pasó?... ¿Tendrá algo que ver con Mouri?... Sí es verdad, no los hemos visto juntos hace mucho. Y Kudo no está yendo al colegio… que extraño todo.-

* * *

><p><strong>A CORRER, A ESCONDERSE Y A ESCUCHAR.<strong>

Ya se habían hecho las 7:47 de la mañana en Japón. Prácticamente, pasaron casi 24hs desde que todo comenzó, y nuestro grupo caminaba hacia esas cuevas tan susodichas. El equipo estaba liderado por 6 personas a la delantera, entre los cuales, podíamos encontrar a los dos casi gemelos por apariencia y 4 milicos. En el medio, se veían a Heiji y Saguru junto con los médicos y los policías. Y finalmente, atrás de todo, se divisaban las figuras del teniente con un equipo pesado de soldados.

Si bien era la hora en la que habitualmente salía el Sol en algunos países, Japón no era uno de los afortunados en ese sentido. Al ser invierno, la bola de fuego tardaba más en hacer su apariencia en el escenario, y la tormenta que se estaba acercando otra vez, tampoco ayudaba a que los débiles rayos del Sol iluminen el sendero de nuestros chicos. Por ende, estaban a oscuras, con nieve y soportando a 37 molestos chicos.

-Oye Kudo… ¿Falta mucho?- Preguntó un milico con desesperación por llegar.

-Un tramo corto nada más. Al paso que vamos, tardaríamos unos 20 minutos como mucho.

-Ok… Oye, ¿Cómo sabes que hay otro grupo de estos tipos? Antes dijiste que estaban a pocos kilómetros de donde hicimos el golpe. ¿En qué te basaste?

-Sólo me acerque a uno de los que atamos y… le pregunté con… paciencia. Y me respondió tranquilamente.

-Conociéndote… y con esa cara de malo que llevas, creyeron que ibas a aniquilarlos lentamente. – Opinó Kaito.

-No sé de qué me hablas.- Dijo Kudo inocentemente, haciendo que el mago haga un sonido en su garganta de exasperación.

Después de ese comentario, se escuchó a lo lejos, como un par de ecos ruidosos. El sonido viajaba entre los árboles y el espacio abierto del bosque. Y para los 20 rescatistas, era un sonido claro. Y eso significaba… más problemas.

-Son disparos ¿no?- Preguntó Kaito.

-Si- Asintió un soldado.- No están muy lejos de nosotros tampoco, se deben estar moviendo más rápido. Es poco probable de averiguar el tipo de arma por el sonido, pero por lo que vimos cuando atacamos antes, no se tratan de meros chiches. Si no aceleramos, nos alcanzaran.

-Pero no podemos exigirlos tanto tampoco. Acuérdate que pasó un día desde que salieron.- Dijo Kaito.

-Lo sé..

-Me pregunto ¿Cómo nos siguieron el rastro…?- Dijo Shinichi, mientras que con los dedos pulgar e índice de la mano derecha, recorría su mentón.- Pensé que estábamos tomando todas las precauciones para que eso no pasara.

-¿Se nos escapó algo?- Dijo otro de los soldados.

-Es cantado que eso pasó. Pero si nos están siguiendo tan bien, nos van a encontrar en la cueva, sino antes, y ahí sí será el fin de todo.

-¿Qué propones?

-mmm ustedes sigan con Kaito que sabe el camino. Le preguntaré a Heiji si tiene una noción.

-De acuerdo.

Terminada la conversación, Shinichi se hizo a un costado y empezó a correr hacia atrás. Sus compañeros de curso y los desconocidos por parte de Heiji, veían como se movilizaba con ligereza. Aún no podían creer, lo mucho que cambió su compañero de clases.

No parecía más esa persona con chispa, que hacía reír a todos y que se sonrojaba cada vez que uno comentaba lo lindo que se veía junto a su amiga de la infancia. Antes demostraba carisma, seguridad y hasta dirían… infancia.

Ahora se veía a una persona totalmente diferente a esas características. Era seguro, pero la transmitía distinta. Era… fría. Como la nieve. Estaba serio y… adulto. Cómo si alguien hubiera dado un hachazo a sus años de juventud adolescente. Y lo que más le molestaba a todos, era no saber qué pasó.

El chico llegó al destino que quería, el cual era el centro de la larga fila de caminantes. Al encontrarse con Heiji, vio que él también estaba confuso.

-¿Heiji?

-Sí lo sé. Lo que no entiendo es cuándo o dónde creamos un punto de inflexión. Es casi imposible que nos estén siguiendo con todas las precauciones que tomamos. Y no me agrada el que estén tan cerca tampoco.

-Hazte a un lado y veamos que está pasando. Saguru tú también.

-Está bien.- Asintieron los dos.

-Oye… ¿soy yo o tienes la cámara apagada? – Preguntó este a oeste.

-Uuuuh me había olvidado jeje- Y la prendió, mientras que sus compañeros lo miraban con ojos incrédulos.

-Ahhh, entonces, algo pasó para que la hayas apagado… ajaaa – Empezó a burlarse Hakuba.

-¡Ya cállate idiota!

-Oigan, que tal si se calman y vemos el meollo de la cuestión aquí.- Sugirió Kudo.

* * *

><p>Mientras, se podía ver como el alumnado seguía pasando, y cómo una chica identificó a los apartados.<p>

-¿Heiji?... ¿Qué raro, por qué están ahí? – Se preguntó en voz alta una chica de coleta del oeste.

-Si es verdad, y está con Kudo y ese rubio también. Algo debe de estar pasando. Quizás tenga que ver con ese ruido que se escuchó hace momentos.- Explicó Sonoko.

-Fueron tiros Suzuki- Le aseguró la chica.

-Nah, ¿En serio? ¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

-Vivo con un policía y escucho o presencio muchas cosas con un detective de pacotilla. ¿Suficientes razones?

-Eh, creo que sí. Oye Ran, estas muy callada… otra vez. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele eso?

-No, no es la gran cosa. Sólo un golpe No te preocupes Sonoko- Le respondió la karateca.

-Mmm, ¿Qué pasó con Kudo? ¡Menudo tortazo le encajó en la cara a ese depravado! Yo creo que se enojó bastante con el episodio- Le preguntó con curiosidad la rubia.

-No lo creo…no sé. No entiendo nada. Tengo 20 millones de preguntas en mi cabeza que no paran de dar vuelta. Me voy a volver loca. Y ese golpe no ayuda a mi dolor de cabeza.

-¿Preguntas… cómo cuáles? – Dijo Kazuha.

-¡No sé que hace acá, ni por qué vino, ni que va a hacer, ni que nada! Es frustrante.- Exclamó Ran.

-Yo te doy mi teoría. ¿Qué hace acá?... déjame ver… por ti, es una buena respuesta. La misma teoría puede ser utilizada para contestarte el por qué. ¿Qué va a hacer? ¡Puedes preguntárselo tú querida!- Le respondió Sonoko.

-¿Estás loca? ¿Cómo voy a hablar con él? Ni de loca… no después de todo lo que pasó- Terminó en un susurro Mouri y cabizbaja.

-Ran. Mira, no sé qué pasó y si no te sientes cómoda en decírnoslo, tampoco voy a presionarte en lo absoluto para que confieses. Pero por lo que veo en ti, y por lo que me dijo Heiji hace 4 meses, ustedes dos no terminaron de la mejor manera – Le explicó Kazu.

-¿Heiji? ¿Qué tiene que ver él en esto? – Preguntó Ran.

-Emm no lo sé. Lo único que puedo asegurarte es que él y Kudo son como… ummm… hermanos. Esa sería la mejor palabra que los describiría creo. Y hace un tiempo, encontré preocupado y hasta podría decir que triste, a Heiji. No quiso entrar mucho en detalles o decirme lo que pasó. Pero me enteré de que había hablado por teléfono con Shinichi hace segundos, y que estaba… devastado con una pelea que tuvo contigo. Que por eso se había ido.

-¿Se fue por una pelea? –preguntó Sonoko con la cara llena de incredulidad y viendo de repente a Ran.- Siempre se pelean, y siempre se arreglaron. ¿Qué se supone que pasó?

-No fue una simple pelea. Lo fue todo. – declaró una Ran con lágrimas otra vez, las cuales luchaban por no salir del contorno de sus ojos, pero fue imposible. E Intentó con los guantes secarlas.

-No llores Ran. Sea lo que sea que haya pasado, creo que pueden arreglarlo, ¿No? – Intentó subirle el ánimo Kazuha, tomándola del brazo derecho para mostrarle su apoyo.

-¿Cómo crees que se puede arreglar esto? Es imposible.- aludió una Mouri intentando secarse las lagrimillas de cristal.-

-Yo te puedo decir por qué se puede arreglar.-Le contestó Sonoko- Primero, después de escucharlo por horas hablando de cosas estúpidas de misterios en toda la vida, creí que él solía decir siempre… que la palabra imposible no estaba en su diccionario, ¿o me equivoco? Segundo, tus padres están juntos otra vez, cuando toda tu vida pensaste que era casi imposible juntarlos. Menudo ejemplo que te puse. Tercero, vino aquí Ran. ¿Entiendes eso no? Vino ¡A-Q-U-I!- Le dijo enfatizando cada letra- Cuarto, siguió las pistas que le dejaste. Qué más necesitas que te diga para que entiendas que quiere estar contigo.

-¿Por qué se fue a Sonoko? ¿¡Por qué me mintió durante dos años y medio! Tengo millones de preguntas y ninguna respuesta.

-Le dejaste que se explique Ran- Preguntó Toyama. Y la karateca al escuchar la pregunta bajo la mirada, y sus ojos se llenaron de arrepentimiento por un lado, y por tristeza del otro.

-No- Susurró apenas.

-Me lo temía. Mira, no sé qué pasó, ni por qué hizo lo que hizo. Pero… si Kudo es como Heiji… ufff, mira, es complicado. Te lo puedo decir con respecto a lo que pude apreciar varias veces. Ellos, digo en plural porque me parece que son casi parecidos, a veces hacen cosas por el bien de otro, y uno no se da cuenta. No es que quiero protegerlo o que me ponga de su lado. Es sólo que… son hombres. Ellos demuestran las cosas de otra manera me parece.

¿Cómo te enteraste de que Kudo te mintió por dos años y pico? Supongo que te lo confesó él ¿verdad? O sea, que en cierto modo, él te quiere contar todo. Pero uno a veces no ve eso y explota contra ellos de una, y me ha pasado incontables de veces con este idiota. Aun así, siempre hacemos las paces, se diga lo que se diga. Por eso pienso que ambos pueden arreglarse… y que no es imposible Ran. Es cuestión de intentarlo ¿no?

-Puede… que tengas razón. –Dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

-¡Al fin! ¡La mona lisa ha sonreído gente. Aleluya hermanos!- Exclamó Suzuki.

-¡Sonoko! Ya basta. – Y las tres entraron a carcajear bajito.

* * *

><p>-Oigan, ¿Por qué se detuvieron ustedes? ¿Quién esta guiando? ¿El que no resultó flojito? – Interrogó el Teniente.<p>

-Sí él se está encargando. Supongo que habrá escuchado los disparos de hace un momento. Están relativamente cerca y a este paso no vamos a llegar a las cuevas por más que lleguemos en 20 minutos más o menos. Lo que nos preguntábamos, es sobre el factor que causó que nos siguiesen. No podemos identificarlo. Por eso nos pusimos a pensar y ver si podíamos hacer algo al respecto antes de que vacíen un cartucho de uzi o ametralladora sobre nuestras cabezas- Le explicó Saguru.

-La misma cuestión estábamos tratando aquí con el equipo.

Ya para este momento, la larga fila de alumnos había pasado de su lado. Y quedaron todos a la retaguardia. –Sí, no sé que puede ser. Tiene que ser algo estúpido seguro. Algo que se nos pasó por alto pero que es elemental. –Dedujo Hattori.

Estaban tan sumisos en sus pensamientos, que no notaban lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor para nada. Y la tormenta tenía intención de caer en cualquier momento. Hasta que Shinichi cortó el pensamiento dado que no lo estaba ayudando en nada, y vio como dos milicos más, se acercaban a ellos.

Pero uno desgraciadamente, no vio una especie de pozo que había, y terminó tropezando al suelo. Mientras su compañero lo intentaba ayudar para levantarse, la mirada de Shinichi se desvió a algo… importante, imperceptible y vital en su camino…

-¡DEMONIOS! SON LAS HUELLAS DE TODOS NOSOTROS- Y se llevó una mano al medio de su cara.

-¿Eh?- Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo mientras salían de su ensimismo. Y todos veían a lo que el detective del este se refería. Sus huellas. Más bien dicho… cientos de huellas desde que salieron del punto de rescate hasta este punto. Una perfecta guía para saber dónde se dirigen.

-Maldición. No te puedo creer que nos hayamos olvidado de eso. Agarremos algo para borrarlas- Sugirió el Teniente.- Una rama, o lo que sea.

Y todos empezaron a buscar o hasta quebrar ramas de los árboles, para poder disipar y enmascarar las pisadas. Pero les estaba tomando mucho tiempo. Y tiempo que no tenían para nada. Y después de diez minutos, ya se podía ver como el equipo contrario los estaban alcanzando. Y todavía les quedaba10 o 15 minutos para llegar a destino.

-¡Hey! Se ven desde acá. Maldición. Son muchos para hacerles frente. Nos superan tranquilamente en número- Exclamó un soldado con los ojos abiertos a más no poder.

-Es increíble. ¿Qué podemos hacer? – Pensó en voz alta el teniente.

-¡Heiji!- Dijo Kudo mirándolo de reojo y con ojos de determinación.

-De acuerdo- Dijo asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Teniente. Ustedes sigan borrando la mayor cantidad de huellas que puedan hasta que lleguen a la cueva. Heiji y yo, nos encargaremos de llamar su atención. Podemos perderlos y hacerlos tomar otro camino distinto al que vamos.

-Están locos totalmente. No voy a dejar que salgan así como así. ¿Saben las consecuencias que pueden contra prestarse?

-Sí las sabemos. Así como sabemos que si no hacemos algo, vamos a morir todos en segundos- Le reprimió Hattori.- Y Kudo sabe el camino a la cueva. Ustedes no.

-Pero…

-No hay peros teniente, así como no hay tiempo tampoco- Le recordó Kudo- Muévanse ahora. Llegaremos en un rato nosotros dos a las cuevas. Si no lo hacemos en… ¿Cuánto crees que tardará en llover?- Preguntó desviando la mirada hacia su compañero de aventuras.

-Yo creo que entre cinco y diez minutos. Más no creo. Se está sintiendo el cambio.

-Ok. Si no llegamos dentro de 15 o 20 minutos, dile a Kaito que cierre la entrada como había previsto.

-Ah no… eso sí que…

-¡NO- HAY –TIEMPO! – Dijeron los dos al unísono. –O somos 2, o somos 50. Usted decide- Le dijo un impaciente Shinichi.

-De acuerdo. Pero lleguen pase lo que pase. ¡Suicidas!

-Lo intentaremos- Dijo Heiji con una sonrisa de reto.

-De acuerdo… movámonos- Dijo Kudo.

Mientras el grupo borraba con prisa las huellas, pequeñas gotas empezaron a caer sobre sus gorros, hombros y espalda. Al moverse de forma tan rápida no las notaron para nada. Lamentablemente, nuestra combinación no podía decir lo mismo al respecto.

* * *

><p>-Uhh. Oye, esto se está complicando más de lo que esperaba- Se quejó Heiji mientras desviaba su mirada hacia el cielo para contemplar las lágrimas de las nubes.<p>

-En eso concuerdo. No esperé que tengamos tantas trabas en el camino. Ok, están ya bastante cerca y ellos deberían estar por llegar en aproximadamente siete minutos… ¿A correr?

-Oki doki. –Dijo flotándose las manos con fervor- Como las viejas épocas. Ah pero antes... -dijo mirando a la cámara de Shinichi- Mamá, Papá… si no sobrevivimos a esto…yo NO fui el que incendió las cortinas el otro día intentando calentar la lasaña eh….- Shinichi arqueó una ceja y al ver la cara tan estúpida que puso su amigo en su confesión, entro a reírse bajo mientras que con sus dedos se frotaba los ojos.

-Uhh chau. Vamos a morir seguros ahora.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Te estás riendo.- Dicho esto le sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes.

-Cállate idiota- Comentario que hizo reír al de Osaka.

Y los dos agarraron unas piedras de unos 4 cm más o menos que habían encontrado, y prepararon un arsenal de bolas de nieve para molestar sólo un poquito. Se escondieron entre una gran arboleada que había y esperaron a que estén en el punto óptimo.

-OYE KOSHI. NO HAY MAS HUELLAS- Dijo uno de por ahí a un hombre que parecía ser el cabecilla del grupo narco.

-Se ve que se avivaron que los estábamos siguiendo. Pero no creo que estén muy…- y se escuchó un….puuuff. Una bola de nieve justo le dio en el medio de la frente.

-¡Y ahí va la primera! Excelente puntería Hattori.- Admiró su compañero, mientras que guió su acción y embocó a la cabeza del que estaba al lado.

-Tu tampoco colega. Pero yo que vos, empiezo a apurarme jeje.

-¡AGARRENLOS YA! – Gritó Koshi a sus hombres.

-¡Uh uh… a lanzar a todo volumen!- Dijo un divertido Heiji.

-¡No puedes estar divirtiéndote en un momento así!- Se quejó su amigo.

-¿Por qué no? ¡Hace muuucho tiempo que no disfruto de esto jajaja! Y eso si no más recuerdo, es TU culpa, imbécil. Además, también lo estás disfrutando, ¿De qué te quejas? - Le regañó mientras pasaron al arsenal de piedras.

-¿Y yo qué tengo que ver en todo esto? – Le recriminó un pobre Shinichi tirando sus últimas rocas.

-Luego te lo digo… ahora ¡A correrrrrrrr mamitaaa que están cercaaa!- Y los dos empezaron a correr a media velocidad por el sendero que habían estipulado anteriormente mientras esperaban a que estos tipos se les acerquen.

-¡SIGANLOS! ¡QUE NOS VAN A DECIR DONDE ESTÁN!- Escucharon por ahí. Y los dos pensaron…. -"Perfecto"- Pero de repente, se podían ver como los balazos les pegaban a los árboles cercanos a ellos. Y eran… muchas balas…

-¡MALDICIÓN SHINICHI! ¿Por qué todo el mundo quiere matarnos? ¿O por qué siempre nos tienen que cagar a balazos a todos los lugares donde vamos? ¡Tuvimos de eso más que suficiente y por varias posteriores vidas!

-¡Cállate y sigue corriendo tonto!

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, los adolescentes y el resto del equipo llegaron finalmente a la caverna.<p>

-De acuerdo. Chicos, por favor vayan al fondo y siéntense. Si quieren hablar, háganlo bajito y estén atentos por si necesitamos que se callen. ¿De acuerdo gente?- Indicó el teniente.

-Siiiiii

-Genial.

Los médicos y policías, empezaron a ver uno por uno de ellos para poder hacer una especie de chequeo salubre, por si estaban heridos o necesitaban algún auxilio en particular. Después que los ubicaron, les dieron las frazadas térmicas para que se mantengan cálidos. No podían encender las fogatas dado que la luz puede traer al enemigo. Así que optaron por dejarlas apagadas hasta que el tiempo límite que Kudo y Hattori establecieron, se acabe.

-Teniente… no veo a Shinichi ni a Heiji. ¿Dónde están?- Preguntó curioso Kaito.

-…-Lanzando un suspiro le dijo.- Están afuera todavía.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que están afuera todavía? ¿Dónde están?- Esto hizo que todos los jóvenes, se interesaran por el tema en cuestión.

-Están intentando desviarlos. No nos dimos cuenta de borrar nuestras pisadas, y eso fue como carnada para una manada de lobos hambrientos. Ellos se dieron cuenta y quisieron ir para ayudar.

-Entiendo. Supongo que estarán bien entonces. Ellos se entienden.- Pensó en voz alta Kuroba.

-Van a estar bien. Cuando me tocó trabajar con ellos para combatir esa menuda organización, se podía ver como los dos pensaban al ritmo del otro y podían entenderse tan sólo con la mirada. Por eso, les decimos combinación dorada.

-¿También estuvo ahí?- Preguntó Hakuba que se unió a la conversación.

-Sí. No tenía el cargo de ahora por supuesto. Estaba a punto de ascender. Ustedes dos… también estuvieron ahí ahora que recuerdo, ¿Verdad?

-Sí sí. Los dos estuvimos. No íbamos a dejar solito a nuestro amigo Shinichi, ¿O no, modelito?

-El día que me dejes de llamar así… ufff… Y obvio que íbamos a estar ahí. Fue EL día de los días.- Dijo levantando las manos hacia el techo de la cueva para expresar la importancia de la situación.

-Fue un quilombo total.- Agregó el Teniente.

-Pero fue el fin de una peste en el mundo también.- Opinó Hakuba.

-Jaja es verdad. Y ahora tenemos otra a nuestras espaldas- Dijo el militar de mayor grado.

-Jajaja eso sí es para reírse. Nada que uno se pueda imaginar, pudo ser peor que la que vencimos- Dijo Saguru golpeándole la espalda- Lo que hemos sufrido con eso no tiene palabras.

-…Oigan… ¿de qué hablan? –Dijo un chico.

-Sí, queremos saber. ¿En qué anduvo Kudo todo este tiempo? Desapareció del colegio hace mucho y jamás volvió- Opinó otro.

-¡Siii… queremos saber…. Ehhhh… cuéntennos!

-¡Shhhh! ¡Cálmense todos YA!

Y de repente, un trueno que parecía una bestia enorme rugiendo en el negro cielo, sonó e hizo un eco dentro de la cueva, que hizo que todos los habitantes se sobresaltaran por un momento. Después de eso, enormes cantidades de agua empezaron a caer de forma continua.

-Esto no se ve bien. Les queda sólo 4 minutos- Dijo un teniente que empezaba a preocuparse por la situación.- Van a llegar empapados hasta el dedo gordo del pié.

-Estarán bien. Van a llegar- Le aseguró Saguru, el cual se apartó y fue a la entrada de la cueva con alguno de los milicos, para ver si podía divisar algo.

-¿mmm no nos van a decir?- Inquirió una chica curiosa por la conversación anterior.

-¿Eh?- Pensó Kaito- Mmm no me parece que seamos nosotros los más adecuados para hablar del tema. Lo que sucedió, le corresponde a Kudo o Hattori hablarlo, y si es que quieren compartirlo. Es… un tema bastante complicado, y creo que a los dos los marcó bastante. Por eso, yo les aconsejo que dado las circunstancias actuales, no pregunten mucho.

-De acuerdo. ¿Pero tampoco a grandes rasgos podemos saber algo? – Preguntaron unos chicos.

-Les puedo dar el resumen sin entrar en detalles específicos personales, total sale en tv en algunos días si quieren. Pero me prometen que dejan el tema acá. Cuando vengan, se hacen los más santitos y esto ni se escuchó. ¿Todos de acuerdo? – Dijo Kaito.

-Siiiiii- Respondieron los dos cursos. Dos chicas en particular, se interesaron mucho por lo que iban a escuchar.

-Ok. A ver… hace aproximadamente… dos años y medio atrás, Kudo por orden del destino supongo, quedó entremedio de una negociación mafiosa. Como detective que todos sabemos que es, quiso averiguar de qué se trataba. Pero… emmm…- "¡¿Cómo cambio ESTE PEDAZO!"- Digamos que lo vieron y lo empezaron a perseguir hasta entonces.

Como los tipos se visten de negro…. Tipo la película men in black, los empezamos a llamar la organización de negro. Y se los pusimos bien dado que se encargaban prácticamente de estar siempre en velatorios. ¿Qué quiero decir? Bueno aquí el gran problema de por qué no vieron a su compañero por tanto tiempo- Dicho esto le dedicó una mirada profunda a Ran, para que entienda bien lo que iba a decir y lo que implicaba…- En total, eran más o menos, cuatro mil setecientas cincuenta y tres personas, radicadas en tres países. Pero esto no es todo. Había laboratorios, farmacéuticas, científicos, médicos, hospitales, mafia, narcotráfico, gente del gobierno, gente de la policía, etc. etc. etc.

Ambos cursos se quedaron paralizados al escuchar semejante barbaridad. Ran se quedó petrificada y sin habla. Y Kaito lo notó inmediatamente. Con tan sólo mirar las pupilas de la muchacha, uno se podía dar cuenta fácilmente de las emociones que recorría su mente en estos momentos. Volvió a mirar al resto del alumnado.

- Síp escucharon muy bien. Toda esa gente estaba involucrada. Y fue un desafío encontrar uno por uno de ellos. Pero lo logramos y relativamente salimos bien.

-¿Y Kudo y Hattori? –Preguntó uno.

-¿Qué hay con ellos?

-¿Cómo… cómo pudieron? Yo me hubiera rendido y era más fácil si me liquidaban. Menos sufrimiento… creo. –Opinó una chica.

-Ellos no piensan así. Nadie dijo que no quisieron bajar los brazos más de una vez. Pero siempre tenemos algo en la vida… que valoramos muchísimo.- Y esta vez le dedicó una sonrisa a la karateca – Y ellos pensaban, que haciéndoles frente, iban a evitar de que en un futuro o en el mismo presente de aquella vez, algo le suceda a esa importancia. Supongo que a veces uno prefiere sufrir, que dejar que lastimen a lo que más quieres en este mundo, ¿verdad? En fin, ni una palabra de esto. Ya deberían de estar por llegar. A dormir polluelosss.

-¿Dormir? No podemos hacerlo hasta que ellos vengan bien. ¿Y qué es eso de decirnos polluelos?- Dijo una de las chicas.

-Jaja. Muy bien entonces. Quédense callados eso sí.

Dicho esto, se movió con el equipo táctico mientras dejaba a unos adolescentes muy sumisos en sus pensamientos.

-¿Hiciste esto a propósito o qué? – Dijo Saguru.

-Sólo intento arreglar un poco la situación de nuestro seriote amiguito.- Le contestó Kaito.

-Espero te funcione. Oigan… ¿Ese no es?

Y una figura negra que al acercarse a la entrada pudo distinguirse como la de Heiji, entró precipitadamente a la cueva.

-¿Heiji?... ¿Dónde está Kudo?- Preguntaron los policías.

- No lo sé. Nos separamos para disuadirlos y lo terminaron corriendo a él me parece. No sé si salir a buscarlo.

-Te quedas acá.- Dijo kaito. – Ya vendrá, no te preocupes. Sécate antes de que agarres una neumonía. Todavía quedan unos minutos.

Mientras, el médico le acercó una especie de toallón para que se seque un poco. Y una mujer de colita alta, pudo suspirar tranquilamente al ver que su amigo estaba bien.

Segundo tras segundo todos esperaban que aparezca la figura de su amigo. Hasta que un segundo antes de que el teniente de la orden de cerrar la entrada, se pudo ver a lo lejos a un Kudo totalmente empapado corriendo a gran velocidad hasta la cueva.

Al entrar, pudo soltar un aire pesadísimo de sus pulmones. La carga estresante de hacer que estos tipos se alejen del campamento, hizo que sus pobres órganos se llenen de plomo en vez de aire.

De repente se podía escuchar cosas como: -Kudo ¿Estás bien? … ehhh ¿Shinichi? ¿No te pasó nada?

-Estoy bien.- Y se apoyo de espaldas a una pared.

-Bien muerto… correr con toda esa ropa mojada no es trabajo fácil- Advirtió enseguida Hakuba. El cual recibió una mirada de desaprobación por parte del muchacho de ojos azules.

- Bien. Tapemos esta entrada- Dijo Kaito.

Moviéndose todos a gran velocidad, hicieron lo pedido. Y encendieron las fogatas. Gracias al sistema made by Kaito, el humo no quedaba dentro de la cueva y tampoco había posibilidades de que sea visto. Un súper alivio.

Por otro lado, los dos detectives se vieron entre ellos, y empezaron a reírse por cómo habían quedado. Heiji estaba con los pelos para cualquier lado y parecía un robocop por cómo caminaba. En cambio Shinichi, se le había mojado todo el gorro que tenía puesto y encima se le había desviado tapándole el ojo izquierdo y la mitad de la cabeza.

Shinichi se sacó el gorro totalmente y la campera para intentar secarlas un poco. ¡La lluvia realmente estaba helada! Pero de repente, muchos pares de ojos femeninos se dieron vuelta para observar el estado físico de nuestro detective del este.

Se notaba que traía una polera azul marino, de esas que tienen el cuello grueso. Encima, tenía un chaleco negro de bastante grosor que lo mantenía muy calentito. Pero a pesar del abrigo que traía, se podía ver que sus hombros, brazos y espalda, habían trabajado bastante desde la última vez que sus compañeros lo vieron. ¿Estaba más musculoso? Sí, podríamos decir que sí. Quizás un poco más flaco… nah, estaba más formado. Lo que daban las chicas de acercarse a ese… ejem… fueguito natural.

Por supuesto, este ni se avivó de tales miradas y seguía haciendo sus cosas como si todo estaría bien. Hasta que desvió la mirada hacia todo el grupo por un segundo, y vio que algunos lo miraban bien o con ojos muuuy brillosos… otros lo miraban como diciéndole... – ¡Qué turro que sos! Mira cómo te comen con los ojitos… otros le dedicaban miradas macabras. Al diablo. No le importó un bledin.

-¿Y a ustedes qué les pasa? – Preguntó directamente.

-Nada….- Respondieron todos al unísono. Y el pobre chico sólo pudo arquear la ceja y encoger los hombros. No entendía un soto.

-Oye Heiji… ¿Estás herido? – Y Takagi le señaló su hombro.- Tienes un rasguño.

-¿Qué?- Y al mirarse se dio cuenta de que sí tenía un pequeño hilo de sangre.- No es la gran cosa. Algo… que habré rozado en el camino.- Y le dio una mirada de complicidad a Kudo para que no diga nada respecto del tema. No era necesario preocupar a nadie por una pequeñez y no hacía falta que sepan que estuvieron bajo ¡una lluvia de balas hace instantes!

-Ven que lo vendo.- Dijo Nobunari. – ¿Tú Kudo? ¿Alguna herida?

-No, creo que no.

-¡No tiene nada!- Gritaron las chicas.

-¡Son peores que una tomografía computada!- Les respondieron los chicos.- ¡Ya dejen de examinarlo tanto pobre chico!- Dicha declaración hizo que Shinichi se ruborizara un poquito.

-¿Por quéeeee?... ¿Celosos?- Pusieron muecas de seducción para molestarlos.

-¡Nunca. Jum! –Y algunos movieron las cabezas para un costado para hacerse los insultados.

Ran por otro lado veía todo con un poco de resentimiento. Se alegraba que su amigo… ex amigo…, o lo que fuese, se encontrase bien. Pero… ¡Diablos! ¿Es que acaso tiene que llamar a toda la población femenina? –"No puedo pensar así. Tiene todo el derecho de hacerlo. Total, yo no soy nadie para decirle lo contrario. Lo único que hice fue cerrarle la puerta en la cara… puf… nada más". –Pensó la castaña… -"pero aun así me moleeeesta"- Dijo cerrando los puños.

-Heiji, ¿Estás bien? –preguntó una muchacha de ojos verdes arrodillándose cerca de él.

-Estoy bien Kazu. No te preocupes. ¿Tú estás bien?- Y vio como asentía con la cabeza- ¡Bien entonces! ¿Cómo anda el sector Cupido en acción?

-¿El qué…? Jajaja! No puedes ponerle ese nombre tan ridículo tonto.

-¿uhhh por qué no tonta?

- Porque no. Jiji. Ummm anda más o menos.

-¿Fui yo o lloraba cuando nos íbamos a separar con Kudo?

-Nop. Tu visión está perfecta. ¿Algún día me van a explicar qué pasó?

-Yo no… pregúntaselo a ella. – Y le dedicó una sonrisa de engreído. Y por esto recibió una mirada MUY intimidatoria.

-Heiji…sabes muy bien como me pongo cuando me enojo… t-o-n-t-o.- Dijo en tono amenazador.

- Hey… estoy herido. No puedes abusar contra mí de esa forma. Tu conciencia no lo permitirá- Dijo un pobre detective que empezó a transpirar por todos lados y moviendo las manos delante de ella de un lado a otro.

-Estoy cansada para esas tonterías.- Dijo rendida.

-Bueno. Al menos sobrevivimos al día de hoy. Veremos qué pasará cuando todo esto termine. Por ahora tenemos que sacarlos a todos de este desastre. Ve con las chicas. Acompañen a Ran que supongo que esto no está siendo fácil para ella.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo lo sabes? De todas las personas, tú vienes a leer gente y problemas de este tipo.

-Hey. Que no soy tan despistado- Y la de Aikido lo miró con una cara única- Dije… TAN despistado. Algunas cositas se me pasan.

-¿Sólo algunas?

-No empieeeeceees.

-De todos modos, ¿Por qué dijiste eso?

-Porque cierta persona está igual… o peor todavía. Aunque no lo demuestre, lo conozco bastante para saber que está poniendo una armadura entera de plomo. Idiota. Además… sabes que somos como hermanos jaja. Si no supiera lo que pasara por su cabeza no estaríamos vivos a esta altura.

-Creo que tienes muchas cosas que explicarme cuando lleguemos a casita.

-¿Ehhhhh?...mmmm … eh, que, ejem… voy a ver qué pasa con los del equipo.. ehhh nos vemos después.. chausito…- ¡Y se fue a trote! Kazuha se reía por lo bajo. –"Ese idiota. Siempre hace lo mismo"

-Chicos… no se quejen por la comida.- Dijeron los soldados mientras les daban las provisiones.

-¿Qué es esto?- Dijo uno de los chicos. ¡Nooo que genial!

-¿Alfajor? ¡Con dulce de leche y chocolate! ¿Saben cuántas calorías tiene esto? – gritaron un par de chicas.

-Dime que me están cargando.- Le respondió el pobre milico.

-¿Cómo te voy a mentir? Esto es serio. Voy a engordar como mucho. ¿Qué hay de mi preciosa figura? – Empezaron a exclamar enojadas las mujeres.- ¡Nos van a salir granos!

-¡Granos nooooo ahhhh!- Empezaron a gritar algunas otras.

-Oooookey. ¿Alguien se encarga antes de que las tire con los lobos del bosque?

-Jaja yo voy- Dijo Sato- A ver niñas...

-¿NIÑA? ¿A QUIEN LE DICES NIÑA? ¿Quién…?

-¡SON NIÑAS Y DEJENSE DE MOLESTAR QUE ESTAMOS TODOS MUY CANSADOS PARA ESCUCHAR ESTA SARTA DE ESTUPIDES. AHORA SE COMEN ESO O LES JURO QUE LAS CUELGO DE CABEZA DURANTE TODA LA NOCHE! – Terminó explotando la policía y un Takagi que tuvo que agarrarla de la cintura por detrás para que no se coma al par de chicuelas.

-¡Calma calma que son adolescentes Sato… detente!- Imploraba su pareja.

El resto veía con entretenimiento la escena que pasaba. Al menos consiguieron la novela de la noche. Faltaba el pochoclo.

Luego de un rato, la mayoría se puso a dormir en la posición que más "cómoda" le parecía. Todos, obvio, menos nuestro pobre equipo, los cuales estaban viendo de qué manera podían proceder el día de mañana.

-De acuerdo. Tenemos un híper grupo de lunáticos a nuestra caza. No podemos volver por el mismo camino como habíamos previsto anteriormente. ¿Qué otra ruta tenemos?- Dijo el Teniente viendo el mapa que pusieron en el medio.

-Umm o rodeamos… o buscamos un camino alternativo. Creo que es mejor la segunda opción.- Opinó Saguru.

-mmm me parece que no nos queda otra.- Dijo Hattori.

-Tenemos dos opciones. Ir por este lado, donde hay un poco de montaña, cuestión que es más fácil ocultarse generalmente. O ir por el medio del bosque donde estaríamos un poco más complejos en cuanto a refugio.- Opinó un milico.

-Sí, pero recordemos que la zona montañosa tiene varias dificultades.-Agregó Kaito.- Tenemos roca, nieve, pozos, altura en algunos sectores…yo por mi, prefiero ir por la montaña. Pero no sé si con 37 alumnos sea aconsejable.- Dijo con cara de que la situación no le gustaba nada.

-Suponte que vamos por montaña. ¿Y después?- Opinó un policía el este.

-Bien. Tenemos una zona de bosque, que serán… 5 o 6 kilómetros. Y luego, sino me equivoco, hay una especie de ruta de tierra ¿no? Jamás la asfaltaron. – Agregó un soldado.

-Si la gente de la entrada nos espera ahí en ese punto, sería mejor. Podemos pedir refuerzos en caso de necesitarlos. Y si llegamos por supuesto.- Exclamó un Teniente.

- Mañana si el tiempo nos deja, y salimos, hay que decir el plan otra vez con el mapa en las cámaras. Aquí olvídate que exista señal para transmitir lo que estamos haciendo aquí adentro.- Dijo Hattori.

-¿Quedamos así entonces? ¿Ese es nuestro plan?- Preguntó Sato.

-Creo que sí. ¿Alguien objeta contra el mismo?- Indagó el teniente. ¿Kudo?… No has dicho ni una palabra hasta ahora, cosa que es muy raro en ti.- Y el resto de las cabezas volteó a verlo.

- ¿Eh? No. Sólo pienso los pros y contras de cada alternativa. Pero me parece que hay que arriesgarse e ir por donde dijeron.

-Listo. Quedamos así. Bueno, son las 8.30 de la mañana. Yo diría que descansemos todo el día hasta que esta tormenta pase. Tiene pinta de que va a ser bastante duradera. Mañana a las… 8.30 ¿Les parece bien?

-Pero el Sol no salió todavía- Indicó Takagi.

-Es la idea.- Le explicó Shinichi.- Dado que hay que caminar por lo menos un kilómetro hasta encontrarnos con la zona montañosa, es mejor aprovechar la luz cuando estemos por cruzarla.

-Ahh. Tienes razón.

-Bueno. A descansar. Hagamos guardias de 2 horas con dos personas.- Dijo el teniente.

-¡Nosotros vamos primero! –Dijeron un par de soldados.

Una vez que decidieron los turnos que iban a tomar cada uno y con quién, el resto se fue a dormir…o al menos intentarlo. Heiji decidió apagar su cámara. Total… Shinichi se había sacado la campera con el aparato anteriormente. Así que… ¿Por qué él no?

El grupo de 4 amigos se quedaron cerca uno del otro. Hakuba y Kaito quedaron dormidos apenas se sentaron.

Hattori se sentó con la espalda contra la pared y de frente a Shinichi. Tenía las dos piernas abiertas cerca del pecho y los antebrazos apoyados en las rodillas para rodearse con la frazada. Mientras que se tiraba para atrás, apoyando la cabeza en la fría roca y cerrando los ojos en el proceso.

Nuestro detective del este, estaba con la pierna izquierda doblada en forma de cuatro y por debajo de la derecha, la cual si bien estaba apoyada en el suelo, la tenía levantada hacia su pecho también. Y sus brazos estaban apoyados sobre la rodilla de la pierna en el pecho.

Su mirada sin embargo, se desvió a otra parte.

Un silencio envolvía todo… bah, menos algún que otro ronquido de por allí. Pero estaba todo bastante calmo. Y nuestro detective, no podía dejar de sacar sus ojos de la figura que yacía a unos metros, enroscada con su amiga de la infancia y de la de Osaka. Estaba en el medio de las dos, y fueron astutas porque podían usar dos mantas para cubrirse y obtener más calor, además del corporal y del fuego por supuesto.

Su mirada se posó en su rostro, el cual era apenas iluminado por las llamas amarillas y rojas de las fogatas que habían encendido. Observó que su pelo estaba un poco más revuelto que de costumbre, y quizás un poco más largo también.

Bajo por sus cejas, hasta que llegó a sus ojos, los cuales estaban cerrados. ¡Como extrañaba esos ojos azules como el mar que le hacían sentir tantas millones de emociones de un segundo a otro! Transmitían tantas cosas, que a veces le daba miedo que la chica al verlo, logre adivinar todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Y eso incluía una larga lista de sentimientos hacia ella.

Luego pasó por su pequeña nariz. Hasta que llegó a sus labios. Los cuales estaban un poco lastimados por el golpe que recibió anteriormente. ¡Las ganas que tenía de destrozar a ese tipo por haberle puesto las manos encima. ¿Cómo demonios se atrevió? ¿Quién sabe lo que hubiera pasado si llegaban un minuto después? No quería ni pensar en todas las posibilidades que esa oración podía llegar a desatar. Siguió admirando esos labios, tan rosas, pequeños y carnosos. ¿Cuántas veces soñó y fantaseó con ellos? Incontables de veces…veces que cada segundo que pasaba, se hacían más imposibles de cumplir.

Sin darse cuenta, su cuerpo se torno calmado, como no se había sentido hace mucho tiempo. Sus ojos se ensancharon y emitían pequeños destellos de vez en cuando. Sus labios querían formar una pequeña sonrisa, mientras que su mirada tenía una mezcla de cariño, frustración y tristeza.

-¿Admirando el techo?- Preguntó Heiji. Shinichi al escuchar su voz se sobresaltó, sacándolo de su admiración y de sus pensamientos profundos hacia la bella durmiente.

-¡Demonios Heiji… no me asustes de esa manera idiota!- Le susurró fuertemente.

-Jajaja. Lo siento. Tenías una cara de ensoñador jajaja

-Deja de reírte. Jum. Y no sé de qué hablas- Y desvió la mirada hacia otro punto.

-Jajaja! Ese es el Shinichi que extrañaba amigo.- Dicho esto, su mirada se volteó de vuelta a ver a su otra parte de la combinación.

-Te creía durmiendo.

- Casi. Hasta que alguien soñando despierto me llamó la atención jeje.

-¡Cierra la boca! ¡Tonto!... ¿Cómo han estado las cosas desde que me fui?

-¿A qué nos estamos refiriendo? ¿Algo en específico?

-Nop. En general.

-Mmm no te perdiste mucho que digamos. Lo mismo de siempre en todos lados. Sólo estoy esperando que saquen el programita al aire para salir corriendo de todos lados. Nada más.

-Es verdad. Ahí ya no va a importar el país que uno este.- Dijo sonriendo y frotándose los ojos con los dedos de una mano.

-mmm, ¿Tienes pensado irte otra vez?- Dijo en un tono que parecía triste según el criterio del muchacho del este. Suspirando, le contestó…

-Digamos que no tenía muchos planes aquí. Quería ver eso del informe final y… supongo que… después me iré otra vez.

-No sonaste muy convincente- Dijo arrugando el entrecejo.

-Últimamente no estoy muy seguro de nada.

-Ok. Eso es raro. ¿Tú inseguro? Sonamos todos entonces. Eras el tipo más carismático que había conocido hasta ahora.

-Tampoco para tanto.

-Eso es lo que tú crees. Eres un tonto también.

-No eres la primera persona que me lo dice. Y gracias- Dijo irónicamente.

-Eres imposible.

-¿Quieres dejar de describirme de una vez? ¿Me estás psicoanalizando o qué?

-Nooo por dios. Terminaría loco entonces. – Y Shinichi al levantarle la ceja derecha no pudo hacer otra cosa más que empezar a reírse.- Debes dejar de viajar y visitar a tus amigos de vez en cuando sabes.

-ooohhh me extrañaste Heijicitoooo. Pobeshitoooo.- le dijo con una mirada de puro fastidio.

-A decir verdad… sip. Y no soy el único. –Y le sacó la lengua.- Bueh a nonar.- Y emitió un largo bostezo. – No te quedes mucho tiempo reteniendo detalles con tus pupilas o pensando en sirenas o haditas jeje.

-Heeeijiii.

-Hablando seriamente. Deberías quedarte un tiempo para ver lo que pasa aquí.

-¿Con qué sentido? Olvídalo.

-Sabes que huir de los problemas no soluciona nada ¿no?

-Qué curioso. Mi padre me dice eso al menos una vez por cada media hora. Y no estoy corriendo.

-Pues tiene razón en la primera parte. Y no tienes razón en la segunda.

-Eso significa que tú tendrías razón con tú primera oración.

-Obvio. ¿Pero no me dijiste nada de la segunda? Por ende, llego a la conclusión que tengo razón también. Y si estudiamos análogamente con deducción y filosofía entonces….

-Ya cállate idiota y ponte a dormir. Esa es la conclusión deductiva… y sobretodo que eres un idiota.

-Pero soy tú amigo, combinación y casi hermano. Así que te convierte en un idiota también jajaja

-Voy a golpearte.

- Y yo te voy a atar para que te quedes.

-¿No tenías sueño hace un segundo?

-Ups. Se me fue. Tengo ganas de molestarte ahora.

-Sí eso ya me di cuenta- Y Shinichi cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza en la pared de la cueva.

-…-

-…-

-Hablaba en serio cuando dije que probaras quedarte un par de días. Las cosas no han sido últimamente las mismas que antes.

-Pensé que me habías dicho que nada cambió desde que me fui.

-Hablaba a nivel sociedad. No en cuanto a nivel personal, de amistades cercanas, y "otras cosas"

-"Otras cosas"… no quiero ni saber a qué te refieres con esa terminología.- Y abrió los ojos para mirarlo.

-Tú sabes muy bien a qué me refiero. Pero si no quieres hablar del tema… todavía… dime… ¿Qué estuviste haciendo durante estos 4 meses? ¿Resolviste casos allá? ¿Te internaste en un gimnasio?

-No y no.

-¿Qué?- Dijo sorprendido.- ¿Sin casos?

-Ni uno.

-Pero… ¿Por qué? Con todo lo que pasó, hasta en EEUU te deberían haber pedido ayuda.

-Lo hicieron. Pero no los acepté.

-Shinichi, eso es como ir en contra de tu existencia. Nunca en la vida hubiera imaginado que esa respuesta pudiera salir de tu boca al ofrecerte algún caso.

-Que buena definición Heiji. Pero quería apartarme un poco de todo eso. Creo que ya tuve suficiente por un tiempo con todo lo que pasó con la organización. Por alguna razón me siento cansado todavía.

-De acuerdo. ¿Y qué haces entonces?

-Sólo un poco de ejercicio. Como viste, saqué la licencia también. Y nada más .Intento moverme de un lado a otro. Hasta me entretuve viendo a mis padres como corrían de los fotógrafos y de los editores.

-A ver… déjame adivinar. Ocupas tu mente en otras cosas.

-¡Excelente muchacho!

-Eres muy estúpido. ¿Lo sabías?

-Quizás un poco.

-¿Cuánto duermes?- Y aquí Kudo abrió bien los ojos.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? – Dijo reticente.

-Si me pongo en tu lugar, haría lo mismo. Y no dormiría porque hasta en sueños podría ver lo que quiero evitar. Además animal, tienes unas ojeras como el perro Beethoven. Así que… ¿Cuántas?

-¿Para qué quieres saberlo? Es información inútil.

-No me importa.

-¿No vasa dejar el tema, no? –Y al mirarlo se dio cuenta de que no iba a dejarlo tranquilo hasta que le responda. Así que suspiró y le contestó simplemente.- 3hs o 4 como mucho.

-¿Me estás cargando?- Y al ver que su amigo no lo negaba, quedó incrédulo a más no poder.- ¡Tres horas! ¿Pero es que estás loco o qué?

- Déjame preguntarte algo. ¿No has tenido ninguna pesadilla después de"el" día?

-Mmm algunas, pero no para no dormir ningún día después.

-Yo las vengo teniendo desde hace más de 2 años, aunque nunca tan intensas después de ese día. Si duermo más de esa cantidad, es seguro que las tengo. Así que, inconscientemente no duermo más de ese tiempo supongo.

-¿Mecanismo de defensa mental?

-Podría decirse.

-Pues yo te digo algo. El día que realmente duermas bien, no te levanta ni una grúa.

- Pues ese día lo veo todavía muy lejos.

-Otra razón para que te quedes.

-¿Estás desesperado para que haga eso o qué?

-Sólo intento ayudarte. Va a llegar el día que mandes todo bien al diablo y dejes de dar vueltas en la rueda de los roedores. Y ese día lo quiero ver jeje.

-Por favor. Pongámonos a dormir de una vez por todas.

-Jaja. Dale. Sólo recuerda… que te lo avise.

-Lo tendré presente cada segundo de mi vida- Le respondió sarcásticamente.

-Buenas noches, zoquete.

-Buenas noches, hincha coco.

-Jaja.

Dicho esto, los dos pasaron a intentar conciliar el sueño, sin haber visto o notado que una persona estaba escuchando con mucha atención la conversación. Más específicamente, una castaña de ojos azules, la cual estaba con la nariz roja y los labios cerrados a más no poder para no entrar en llanto. –"¿Qué hice?"


	10. Un principio lírico y una desgracia

¡Detective Conan no es mío, ni las otras cosas que tengan autor! Sólo me gusta jugar con sus personajes.

"…"= pensamientos

… = silencios.

_Blablá = _Letras de canciones (cursiva jeje). Al final con su número correlativo, pongo el autor con las que por lo menos las escuché yo, y nombre original. =) Las que son en inglés las traduje ya que es un fic en español. Sino no vale =)

¡Gracias Arxas por tus lindos comentarios! Y es verdad, el leerlo más rápido te hace seguir la historia. Me pasó un montón de veces que actualizaron después de un año y me olvidé la historia completa =(  
>¡Por otro lado, espero tampoco ser como Aoyama! (^_^);<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Capítulo anterior<span>**_

Dicho esto, los dos pasaron a intentar conciliar el sueño, sin haber visto o notado que una persona estaba escuchando con mucha atención la conversación. Más específicamente, una castaña de ojos azules, la cual estaba con la nariz roja y los labios cerrados a más no poder para no entrar en llanto. –"¿Qué hice?"

* * *

><p><strong>UN PRINCIPIO LÍRICO Y UNA DESGRACIA.<strong>

Seis y media de la mañana del día de partida. Poco a poco, el equipo táctico empezó a salir para ver cómo estaban las cosas a sus alrededores. Por ahora, no veían nada fuera de lo común. Lo bueno que la tormenta barrió las huellas y la nieve del camino. Lo malo… iba a ser un día con alguna que otra resbalada.

Nuestro grupo de cuatro, salieron todos juntos y respiraron el aire fresco de la mañana. Mientras Hakuba y Hattori sacaban el mapa y encendieron las cámaras para explicarles a los que estaban del "otro lado" los planes a efectuar. Kudo y Kaito empezaron a ver por dónde tenían que ir.

El grupo y el teniente se acercaron a ellos para indicarles que no había hasta ahora rastros de ninguna especie. Así que eran buenas noticias. Luego entraron un par para empezar a despertar a los chicos y darles algo como desayuno.

Entretanto, se empezaron a equipar con herramientas que quizás sean necesarios para el momento de estar escalando o caminando por la montaña. Estos utensilios constaban de por ejemplo: cuerda, arneses y piolets. Los cuales, mandaron a pedir por si las dudas antes de que empezaran con la búsqueda.

-Ufff no aguantaba más esa cueva. ¡Por favor!- Exclamó Kaito.

-Yo tampoco. Algo que odio es estar si hacer nada durante tanto tiempo.- Dijo Shinichi.

- Eres un hiperactivo total amigo.

-Mira quién habla.

-¿O es que tenías miedo por algo… o más bien dicho… por alguien?

-¿Quieres ser el primero en caer en la montañita? Yo te ayudo… amigo.- Con recelo contestó.

Entre una cosa y la otra, ya se hizo la hora de partir. Todos, otra vez en fila, empezaron a caminar por el trayecto estipulado. Adelante iban un grupo de dos milicos con los cuatro muchachos que se conocían. Shinichi y Hattori, iban en la tercera fila, dejando al mago y a Hakuba delante de ellos.

En el medio iban los policías con los médicos. Y al fondo, el teniente y el resto de los soldados.

Cómo el Sol no había hecho su aparición, el aire se sentía helado. Demasiado. Y el bosque a oscuras y con algo de niebla, parecía decrépito… Perfecto…. Más cuando la mitad de la fila correspondía al sexo femenino y estaban todas con los pelos de punta. Pero si notábamos a algunos muchachos, se podría decir que estaban igual que las mujeres.

De la nada, un búho salió aleteando entre los árboles y la mayoría empezó a gritar de forma despavorida.

-¡SHHHH! Cálmense. – Intentaron razonar dos muchachas que si bien estaban asustadas, entendían la gravedad de estar gritando cuando decenas de personas estaban intentando aniquilarlos.

-¡Ustedes dicen eso porque no tienen que ir adelante!- Les reprochó un grupo. Kazuha al ver lo que había adelante, le dio una mirada de conspiración a Sonoko. La cual… no entendió nada. Suspirando explicó.

-De acuerdo. Nosotras tres iremos adelante. ¿Van a dejar de gritar de esa manera? Les recuerdo que hay alguien que nos busca y no justamente para festejarnos el cumpleaños. Así que, dejen de hacer estruendo.

-De acuerdo… vayan ustedes- Dijeron atemorizadas.

Ran se dejó llevar del brazo por Kazuha, hasta que Sonoko entendió su plan, y la agarró del otro. Al llegar casi a la delantera, supo lo que querían hacer. Y se frenó hasta con los dedos gordos de los pies.

-¡Pero que ni se les ocurra hacerme esto!- Dijo indignada una pobre Karateca y empezando a transpirar por los nervios.

-¿Hacer qué? Sólo estaremos… detrás de ellos- Le dijo con una sonrisa plena su amiga de la infancia. -No me vas a negar que la vista no es… agradable Ran.

-Que noooo. – E intentó zafarse pero la tenían bien agarrada. Y no quería usar la fuerza contra sus mejores amigas. Así que, se terminó resignando.

-Las mataré después de esto. Sépanlo por anticipación.

-Jaja. También te queremos amiga.- Respondieron las dos al mismo tiempo.

Los de adelante, no se dieron ni cuenta del cambio de alumnado que había atrás. Estaban muy concentrados controlando por donde había que ir y vigilando todo a su paso. Hasta que momentos después, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda a Shinichi, como si el viento estuviera soplándole dulcemente o susurrándole algo.

-¡Oye! ¿Te electrocutaste o qué? Jajaja- Rio Heiji.

-No, no es eso.- Le recriminó viéndolo con inseguridad-"Esa sensación"- Pensó. "Siempre que me pasa eso, es porque…oh oh… noooo... no me hagas esto. Todo menos eso por favor…"- Y girando la cabeza lentamente por arriba de su hombro derecho y por el costado de su mochila, encontró lo que tanto temía. Dos ojos marinos que lo hipnotizaron por un par de segundos, acompañado de sus dos amigas. Al ver esto, tragó fuertemente y en una milésima de segundo pensó. –"Como diablos escapo de esta… ¡voy a estar nervioso y estúpido por el resto del día!"

Heiji al ver que su amigo se quedó momificado por unos momentos al darse vuelta, hizo lo mismo. Y ahí entendió la razón.- "uh ju ju… esto se está poniendo divertido.- Pensó macabramente el del oeste. Y al seguir su mirada hacia una muy contenta Kazuha, supo rápidamente de quién fue la idea. –"Kazu… eres una genia!". Y le dedicó un pulgar arriba, para demostrar que había entendido lo que quiso hacer. Con lo cual, recibió una sonrisa mayor todavía.

Por otro lado, Shinichi volvió a voltearse para mirar enfrente y a los costados, mientras que respiraba profundamente para intentar calmarse un poco. No es que le molestaba su presencia. Si no, que no sabía qué diablos hacer en esta situación, o qué decir, o cómo comportarse. Y eso lo perturbaba. Así que, intentó concentrarse en lo que tenían que hacer para bajar un poco el malestar. -"Ni sé lo que somos. ¿Somos amigos o enemigos? ¿Me matará o me dejará vivir? ¿Le hablo o no le hablo? ¿La miro o…? Nah, recibiría un golpe y puede llegar a ser mortal jeje"- Pensó mientras su mirada recorría los espacios de su alrededor.

Ran por otro lado sentía su palpitar de forma irregular. Se quedó sin aire prácticamente cuando sus ojos se encontraron. Sí que había cambiado bastante. Esos ojos… eran distintos a los que conocía. Había emociones como nerviosismo, dureza y… otra cosa más que no podía identificar claramente. –"Se ve que en cierto modo, los dos terminamos afectados por una pelea que comencé yo. Soy una idiota en serio. Debería haberte escuchado, pero es que… me sentí tan traicionada en cierto modo al no entender porqué me ocultaste toda esa mentira de Conan… Pero me faltó oír la parte de esta organización. Me terminé fijando sólo en lo que yo sentía sin saber qué o por qué te llevó a hacer lo que hiciste….Ja, resulté ser una egoísta después de todo"- Y mirándolo de atrás con ojos brillosos, se dijo a sí misma. –"No merezco tu perdón en absoluto".

-Bueno, deberíamos estar por llegar a la zona. Son las 9:15 de la mañana. – Verificó uno de los milicos.

-Al menos llegamos ya con el Sol saliendo… eeehhhh… algo me dice que no vamos a ver un soto- Opinó el otro.

-Yo tengo mis anteojos jaja.- Dijo Saguru sacándolos y poniéndoselo en la cabeza con una pose… especial.

-Maldito modelito. Pero es que tienes que hacer esos… gestos. ¡Por favor!- Dijo Kaito.

-Te molesta porque soy más atractivo que tú.- Agregó para exasperarlo más. Le encantaba hacerlo enojar, era tan fácil de hacer.

-Tontos.- Opinó Shinichi moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-Oye, ¿El resto tendrá anteojos? Está bien que es invierno y el Sol no es tan potente, pero el reflejo…- Preguntó Heiji.

-Sí, molesta feo y los va a dejar ciegos.

-mmm, hagamos la prueba. ¿Chicas, traen anteojos?- Preguntó desviando la mirada hacia atrás.

-Eh, mmm sí, en realidad todos debíamos traerlos obligatoriamente para caminar sobre la nieve- Le respondió Kazuha.

-Uff menos mal- Dijo exhalando de golpe.- Un problema menos. ¿Los tienen a mano?

-No. Están dentro de las mochilas. Tendríamos que buscarlos.- Dijo Sonoko.

-Shinichi, vamos a tener que parar para que se equipen. – Exclamó el moreno.

-De acuerdo. Sería bueno que lleven las botellas de agua a su alcance también.- Agregó Kudo.

Las noticias se fueron comunicando hacia adelante, y pararon. Luego las chicas se encargaron de avisarles a los de atrás, y éstos a los de atrás suyo y así sucesivamente, hasta que llegó hasta el final en algún momento.

Después de varios minutos, emprendieron la marcha otra vez hacia la pendiente de rocas.

-Oye… sigue haciendo frio aquí. Pensé que cuando íbamos a estar más a la luz del Sol, la temperatura iba a subir.- Exclamó Sonoko.- Me estoy congelando por más que estemos caminando.

-Umm es verdad.- Coincidió Kazuha. ¿Oye Heijiiiii? ¿Por qué está tan frío?

-¿Eh? Porque es temprano. Hasta que no alcance su óptimo, no dará calor.

-¿Y eso cuando será? –Indagó Ran finalmente. Estaba entrando a temblar y su voz sonaba medio entrecortada por tiritar.

-Mmm, cerca del mediodía creo. – Y desvió su mirada hacia el morocho para ver si estaba en lo correcto. El cual, asintió con la cabeza.

-¡Uhhh faltan como 2 horas y pico para eso!- Le chilló Suzuki.

-¿Qué quieres que haga, que me ponga a bailar la danza del Sol para llamarlo?- Le contestó Hattori.

-Canten. –Dijo Shinichi finalmente.

-¿Eh?- Dijeron las 3 al mismo tiempo.

-…-Volteando la mirada atrás, les explicó- Al menos se van a fastidiar menos y se van a mover un poco más.

-Uhm no es mala idea – Dijo Sonoko. Y de repente gritó al resto del alumnado- Oigan gente… ¿qué podemos cantar?...Bajito obviamente.

-Ummm nooo ya se… ¡sólo para hombres!

Y se empezaron a escuchar estrofas como:

_(1)_

_-Hace calor, hace calor estaba esperando que cantes mi canción…_

_-Mi corazón, mi corazón, es un músculo sano, pero necesita acción. Dame Paz y dame guerra, y un dulce colocón y yo te entregaré lo mejor__..._

_-__Dulce como el vino, salada como el mar, Princesa y vagabunda, garganta profunda, Sálvame de esta soledad._

_-Hace calor, hace calor, Ella tiene la receta para estar mucho mejor. Sin truco, sin prisa, me entrega su sonrisa. Como una sacerdotisa del amor._

_- Ah, ha ha, ah, haa ha, Podrían acusarme, ella es menor de edad. Iremos a un hotel, iremos a cenar__**, Pero nunca**__**iremos juntos al altar.**_

-¡MENOS KUDO Y HATTORI JAJAJAJA!- Gritaron algunos causando las risas de varios de sus compañeros. Por otro lado, los dos detectives se vieron mutuamente arqueando las cejas y el del este comentó bajito…

-Yo me divorcié antes de llegar ahí- Acción que causó que su amigo se muera de risa por el comentario y le dedicó un abrazo amistoso. El del este no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonreír.

-¡Qué machistas que son… nos toca a nosotras ahora chicas, dejémoslos con la boca abierta!- Dijeron algunas poniendo sus caritas de… buenitas.

(2)

_-Te estoy diciendo que aflojes mis botones bebé, pero tú te quedas de frente diciéndome todo lo que me harás, pero no he visto nada._

_-Típico, difícilmente la clase de hombre por la cual caería…_

_-Soy una mamá sexi, que sabe conseguir lo que quiere…_

_-Has dicho todas las cosas correctas durante toda la noche, pero no puedo hacer que te acerques y me saques esto, bebé, ¿no puedes ver cómo me queda esta ropa?, ¿Y cómo el calor sube a este ritmo? Estoy por explotar, y no creo que tú lo sepas._

_-__**Dices que eres un chico grande, pero no concuerdo.**__ Porque el amor que dijiste tenías, no fue invertido en mí. Me pregunto si soy demasiado para ti, me pregunto si mis besos te hacen preguntarte lo que te tengo esperando. ¿Qué harás?..._

-Jum. ¿Y ahora qué queridos? Pueden cerrar sus boquitas antes de que se congelen las lenguas.- Dicho esto las chicas se empezaron a reír por las expresiones de incrédulos de sus compañeros. De repente hasta el equipo táctico se estaba riendo y disfrutando del combate que había por ambas partes.

-¡Son increíbles! Ufff… estoy transpirando- Dijo uno, haciendo que los muchachos concuerden.

-Oye… ¿Qué haremos con estos dos? Dijeron en un sector entre susurros.

-¿Estos dos? ¿A quién te refieres? Preguntó uno del oeste.

-Mmm… con Kudo y Mouri. No se hablaron en ningún momento. Se ve que se pelearon dado que jamás los vimos así tan fríos uno con el otro -Comentó en forma de chimento una del este.

-Es verdad. Ni se hablaron. ESO es raro.- Agregó un chico.

-¿Eran pareja?- Indagó una curiosa.

-Mmm no formalmente… digamos que son amigos desde la infancia, pero todos sabemos que deberían juntarse. Hacían prácticamente todo juntos desde que se conocieron.

-Ah, es como Hattori y Toyama. ¿Qué quieren hacer? ¿Canciones emocionales para que se tiren de la montaña?

-Mmm no justamente, pero, algo que quizás los haga…

-¿Recapacitar?

-Exacto.

-¡Ok, que emocionante! Pero cantemos algo entretenido antes para que no parezca obvio.

-Nos van a matar… pero vale la pena- Dijo uno frotándose las manos y con una sonrisa tenebrosa.

-¿Qué proponen?

-Vamos con una entretenida, así nos calentamos un poco más.

(3)

_-Fuiste a la escuela a aprender niña, cosas que nunca, nunca supiste antes…como yo sacarte una E, excepto después una C, y por qué dos más dos hacen cuatro. _

_-__**Ahora yo te enseñaré todo acerca del amor querida**__… Siéntate y toma un asiento. Lo único que harás es repetir después de mí…_

_-ABC, fácil como 1, 2,3, o así de simple como DO, RE MI, ABC, 1, 2,3, bebé, tú y yo, niña._

_-Leer, escribir y aritmética son las ramas que hay que aprender del árbol. __**Pero sin las raíces del amor**__ de todos los días, niña, tú educación está incompleta. Los maestros te indicarán como conseguir una A… nahhh. Deletréamelo, cómo añades las dos. Escúchame bebé, esto es todo lo que tienes que hacer._

_-ABC, fácil como 1, 2,3, o así de simple como DO, RE, MI, ABC, 1, 2,3, bebé, tú y yo, niña._

_-ABC, es fácil, es como contar hasta 3, DO, RE, MI, canta una simple melodía, ABC, __**Eso es lo sencillo que el amor puede ser.**_

-"jeje no concuerdo. Si fuese tan fácil no estaría en este embrollo." – Pensaban dos chicos irónicamente del oeste al mismo tiempo al escuchar la letra.

-Ok gente… hacia allá vamos- Dijo apuntando al frente.- Plan de emergencia de Cupido amorsis en proceso.- Y todos empezaron a reír por lo bajo por el nombre.

(4)

_-Recuerdos perfectos en fotos, desparramadas por todo el suelo. Llegando al teléfono porque no puedo luchar más. __**Y me pregunto si alguna vez cruzo tu mente. Para mí es algo que ocurre todo el tiempo.**_

_-Es la una después de las cuatro, estoy totalmente sola y te necesito ahora. Dije que no llamaría, pero perdí todo el control y te necesito ahora. Y no sé cómo puedo hacer para estar sin ti, sólo te necesito ahora._

_- Otro trago de whisky, no puedo dejar de ver la puerta. Deseando que vuelvas barriendo de la forma que has hecho antes. Y me pregunto si alguna vez cruzo tu mente. Para mí es algo que ocurre todo el tiempo._

_-Es la una después de las cuatro, estoy un poco borracho y te necesito ahora. Dije que no llamaría, pero perdí todo el control y te necesito ahora. Y no sé cómo puedo hacer para estar sin ti, sólo te necesito ahora._

_-Sí, prefiero que duela antes que no sentir nada de nada, Es la una después de las cuatro, estoy totalmente sola y te necesito ahora. Dije que no llamaría, pero estoy un poco borracho y te necesito ahora. __**Y no sé cómo puedo hacer para estar sin ti, sólo te necesito ahora.**_

Sonoko miró a Kazuha, Kazuha miró a Heiji, Heiji miró a sus dos compañeros de adelante… y estos miraron a Heiji… Y todos pensaron…-"¿Están haciendo esto a propósito, verdad? Las chicas miraron a Ran, la cual continuaba mirando hacia delante como que nada pasaba. Y Heiji miró a Shinichi, el cual seguía como si nada, haciéndose el sordo. -"Esto les va a costar un poco más"- Pensó el detective del oeste.

-Oigan… no escuchamos comentarios alguno- Decían las chicas.

-Sigamos entonces. Tienen que ablandarse de alguna manera.

-Uhhh yo tengo una que es el detonante, pero dejémosla para el final. Si me paran apenas comienzo, llegaron al límite.- Dijo un chico del este.

-De acuerdo… ¿que cantamos ahora?

-Uh, creo que tengo una.- Dijo una chica.

(5)

_-¿Qué he hecho?, Desearía poder huir, de este barco que se hunde__**. Intento ayudar, y lastimé al resto. Ahora siento que el peso del mundo está en mis hombros.**_

_-¿Qué puedes hacer cuando tu bien no es lo suficientemente bueno, y todo lo que tocas se derrumba? Porque __**mis buenas intenciones, siguen haciendo un desastre de cosas, que de alguna manera quiero arreglarlo. ¿Pero cuántas veces va a tardar, oh cuántas veces va a tardar, para que lo entienda bien? Para entenderlo bien.**_

_-¿Puedo empezar otra vez, con mi fe sacudida? Porque __**no puedo volver atrás y arreglar esto. Sólo tengo que quedarme y enfrentar mis errores**__. Porque si me vuelvo más fuerte y sabio, podré sobrevivir a esto._

_-Entonces levanto hacia arriba mi puño, lanzo un golpe al aire y acepto la verdad de que la vida a veces no es justa. Sí envío un deseo, sí realizo una oración, finalmente alguien verá lo mucho que me importa._

_-¿Qué puedes hacer cuando tu bien no es lo suficientemente bueno, y todo lo que tocas se derrumba? Oh, mis más buenas intenciones, siguen haciendo un desastre de cosas, que de alguna manera quiero arreglarlo. ¿Pero cuántas veces va a tardar, oh cuántas veces va a tardar, para entenderlo bien? Entenderlo bien._

Ya habían empezado a subir una especie de pendiente, y Shinichi negaba de un lado a otro la cabeza pensando. "Qué canción más… ¿sarcástica? Pero realista. Bah, por lo menos, se asemeja a mi situación. Siempre intente ayudar en todo, pero no dándome cuenta que en el proceso lastimé a mucha gente con tal de protegerla e intentar hacer bien las cosas. Errores. Era una palabra que odiaba… ¡Demonios! ¡Qué canción más acertada para el momento!_ ¿Pero cuántas veces va a tardar, oh cuántas veces va a tardar, hacerlo bien? Hacerlo bien…_ todavía me pregunto lo mismo. Me siento en ese barco que se hunde todavía…"

-Ey ey… ¿Ya están los dos un poco más raros? ¿Eso es bueno?- Se preguntaban.

-¿Raros? ¿Te refieres a…?

-Mmm como a... ¡afectados! Eso quería decir.

-Vamos bien entonces. ¿Ahora? ¿Quieres darnos el honor de ver si te cortan?- le preguntó uno de los chicos al de la idea.

-Nahhh, una más, y luego veo que onda.

-Como digas.}

(6)

_-Te busqué en el infinito, y en las huellas de tus labios. En uno de tus cigarrillos. Esperando hasta el cansancio y tú has echado al olvido. __**Y la suerte se me escapa en un suspiro.**_

_-__**Y tú te me vas de las manos, y la vida se me rompe en mil pedazos**__**Y yo, Lloro por ti.**_

_-__**Soñando que lo nuestro tiene algún remedio.**__ Lloro por ti. Es que no hay forma de olvidarme de tus besos. Lloro por ti. __**Porque no dejo de pensar cuanto te quiero.**__ Lloro por ti. _

_-Mariposa ilusionada, con la luna reflejada en tu mirada. __**Me he perdido en el laberinto,**__**soy cautivo de tu amor, tu prisionero**__. __**Y tú has llenado el vacio**__. Un rincón donde tu boca fue mi alivio._

_-Y tú te me vas de las manos Y la vida se me rompe en mil pedazos Y yo Lloro por ti_

_-__**Y es que no encuentro una salida Una forma de curar estas heridas**__ Y yo  
>Lloro por ti. <em>

Ran al escuchar la letra, no pudo impedir que su coraza se rompa y gire su cabeza para el lado izquierdo, para evitar que sus amigas y que una persona en especial sobre todo, vea como sus lágrimas caían de vuelta. "Pero tiene razón… no puedo dejar de pensar cuánto te quiero. Y no puedo ver otra persona en mi vida que no seas tú tampoco. Pero tuve que destrozarnos a los dos en el proceso diciéndote todo lo contrario, y que te odiaba. Qué idiota puedo ser cuando me lo propongo. Felicitaciones Ran."

Mientras el tiempo pasaba de a poco, ya estaban a bastante altura por la caminata.

-Mmm, pongamos en acción tu canción amigo. A ver qué pasa ahora…

-Intentémoslo.

(7)

-_Esta vez, este lugar, mal utilizado, errores. Demasi…_

-¡LLEGAN A CANTAR ESA MALDITA CANCIÓN Y LES JURO QUE LOS TIRO POR EL PRECIPICIO… ¿ENTENDIDO?- Gritó exasperado Shinichi y hasta se podría decir que…enojado.  
>Heiji se asustó de la reacción y transformación tan repentina del que iba a su lado que saltó por lo menos 3 metros, por el susto que le dio. Se agarró el corazón por un momento para saber si estaba ahí. –"Wuau… le tocó fondo. ¿Qué canción será?"<p>

Después de eso, se hizo un silencio de lo más irrompible, y todos veían con ojos del tamaño de platos lo que había pasado.

Las chicas que iban atrás de los detectives se cayeron de traste en la nieve por la súbita fuerza de la voz de su amigo. ¡Diablos, que sabía gritar!

-¡Kudo! ¡Me asustaste tonto! – Exclamó Sonoko.

-Les dije que alguno de los dos iba a saltar- Exclamó el muchacho.

-Mal. ¿Qué habrá pasado?

-No sé.

-Che… ¿Dónde viven ustedes?

Y los chicos entraron a hablar de otros asuntos, ya que tenían que hacer tiempo con algo.

En la otra punta, Hattori ni se atrevía a hablarle a su compañero, por miedo a que explote otra vez y termine él muerto. Pero se las jugó, total…

-¿Todo bien?

-Perfecto- Su voz volvió a su estado normal.

-¿Cuando sacarás tu armadura de encima?

-Cuando todo esto termine, me aleje y esté en mi casa.

-No puedo creerlo.

-Pues hazlo.

-Ooooiiii- Exasperado rugió Heiji.

Continuaron su caminata hasta que vieron que tenían que pasar por una especie de camino estrecho a 50 metros de donde estaban. Sólo iba a poder pasar una persona a la vez y tenía una distancia de 10 a 20 metros. Situación que no le estaba gustando a nadie. Todos podían ver lo que había que hacer, dado que el camino antes de ese delgado trayecto, era todo lo contrario. Era amplio, y no tenía tantas dificultades.

El caminito tenía al lado izquierdo, un bloque de hielo que descendía de forma brutal hasta caer al vacío. Del lado derecho, tenían un pedazo de montaña cubierta con trozos de hielo, bastante nieve y roca. En pocas palabras, era una trampa mortal por donde lo querías ver. Sin embargo, era el único camino. Tendrían que pasar con mucha cautela.

Un milico pasó cuidadosamente y lo logró. Le siguió Kaito que era el más ágil. El otro soldado que los acompañaba decidió quedarse sin cruzar para ayudar con los chicos. Shinichi se quedó para ayudar también, por ende, le tocaba a Hakuba.

Saguru respiró profundo y empezó a dar paso por paso lentamente. Hasta… que resbaló para adelante. Pero puso inmediatamente las manos, manteniéndose en el camino. El resto que lo estaba viendo suspiró de forma estresante.

Finalmente llegó a la otra punta, y ahora le tocaba a Heiji.

El de Osaka, empezó a realizar las mismas acciones que el anterior. Iba por la mitad, cuando de la nada y sin que nadie se diese cuenta, una roca de tamaño relativamente considerable, se desprendió de la pared del lado derecho. La piedra caía con toda la fuerza y velocidad…-¡Muévete Heiji!- Gritó Shinichi con advertencia de repente.

El de Osaka escuchando el aviso, se movió exaltado hacia adelante, esquivando el golpe apenas por un par de centímetros… Sin embargo, dicha acción ocasionó que el moreno resbalara por lo mojado y la nieve de la tormenta, y cayera al borde izquierdo del camino, quedando colgado y con las manos aferradas a una leve superficie del mismo.

-¡Demonios!- Gritó el milico que no había pasado, el cual se apresuró a ir en su ayuda para sacarlo. Hakuba también empezó a dar marcha atrás. Pero justo cuando se estaban acercando… otra piedra se desprendió de la gran roca, pegándole en el brazo a Hattori y haciéndolo caer por la bajada de la pared hacia el vacío. Lo próximo que se podía escuchar en el espacio, eran los gritos desesperados de Kazuha al ver cómo la persona más importante de su vida iba a desaparecer…

-¡HEIJIIIIIII!

* * *

><p>(1) = Mucho mejor- Los rodríguez.<p>

(2)= Buttons - Pussycat Dolls.

(3)= ABC - Glee

(4)= Need you now - Glee

(5) = Get it right - Glee

(6) = lloro por tí - Enrique Iglesias.

(7) = jeje no se los pienso a decir por ahora mua jaja!


	11. Rescatando a los dos detectives

Ay ay ay… lo que me han hecho reír sus opiniones mis lectores favoritos. Yo creo que más o menos fueron capaces de venir a mi casa a matarme por el final del capítulo anterior( por arxas y pervertida yaoista... se calman jajaja) ¡Aunque… todavía no se cual será el destino de nuestro pobre personaje…! van a tener lamentablemente que seguir leyendo a ver qué pasa. En una de esas hay un terremoto que abre la tierra y caen todo juntos…. (^_^);

Arxas: Estamos las dos leyendo roommates jaja! Me morí de risa cuando vi tu review sobre la mia. ¡Excellent English my dear! =) Ups... y sí. me re equivoque de capítulo jejeje.

Amikochan: Bienvenida y gracias por leer mi peque historia. Espero te siga causando cosquilleo por saber cómo continuará.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo anterior<strong>_

El de Osaka, empezó a realizar las mismas acciones que el anterior. Iba por la mitad, cuando de la nada y sin que nadie se diese cuenta, una roca de tamaño relativamente considerable, se desprendió de la pared del lado derecho. La piedra caía con toda la fuerza y velocidad…-¡Muévete Heiji!- Gritó Shinichi con advertencia de repente.

El de Osaka escuchando el aviso, se movió exaltado hacia adelante, esquivando el golpe apenas por un par de centímetros… Sin embargo, dicha acción ocasionó que el moreno resbalara por lo mojado y la nieve de la tormenta, y cayera al borde izquierdo del camino, quedando colgado y con las manos aferradas a una leve superficie del mismo.

-¡Demonios!- Gritó el milico que no había pasado, el cual se apresuró a ir en su ayuda para sacarlo. Hakuba también empezó a dar marcha atrás. Pero justo cuando se estaban acercando… otra piedra se desprendió de la gran roca, pegándole en el brazo a Hattori y haciéndolo caer por la bajada de la pared hacia el vacío. Lo próximo que se podía escuchar en el espacio, eran los gritos desesperados de Kazuha al ver cómo la persona más importante de su vida iba a desaparecer…

-¡HEIJIIIIIII!

* * *

><p><em><strong>RESCATANDO A LOS DOS DETECTIVES<strong>_

El reloj de todos, de repente se paró. Los segundos quedaron momentáneamente detenidos en el pequeño instrumento. Y por más que querías mover las manecillas, una fuerza superior lo impedía.

Todo parecía estar en cámara lenta al ver cómo un adolescente resbalaba por la pared hacia el vacío. Las reacciones de todos, se congelaron sin poder emitir acción alguna al respecto… bueno… casi la de todos.

-¡Heiji! ¡Saca el piolet imbécil!- Gritó Shinichi mientras corría hacia el centro del lugar donde su amigo dio el último paso.

Hattori dejó de intentar agarrarse con las manos de lo que sea, para poder sacar el pequeño pique que colgaba de uno de los costados de la mochila. Al hacerlo, se dio cuenta de que no le quedaba mucho tiempo para llegar a la senda final e intentó clavarlo de alguna manera en el duro hielo.

-¡Maldición. Clávate de una vez por todas!- Dijo gritando. Y al intentar por última vez, se clavó de lleno… de lleno a treinta centímetros del borde. Lo que daría a entender, que nuestro pobre hombre, quedó sujeto con un pique en una sola mano en el borde de la placa helada, soportando todo el peso de su cuerpo y mochila, el cual, colgaba en el aire.

-¡Ay la put… madre! – expresó el del este agarrándose la cabeza.

-Vamos a tener que bajar- Indicó uno de los milicos.

-¿Saben bajar por este tipo de superficies? – Preguntó Hakuba.

-Algunos de nosotros sí- Dijo mientras aseguraba un gancho a la pared rocosa de donde cayeron las piedras hace instantes.- Yo soy uno por suerte.

-¿Qué hacemos nosotros?- preguntó Shinichi.

-No creo que puedan hacer nada ahora. Me tengo que apurar dado que está prácticamente colgado de un solo brazo.

Al asegurar la cuerda en el gancho, empezó a descender hacia el muchacho… hasta que segundos después, se lo escuchó gritar a Heiji – ¡ESPERA… EL HIELO SE ESTÁ RAJANDO-

-¿Qué? ¡NO ME JODAS!- Le respondió el milico que volvió a subir lo más rápido que podía y de forma precavida.

-¿CREES QUE PUEDO ESTAR JODIENDO EN UN MOMENTO COMO ESTE? ¡IDIOTAAA!

-¿Qué hacemos ahora? –Se preguntaron hakuba y el milico.

-¡KAITO! ¡Ven acá! – Exclamó Shinichi.

-¡OLVIDALO! Tengo un plan mejor- Masculló de una forma que sólo el milico que quedó con él en la otra punta, escuchó.

-¿QUÉEE?- Dijo Shinichi.

Y de repente, Kaito empezó a moverse realizando los mismos actos que el anterior soldado, alejándose del borde. Sólo que su zona era distinta, era más amplia del lado derecho, y la bendita pared de la izquierda que descendía, lo hacía de forma abrupta. Por ende, caer en picada… era más fácil.

Repentinamente, empezó a correr a gran velocidad hacia el abismo y… se tiró de cabeza.

-¿¡QUE HACES ESTÚPIDO!- Gritaron varias personas del grupo.

La velocidad que se ganaba en la caída era impresionante. Pero nuestro mago estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo, hasta se podría decir que es su marca personal para desaparecer. Por eso, Kudo y Saguru no se preocuparon mucho, y estaban atentos viendo lo que se le había ocurrido para ver si tenían que auxiliarlos de algún modo.

Kaito llegó aproximadamente a una altura un poco más baja que nuestro detective del oeste. Pero estaba lejos todavía en el sentido horizontal. Así que, clavó un gancho en la ladera, para que pueda forma una especie de "L", y poder llegar hacia él. Hecho esto, empezó a escalar de forma pausada, para ver por dónde le convenía más. No olvidemos que estaba todo mojado, por lo que era fácil cometer torpezas.

Heiji por otro lado, estaba… re puteando de arriba a abajo. No era la primera vez que estaba en esta situación. Pero aún así, es como que el suelo se lo veía muy, pero muy lejos de donde estaba. Y que el hielo, donde él estaba sujeto, esté cada poco segundos crujiendo de forma atroz, no le estaba agradando para nada.

-¡Tranquilo Hattori! ¡Kaito está cerca! - Le gritó su compañero rubio de arriba.

-Siiii, no hay apuro eh. En serio. Estoy… admirando el panorama de otra perspectiva. Miren que lindo paisaje que tenemos. ¡DEJAME DE JODER Y APURATE KUROBA DE UNA VEZ!- Les comunicaba el pobre colgado.

-¡Espera un poco zoquete. Ya estoy cerca!- Le recriminó el pobre mago.

Después de unos minutos, llegó a él por debajo. Poco a poco fue escalando hacia arriba, hasta que estuvo a su lado. Al llegar, se dio cuenta de lo que se refería Heiji hace unos momentos con respecto a que el hielo se estaba rompiendo. Efectivamente, se estaba agrietando internamente, y por el ruido que ocasionaba, no les quedaba mucho tiempo para que el bloque se caiga por completo. Ya se podían observar las grietas o estrías.

-De acuerdo. Entonces paso esto por aquí, y esto por allá, y te hago un nudo así.- Pensaba en vos alta el mago. – Oki doki. Creo… que estamos.

-¿Creo? No estoy seguro que me guste eso tanto. ¡Puedes asegurarte mejor, ya mi brazo no da para mucho más!

-Pero que pesado que eres. Pobre de tu novia querido.

-¡Que no tengo novia!

-siiiii, seguro. Entonces la castaña de ojitos verdes que está arriba muriéndose del susto que le ocasionaste no es nada más que una amiga.

-Emm, ¿Si?

-Cállate imbécil.

-El imbécil eres tuuuuuu…..¡aahhhh!

Dicho esto, Kaito lo hizo soltarse junto a él con prepotencia, y cómo sólo había puesto un solo gancho en el vértice de 90 grados de la "L", salieron disparados hacia abajo, y hacia la izquierda a una velocidad descomunal, ya que el peso era más considerable al tratarse de dos personas.

-Ahora cuando lleguemos hacia donde está la cuerda en forma vertical Hattori, agarrémonos de dónde podamos o vamos a terminar como péndulo y debajo del bloque.

-Está bien. ¡Me podrías haber avisado que ibas a hacer eso tonto!

-Nah, fue divertido escucharte gritar como niña jaja.

-No es el momento para hacerse el chistoso.

Cuando iban a llegar al punto en cuestión, se encontraron a otras dos personas que habían bajado para auxiliarlos. Eran dos soldados del grupo, los cuales parecían tener noción sobre escalada. Al momento que llegaron, entre los dos los atraparon para mantenerlos estables en el lugar.

Mientras tanto, el hielo terminó de crujir, y se desprendió de la montaña como un glaciar cuando se derrite de su parte madre.

-¿Están bien?- Indagó un militar.

-Yo sí. Este no se.- Respondió Kaito.

-Estoy bien. Aunque no estoy seguro de si voy a poder escalar. La maldita roca me golpeó el brazo mal.

-No te preocupes. Entre todos subiremos de a poco.

-¿OIGAN. ESTAN BIEN?- Preguntó Shinichi desde arriba.

-¡ESTAMOS BIEN. USTEDES SIGAN ADELANTE QUE VAMOS A TARDAR UN POCO. TENGAN CUIDADO!

-¡DE ACUERDO!

-Bien Hakuba, vamos a tener que movilizarlos de a poco.

-Mmm ve tú con los chicos. Vas a tener que calmar a una chica en especial.- Le dijo guiñando un ojo.

-Ay ay ay… si. Menos mal que está todo bien.

-No dejamos de tener sustos Kudito eh. Podríamos hacer una película con nuestras experiencias en conjunto jajaja.

-Es verdad. Bueno, emm hagamos lo siguiente. Pondremos una cuerda de punta a punta para tener algo como apoyo en caso de que ocurra algo como esto.- Y miró hacia arriba- Espero que no se caigan más de esas.

-De acuerdo. Voy del otro lado, así te la tiro.

-Bien. Te espero.

Dicho esto, Hakuba se fue al extremo de adelante, para agarrar una cuerda. Mientras tanto, Shinichi estaba pensando qué diablos hacer con Toyama. -"Seguro que va a estar asustada"-

Saguru tomó la cuerda que debía cargar él en su inventario, y agarró una de las puntas para hacerla girar y lanzar hacia dónde estaba Shinichi. Pero el chico…definitivamente… no aprobó la materia. Después de varios intentos fallidos, Kudo fue caminando hacia donde estaba para tomar la cuerda y llevarse su parte, antes de que pierdan más tiempo del que estaban perdiendo. Obviamente, dedicándole un exabrupto…- ¡Idiota!

Caminando por el sendero, se encontró con el grupo de las tres chicas que él conocía bastante bien. Miró a los policías que se habían acercado, y les dio la cuerda.

-Encárguense ustedes. Háganlos pasar de a uno y con cuidado. Menos a ellas tres, déjenlas para después.

-De acuerdo.

Terminando de dar las indicaciones y de ver cómo los chicos con algo de miedo iban pasando, se acercó a la chica que estaba pálida como la nieve y arrodillada en el suelo. Parecía como si se camuflara con el ambiente del color que tenía.

Shinichi decidió apagar su cámara por el momento. No le gustaba la idea de que todo Japón viese después la reacción de la muchacha o que la "relación" de su amigo se hiciese pública.

Ran y Sonoko al ver que alguien se acercó a su lado, levantaron las vistas, encontrándose con su viejo amigo.

Shinichi por otro lado, se arrodilló enfrente de la muchacha e intentó apaciguarla de la mejor manera.

-Hey Toyama, Heiji está bien. No te preocupes. Lo están ayudando a subir del otro lado.- Y le puso una mano en el hombro para darle apoyo.- Todo estará bien. –

Sin embargo, Kazuha no podía dejar de temblar. Fue como mucha adrenalina de golpe, y no podía ni levantarse. Su cabeza no estaba del todo equilibrada tampoco. No sabía si llorar o dar saltos y alaridos de felicidad… Su cuerpo optó por hacer lo que más odiaba Shinichi en este mundo… Llorar.

Lágrimas de alivio, pero de miedo también, salían por esos ojos tan verdes como esmeraldas. Una tras otra. Y no tenían pensado parar hasta dentro de un rato. Luego se agregaron más emociones internas como desesperación, pérdida de control y hasta falta de comprensión. No podía escuchar de repente. Era tanto el estrés que no podía dejar de maquinar con su cerebro, las millones de probabilidades que hubieran podido acontecer. Incluyendo la que más odiaba: la muerte.

-"¿Por qué a mí? ¡Nunca supe qué demonios hacer en estas situaciones!"- Pensaba un pobre detective mientras se tensaba poco a poco, a medida que más y más lágrimas salían. Desesperado por tanta agua salada, le levantó el mentón con una mano y le apoyó la otra en uno de las mejillas- ¡Oye. Mírame! Debes tranquilizarte Toyama. Sé por lo que pasas y sé que tienes miedo. Pero creo que Heiji estará mejor si te ve con una sonrisa en vez de con lágrimas.- Y le removía las lágrimas de sus ojos con sus pulgares.- ¿De acuerdo? Tranquila. Ya pasó. Deja de llorar.

Para su gran alivio, la chica pareció entenderlo, y fue como que salió del trance en que estaba. Con sus guantes se frotó los ojos, queriendo deshacerse de los restos de llanto.

-Está bien. Y… gracias Kudo.

-Nada que agradecerme. – Dijo levantándose y ofreciéndole su mano para ayudarla, la cual aceptó con una sonrisa. – Pasa de una vez así vas a ver al tonto este.

-De acuerdo. – Y entró a caminar sola. Hasta que… Sonoko desapareció de la nada y se fue corriendo atrás de ella, para pasar junto con Kazuha. En ese momento, el cerebro de Ran, se puso en funcionamiento.

-"Mmm, ¿Sonoko? ¿Cómo llegó tan rápido a ella?...Oh oh….Eso quiere decir… que… "- Y fue moviendo su mirada hacia la derecha de a centímetro a centímetro…"Quiere decir… que… me dejaron… con… EL". –Terminó su lineamiento de pensamientos a la vez que su mirada encontró el rostro de su amigo...-"¡o ex amigo… LO QUE SEA! Las voy a matar por esto"

-¿Soy yo… o Sonoko hizo esto a propósito?- Preguntó el morocho con una gran gota de sudor en su cabeza.

- Gran deducción genio. Lo peor que recién me di cuenta, sino las estaría estrangulando en estos momentos.

-¿Por qué no las sigues entonces? No creo que estés muy a gusto cerca mío. Y empezó a caminar.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- Le preguntó fríamente haciéndolo parar en sus pasos y dándose la vuelta.

-Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero. ¿Para qué preguntas?

-Ya deja esa actitud conmigo.

-¿Qué actitud?

-La que pones cuando estas inseguro y a la defensiva. Pareces una pared. Te conozco así que no me lo niegues.

-Pues se ve que no me conoces lo suficiente todavía. Si no, hubieras entendido muchas cosas sin necesidad de explicarlas- Y reiteró su marcha.

-Creo que me lo dejaste bien demostrado la última vez. No te importo en lo absoluto ¿Verdad?- Ante tal comentario, la mirada de Shinichi se volvió dura. Se giró en su camino y avanzó hasta que estuvo a cinco centímetros de su rostro.

-Si no me importarías para nada, no estaría aquí en estos momentos. No sabes absolutamente nada sobre lo que pasó. Así que no vengas a recriminarme, que fui el único insensato en toda esta historia.

Al terminar dicha frase, volvió a su camino original sin mirar atrás. Realmente lo hizo enfadarse bastante.

Ran por otro lado, se quedó pasmada… otra vez. La mirada que le dedicó, le hizo tener hasta un poco de temor en su interior. Llena de sentimientos y de enojo. Y de repente recordó la canción de sus compañeros…-" _¿Cuántas veces voy a tardar? para que lo entienda bien_… Pero es que no puedo evitarlo. Sé que no es la forma de llegar hacia él. Ahora lo hice hasta enojar. Pero… es que ¡ME SACA! ¡Ahhhh!. No podemos tener una conversación decente sin querer matarnos… o al menos yo" -Y suspiró -". Tengo que calmarme un poco. Quiero arreglar las cosas, pero… no sé cómo. Y no sé si él quiere arreglar las cosas conmigo. Aunque dijo… que… estaba preocupado por mí, y vino sólo para eso. ¿Por qué? Después del daño que te hice… ¿Por qué? ¿Qué soy para ti? "

De repente, sintió una mano que se posó suavemente en su hombro derecho. Al girarse, pudo ver al teniente que le sonreía como lo hace un padre a sus hijos.

-¿Problemas con el arquero de alitas?- Ran no pudo evitar una sonrisa al escuchar como semejante hombre de su rango denominaba a Cupido. – Camina a la par mío por un rato ¿Quieres? – Y Ran asintió levemente con la cabeza.

* * *

><p><strong>Unos metros más adelante<strong>

Kazuha al cruzar el maldito estrecho, empezó a correr hacia donde estaba Heiji. Lo encontró en instantes, sentado sobre la nieve, con uno de los médicos, el cual le estaba vendando el brazo.

-Bueno, no es nada. No tienes nada roto, sólo fue un gran golpe que dejó como consecuencia una hinchazón.- Le dijo Nobunari. – Déjalo sin apretarlo mucho y no realices nada que implique uso de fuerza. ¿Entendido? Te sacaré la camarita y la mochila así no te molesta ¿De acuerdo?

-Sí, y de acuerdo.

-No estás lastimado en ningún otro lado ¿no?

-No. Sólo simples raspones. No moriré por eso.

En ese momento, Toyama llegó y se tiró de rodillas a su lado. Con una expresión de alivio al verlo entero, pero con algunos rasgos de preocupación todavía, le preguntó- Heiji ¿Estás bien? ¿No te pasó nada? ¿Te golpeaste? ¿Te…?

-Hey hey, bajá las revoluciones. Estoy bien no me pasó nada. Sólo un golpe en el brazo.- Le dijo el detective, frenando el historial de preguntas que le estaba haciendo.

-Tonto. Ya tengo tu regalo de cumpleaños.

-¿Qué? Pero si todavía falta…- Indagó no entendiendo a dónde quería apuntar la chica.

-¡Un paracaídas permanente en la espalda te pondré! ¡Siempre terminas cayéndote idiota!- Le dijo con enojo y abalanzándose un poco sobre el chico, haciendo que Heiji se tire hasta donde podía para atrás estando sentado, y quedando a escasa distancia la cara de uno y del otro.

-O..ye, que ta…tampo…co soy tan… despistado- Tartamudeó el muchacho al ser muy consciente de la cercanía de los labios de ambos. Estaban tan cerca de los suyos que podía sentir la suave brisa que provocaba cuando hablaba.

-¿No eres despistado? ¿Hace falta recordarte un arrecife y una flecha?

-Uf, cómo olvidarme de esa. Las alturas definitivamente no son lo mío… emm. Mmm, puedes… - Dijo, poniéndose colorado totalmente y desviando los ojos para cualquier lado.

-¿Eh? –Kazuha volvió a la realidad del momento y se dio cuenta de la postura que tenía en esos momentos. No pudo evitar sonrojarse a pleno y alejarse en un nanosegundo de él. Musitando le dijo- Lo… siento.

-…-Hattori pensó por un instante en bromear con ella y cargarla. Pero decidió lo contrario a último momento. La había preocupado demasiado. Más bien dicho, siempre la hace preocupar. Así que le contestó- Está bien Kazu, no te preocupes. Sigamos adelante ¿Quieres? – Y le dedicó una sonrisa llena de sinceridad, recibiendo lo mismo de la otra parte.

-Sí.

-Qué romántico- Exclamó Sonoko actuando con mucha exageración.

-¡Ah Suzuki!- Le recriminó Toyama.- No me asustes así.

-Oigan, ¿Dónde está Ran?- Preguntó el detective para cambiar de tema rápidamente y empezando a caminar.

-La dejé con Kudo un segundo. No sé para qué.

-No, ¿En serio? ¿Qué pasó? Cuenta cuenta.- Dijo un animado muchacho.

-Pensé que sólo las chicas actuábamos de esa manera- Dijo con una expresión de pura incredibilidad.- No pasó mucho. Cuando empezaste a correr Toyama, te seguí viendo la oportunidad de dejarlos solos. Pero por lo que vi, pasaron tres segundos y ya estaban peleando otra vez.- Los chicos del oeste suspiraron de forma negativa.

-No puedo creerlo. Heiji. ¿Qué sabes de todo esto? Ya me cansé de no saber nada.- Explotó Kazuha.

-No puedo decírselos Kazu. Es algo que sólo ellos pueden solucionar y que les compete a ellos dos nada más.

-Bien. Entonces respóndeme. ¿Quién está actuando mal aquí y ahora? – Exigió Sonoko.

-¿Desde mi punto de vista?

-Sí.

-Me parece que Ran está siendo un poco necia. Pero en cierto modo es lógico por qué actúa de esa manera.

-¿Sólo Ran? ¿Qué me dices de Shinichi?- Volvió a preguntarle.

- ¿Shinichi?… Está perdido totalmente, ¿No lo notaste?

-Un poco. Además de que cambió drásticamente, está hecho… no lo sé. Cómo esta montaña. Está frío, distante, no lo sé.

-Pues la acertaste.

-¿Qué?

-Está inseguro. No tiene idea de cómo va a reaccionar Ran con él. Entonces hace lo que todos hacemos cuando estamos frente a algo desconocido: cubrirnos. De todo daño y de todo el mundo.

-Pero… no entiendo. Mira que ellos dos son como nosotros, y no comprendo cómo es que no pueden ni verse. Bah, al menos en nuestro caso, nos arreglamos en un lapso corto de tiempo. Ellos ya pasaron cuatro meses. ¿Cómo es posible?- Apuntó Toyama.

- Es… complicado.

-¿Tú sabes todo, pero absolutamente todo lo que pasó entre ellos?- Indago Sonoko.

-Sé lo que pasó con lujo de detalles tres años antes. Y sí, también sé que pasó ese día. Por eso les digo que, según mi punto de vista, la que está siendo un poco necia es Ran. Le falta enterarse de algo muy importante todavía, y que le negó la posibilidad a Kudo de decírselo. Esa historia, lo es todo. Y si realmente quiere arreglarse con Shinichi, va a tener que calmarse y escucharlo.

-¿Es eso de los hombres de negro?- Inquirió Kazuha.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes tú de eso?

-Mmm, ese chico… ¿Kaito? Lo empezamos a bombardear con preguntas dentro de la cueva cuando tú y Kudo se fueron. Y nos dijo casi nada, sólo que la razón por la que se ausentó es porque había una banda criminal con muchísima gente metida que se dedicaba a hacer atrocidades. No nos especifico mucho sobre todo el asunto.

-Ese idiotaaaa. Si kudo se entera lo aniquila. Pero sí. Básicamente algo así es.

-¿Tú estabas metido también?- Preguntó tenebrosa su amiga de toda la vida.

-Sí. En todo. Así también como casi todo el personal que está ayudándonos hoy.

-No me has dicho nada sobre esto- Le respondió ofendida. Sin embargo Heiji le sonrió al escucharla.

-Ves. Eso es lo que les pasó. Pero él tiene un par de secretos mayores que yo. El principal involucrado en todo esto, fue Shinichi. Y realmente te puedo asegurar, de que sufrió terriblemente esos tres años. La razón por la que no te dije nada, es porque recién ahora están terminando los últimos detalles sobre el caso. Y si bien lo peor ya pasó, quería esperar para contártelo mejor algún día.

-Pues mejor que lo hagas… con las otras cosas que me tienes que contar. Me estoy haciendo una lista. ¡Sa-be-lo!. ¿Y por qué no nos dijeron antes esto? ¿Tres años?

-ufff- suspirando.- A ver si me entienden las dos. Los hombres y las mujeres pensamos muy distinto. En esos momentos, si divulgábamos cualquier cosa, podría haber ocasionado un desastre con consecuencias gravísimas. Y sacando de lado todo lo referente a la trama policial y de suspenso, podría haber ocasionado pérdidas valiosas en la vida de cada uno de nosotros. No es chiste ni nada ligero lo que pasó. Fue una bomba de tiempo. Y nosotros no íbamos a permitir que estalle, e hicimos todo lo que estaba a nuestro alcance para proteger a todos… y a "todas"- Dijo enfatizando la última palabra.

-Ah… ya entendí- Dijo Sonoko. Y Kazuha asintió a su comentario.

-Por eso, hasta que Ran no baje los humos, no van a solucionar nada.

-Deberíamos esposarlos- Sugirió la de Aikido.

-No me tientes- Le recriminó Sonoko. Y los tres empezaron a reírse.

* * *

><p><strong>Final de la fila<strong>

Después de caminar por varios minutos sobre la plataforma blanca, el militar de mayor rango decidió romper el silencio.

-Tú debes ser… Mouri ¿Verdad?

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo lo sabe?

-Mmm atlética, castaña y con ojos azules como el mar. Además hablas y peleas con Kudo. Definitivamente eres tú.- Y empezó a reír por la cara de confusión de la muchacha.- La persona con la que estabas hablando hace unos instantes, es la que me mencionó tu perfil hace mucho tiempo atrás, junto con otras cualidades por supuesto.

-..- Los ojos de Ran se ensancharon a más no poder. No entendía nada, pero… ¿Por qué Shinichi la estaba describiendo en ese tiempo?

-Sabes, yo estuve en el momento que íbamos todos a dar el "gran golpe", cómo lo llamábamos nosotros. Y se nota que no sabes nada de esto todavía.

-¿Por qué lo dice con tanta seguridad?

-Tengo muchos años querida. Cuando eres más adulto como yo, sabes y notas muchas cosas que no hacen faltan palabras para describirlo. Ya llegarás a ese estado también… parezco un viejo hablando jeje.

-No me está respondiendo contundentemente.

-Jaja. ¡Qué palabra!... Sé que no tienes conocimiento sobre lo que pasó… porque no estarías peleando con él, si lo supieras realmente.- Y la muchacha puso una expresión de total atención.- Deberías darle una oportunidad ¿ Sabes?

-Pero… estos tres años viví preocupada, llorando casi todas las noches y preguntándome si estaba bien. Todo eso… todo ese sufrimiento para luego enterarme de que estaba a pocos metros de mí, viendo absolutamente todo. Eso me… irrita. Siento que fui una estúpida o un títere usado. A veces pienso que nunca supe realmente quien es.- Terminó diciendo con voz nostálgica.

-Sabes perfectamente muy bien quién es él. Lamentablemente no puedo informarte sobre lo que ocurrió aquella vez. Creo que, esa experiencia, debe ser relatada sólo por él.

-Yo te lo explicare de esta manera, usándome a mí de ejemplo con una situación que me pasó hace unos años. Yo estoy casado hace 15 años y tengo dos hijos. Uno de 13 y otro de 9. Nuestro oficio no es nada fácil. Todos los días salimos sin saber si volveremos a casa vivos. Y ese es un tema por el cual, los que están en pareja, generalmente no perduran en el tiempo. Afortunadamente, no es el mío. Mi esposa siempre comprendió lo que hacía y a lo que me dedicaba. Toda la vida me aceptó por lo que soy, y por cómo soy. Hemos tenido nuestras peleas por supuesto. Pero nunca dejamos que nos separen.

-Una noche, hará hace… unos… seis años, recibimos un llamado telefónico sobre un grupo al que estábamos persiguiendo hace meses. La razón por la que nos contactaron, fue para amenazarnos por la constante persecución de ellos. Estábamos en ese tiempo, realmente cerca de lograr que cayesen.

-La cuestión, que la llamada era para advertirnos de que sí nos acercábamos a ellos,… iban a cerciorarse de que cada uno de nosotros, sufriéramos las consecuencias. Esos efectos, por lo que nos decían, constaban de pura tortura y asesinato de cada una de nuestras familias.- Ran al escuchar eso se asustó un poco e inhaló de golpe el aire frío que los rodeaba.

-Esa expresión que pusiste, la teníamos cada uno de nosotros en ese momento. Imagínate la situación en mi caso. Yo tenía a mi esposa, un niño de apenas 3 años y otro de 10. No te puedo explicar, la sensación de pánico que tuve ese día. Para mí, mi familia lo es todo en el mundo. Es por lo que peleo día a día, por lo que vivo y por lo que respiro.

-¿Y qué pasó?

-Digamos que inmediatamente creamos un equipo con el cual pudimos en muy poco tiempo localizarlos y apresarlos a todos. Esa operación, duró alrededor de 2 meses nada más. Y fue la tortura más grande para cada uno. Vivíamos con constante miedo y nos separamos de nuestras familias por ese lapso también, para mantenerlas al margen de todo.

-Por eso te aconsejo, por lo que he vivido, que le des una chance de explicarse a tu… amigo. Imagínate que estuvo 3 años inmerso en un infierno con un panorama mucho, pero mucho peor que el que te acabo de explicar. Sé que cuesta, y que hay un montón de sentimientos involucrados por ambos. Pero, si realmente quieren arreglar esta complicación, les conviene un cafecitoooo... mmm con leche y con crema, y sentarse a hablar.- La chica empezó a reírse por la expresión de gusto que hizo el teniente al pensar en su café. -"Se ve que lo extraña jaja"

-Gracias. Por explicarme aproximadamente las cosas. Necesitaba eso.

-De nada chiquita.- Y le puso una mano sobre el gorro, refregándole la cabeza de forma juguetona.- Sólo avísenme cuando será la boda.

-¿Ehhhh? ¡Ay, usted también! Ya dejen de decir esas cosas.- Y el hombre entró a carcajear por la expresión de vergüenza y de fastidio que puso la muchacha.

* * *

><p><strong>Adelante de la fila<strong>

-Mmm esto es extraño- Opinó un soldado.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Le preguntó su compañero.

-No hubo ningún rastro de estos tipos que nos persiguen, entre comillas. Ni sabemos si están atrás nuestro. Pero aún así…

-A mí también me parece raro- Comento Saguru.- Esto está demasiado calmo. Y nos queda ¿Cuánto… un día y medio de viaje?

-Sí, no estamos tan lejos. Si seguimos a este ritmo, deberíamos estar llegando mañana a la tarde o a la noche como mucho. Espero que los que nos esperan se hayan movilizado hacia el punto que quedamos.

-Oigan, son las… doce y media. ¿No conviene hacerlos descansar un poco?- Preguntó Kuroba.

- Estamos por terminar de descender. Podríamos hacerlo antes de entrar al bosque otra vez. Mientras vemos como andan las cosas por alrededor.- ¿Les parece bien?- Sugirió un militar, con el cual todos coincidieron.

Pasada la hora del almuerzo y descanso, el grupo entero siguió su marcha entre los altos árboles… otra vez. Hicieron como habían acordado el reconocimiento del lugar, pero no hallaron nada que los haga preocupar.

Y otra vez… volvimos a la fila donde la combinación dorada iba en la segunda fila… y Ran y Kazuha iban atrás de ellos. Sonoko decidió hablar con otros chicos, yéndose un par de filas más atrás.

-Ahora entiendo cómo te hiciste esa ecuación de árboles quemados y sanos en la cabeza. ¡Qué aburrido es esto! Lo primero que hacemos al salir de aquí, es ir a un parque de diversiones- Dijo Heiji.

-Después de lo que pasó, creo que nunca más en mi vida voy a ir a un parque de diversiones- le dijo irónicamente el del este.

-¡Jajaja! Me había re olvidado. Perdón pero… ¡jaja!

-Qué amigo que eres.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?

-No me hagas contestarte.

-Che, cambiando el tema. ¿Qué te pasó cuando yo no estuve por ahí arriba?

-No creo que nuestra ubicación actual sea la más conveniente en estos momentos para hablar sobre eso.- Y rápidamente movió los ojos hacia atrás, señalando la compañía que tenían. ¿mmm? ¿Dónde está tu cámara?

-Ah, la tiene Nobunari junto con mi mochila. Me tienen que tratar bien ¿Viste? Por mi pobre bracito. Está lastimadito- Intentó causarle pena a su amigo haciéndose un poco la víctima.

-Tu brazo estará lastimadito… pero el resto de tu cuerpo está sanito. Así que no dejes que te golpee lo que queda de tu cuerpito… imbecilito.

-Ufa loco. No te puedo ganar en nada.- Dijo inflando la cara.

De repente, los dos se pararon en secas. Heiji notó como de su lado derecho en las copas de los árboles, había como unas… ¿Cuerdas? Y Shinichi, notó lo mismo pero de su lado izquierdo. Se miraron los dos con caras de… ¿Qué hace eso ahí?

Miraron hacia adelante, donde los dos milicos caminaban unos pasos más adelantados que ellos. Los soldados caminaban atentos a todo lo que pasaba a su nivel de altura, y nunca vieron lo que había abajo. Y tampoco vieron como con sus botas, estiraron una cuerda casi imperceptible, que accionó todo un mecanismo. Las cuerdas de los costados fueron impulsadas con fuerza de las copas, hacia abajo y con forma pendular. Y no eran meramente sogas. Si no, que ataban unos troncos de tamaño considerable. Esos troncos gigantes y pesados, se dirigían hacia los detectives, y hacia las chicas de atrás de ellos, en ambos sentidos.

Y Heiji sólo pudo pensar a la velocidad del rayo…-"No otra vez. Ahora moriré hecho puré"


	12. Viejos sentimientos: ¿frío o calor?

_**Novedades:**_

a) Juaz! Siempre me olvido de poner que DC no es mío… ¡pero si ya todo el mundo lo sabe!

b) Este capi es cortito… se me acaban un poco las ideas jaja.

c) Increíblemente, he recibido por primera vez una pantalla azul… o pantalla de la muerte como es más conocida. Así que, si ven que dejé de escribir, no es porque quise. Sino que mi PC finiquitó… o al menos el sistema. Sólo espero que no ocurra porque la adoro como un baby.

d) ¡Perdón que anteriormente subí erróneamente el capítulo! Y gracias por avisarme. Si no, yo seguía como si nada jeje.

e) ¡Disfruten del nuevo! Me pareceeeee… que se viene prontamente el final gente. No creo que llegue a 5 capítulos más… quien sabe. ¡Besitos!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo anterior<strong>_

De repente, los dos se pararon en secas. Heiji notó como de su lado derecho en las copas de los árboles, había como unas… ¿Cuerdas? Y Shinichi, notó lo mismo pero de su lado izquierdo. Se miraron los dos con caras de… ¿Qué hace eso ahí?

Miraron hacia adelante, donde los dos milicos caminaban unos pasos más adelantados que ellos. Los soldados caminaban atentos a todo lo que pasaba a su nivel de altura, y nunca vieron lo que había abajo. Y tampoco vieron como con sus botas, estiraron una cuerda casi imperceptible, que accionó todo un mecanismo. Las cuerdas de los costados fueron impulsadas con fuerza de las copas, hacia abajo y con forma pendular. Y no eran meramente sogas. Si no, que ataban unos troncos de tamaño considerable. Esos troncos gigantes y pesados, se dirigían hacia los detectives, y hacia las chicas de atrás de ellos, en ambos sentidos.

Y Heiji sólo pudo pensar a la velocidad del rayo…-"No otra vez. Ahora moriré hecho puré"

* * *

><p><strong>VIEJOS SENTIMIENTOS: ¿FRIO O CALOR?<strong>

Los dos cerebros de nuestros personajes masculinos… son especiales. Todos lo sabemos. Resuelven cosas inentendibles para la mayoría y deducen cuestiones ilógicas con tanta naturalidad y espontaneidad que hasta las hacen ver fáciles. La rapidez con las que sus neuronas funcionan, no es muy común que digamos en los adolescentes de hoy en día. Los transmisores de información, parecían tener luz propia, y llevan su comunicado al disco rígido principal a una velocidad fantástica, con la cual, pueden idear y accionar planes en apenas unos segundos.

Sin embargo, esta situación difiere como la distancia entre los planetas del universo, cuando hay dos personas que están involucradas. Sobre todo, ESAS dos personas. La cabeza de cada uno, se tornaba… silenciosa. No había ideas, ni planes, ni acción.

Es en estas situaciones, cuando uno se da cuenta de que, no importa lo inteligente que sos, o si eres tan bueno en artes marciales y pensas que vas a reaccionar enseguida ante una amenaza, o si simplemente crees que podés manejar todo fría y calculadamente. Cuando una persona importante, y nos referimos a lo que el corazón siente que lo es y no nuestra cabeza racional y lógica, está en absoluto peligro… no pensas. Sino que actúas de forma drástica e irracional para proteger a lo que más amas en este mundo. Porque sabes que, aunque tengas el mejor cerebro del mundo, no vas a poder vivir sin la presencia de lo que te da fuerzas para despertarte cada mañana. Y eso fue, lo que el latido de los corazones de nuestros detectives, les indicaba.

Su ser interno les decía… _¡Idiotas! muévanse que un cacho de madera gigante viene hacia ustedes y los va a aplastar junto con las chicas… ¡Recuerden! ¡Chicas atrás suyoooo! ¡Hagan algo! ¡ALERTA ALERTAAAA!_

Y sin pensarlo, se vio como Shinichi reboleó su mochila para algún lado, y como los dos detectives se dieron vuelta en su camino y se abalanzaron sobre sus amigas. Literalmente hablando.

Las dos muchachas, estaban absortas cómo esos troncos venían hacia su dirección, cuando de la nada, sintieron el impacto de dos cuerpos sobre los suyos. Al segundo, empezaron a sentir el contraste de la nieve helada a sus espaldas, y la calidez que irradiaban sus "amigos" sobre ellas. Al abrir los ojos, pudieron notar cómo la madera sostenida por esas cuerdas, pasaba casi al ras, de sus protectores. También eran muy conscientes de cómo uno de los brazos del muchacho rodeaba la nuca de ellas, mientras que con el otro intentaba cubrir el resto de las cabezas de ellas, bajo sobre su mentón.

…Qué momento Incómodo… para los del este.

Además de los gritos, otra vez, histéricos de los chicos, se podía escuchar cómo cierta parte del grupo, realizaba una conversación… ¿Decente?

-¿Pero qué carajo es eso? – preguntó Kaito con pura anonades.

-Ah bue… me siento más tranquilo ahora. ¡Si tú no sabes lo que es… como esperas que nosotros lo hagamos estúpido!- le recriminó Kuroba.

-Gente… me parece que no es el momento de estar discutiendo esas tonterías- Les retó el teniente.

-¿Qué hacemos? ¿Trepar y cortar las sogas? –Sugirió uno.

-Olvídalo. Si por chance, alguno de esos bloques cae arriba de ellos, son personas muertas.

-Entonces esperemos. Todo lo que es pendular, en algún momento para, ¿O no?- Preguntó otro.

-No creo que paren- Dijo seguro Kaito.

-¿Por qué crees eso?- Indagó el teniente.

-Porque tienen una fuente de alimentación permanente. Esas trampas, no fueron hechas hace poco, sino que se nota que están hace bastante años. Se puede observar por las propiedades de los materiales. Por otro lado, si ven arriba de las copas, las sogas en los extremos tienen enganchada una roca. Esa roca, fíjense que sube cuando el tronco desciende, y hace lo contrario cuando el tronco asciende. Funciona como un subi baja permanente.

-¿Qué estás sugiriendo? ¿Qué fueron puestas por… gente de otra generación? Por así decirlo…

-Algo por el estilo. El tema es, ¿Cómo las paramos? Parece que las usaban o para protección, o para… cazar.

-¿Qué hacemos mientras con ellos?- Señalando a los chicos sándwich.

-Por mí, déjalos allí. No creo que estén a disgusto jeje- Musitó Kaito.

-No es momento para pensar en eso Kuroba- Le recriminó Saguru.

Por otro lado…

-¡Heiji! ¿Estás bien?- preguntaba una asustada Kazuha, más por el estado de su amigo que por la situación.

-Sí creo que sí. Me golpee un poco el brazo con la caída… otra vez.

-Lo siento.

-No es tu culpa tonta. Déjate de preocupar. ¿Shinichi y Rannn están bien?- Al ver qué no contestaban, entró a preocuparse.- ¿Están bien idiotas?

-Eh… sí… algo. – Le contestó tartamudeando la karateca dado que Shinichi no parecía estar dispuesto a dar respuesta en algún momento cercano.

-"¿¡Cómo voy a responderte ahora! Estoy bien apretadito sobre mi… amiga… o… la relación que tuviéramos en este momento… ¡AL DIABLO! ¡ES LA MUJER QUE AMO POR FAVOR! "– Pensaba un pobre detective del oeste mientras se ponía cada vez más nervioso.

-Oooooohhhhh ya veo. Jajaja… ¿La están pasando mal pilluelos?

-Cállate pedazo de imbécil que tú no estás muy diferente que digamos- Exclamó el muchacho de ojos azules levantando de repente la cabeza.

-¡Cuidado!- Atinó a decir su protegida mientras que bajaba la cabeza del chico sobre su hombro y la depositaba contra la nieve, haciendo que se toque contra el costado de la cabeza de ella.- ¡Tonto! No levantes la cabeza que es peligroso.

-Lo…siento.

Dicho comentario, hizo que Ran se estremezca y su corazón lata cada segundo más rápido. No sacó su mano de la cabeza del muchacho, sino que bajo su mano por su cuello, y lo abrazó con un poco más de fuerza. Esta última acción, hizo que Shinichi volteara la cara hacia su lado derecho, para encontrar una posición… un poco más cómoda. Y a la vez, esto posibilitó que la karateca pudiera sentir las pequeñas bocanadas de aire que emanaban de los labios de su amigo sobre su delicado rostro.

Shinichi por otra parte, no entendía nada. Está bien que es lento para estos temas. Pero lo que no captaba eran sus sentimientos. ¿Cómo diablos hacía Ran para que su cuerpo tenga tantas reacciones y tan distintas? Pensó por un momento que un flan, o una gelatina, era más duro que él.

Al momento que la chica rodeó su cuello con su mano, para protegerlo un poco mejor, no pudo evitar sentirse tan… ¿Bien? Hacía meses que no sentía esa calidez, esa alegría, ese… todo. Demonios. Como extrañaba eso. Por él no se levantaba más de ahí. Y su perfume… al estar tan cerca, no pudo evitar oler esa fragancia tan de ella que es única.

Pero no podían quedarse ahí. Debían salir. Quién sabe si esos troncos no se podían llegar a caer en cualquier momento.

-Ran- Y la chica no pudo parar el escalofrío que pasó por su espalda, al escuchar como su nombre era pronunciado- ¿Puedes ver los troncos?

-Eh… sí.

-¿Cada cuánto pasan?

-Mmm… cada 3 segundos… son muy rápidos para sólo ser dos.

-De acuerdo. ¿Puedes ver si del lado izquierdo tuyo, hay una especie de… pozo… hundimiento, trinchera... o algo por el estilo? Ten cuidado.

-No, no veo nada de eso.

-Genial- Dijo irónicamente y suspiró abruptamente de repente.

-¡Jajaja! No hagas eso tonto.

-¿Cómo puedes reírte ahora?

-Es tu culpa. Me hiciste cosquillas con tu aire en la mejilla.

-Estás muuuuy mal.

-No tanto como tú. Te calmas…- Y los dos entraron a reírse como en los viejos tiempos.

-Lamento interrumpir justo cuando es la primera vez que están juntos y no se liquidan en el acto… pero… que tal si vemos cómo salir de aquí- Preguntó Heiji.- Y luego se dan besitos o lo que quieran.- Esto hizo ponerse muy colorados a unos chicos del oeste. Y Shinichi para vengarse, dijo

-Toyama, dime que tienes tu rostro hacia tu lado derecho.

-¿Eh? Si. ¿Por?- y terminando de decir esto, una bola de nieve pasó al ras del suelo hacia Hattori.

-¡Oye!

-Por molesto. Y mejor que no me hagas decirle a cierta mujer sobre algunas cosillas. Esas cosillas que debes todavía explicar mi querido… hermanito.- Y ahora fue él quien recibió la pelota.

-Idiotaaaaa- Le gritó el del oeste.

-Jajaja.

-¿Qué tal si nos ponemos las pilas? ¡No son livianos justamente que digamos!- Exclamó Kazuha.

-Es verdad… ¿Me estás diciendo que me ponga a dieta?- Le recriminó un detective.

-¡Tonto!

-¡Tú eres la tonta!

-¡Bueno, tú eres el principal tonto de los tontos de tontilandia!

-Y tú…

-Ejem… Lamento interrumpir… pero… que tal si vemos cómo salir de aquí…. Y luego se dan besitos o lo que quieran.- Les dijo Kudo, recordando las palabras que antes su amigo le había dicho, y Ran no pudo evitar reírse por la ironía del muchacho.

-¡Cállense los dos!- Reprimieron al mismo tiempo los de Osaka mientras que un suave rubor ascendía por sus mejillas.

Mientras tanto, un par de milicos se había acercado hasta dónde podían para hablarles.

-Mmm Kudo, Hattori, va a ser más fácil que los arrastremos hacia aquí por medio de sus cinturones de herramientas. Para eso, van a tener que idealizarse de algo para que queden aferrados. ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.

-Bien… ahí va la cuerda. Intenten protegerse los rostros y cabezas por si las dudas

Escuchando las instrucciones, los chicos movieron uno de sus brazos para traer las cabezas de las chicas más abajo del cuello de ellos, y poder protegerlas de cualquier golpe.

Luego, al tirarles las cuerdas a la altura de la espalda de ellos, las muchachas atinaron a tomarlas y dejarlas al costado de ellas.

Al mismo tiempo que hacían esto y que todos estaban observando cómo los iban sacando, las cuerdas de los extremos, las cuales estaban atadas a esa roca que subía y bajaba, se estaban desgastando por el roce con el tronco, haciéndose cada vez más fina.

-Oye Heiji, sal tú primero o nos vamos a chocar entre los cuatro.

-Nah, vayan ustedes.

-Tú estás lastimado. Nosotros no.

-Pero…

-Sin peros. Vayan.

Heiji terminó de rodear la cintura de la chica con un nudo, y ató un tramo de la cuerda a su cinturón, de ese modo, estaban asegurados los dos. Los soldados empezaron a jalar hacia ellos, trayendo consigo al paquete del oeste.

La otra pareja mientras se aseguraba de estar bien sujeto el uno con el otro. Hasta que Ran, a través del hombro de Shinichi, pudo divisar el desgaste que estaba teniendo una de las cuerdas… y el muchacho se alertó, cuando empezó a escuchar un leve crujido. Al estar de espaldas, no podía divisar nada… y tampoco ver cómo la cuerda se hacía añicos al descender de forma abrupta hacia donde estaban ellos.

Ran despertó cientos de sentidos al instante y sólo llegó a gritar…- ¡RUEDA!- Cuestión que hizo que Shinichi se tensara en un segundo sin comprender que pasaba, y sintió cómo con una fuerza sobrenatural, la chica lo empujaba con ella hacia el lado derecho de ella.

Al rotar 180 grados, pudo comprender enseguida lo que pasaba, así que siguió el proceso de virar con ella para desplazarse y poder alejarse del tronco que caía. No se podían levantar, dado que todavía había uno que seguía subiendo y bajando sobre sus cabezas.

Al alejarse dos metros de dónde estaban, el tronco cayó abruptamente en el lugar dónde anteriormente estaban. Pero tampoco se iban a quedar ahí tan cerca. Así que, dieron dos vueltas más, quedando esta vez Shinichi de espaldas contra la nieve y con Ran encima de él.

-Ufff estuvo cerca. Menos mal que tienes rápidos reflejos. ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Shinichi agitado por el episodio.

-Sí, estoy bien. No me pasó nada. ¿Tú?

-Bien… Estás temblando. ¿Mucha adrenalina de golpe?

-Cállate.

-Tonta. Relaja los brazos o te vas a agotar.

Al hacer fuerza con sus manos y extremidades superiores para no volcar todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre el muchacho, se le estaban cansando los brazos, haciendo que empiecen a temblar por el esfuerzo. Suspirando, se dejó llevar y se amoldó al cuerpo de Shinichi, sintiendo que el frío alrededor de ella se disipaba cada vez más y más por cada segundo que pasaba.

Mientras Shinichi veía como el tronco seguía haciendo piruetas encima de ellos, Ran pensaba lo mucho que deseaba parar el tiempo y quedarse en ese rincón por el resto de su vida.

-¿Están los dos bien?- Gritaron Hakuba y Kaito corriendo hacia ellos.

-Sí estamos bien… por ahora. Supongo que ahora podríamos pararnos para salir. ¿Cómo te ves haciéndolo Ran?- Le preguntó susurrando a lo último.

-Mmm…

-¿Qué significa eso?- Dijo arqueando una ceja al mismo tiempo que una leve sonrisa aparecía en su cara.- No te estarás quedando dormida justo ahora, ¿Verdad?

-Algo- Dijo sonriendo y haciendo que el muchacho la imite.-Sí, supongo que sí.

-¿Supones que te estás quedando dormida o que puedes levantarte?

-¡Tonto!

-Jaja. No te enojes. No quiero ahora recibir un golpe de los tuyos. ¿A la cuenta de 6? Va a pasar de izquierda a derecha. Levántate y tírate hacia donde están ellos.

-Ok.

-Ahí vamos.

Y efectuando la cuenta, hicieron lo que tenían pensado. Ran se levantó, en contra de sus deseos por quedarse abrigada y acurrucadita, y empezó a correr con velocidad hacia donde estaba el resto.

Shinichi al verla ya a salvo, se dio vuelta. Y cuando sintió que el tronco pasó, aprovechó la oportunidad para despegarse y salir en la misma dirección que la muchacha.

-¿No les pasó nada? –preguntó un pobre teniente. Estaba siendo un día un poco difícil.

-Estamos bien. ¿Heiji?- Preguntó el detective del este.

-Yo estoy bien- Dijo mientras se acercaba. Sonoko y Kazuha también se aproximaron rápidamente a Ran para abrazarla y ver su estado.

-¿Qué diablos es eso?- Indagó el teniente a la misma vez que señalaba el "artefacto"

- Si no me equivoco, en una época muy lejana a la de hoy, en estos mismos bosques, existía una tribu que había sido víctima de sucesivos ataques. No puedo recordar exactamente el nombre- Dijo pensativa Ran mientras ponía un dedo sobre su mentón-

-La cuestión es que dentro de esa tribu, había un hombre muy joven que al ver cómo sus enemigos, se llevaban toda la cosecha y caza que realizaban con tanto trabajo, y hasta incluso en algunos casos, se llevaban a sus mujeres, decidió tomar cartas en el asunto para parar la situación.

-Junto con un grupo de personas, empezaron a idealizar herramientas o instrumentos que les ayude a defenderse. Esto también, por supuesto, incluía trampas, como la que acabamos de caer.

-Los que se acercaban a querer hacerles daño, o a intentar desafiarlos, nunca volvían. Para la época en que hablamos, estas maquinarias artesanales eran como de otro mundo. Gracias a esto, se empezaron a correr más tarde, rumores acerca de la existencia de dioses y bestias que merodeaban por el bosque en busca de presas y víctimas.

-Estas historias, que fueron prontamente reconocidas, ayudaron a esa tribu a sobrevivir, y a detener los continuos asaltos que sufrían.

-Espera, espera, espera… ¿Cómo sabes eso?- preguntó Kudo.

-Algunos prestamos atención a las clases de historia. Otros… duermen, ¿Viste?- Dijo poniéndole una mirada acusadora, haciendo que todo el personal táctico empiece a reírse.

-O sea… me estás diciendo que, ¿Estamos en el medio de un lugar que está lleno de trampas?- Le preguntó el teniente con incredibilidad.

-Supuestamente.

-Perfecto. ¿Algo más que tenga que saber?- Dijo frotándose los ojos.

-Mmm creo que no. Hay que tener… ¿Cuidado?- Le contestó Ran.

-De acuerdo. Seis milicos, al frente. Con distancia de cinco metros entre una persona y otra. Fíjense dónde pisan, qué es lo que hacen, y lo que miran.

-Sí señor.

Luego que se organizaron, empezaron con la caminata por infinita vez de la misma forma que antes… sólo que esta vez, más gente iba delante.

Luego de ver cómo alguno que otro caía en un pozo o que algún otro quedaba colgado patas para arriba, lograron llegar a lo que parecía ser una especie de claro.

El Sol estaba desapareciendo rápidamente, y la oscuridad de la noche iba a empezar a ganar la batalla en el cielo. Por ende, iban a tener que aprovechar lo poco de luz que les quedaba.

Mientras los soldados creaban un perímetro defensivo para cuidar a los adolescentes, unos grupos iban a por leña, otros derretían nieve para tener agua, y otros intentaban organizar la "comida" y la manera en que iban a pasar la noche. Como estaban al aire libre, dónde la temperatura era baja, y no tenían refugio alguno, iban a tener que, entre ellos, conservar el calor de alguna manera.

Una vez hechos los preparativos, se sentaron todos ante una gran fogata. Y cada una hora las guardias rotaban. Esta vez, eran de cuatro personas por las dimensiones del espacio que debían cuidar.

No se escuchaba absolutamente nada. Apenas, se podían oír un par de cuchicheos y el ruido que hacía la madera al quemarse. La noche era muy calma y la Luna se mostraba en su plenitud iluminando todo a su paso.

Nuestros pobres muchachos (el grupo de los cuatro hombres), se encontraban profundamente dormidos. El día resultó ser agotador a nivel físico, mental y sentimentalmente.

-Uffff las ganas que tengo de llegar a casa- Decía un soldado en el medio de la fogata.

-Creo que todos ansiamos lo mismo- Se sumó una de las chicas de la escuela del oeste.

-¿Cuándo deberíamos llegar?- Preguntó un muchacho que por el frio se le puso la nariz como Rudolph.

-¿Teóricamente? Mañana a la tarde. ¿Prácticamente? Es probable que lleguemos al anochecer- Le afirmó el milico.

-Uhh no quiero caminar más. Es la última vez que voy a una excursión.

-Duuuuu... tonto. Si es el último año de colegio.

-Wuau. Ya estamos por terminar. ¿Ya pasó tanto?

-Jaja es verdad. Todavía recuerdo el primer día en que quisieron meterme en el colegio. Me aferré a la puerta del auto y no me quería bajar jaja.- Dijo una chica haciendo que todos se rían por la experiencia sufrida.

-Lo mejor era preparar la cartuchera. ¡Esas de doble pisos eran re geniales!

-¡Nooo que copado! Y tener todos los lápices de colores.

-Al principio era re divertido… después pasan dos años y ya te llenan de deberes para hacer. Sin mencionar los odiosos exámenes.

-Ah bue. Te gustan las responsabilidades- Le indicó Sato.- Espera a pasar un día en el cuartel para que veas lo que es jaja.

-Ehhh. Paso. Si es por mí, va todo el mundo preso jajaja- Y todos empezaron a reír otra vez.

Todos escucharon una especie de quejido y un mmmm quejoso. Al ubicar a la persona, se dieron cuenta de que era Kaito, el cual parecía un bebé durmiendo de espaldas. De repente, levantó un brazo, y le pegó un manotazo abrupto al que estaba a su izquierda, y a su vez giró su cuerpo para ese lado. Eso sí, no se molestó en sacar la mano sobre la pobre cara de Shinichi, el cual se sentó repentinamente ante el impacto… pobre. Por supuesto, sus amigos entraron a carcajear hasta que se agarraron el estómago de los espasmos que estaban teniendo por no parar de reírse.

-Te pasan todas Shinichi- Le dijo Takagi un poco risueño también.

-Ni lo menciones. Una vez que me duermo, este idiota me despierta- Dijo con una voz ronca. Luego miró su reloj, y vio que eran apenas las 23:04 horas. Faltaban cerca de 7 horas para partir de vuelta.

-Pues vuélvete a dormir. No lo has hecho mucho últimamente- le reprimió Sato.

-Nah olvídate. Ya me despabilé.

-Oye Kudo, tengo una duda. ¿Qué se supone que pasó con ese grupo que nos estaba persiguiendo, o que no ató más bien dicho?- Preguntó un chico de su escuela.

- Pues… no tengo idea.- Y todos lo miraron como diciendo… ¿Me estás cargando?- ¿Cómo quieren que lo sepa? Este bosque es gigante. Pudieron tomar otro camino, perderse, seguir por el que tenían pensado o puede que nos estén siguiendo. No hay que sacar nunca ninguna posibilidad. Para eso establecimos las guardias.

-Aja.

-Bueno, pónganse a dormir que en 7 horas salimos.

-Si mamiiiii- Les dijeron sus compañeros masculinos riéndose.

-Tontos.


	13. Emboscados en todos los sentidos

1) Detective Conan no es mío.

2) La marca del auto tampoco… ¡Por más que fascina!

3) La canción obviamente traducida. Conviene que la escuchen en el idioma original, es realmente hermosa.

4) Se me fue la mano con las palabras.

5) Me empiezo a despedir de ustedes desde ya (^_^)… dos más y chau historia.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo anterior<strong>_

Todos escucharon una especie de quejido y un mmmm quejoso. Al ubicar a la persona, se dieron cuenta de que era Kaito, el cual parecía un bebé durmiendo de espaldas. De repente, levantó un brazo, y le pegó un manotazo abrupto al que estaba a su izquierda, y a su vez giró su cuerpo para ese lado. Eso sí, no se molestó en sacar la mano sobre la pobre cara de Shinichi, el cual se sentó repentinamente ante el impacto… pobre. Por supuesto, sus amigos entraron a carcajear hasta que se agarraron el estómago de los espasmos que estaban teniendo por no parar de reírse.

-Te pasan todas Shinichi- Le dijo Takagi un poco risueño también.

-Ni lo menciones. Una vez que me duermo, este idiota me despierta- Dijo con una voz ronca. Luego miró su reloj, y vio que eran apenas las 23:04 horas. Faltaban cerca de 7 horas para partir de vuelta.

-Pues vuélvete a dormir. No lo has hecho mucho últimamente- le reprimió Sato.

-Nah olvídate. Ya me despabilé.

-Oye Kudo, tengo una duda. ¿Qué se supone que pasó con ese grupo que nos estaba persiguiendo, o que no ató más bien dicho?- Preguntó un chico de su escuela.

- Pues… no tengo idea.- Y todos lo miraron como diciendo… ¿Me estás cargando?- ¿Cómo quieren que lo sepa? Este bosque es gigante. Pudieron tomar otro camino, perderse, seguir por el que tenían pensado o puede que nos estén siguiendo. No hay que sacar nunca ninguna posibilidad. Para eso establecimos las guardias.

-Aja.

-Bueno, pónganse a dormir que en 7 horas salimos.

-Si mamiiiii- Les dijeron sus compañeros masculinos riéndose.

-Tontos.

* * *

><p><strong>EMBOSCADOS EN TODOS LOS SENTIDOS<strong>

Último día de caminata. ¡Pero por fin! Ya cualquier persona que estaba en ese grupo quería llegar a casa, comer, bañarse y dormir calentito por muchas y muchas horas. Bue, los que los esperaban también… pero ellos no se estaban moviendo tanto como ellos.

Nuestra combinación dorada iba delante de las chicas como venían haciendo, y Shinichi bostezó por milésima vez ese día, recibiendo un codazo de su amigo del oeste.

-¡Oye, ya despiértate de una vez!

-No es mi culpa. Si alguien me hubiera dejado dormir no estaría así- Y le dedicó una mirada asesina al mago. El cual entró a estornudar de repente por arte de… ¿magia?

-No puedo esperar a llegar, por favor. Todo bien, pero no los aguanto más a ninguno- Dijo Heiji.

-Gracias.

-No te hagas la víctima que ya sabes bien a lo que me refiero.

-Jaja. ¿Y qué quieres que hagan? – Preguntó refiriéndose a los cursos que no dejaban de cantar o de hablar.

-Ehhh ¿Que se callen?

-Uh que humor que tenemos. Y el que no durmió aquí soy yo.

-Por lo que me dijiste en la cueva estás bien acostumbrado. Por ende, debiste llegar al ataque de locura máximo que puede existir amigo.

-¡Te calmas o te entierro en la nieve!

-Inténtalo – Y le dedicó una sonrisa muy molesta.

-No me provoques. Ya tienes un brazo lastimado.

-Okey, okey. Se calman los dos en este mismo instante.- Intervino Toyama.- Tú idiota estás lastimado y lo único que nos falta que te hieras más justo ahora que estamos por llegar. Y tú- dijo señalando a Shinichi- ¿… Puedo llamarte cada vez que necesite hacerle eso? – Pobre Heiji, casi se tropieza al escuchar las palabras de su… ¿Mejor amiga? ¿Eso está bien titulado?

-¡Oye! Esto es injusto, no vale que él pase todas y yo no. ¿Por qué no lo retas a él también?- Intentó defenderse un pobre detective del oeste.

-Heiji, pareces un niño. Además tú empezaste.

-No es verdad.

-Que sí.

-Que no.

-Sí.

-No.

-S…

-Bueeeeeno. ¡¿Qué tal si se tranquilizan todos? ¡O empiezo a practicar karate con cada uno de ustedes!- Al instante se pacificaron todos. El ver como un pajarito volaba se había hecho… muy interesante.

-Cambiando de tema. Ya está oscureciendo. ¿Falta mucho todavía?- Preguntó Hattori.

-No estoy seguro de dónde diablos está esa carretera. No la vi al venir hacia aquí.

-Digamos que está abandonada. Cómo piensas verla. Tontito- Y Ran le regaño con la mirada.

-Es chiste, chiste… ¡Mujer!

-Según el mapa, deberíamos llegar en dos horas más o menos si no paramos- Y volvió a bostezar.

-Jaja, van a tener un gran estado físico cuando lleguen a casa.- Dijo divertido Heiji.- ¿Piensas irte manejando en ese estado?

-¿En qué estado?

-En el estado de… me estoy a punto de quedar dormido caminando.

-Es una hora de viaje. No es mucho.

-Aun así…

-No hay nada que el café no arregle- Y Heiji levantó los ojos y movió de un lado a otro la cabeza. Era imposible hacerlo cambiar de perspectiva a veces.

Luego de hora y media, la fila se detuvo de golpe… otra vez. Cuando los chicos de los cursos quisieron ver cuál era la razón, los ojos de todos se llenaron de alegría.

Más adelante, se podía divisar luz. Luz era sinónimo de civilización. Y eso significaba comida, cama y abrigooo… ejem y por supuesto… ¡Padres! ¿Cómo olvidarlos?

¡Con ese gran incentivo, empezaron a caminar más rápido y así poder llegar de una vez por todas! Subieron una pequeña empinada que había, y deberían llegar a la carretera.

* * *

><p><strong>Entrada al bosque Satoshi por la carretera abandonada.<strong>

La gente estaba con café en mano, y alguno que otro se ponía a caminar para estirar la espalda o simplemente para despertarse. Fueron tres días seguidos, en los cuales casi ninguno pudo pegar bien un ojo, ir a trabajar, moverse o hacer su vida.

De repente, se escuchaban gritos de mucha felicidad por la pantalla. ¡Ja!, no olvidemos las sagradas camaritas que los periodistas estaban esperando con tanta ansiedad y afilados colmillos.

Entre todos querían entender lo que querían decir, pero con tanto murmullo y tanta gente hablando, no podían captar una sola palabra. Todos estaban con los ojos puestos en esa pantalla.

-¿Qué quieren decir? ¿Estarán en problemas?- Preguntó Shizuka preocupada.

-No creo. Parecen…- Dijo Heizo

-¿Felices?- Exclamaron Kogoro y Eri al mismo tiempo.

-Exacto. ¿Quién los entiende a todos estos? Me parece que la nieve les hizo mal- Agregó otro.

-¡Deben tener todos gripe y enloquecieron!

-Nah, no creo. Estarían todos muertos en vez de felices.

-¡No digas esas cosas!

-Oigan… miren la pantalla.

-¿Qué pasa?

-…- Y uno señaló a una parte del gran monitor.- ¿Qué es eso?

-¿Eh?

-Parecen más árboles.

-¿Vos decís?

-En realidad luce como una especie de campamento.

-Sip. Es un campamento…esperen. ¿Campamento? ¡Si están en el medio de la nada!

-Emmm, me parece… que… ehhh, somos nosotros…

-¡Que algunos salten!- Sugirió uno, e increíblemente, algunos empezaron a saltar.

- ¡Ven! Somos nosotros…

-¿Cómo puede ser que estemos ahí entonces?- Preguntó Megure. Y se escucho un gran y general…

-¿uuuuuummmmm?

Y al mirarse entre todos, y mirar hacia su costado, se podía divisar cómo una gran cantidad de chicos se acercaban a ellos. Algunos habían empezado a correr a toda velocidad para reencontrarse con sus familiares. Y por supuesto…los padres no se quedaron atrás.

Del otro lado, cada vez había menos adolescentes hasta que sólo quedó el equipo táctico de inicio, con las dos muchachas que iban atrás de Shinichi y Heiji. Ninguno tenía ganas de ir corriendo dado que no daban más. Ni física, ni mentalmente. Lo que hicieron fue agruparse, en vez de seguir en fila, para ir todos juntos.

Mientras tanto, veían como sus compañeros eran abrazados por su familia, sonriendo, gritando, llorando y muchas otras emociones, que iban surgiendo a medida que cada minuto pasaba.

-¡ALTO!- Y todo el equipo táctico se quedó inmovilizado.

-¿Ahora qué?- Preguntó el teniente buscando la fuente de la orden.

Al dirigir todos, la mirada hacia semejante grito, se encontraron nada menos que con el grupo que los había estado siguiendo por días sin encontrarlos… corrección… sin encontrarlos hasta segundos atrás. El grupo se les había acercado por detrás, rodeándolos de cierta forma.

-No me joooodan. ¡No pueden molestar a otro! Justo AHORA se les ocurre parecer –Les preguntó Kaito irritado.

-¡Cállate basura! ¡Hemos pasado por todo por culpa de ustedes! Nos sacaron nuestra fuente de diversión e hicieron que pasemos la tormenta bajo el agua y mis hombres terminen con pulmonía. ¡Como si fuese poco, tuvimos que pasar por una parte llena de trampas mortales con lo cual muchos quedaron de cabezas colgados! ¡Todo por su culpa!

-¿Terminaste? –Preguntó Sato.

-Cierra la boca mujer- Y en este momento, todos les apuntaron con diversas armas de fuego.- Si no quieren morir.

-Y yo diría que tiren las armas ahora- Les ordenó el general Kamura al mismo tiempo que todo el personal que había en el campamento tomó distintas posiciones, apuntándoles al equipo invasor.

-¡No están en condiciones de pedirnos nada!

-Y ustedes tampoco.

-Que sí…

-Que no…

-Por favor.- Exclamó Ran- Parecen Kazuha y Hattori.

-¡Oye! Ustedes dos no se quedan atrás tampoco- Le dijo Heiji.

-No me metas a mí en el medio que estoy bien calladito- Le recriminó Shinichi.

-¿Es que no tengo razón?

-¡YA CALLENSE USTEDES O LOS LIQUIDO!- Gritó uno de los maleantes.

-Noooo. ¿Tú otra vez? ¿No te sirvió la última piña de este grandulón para que aprendas? ¿O la patada de la señorita para que no camines más?- Dijo Hakuba al ver a un hombre que tenía la nariz… un poco torcida y vendada. Resultó ser el que quería aprovecharse de las chicas cuando no habían sido rescatadas todavía.

-¡Ustedes! ¡Me las van a pagar malditos! Voy a necesitar ¡rinoceronplastía por su culpa!

-¿Rinoceronte de plastía? ¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó Kaito con los cachetes inflados y los labios retorcidos conteniendo la risa por el poco vocabulario que tenía este tipo. El grupo de los seis adolescentes, no pudo aguantarse más y estalló a pura carcajada empezando a llorar.

-¡¿De qué se ríen estúpidos?- Pero aun así no paraban. Cuestión que hizo enojar mucho a un nariz deformado.

-Yo que ustedes, tiro las armas si no quieren que mueran. No creo que quieran ver en las noticias, cómo matamos un grupo de adolescentes por su culpa- Gritó Koshi, el que parecía ser el líder. –Y ustedes, tiren sus mochilas lentamente hacia ese lado- Les ordenó al grupo rodeado e indicándole con dos dedos la dirección.

El resto de los soldados hizo ademán de alejarse, pero no de soltar las armas. El sin nariz quiso acercarse a Ran otra vez, pero Shinichi viendo sus intenciones, alargó un brazo para llegar con su mano a la panza de ella, y hacerla retroceder, resguardándola detrás de él.

-No creo que quieras repetir lo mismo otra vez- Le dijo con tono amenazador.

-Muévete.- Pero aún así, no se movió un milímetro, y tampoco su mirada.

A Ran no le estaba gustando nada esto. Eran más o menos veinte hombres armados. Estaban muy en desventaja, lo único que tenían ellos eran golpes físicos para defenderse.

-"De acuerdo. Primer punto ante un ataque: ver cuántas personas son. Aproximadamente 20. Perfecto.

Segundo punto: ¿Con qué elementos contamos? Sólo físicos. No estamos al alcance de nada. Pero la mayoría sabemos artes marciales. Son militares, por ende tienen obligación de saber defensa personal. Sato, Kazu y Heiji también saben. El resto no creo. Bue, Shinichi creo que también sabe arreglárselas después de tantos golpes que le di. Por lo que seríamos alrededor de 13 personas. No del todo bien.

Tercer punto:… ¿Qué haría Shinichi en este caso?... crear una distracción. Como hizo con Kuroba al rescatarnos. ¿Pero cuál? ¡Ah! ¡Ya sé!"

-He dicho que te muevas chiquito- Le dijo mientras le acercaba el revólver al rostro, con lo cual Ran se puso tensa, y agarró la campera de su amigo por la espalda, estrujándola en el proceso.

-¿Crees que eso me asusta? No es la primera y he pasado por peores. Y te puedo asegurar que esto no es nada comparado con eso- Y con esto su amiga apretó con más fuerza su ropa y decidió comenzar su plan antes de que las cosas dieran un vuelco irreversible.

-¡Ahhh! ¿Cómo qué no es la primera vez? ¿Me estás cargando?- Y todos vieron cómo explotó de repente, llamándoles la atención a cada uno de los presentes, incluyendo a un desorientado detective del este.

-¡Tú cállate!- Le ordenó Koshi.

-¡Cállate tú!- Y los que estaban con ella tragaron saliva fuertemente al ver la manera en que le contestó.- No puedo creer que una y otra vez pase lo mismo. ¡Eres un idiota!

-Oye... ¿Qué…? –Intentó decir Shinichi mientras entraba a transpirar.

-¡Aggghh! ¿No entiendes nunca nada?

-..-

-Pero es que tengo que deletrearte todo. Esto así no se puede. Haces lo mismo que cuando teníamos nueve años y estábamos en tu casa con tu madre jugando en el jardín. Imaginas TODO y haces un GRAN escándalo por todo. ¿Entiendes?- Y Shinichi captó enseguida a lo que se refería. Por ende, decidió continuarle el juego…

-Eres un tonto.

-Puff mira quién habla.

-A sí, ¿Ahora soy yo la culpable?

-¿Insinúas que es mi culpa entonces?

-¿De quién pues?

-Tengo que deletrearlo

-Eres un idiota.

-Y tú patética.

-…- sileeeennncccioooo…uuuhhhh -¿Qué soy qué?

-Lo que escuchaste- Y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Perrrrrdón, cómo te atreves?

-Vamos no te hagas la tonta sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero.

-Pues a veces ni tú te entiendes, ¿Como esperas que lo haga yo?

-También sabes la respuesta para eso.

-Claro resulta que el mundo gira en torno a tu cabeza.

-¿Por qué siempre reaccionas así?

-Porque tú me haces reaccionar de esa manera. ¿Un arma en la cabeza? ¿Cuántas veces pasó eso y no me enteré?

-Emm chicos…- Intervino Heiji asustado por como venían las cosas.

-¡Cállate tú también!- le respondió Shinichi.

-Siempre llegas a conclusiones sin dejar que el otro hable y se defienda – Le dijo el muchacho a la muchacha.

-Claro, y tu siempre actuas sin pensar. Entonces dime ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

-¡HEY!- Gritó el casi sin nariz.

-¡QUE NO TE METAS!- Dijeron los dos gritándose. Y Ran levantó un dedo acusador hacia su amigo, de una manera tan rápida, que Shinichi le agarró la muñeca.

-¿Qué?… ¿Pensaste que iba a pegarte?- Dedicándole una mirada muy seria.

-Pues no sería la primera vez que pasa- Le contestó mirándola profundamente, haciendo que la muchacha tenga que recordar respirar al ver esos ojos.

-Entonces… -Mientras, dieron vuelta las muñecas sin que el resto se diera cuenta, haciendo que Ran agarre la de él.

-¿Entonces qué?- Preguntó el muchacho mientras bajaba sus manos y Ran lo empujaba con la otra para alejarlo de ella y…

¡PUM!. Shinichi la lanzó contra el sin nariz, haciendo que Ran le encaje una patada en el pecho y preparaba con su mano el ataque que le iba a hacer al de su derecha. Y mientras la acción despistaba a todos, Shinichi atinó a encargarse de la parte que estaba a su izquierda. Y prontamente, todos los soldados y equipo reaccionaron, empezando una gran batalla campal a puro golpes.

Muchos terminaron rodando intentando ahorcarse, otros en el suelo desmayados, y algunos seguían su lucha como si estuviesen en un ring de boxeo… o de lucha libre en este caso.

El sin nariz volvió a levantarse y sacó una especie de navaja que tenía escondido atrás de la bota. Su sed de venganza se vio más irradiada que nunca, al ser avergonzado por una mujer. Y encima por segunda vez. Así que, dicen que la tercera es la vencida, y fue en busca de su presa, la cual estaba de espaldas a él y a pocos metros. Empezó a correr hacia ella, sin que nadie lo parase…

-¡RAN! ¡A TU ESPALDA!- Gritó Shinichi al ver lo que iba a pasar. No podía ayudarla dado que se habían distanciado, y estaba ocupado con uno de los atacantes.

El grito hizo que se moviera sólo por un par de centímetros. Aún así, el cuchillo logró romperle parte del sector trasero de la campera, dejándole un corte considerable en la ropa. Rápidamente se volteó para encontrarse cara a cara con él, y poder presentir el modo en que su contrincante iba a actuar. -"Típica persona con ira y que no piensa"- Pensó la karateca.

Lanzo un cuchillazo con la mano derecha y Ran retrocedió un paso. Volvió a intentarlo con más velocidad de carrera, y esa vez, la muchacha bajó su brazo izquierdo para luego subirlo y bloquearle el brazo de ataque. Inmediatamente, le siguió un golpe con los nudillos de la mano derecha para que suelte el arma blanca.

Luego, el sin nariz quiso acertar una trompada con la izquierda. Sin embargo, no importaba lo que hacía, sus movimientos eran fáciles de leer para ella. Por ende, con su mano derecha bloqueó la izquierda de él, tirándola hacia fuera. Acto seguido, fue un golpe en el medio de la nariz con su mano izquierda en forma recta y tensa, dejándolo atónito por la fuerza y calidad del golpe empleado. Y por último, le lanzó una patada al estómago, haciendo que caiga de espaldas al suelo, y al borde de la inconsciencia.

Shinichi habiéndose deshecho del monigote que tenia encima, corrió hacia su amiga para ver su estado. Pero al llegar, se encontró con un hombre en el suelo y a una Ran aparentemente sana.

-¿¡Pero es que nadie te enseño a no pegarle a las mujeres estúpido! ¿Qué clase de educación tienes? ¡Además, es RI-NO-PLAS-TIA!- Dijo una muy enojada karateca al sujeto.- ¡La cual vas a realmente necesitar ahora!

-¡Policíaaaaa. Arrestemeeeeee! – Decía el hombre que ya temía por su vida.

-Ran, ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó el morocho.

-Estoy bien. ¿Tú?

-Eh… bien… ¡Tu campera!… ¿Estas herida? ¿Te pasó algo? ¿Te duele? Espera que voy por un médico…- Pero antes de que empezara a correr, Ran lo agarró del brazo.

-Estoy bien. No me lastimó, gracias a que me avisaste. Sólo es la campera.- Comentario que hizo suspirar muy fuertemente a un muchacho y normalizarlo. Aún así, pasó su mano por el corte, para cerciorarse de que no tuviese ningún rasguño. Causando que varios escalofríos recorran la espalda de la muchacha.

-Ok. Veamos cómo anda el resto.

Al ver el panorama, se podían ver como cada uno de los del grupo contrario, era arrestado y puesto en las camionetas de la policía. Alguno que otro tuvo que ser transportado por camilla por las lesiones adquiridas.

El grupo de los muchachos estaba bien. Sólo con algunos golpes. Kazuha estaba con Heiji sana y a salvo, dado que la práctica de Aikido le ayudó a defenderse y atacar correctamente.

Pocos minutos después, se podían ver las figuras de los padres de Hattori, Toyama y Mouri, corriendo hacia ellos para abrazarlos al ver que estaban bien. Kudo, decidió alejarse dado que le parecía que no correspondía estar ahí. Después de todo, eran sus padres.

Mientras caminaba hacia el campamento de inicio, se encontró a Megure y al general Kamura, los cuales lo estaban felicitando por el trabajo realizado. Después de algún otro saludo, se dio cuenta de que… su auto no estaba. En ese instante, Kaito y Saguru se acercaron a él, dado que sus familiares tampoco estaban ahí.

-Emm, inspector… creo que Hakuba y yo vamos a necesitar que nos trasladen a la otra entrada del bosque. Nuestro transporte está ahí- Dijo un cansado Shinichi. Ya podía imaginarse cómo después de la tormenta, su auto estaba debajo de la nieve.

-No hay problema. Ellos los acompañarán- Dijo señalando a dos policías que estaban ahí parados.

-De acuerdo.

Dicho esto, los dos partieron juntos para ir en busca de sus autos. Obviamente, Kaito los siguió dado que no tenía más nada que hacer.

-Papá… ya estoy bien- Dijo Ran mientras intentaba respirar por los abrazos de sus padres… específicamente, por los de Kogoro.

-Pero pensé que te había pasado algoooooo- Mientras torrentes de lágrimas de preocupación salían por sus ojos de forma exagerada.

-Ya Kogo… déjala respirar o la vas asfixiar- Le reprocho Eri.- Estás bien enserio ¿Verdad?

-Se los aseguro por centésima vez. Estoy bien. Un poco cansada nada más- Y de repente, desvió su mirada hacia cierto muchacho de ojos azules, el cual se estaba alejando junto con Saguru. Su madre, al verla, entendió lo que estaba pensando.

-No te preocupes. Volverá.

-¿Eh? – Y volvió a girarse para verla.

-Sus autos están en el otro punto. Me imagino que irán a buscarlos- Dedujo su padre.

-Excelente pensamiento querido. Vamos mejorando de a poco.

-Oye, ya déjame de cargarme mujer. Jum.

-¿Cómo están tan seguros?- Preguntó Ran con un poco de melancolía.

-Vamos.- Y Kogoro le tomó la mano a su hija.- Tienen la cámara puesta, así que podemos verlos todavía.

Y efectivamente, después de haberse ido por 20 minutos en el auto de la policía, llegaron al lugar donde sus vehículos estaban.

-¡No, no y no! Pobre de mi autooooo- Gritaba eufórico Hakuba al ver como su auto se había convertido en un bloque de nieve. -Ni siquiera sé donde está la puerta.

-Jajaja- Reía Kuroba al ver la reacción de su amigo.

-No comprendo de qué te riés.

-De que eres un tonto. Nunca dejes el auto debajo de un árbol. Pensé que eras lo suficientemente inteligente para no hacerlo- Le reprochó Shinichi.

-Cierren… la… boca.

El joven detective se alejó de ellos en dirección donde estaba el suyo. Sacó la alarma de su bolsillo para abrir el auto, el cual definitivamente no estaba en las mismas condiciones que el de Hakuba. Primero sacó la nieve de la toma de aire del climatizador, y luego abrió la puerta. Se sentó y suspiró aliviado. Qué lindo era estar sentado ahí dentro. Cerró la puerta.

Luego puso la llave en el contacto. Para hacer comienzo a las tres etapas que tenía: la de radio, la de conducción, y la de arranque. Llegó a la segunda, y prendió inmediatamente el climatizador. Esto le iba a permitir que el auto trabaje para calentar el motor de a poco, y ver por un ratito, cómo Hakuba intentaba sacar la nieve de su auto con Kaito. Era gracioso. Parecían un par de monos luchando por una banana.

Decidió ayudarlos antes de que enloquezcan por completo. Una vez que terminaron, Saguru se subió al suyo e intentó prenderlo. El intentar, es un muy buen verbo para emplear, porque no pudo hacerlo. –Genial. El motor congelado. ¡Calefaccióoooon se ha dicho!- Dijo el rubio, mientras los dos casi gemelos se dirigían al auto de Shinichi.

-No pienso subirme con ese loco- Dijo Kaito.

-Jaja. ¿Desde cuándo te sientes más seguro conmigo?

-Desde que… eso es un secreto…- Le dijo guiñándole un ojo y moviendo un dedo para un lado y para el otro.

-Ya, súbete de una vez. No. Del otro lado.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo del otro lado? ¿Quieres que maneje?

-Ni por broma manejas tú.

-¿Entonces?... ¿Mmm?- Viendo a través del vidrio, pudo observar que el asiento del conductor estaba del lado izquierdo.

-¿Qué diablos…?

- Es un poquito distinto nada más. ¡Súbete de una vez que hace frío!- Haciéndole caso, los dos se metieron adentro.

-¡Ujuju! ¡Qué calentito que está aquí dentro! Yo no salgo más de acá.

Cuando pasaron diez minutos, Saguru volvió a intentarlo, y por fin encendió. – ¡Bien querido! No sabes lo que te quiero. A salir de aquí.

Claro… el salir, no funcionó tampoco. Al acelerar de la forma que quiso, hizo que las ruedas hagan un surco en la nieve, impidiéndole avanzar.- ¡Te detestoooo!- Gritaba mientras sacudía los brazos para todos lados.

Shinichi dentro del suyo, veía lo estúpido e incoherente que era su amigo y hasta se llevó una mano a la frente al ver las acciones que hacía. Y a él le decían que no conduzca en el estado que estaba. Era una broma.

Decidió encender el motor, al ver que el termómetro del motor marcaba la temperatura adecuada. Y lentamente, fue avanzando hasta donde estaba el tonto modelito.

-No puedo creer esto.- Bajándose del auto y yendo a su baúl, cargo lo que parecía un cable.

Fue a la parte delantera de su auto, lo ató al gancho que tenía, y luego fue al de Hakuba para rodearlo y asegurarlo en el guardabarros. Terminado esto, se levantó y le dijo… -Quiero irme a casa ¿Viste? ¡Qué tal si dejas de hacer estupideces!

Volvió a su auto, y puso reversa junto con las balizas. Lentamente, fue arrastrando a Hakuba por la nieve, hasta sacarlo a la ruta. Se bajó, sacó el cable y lo volvió a guardar. Se subió otra vez al suyo y volvió al campamento actual, seguido de la policía y del zoquete.

No tardaron más que antes. Shinichi se metió en el medio de la nieve otra vez, pero Saguru se quedó al margen de la ruta. ¡No iba a pasar por todo eso otra vez! Y antes de bajar, puso las luces de señalización de detención momentánea, para que nadie lo chocara en la ruta.

-Viste, te dije que iba a volver- Le murmuró Eri a su hija. La cual sólo sonrió.- Ah, Kogo, ven que Megure quería hablar algo con nosotros.

-¿Así? Qué raro, a mí no me dijo nada.

- Por eso me lo dijo a mí para que te lo recordara.

-Nah, te acabo de decir que recién terminé de hablar con él y…

-Pues vienes aquí y no me importa lo que acabas de hacer o lo que no.- Dijo Eri con los ojos muy abiertos y los brazos cruzados. El pobre detective, obedeció a su esposa antes de que las consecuencias por no hacerlo, caigan sobre él.

Una vez alejados de la vista de su hija, Mouri decidió preguntarle lo que pasaba.

-De acuerdo. ¿Qué pasa? No soy tan tonto.

-¡Al fin entiendes hombre! Quiero saber. ¿Qué haremos con nuestra hija?

-¿Eh? Ahora sí que no te sigo.

-…- Suspirando ante la falta de coherencia y entendimiento de su marido sobre estos temas, Eri le sugirió.- Me refiero a que… no sé. No creo que Shinichi se quede mucho tiempo en el país por lo que estuvimos hablando con Yukiko estos días…. Y Ran… bueno. Tú sabes.

-A ver, déjame entender. ¿Quieres juntarlos de alguna manera? ¿Justo ahora? ¿Después de todo lo que está pasando?

-Bueno. Me gustaría pasar tiempo con ella después de todo lo que pasó. Pero no quiero que cometan el error que nosotros cometimos Kogo. Sabemos muy bien lo que piensa y lo que siente nuestra hija. Si siguen así… temo que se terminen lastimándose eternamente. Y la verdad, no quiero ver más a Ran de esta forma.

-Sí, lo sé. A mí también me saca el verla así tan deprimida. Es cómo que dejó de ser ella… o más bien, dejaron de ser ellos. Kudo también cambió drásticamente ¿Pero qué sugieres que hagamos? No creo que podamos meternos entre ellos.

-No digo meternos. Pero sí podemos…obligarlos a juntarlos. Tengo una idea, a ver qué te parece.

Mientras tanto, Shinichi terminó de estacionar el auto, y escuchó que alguien le tocaba la ventana. Al girarse, se encontró con su "hermanito", con una cara de perro que busca cariñitos de su dueño. Suspirando, abrió las puertas para que entrara atrás.

Heiji sin pensarlo dos veces se metió en un segundo.

-Ufff. Qué lindo que está aquí dentro.- Exclamó el morocho.

-Voy a empezar a apagar la calefacción, o ustedes dos no se bajan más- Dijo Shinichi mientras tiraba su cabeza y espalda sobre el asiento.

-Oye. Eres malo. Después de tantos días en el frío, y tantos meses sin tus locas ideas, no nos dejas ni un minuto de disfrute en amigos.- Le recriminó Kaito.

-Jaja lo siento.

-Mmm… ¿Qué vas a hacer?- Le dijo el morocho.

-¿Con respecto a qué?

-Con todo.

- Primero que nada… quiero darle estas cosas a Takahashi- Dijo señalando a las camaritas.- No las aguanto más.

-Uh, me re olvidé- Opinó Kaito.

-Bueno, ¿Vamos? Así vamos terminando los asuntos aquí y nos podemos ir a descansar.

-Un ratito maaaaaassss- Imploraba Kaito.- Afuera hace frío.

-Kaito… jaja. Eres un tonto. Vamos.

-Ufa, de acuerdo.

Una vez que los tres bajaron, Shinichi apagó y cerró el auto. Total, se acondicionaba rápido.

Saguru se les unió al instante, y fueron hacia el periodista para que les sacaran estas cosas de una vez por todas.

Cuando llegaron, ya los estaba esperando con cuatro tazas de café calientes.

-Buen trabajo muchachos- Les dijo el chico que no aparentaba más de 35 años.- Deben de estar bien cansados. Aunque no tiene comparación con cierto hecho.

-Estamos de acuerdo- Le aseguró Hattori.- ¿Y qué van a hacer con ellas?- Preguntó dirigiéndose a las cámaras y todo lo que estaba grabado.

-Cada una de las cadenas se llevará una. Luego nos reuniremos entre todos, para hacer el informe final que será el que salga en televisión. Supongo que tardaremos una semana como mucho.

-¿Qué pasó con el de la organización?- Inquirió Shinichi.

-Ese… les puedo advertir o sugerir, que no salgan de sus casas a partir de mañana al mediodía.

-¿Ya tan pronto?- Preguntó Hattori.- Pensé que iban a tardar más. Vaya que se mueven.

-Eso intentamos. Más cuando somos la única cadena que lo tenemos, gracias a ti Shinichi.

-No me lo agradezcas Akio. Me has ayudado bastante, y lo sigues haciendo de alguna manera, ya que siempre tienes cuidado sobre lo que sale a la…luz.

-Jaja, te comprendo muchacho. No creo que a ninguno le guste que sus cosas personales sean públicas. Aunque a veces cuesta horrores conseguirlo.

-Bueno, nos vemos algún día de estos… si podemos salir- Aclaró el detective del este.

-Totalmente. Éxitos… y ¿Shinichi…?

-¿Qué sucede?

-Muy buena suerte muchacho, con el océano. No dejes que las olas te impidan ver el color del mar.

Tardó dos segundos en comprender lo que quiso decirle. Y sonrió ante el comentario, que estaba referido a cierta relación con una muchacha. Se dio vuelta para empezar a caminar hacia donde estaba el equipo, y le levantó una mano moviéndola de un lado para el otro, despidiéndose.

Por otro lado, los chicos del colegio se habían reunido, esperándolos a ellos. No iban a irse sin al menos agradecerles por todo lo que hicieron. Así que, al verlos que se estaban acercando, los hombres se pusieron delante con unas grandes sonrisas de punta a punta, dejando a las muchachas atrás de ellos.

Kuroba y Saguru, vieron las muecas, sonrisas y hasta las auras que salían de los adolescentes que estaban enfrente suyo. Al no gustarles el panorama, decidieron abrirse de ellos, y correr para un costado para ver lo que iba a pasar.

Kudo y Hattori sintieron como sus amigos se desviaron y corrieron para otro punto. Se miraron entre ellos intentando ver si el otro sabía qué estaba pasando, para encontrarse que ninguno entendía nada. Cuando volvieron a ver al frente, se encontraron con la pared masculina de sus cursos. Pestañaron dos o tres veces, hasta que Shinichi se dio cuenta, y empezó a dar pasos lentamente para atrás.

-No, no, no. Ni se les ocurra.

-Pero Kudito, tenemos que agradecerte por haber venido… y por otro lado, tenemos que reprocharte el tema de que desapareciste por casi tres años sin decirnos ni "a".

Y terminado esto, los chicos empezaron a correr hacia él, tirándose sobre él, haciéndolo caer sobre la fría nieve con una docena de chicos encima.

Hattori al ver esto, no pudo ni atinar a protestar, que tenía a los de su curso encima de él también.

-¡Kazzzzuuuu! ¡Ayúdame con tu Aikido!- Gritaba el pobre muchacho que sentía como un camión se le paró encima.

-Olvídalo jaja. ¿No entiendes las demostraciones de cariño Heiji?

-¿Qué clase de cariño es este? ¡Me están haciendo tortita!

El resto de la gente, no podía dejar de ver la escena entre murmullos, sonrisas y carcajadas. Pobres chicos, los estaban terminando de destrozar.

Una vez que se calmaron y dejaron de "abrazarlos", los chicos se fueron separando. La pobre combinación, quedó aplastada contra la nieve, impidiéndoles que se levanten por el cansancio.

Las chicas, sabiendo que ya sus corazones tenían dueño desde hace años, hicieron lo que más odiaban los muchachos: insinuarse. Se fueron acercando, haciendo que los dos se levantaran como si una abeja les hubiera picado la colita, y empezaron a correr lo más lejos posible de todos ellos.

Al llegar donde estaban los del táctico y sus dos amigas, se sentaron en la nieve para respirar y descansar algo. ¡Los estaban explotando por todos lados!

-Jaja, ¿No te gustan los saludos Shinichi? – Preguntó Megure que no podía dejar de reírse.

-No voy a opinar al respecto.- Dijo mientras ponía los dos codos sobre sus rodillas.

-Yo tampoco- Agregó Heiji.

-Bueno, mmm, ¿Hijo? ¿Vamos yendo?- Preguntó Heizo.

-Si por favor. ¿Tú? ¿Tienes pensado en serio manejar? – Inquirió a su amigo- ¿Por qué no vienes a casa?

-Estaré bien. No te preocupes.

-Pero…- Y recibió una mirada de su amigo.- Eres imposible.

-Jaja. Gracias Heiji. - En ese momento, Kogoro se puso a bostezar muuuucho.

-El que no va a poder manejar eres tú, Mouri- Opinó el general Kamura.

-Sí que puedo.

-Olvídate- Le dijo Kisaki.- Ya pedí lugar en un hotel que está relativamente cerca de aquí. No vas a manejar y es final.

-¿Qué? ¿Me estás cargando? –Intentó argumentar su esposo.

-Para nada señor. Lo único que nos falta es que nos matemos en la ruta- Comentario que hizo que Kogoro gruñera.- Ah, por cierto… Ran… había sólo lugar para dos… ¿Puedes ir con Suzuki?

-¿Qué?- Gritó incrédula la chica.- Los padres de Sonoko están fuera del país en un viaje de negocios y no pudieron viajar por la tormenta. Y además se fue a la casa de Makoto, con él. ¡Olvídalo si piensas que voy a estar en el medio de los dos!

-Ohhhhhhh que peeeeena.- Exclamó Eri actuando con mucha profesionalidad y dedicándole una mirada a Shinichi, el cuál comenzó a transpirar. Siempre que lo miraba así, algo malo pasaba.- ¿Shiniiiiichhhiiii? ¿Crees que TÚ podrías llevarla a casa? Como no quedan muy lejos uno del otro…

-¿QUEEEEEEEE?- Gritaron los dos al unísono.

-¿¡MAMA!- Y al ver a su padre, podía ver que no estaba en desacuerdo con la idea. –"¿Pero qué diablos están haciendo?- Uyyyy. Puedo dormir en el auto hasta mañana. No es problema.

-¡Por supuesto que es problema! Estuviste 3 días fuera. Tienes que reponerte bien. Así que ve a casa y descansa cómo corresponde.- Opinó Kogoro. – Llegaremos al día siguiente. ¿Kudo, puedes dejarla?- Y al mirarlo, parecía como si los ojos se le hubieran salido. El decir que estaba atontado, era entendible. Lo que menos esperaba era que la familia de Ran, los deje a los dos, irse juntos y solos, después de todo lo que pasó.

-Eh, no… No tengo… drama.

-¿Ves?- Dijo Eri con una sonrisa a Ran.- Así puedes cenar tranquila, bañarte y dormir. Cuando despiertes, ya estaremos ahí seguro.

-Pero…- Y desvió la mirada hacia su amigo bajándola al instante.

-Buenooo, así puedes evitar de que Shinichi se duerma manejando que es lo que nos preocupa a todos- Comentó Heiji al ver el plan que habían hecho.

-¡No voy a quedarme dormido!- Le regaño su amigo.

-Claro, y así llegamos todos bien a casa. ¿No te parece Ran?- Agregó Kazuha.

-"No puedo creerlo. ¿Todos se pusieron de acuerdo o qué? Ir sola con él. ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer o decir mientras viajamos por una hora? ¡Va a ser de lo más incómodo! Pero por lo visto, no me queda otra salida"- Bien, está bien. Si es que no… te molesta- Le preguntó tímidamente al detective.

-No, no hay problema.

-De acuerdo. Entonces quedamos así.- Concluyó Eri.

-Los que se vayan, es mejor que lo empiecen hacer. Es un largo recorrido para todos y hay alerta de tormenta otra vez- Les informó el general Kamura- Nos veremos prontamente devuelta cuando haya que realizar el informe de este caso.

-De acuerdo- asintieron todos.

En ese momento, la mayoría se empezó a despedir de todos para volver cada uno a su casa. Y Ran aprovechó la ocasión para agarrar a sus padres y exigirles una explicación. Sin embargo, los dos se mantuvieron fuertes hasta el final, haciéndose los que no entendían por qué ella pensaba de esa manera sobre ellos. Por supuesto, Ran no se creía una palabra, pero no tenía más opción que hacer lo que habían planeado anteriormente.

Kazuha se acercó a ella para hablarle:

-¡Ran! Luego me cuentas todo eh. Que no se te escape nada.

-¡Kazuha!- Dijo agachando la mirada mientras que el rubor acudía lentamente a sus mejillas.

-Vamos. Tienes que aprovechar la ocasión.

-¿De qué hablas?

-¿No tienes pensado hablar con él? ¿De arreglar las cosas?

-No lo sé. Otra vez me siento perdida. Odio esta situación.

-Entonces acábala. La única manera de hacerlo es que se sienten y hablen todo. Tienes que hacerlo. Te lo digo como tu amiga. Sabes que te aprecio mucho Ran y no me gusta verte tan deprimida y triste por este tema. Arregla las cosas ¿Si?

-¿Y si no quiere hablar? ¿Y si no quiere soportarme? ¿Si me odia? ¿Si me…?

-Ok, ok. Bajando un cambio y basta con las preguntas de "¿qué pasaría si…?" Eso sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo y ya la sabes. No sirve de nada que te hagas la cabeza y te llenes de preguntas que sabes que tú no puedes contestar. Te digo sinceramente, si no le importarías, no estaría aquí- Y Ran recordó las mismas palabras que dijo Shinichi cuando estaban en el medio de la montaña.

-Tienes razón. Creo. Lo intentaré.

-¡Esa es mi amiga Ran! Todo estará bien. Vamos con esos dos, que quiero irme a casita y darme un gran baño jaja.

Heiji por otro lado, estaba teniendo una charla amistosa con su amigo detectivesco.

-Oye, ¿Vas a estar bien?

-Creo que sobreviviré si es lo que quieres saber.

-Creo... Excelente terminología para este caso. ¿Sabías que esa palabra connota estadística y probabilidades que no siempre son acertadas, no?

-Uuuuh. Es muy tarde para hablar tan científicamente Heiji.

-Jajaja. Pero posta, te preguntaba enserio.

-Es que no lo sé. No tengo idea que va a pasar. Sólo espero que no me de un ataque karateca mientras manejo o nos matamos los dos.

-Jaja no creo que pase eso.

-¿Por qué estás tan seguro?

-Porque los dos cambiaron desde que pasó esto. ¿No te diste cuenta?

-…-

-Sólo por esta vez, confía en mí. Todo se arreglara ya verás.

-Eres optimista.

-Obvio. Tú eres siempre el pesimista amigo mío.

-Oye, no es verdad.

-¿Ah no? Discúlpame pero, ¿Quién estaba diciendo todo el tiempo…no los vamos a encontrar… me voy a quedar como un enano toda la vida… bla, bla, bla?

-Está bien, está bien. Admito la derrota sólo por esta vez.

-Así me gusta más. Bueno, ahí vienen las dos juntas, qué raro…, y ahí me voy jaja. Cualquier cosa, ya sabes dónde estoy.

-Gracias… y espero las novedades sobre… "todo eso importante y todo lo que me tengas que contar"- El de Osaka se puso frutilla.

-¡Hey! No vale que inviertas las cosas.

-Jaja, ¿Viste que satisfacción da? Tonto. Dale, nos estamos comunicando. Y consejo… aprovecha a decirle realmente todo… y me refiero a absolutamente todo.

-Ya cierra la boca de una vez.

-Jaja- Y justo llegaron las dos chicas.

-Bueno, ¿Nos vamos Heiji?- preguntó Kazuha.- ¿Por qué estás colorado?

-No estoy colorado. Y si lo estoy… es el frío.

-Jajajaja

-¡Ya deja de reírte idiota!

-Perdón- Dijo Shinichi.

-Bueno loquillos. Espero que nos estemos viendo… todos… prontamente.- Dijo Heiji.- Y tú- Mientras le daba un abrazo en forma de saludo con palmadita en la espalda al muchacho- ¡Te calmas!

-Mmm, lo pensaré.- Dijo mientras se separaban.

-¡Chau Ran! Nos estamos hablando.- Mientras se abrazaban más efusivamente y se soltaban.

-¡Nos vemos Kazuha! Que tengan buen viaje los dos.

-Ustedes también- Gritaron los dos al unísono mientras se alejaban con sus padres.

-Bueno… ¿Nos vamos también?

-Eh, sí.

Mientras los dos caminaban hacia donde estaba el auto, se encontraron con Kuroba y Saguru.

-¿Así que tenías pensado huir sin despedirte? Que amigo que eres che.- Lo acusó el rubio.

-Ya deja de decir tonterías. Escuchamos muchas de esas durante 4 días seguidos. Dame un respiro.

-¡Hey!- Y saltó sobre él. – ¡Oye Kaito ayuda con este gorila!- El cual no tardó en imitar a Hakuba.

-¡Ya, bájense los dos, pesados!- Y después de pelear amistosamente unos momentos, cada uno se separó.

-Bueno, nos debemos una reunión después de la gran operación. Si es que a partir de mañana podemos salir de nuestras casas.- Dijo Hakuba.

-Yo creo que voy a poner un cartel de venta falso jaja- Pensó en voz alta Kuroba.

-No va a servir de nada, se los aseguro. Bueno, ¿Nos vamos? Lo único que nos falta es quedarnos varados con la tormenta… otra vez.

-Concuerdo. Nos vemos pronto, espero.

-Kaito… ¿Te lleva este o vienes con nosotros?- Preguntó el morocho.

-Nah, me lleva modelito. Sólo espero que no cometa ninguna tontería como las que hizo para sacar el auto de la nieve. Gracias por la oferta amigo.

-De acuerdo – Y todos se saludaron y se fueron.

-¡Ah!- Dijeron volteándose los dos muchachos.- ¿Mouri?... ¡Éxitos!- Y se fueron corriendo riéndose.

-¿Eh? Están locos- Pensó en voz alta la karateca.

-Es muy probable, así que no te preocupes.

Siguieron caminando, hasta que Shinichi vio a los Mouri cerca del auto. Se ve que lo esperaban para mencionarle la lista de cosas que iba a sufrir si le ponía un dedo encima a su acompañante.

-¿Kudo? Tengo que hablarte una palabrita antes de que se vayan.

-Ya me imagino a dónde va esto- Suspirando, lo siguió un par de pasos para alejarse de las mujeres.

-No te agradecí por haberla traído sana y a salvo. Y ya sé que me vas a decir que no es necesario que lo haga, pero yo sí lo siento así. Voy a dejarte en claro las cosas como las pienso al menos yo. Ya sé que Ran es complicada, y es una chica de mucho carácter para algunas cosas o situaciones. Pero así como es fuerte, es muy débil para otras muchas cosas. Tú lo sabes más que ninguna persona. Incluso a veces te detesté por entenderla más que yo.

También me enteré sobre todo lo que te pasó. O por lo menos los aspectos técnicos que los informes mencionan. E increíblemente no estoy furioso con todo eso- Y Shinichi lo miraba frunciendo el ceño, intentando comprender cada palabra que decía.

-Por más que tú seas superior a mí en cuanto a conocimiento, y en la capacidad de razonamiento… y sí, lo admito finalmente… no somos muy diferentes en cuanto al pensamiento o el modo de actuar cuando ponen a personas de nuestro interés en el medio.

Yo sé lo que te importa Ran y me imagino lo mucho que intentaste protegerla a toda costa- Y le puso una mano en un brazo-

-¿A qué va todo esto Mouri?

-Consejo de viejo. Cuéntale todo. Átala si es necesario- Ante esta idea los dos se rieron- Es lamentable que un padre tenga que pensar eso. Pero a veces, es necesario que escuchen el por qué de las cosas. Yo sé, que ella también quiere saber lo que pasó, ahora que está calmada y tuvo tiempo para reflexionar un poco las cosas.

-¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto? No quiero ofender pero… prácticamente me odiaste toda la vida, ¿Por qué quieres ayudarme ahora?

-Nunca te odie Kudo. Era difícil, el que Eri se haya ido fue complicado para nosotros dos. Y es una persona, que lo es todo para mí, por más que estemos peleando cada cinco minutos. Fue la única mujer que robó mi corazón, y que lo sigue haciendo día a día.

Entonces, durante esos años de su ausencia, esa parte de mi se había ido, y me hizo ver a Ran como la única persona que me quedaba en la vida. Intenté protegerla a toda costa siempre. Y tardamente me di cuenta de que muchas veces cometí errores en el modo de tratarla o de querer protegerla. Una de ellas, eres tú. Eras como una amenaza ¿sabes? Tú estabas siempre con ella, sabías todo lo que hacía y lo que no hacía, le explicabas cuando no entendía algo del colegio, y siempre estuviste al lado de ella cuando necesitaba de alguien o algo. Entonces, pensé que me la querías robar. Es decir, es mi pequeña niña y la amo con todo mí ser. Y tenía miedo de que se olvidara de mí, o de que desaparezca y no pueda volver a verla nunca más. Es una estupidez, lo sé.

Ahora la veo como toda una mujer. Ya no es esa niña pequeña. Y sé que tiene que formar su vida y tomar sus decisiones.

Pero la pelea que tuvieron ustedes dos, los dejó destruidos a ambos. Y no me lo niegues… ¿Irse del país Kudo? Si me quieres preguntar cómo lo sé… se lo pregunté a tu vecino Agasa cuando te fui a buscar a tu casa y no estabas.

Los dos cometieron y hasta me arriesgaría a decir, que todavía cometen un gravísimo error. No tienen que dejar nunca que una pelea los separe. Yo cometí ese traspié innecesariamente y sufres mucho al divino botón. Y ahora veo como mi hija sufre ese episodio también, y no quiero verla así, ni a ti tampoco. Por eso, lo único que quiero realmente pedirte, es que hables con ella. Se conocen desde que tienen 4 meses, no pueden terminar 20 años de… llamémoslo convivencia, por no querer escucharse.

-Sí lo sé. Me estuve preguntando una y otra vez lo mismo todo este tiempo. Pero no sabía cómo hacerle frente a la situación- Dijo apenado.

-Bueno, ahora tienes los elementos… ustedes dos. Espero que se te ocurra algo para resolver el acertijo. En eso eres bueno chico.- Y le golpeaba la espalda mientras se dirigía hacia las chicas.

-Bueno mi niña. Cuídate ¿Sí? Cualquier cosa, Llamas al celular de cualquiera.- Mientras Kogo le daba un abrazo fuerte.

-Eso. Es más probable que si llamas al mío yo te atienda más rápido.

-No empieces- Le advirtió su esposo.

-Jaja. Bueno cuídate- Y mientras la abrazaba, se acercó a su oído y le susurró…- ¡Éxitos hija! Aprovecha las oportunidades que la vida te da. Escúchalo esta vez- Y se separó para ver su rostro lleno de sorpresa, el cual a los pocos segundos, cambió a uno de agradecimiento por el consejo.

-Gracias mamá.

-Nos vemos. Kudo jijiji…. Cuida de ella. -Dicho esto, los dos se alejaron medios apresurados de los dos adolescentes.

-No sé por qué, pero tengo el presentimiento de que caímos en una trampa.- Opinó Shinichi mientras miraba a su acompañante.

-¿Tú también lo sentiste? Algo no encaja.

-Bueno, no importa. ¿Vamos?- Y Ran asintió con la cabeza.

La pareja… de amigos… emprendió la caminata hacia el auto en silencio. Sólo se podía escuchar el ruido de la gente marchando a su casa lentamente.

Una leve brisa se levantó para soplar con frialdad, demostrando que el tiempo iba a cambiar bastante en pocas horas.

Pero aún así, nuestros dos personajes seguían cada uno en su mundo como si no pasara nada. Individualmente estaban embobados y nerviosos por saber que pasaría en la hora de viaje que tenían por delante.

Shinichi de repente, se paró a secas delante del auto gris oscuro platinado.

Ran al ver que se detuvo, hizo lo mismo. Al salir de sus pensamientos, notó que ya estaban delante del vehículo. Empezó a observarlo con detenimiento y llegó a la conclusión, de que jamás en la vida, hubiera esperado que Shinichi se compre un auto tan… ¿Para adulto?

-Ok. ¿Es este?- Dijo señalándolo.

-Ehhh, ¿Sí? ¿Por qué me miras tan escéptica?

-¿La verdad? Nunca hubiera imaginado que te comprarías este estilo de auto. Siempre pensé que ibas a ser un loco con un auto totalmente deportivo corriendo por la ruta.

-Oye, oye… que mal precepto que tienes de mí.

-Perdón. Pero no me vas a negar que no eres raro. ¿O fue tú padre el que lo eligió?

-No, lo elegí yo. ¿Y no entiendo que tiene de raro? Pobrecito él - Dijo mientras pasaba su mano por el capot.

-Es un volvo…

-Recién me entero…- Irónicamente contestó al mismo tiempo que le abría la puerta derecha – Sube, así vamos marchando.

Mientras terminaba de pestañear y de cerrar la boca. Empezó a caminar hacia donde había indicado y subió al auto. Shinichi cerró la puerta, e iba a caminar por delante del auto para ir del lado izquierdo.

En el ínterin, Ran aprovechó para echar una mirada a la estructura interna. Y a los segundos, vio como la puerta del conductor era abierta y el asiento era ocupado por su amigo, quien se estaba frotando las manos por la helada que había afuera.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- Inquirió la chica.

-Adelante- Y al dirigirle la mirada, vio como estaba recopilando información sobre cada detalle que estaba a su alcance- Si vas a preguntarme por qué elegí un auto tan poco común, es porque siempre me gustaron. Son bastantes avanzados en tecnología y seguridad. ¿Qué otra cosa voy a querer en un auto?

-Es que… es raro. No sé… ¡Achuuu!- Estornudó de repente la karateca.

-Está haciendo frío otra vez- Se puso el cinturón de seguridad, encendió el motor, y prendió la calefacción, dirigiendo la salida de las bocas de la misma, hacia ellos.- Sí está muy alta después de unos minutos, avísame que la bajo. Ponte el cinturón así emprendemos viaje a casa.

Ran lo obedeció y vio cómo de a poco, el muchacho con mucha facilidad, los sacaba de la fría y blanca nieve para llegar a la ruta, la cual estaba hecha añicos al no ser ni usada ni refaccionada por años.

Cuando pasaron ese camino espantoso, que parecía de ripio, llegaron a la ruta principal que los llevaría a casa. No había autos a la vista, ya que la mayoría había salido mucho antes que ellos.

-Mmm, ¿Cuándo sacaste el registro?- Intentó romper el silencio que se había hecho.

-¿Legalmente? Hace tres meses.

-¿Cómo que legalmente?

-¿Recuerdas cuando tenía trece años que mis padres me llevaron a Hawai?

-Sí.

-Bueno, ahí papá me enseñó a manejar prácticamente todos los vehículos. Auto, moto, avioneta, lancha… Por eso, cuando perdiste la memoria hace un par de meses y ese loco nos perseguía con lancha, sabía cómo manejarla.- Ran se había prácticamente olvidado de todo eso. Ahora que lo pensaba, siempre intentaba protegerla, aunque estuviera del tamaño de un niño.

-Es verdad. Lo hacías bastante bien- Mientras lo miraba curiosa. Pero Shinichi nunca sacaba la vista del camino. "-Mejor para mí"- Pensó risueña.- ¿Y este? ¿Dónde lo compraste?

-Antes de i… hace cuatro meses- Se corrigió el chico.- Digamos que ante una emergencia, te permite movilizarte con mayor facilidad. ¿Cómo te fue en el torneo? Tenías uno hace un par de semanas ¿no?- Dijo cambiando drásticamente de tema.

-No… no fui- Dijo mientras se interesó por el paisaje oscuro que divisaba por su ventana.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? Nunca te has perdido un torneo en tú vida- Exclamó sorprendido.

-No me sentía en condiciones de hacerlo nada más. ¿Y tú? ¿Cuántos casos resolviste? Eso es algo que me extraña.

-¿Qué es lo que te extraña?

-En todo el viaje no mencionaste una palabra de ello.- Se estaba haciendo la ignorante, dado que el día que estuvieron en la cueva, estaba escuchando toda la conversación que tenía con Heiji.

-No hablé de ello porque no tuve ninguno.

-¿Eh?

-Digamos que no me sentía en condiciones tampoco- Dijo recitando las mismas palabras que ella.

-Ah bien. Estamos geniales.

-Coincido… Si quieres poner la radio hazlo, no me molesta.

-Umm… ¿Cómo hago? –"¡Así cambiamos de tema por favor, no me quiero meter ahora en esto!"- Y Shinichi le indicaba los botones que debía apretar con una mano, mientras que con la otra sostenía el volante.

Pasaron aproximadamente 40 minutos desde que salieron, y ya podían ver su ciudad en el horizonte. Pronto llegarían a casa. Y Justo en ese momento, empezó a sonar una parte instrumental de una canción muy especial, muy identificable y muy… odiosa para Shinichi.

Apenas empezó…

-¡No, no, no! ¿Podemos sacarla?- Dijo medio malhumorado y medio exaltado.

-¿Por? Parece linda, daleeeee.- "¡Quiero enterarme por qué te molesta tanto! Y por la cara que estás poniendo, te desagrada por completo."

-"¡La pasan cada un minuto en EEUU! ¿Por qué de todas las veces, tiene que ser justo ¡AHORA!, cuando está ella al lado mío? ¡Que algo la interrumpa por favor!"

Pero la suerte no estaba del lado de nuestro detective, y la letra empezó a escucharse, la cual Ran reconoció enseguida. Eran las mismas líneas que estaba cantando el chico cuando estaban ascendiendo la pequeña montaña, y que Shinichi mandó a callar enseguida.

_-Este tiempo, este lugar,_

_Mal utilizado, errores._

_Demasiado tiempo, demasiado tarde_

_¿Quién era yo para hacerte esperar?_

_Sólo una oportunidad, sólo un aliento_

_Por si acaso queda uno solo. _

_Porque tú sabes, tú sabes, tú sabes..._

_-Que te amo,_

_Te he amado todo este tiempo._

_Y que te extraño_

_Por haber estado lejos por tanto tiempo._

_Sigo soñando que tú estarás conmigo_

_Y que nunca te irás._

_Dejo de respirar, si ya no te veo más._

_-Sobre mis rodillas, pediré,_

_Una última oportunidad para un último baile._

_Porque contigo soportaría,_

_Todo el infierno, al tomar tu mano._

_Lo daría todo,_

_Lo daría por nosotros._

_Lo daría todo, pero no me rendiré. _

_Porque tú sabes, tú sabes, tú sabes..._

_-Que te amo,_

_Te he amado todo este tiempo._

_Y que te extraño_

_Por haber estado lejos por tanto tiempo._

_Sigo soñando que tú estarás conmigo_

_Y que nunca te irás._

_Dejo de respirar, si ya no te veo más._

_-Tan lejos, (tan lejos)_

_He estado lejos tanto tiempo._

_Tan lejos, (tan lejos)_

_He estado lejos tanto tiempo._

_-Pero sabes, _

_Tú sabes,_

_Tú sabes._

_-Yo quería,_

_Yo quería que tú te quedaras._

_Porque necesitaba,_

_Necesito oírte decir,_

_Te amo._

_Te he amado todo este tiempo._

_Y te perdono, _

_Por haber estado lejos tanto tiempo._

_Así que sigue respirando, _

_Porque no voy a dejarte más._

_Créelo y aférrate a mí y, nunca me dejes ir._

_Sigue respirando,_

_Porque no voy a dejarte más._

_Créelo y aférrate a mí y, nunca me dejes ir._

_(Sigue respirando), Aférrate a mí y, nunca me dejes ir._

_(Sigue respirando), Aférrate a mí y, nunca me dejes ir._

-Y esta canción se titula… far away de Nickelback.- Se escuchó decir a la locutora de la radio.- Y ahora, continuemos con, si tú no estás aquí de Rosana.

-¡OLVIDALO!- Y Shinichi apagó la radio de repente. Lo último que le faltaba escuchar para deprimirse más.

Ran había desviado la mirada hacia rato, intentando secarse las lágrimas y tragándose el nudo que tenía en la garganta. –"¿La odia por sentirse identificado? Esto es excelente. Ahora me siento peor que antes. Cada segundo que pasa, me siento más idiota… Pero… me doy cuenta de que no sé nada en absoluto de él. No sé cómo se sentía cuando era un niño, no sé qué pensaba… ¡Qué frustrante! ¿Por qué no lo habré escuchado en el parque? ¡TONTA!"

Y mientras pensaba, fragmentos continuos de la canción pasaban por su mente, ruborizándose en el proceso… -"Te amo, te extraño, quiero que me perdones, estuve lejos tanto tiempo… ¿Es realmente lo que sientes o lo que sentías en ese tiempo?- Pensaba mientras giraba su cabeza para verlo y sentir cómo las palpitaciones se acrecentaban en velocidad y fuerza.

Shinichi, sintió los ojos de ella clavados en él, y se estaba poniendo nervioso. Quería bajarse del auto y empezar a correr. "-¿Cómo terminé aquí…? Bueno, ya faltan un par de cuadras para llegar a su casa. Luego tendré todo el tiempo del mundo para calmarme. ¡Maldita canción!… justo ahora tuviste que sonar ¿no?"

Y después de unos minutos, llegaron a la puerta de la casa de Ran, haciendo que el muchacho suspire con un poco de alivio. Estaba cansado y para su gusto, las emociones estaban empezando a salirse de su control. Al menos iba a poder descansar al llegar a casa… -Oh oh…

O quizás no tanto…

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó asustado mientras veía como Ran buscaba desesperada por su mochila.

-No tengo las llaves de casa.

-¿Qué? Pero si nunca sales sin ellas.

-Lo sé, pero mamá molestaba que era tonto que las lleve a la excursión. Tenía miedo que las perdiera y me decía constantemente que ellos iban a estar para buscarme… ¿Por qué les hice caso? ¿Por qué, por qué, por qué? – Rezongó abruptamente hundiéndose en el asiento-"Papá, mamá… los quiero mucho, pero… ¡CUANDO VUELVAN LOS LIQUIDO. HICIERON ESTO A PROPÓSITO!"

-"¿Hicieron esto a propósito… esta es la trampa que no podía ver cuando nos separamos? ¿¡Pero qué demonios están pensando Mouri y Kisaki!"- Se preguntaba una y otra vez internamente el joven.

-Pues… quédate en casa. - Dijo el muchacho mientras se sonrojaba por la mera idea de pasar la noche junto a ella.- "Esto es genial. Shinichi… olvídate de dormir, de relajarte, etc., etc., etc.… ¿Soy yo o la calefacción está muy alta?".

-Eh… pe…pe…pero…- No podía articular frase coherente. Se puso del tomate y más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

- El profesor Agasa no está tampoco porque llevó a Ai a una exposición bioquímica que dura una semana. Y Sonoko dijiste que está con Makoto. ¿Alguna otra sugerencia?

-…- Viendo que no le quedaban opciones, se resignó- De acuerdo iré contigo. Pero cuando lleguemos, préstame el teléfono que le dejaré un mensaje a un par de personas- Dijo mientras apretaba con fuerza un puño y empezaba a temblar por la rabia que sentía por la traición de sus propios padres…-"¿Cómo se atreven…?" -Ah, ¿Y podemos antes pasar por un 24hs?

Después de haber comprado algunos víveres y alguna que otra cosa, se dirigieron a la casa del muchacho. Al llegar a la gran reja que rodeaba la gran residencia, Shinichi se bajó del auto para abrirla. Una vez que entró con el auto, cerró de vuelta la reja y se metió en el vehículo para guardarlo en la cochera. Dejó que el motor termine el proceso de regular la temperatura, y lo apagó para después abrir las puertas y liberarlos.

Luego de sacar las cosas que habían comprado del asiento de atrás, Shinichi fue al baúl para sacar su mochila y un bolso que tenía.

Abrió la puerta, y dejó que Ran entre primero. Prendió las luces, y empezó a moverse como normalmente lo hacía cuando vivía ahí. En cambio Ran, se quedó en el lugar. No sabía qué hacer, si avanzar o no, si esperar, si moverse…

-No te quedes ahí parada.

-Sinceramente, no sé qué hacer.

-Ni que fuera la primera vez que vienes. Mientras termino de acomodar todo esto, ¿Por qué no te das un baño caliente?- Sugirió.

-¿Y qué hay de ti? Déjame ayudarte en algo.

-Nah, ve. Así después lo hago yo. Sabes donde están las toallas y todo. Usa el cuarto de siempre.

-Está bien.

Y los dos fueron cada uno por su camino.

Ran al subir las escaleras no pudo dejar de notar lo mucho que extrañaba esta casa. Era como su segundo hogar, donde horas de juegos, alegrías, tristezas, risas, cumpleaños y millones de cosas pasaron.

Al llegar al cuarto que siempre usaba cuando se quedaba de pequeña a dormir, una oleada de nostalgia la invadió. Estaba igual que siempre, incluso, con el peluche que le había comprado Shinichi hace muchos años atrás para que la ayudara a dormir.

Lo agarró y empezó a contornearlo con sus dedos recordando el momento que se lo entregó.

_-Oye Ran- Decía un pequeño con alegría._

_-¿Qué sucede?_

_-Últimamente no estás durmiendo bien. Así que te tengo un regalo para que no te sientas más solita cuando duermes aquí- Y le entregó el peluche que tenía un moño rosa en el cuello. La chica agrandó sus ojos e hizo un grito de exclamación, agarrando y abrazando con fuerza al pequeño juguete. _

_-¡Gracias Shinichi! ¡Es muy lindo!- Y le dio un abrazo amistoso al muchacho por preocuparse por ella._

- "Ojalá pudiera volver a esas épocas" Pensaba mientras abrazaba de vuelta aquel elemento tan especial para ella.

Shinichi había subido al piso de arriba para ver si estaba todo en su lugar, cuando al pasar por la habitación de Ran, la vio sentada en la cama con las rodillas al pecho, y abrazando lo que parecía ser un peluche.

La imagen que presenciaba, lo hizo sonreír tristemente. Él también añoraba esos momentos en los que siempre estaban juntos sin ninguna preocupación en el mundo.

Decidió alejarse para terminar de chequear el resto de los cuartos y dejar que Ran haga sus cosas.

La muchacha por otro lado, terminó de ensoñar, agarró unas toallas y se metió en el baño.

La otra persona estaba en su cuarto, ordenando un poco su ropa, cuando recordó que Ran no traía ropa con ella. Decidió buscarle un pantalón largo, un par de medias, una remera bien abrigadita, y un sweater para que no sintiera frío. Agarró todo, y lo llevó al cuarto de la chica, ubicándolo sobre la cama.

También notó cómo la temperatura bajó considerablemente desde que salieron del bosque. Así que, prendió la calefacción, para que el cuarto se climatice y que la muchacha no sienta frío después del baño caliente.

Terminado esto, volvió a su cuarto y agarró el teléfono. Al mirarlo, se dio cuenta de que tenía en total, 73 llamadas perdidas. Al ver el número, una gota de sudor rodó por su cabeza, al tener una idea muy acertada de quién llamaba tantas veces.

Decidió devolver la llamada, antes de que se arme un escándalo mundial.

-¿Hola?

-¿73 llamadas? Me están cargando ¿Verdad?

-¡SHIN-CHAN! ¡Me mataste del susto hijo!- Y pudo notar cómo lo puso en altavoz, seguro para que su padre lo escuchase también.

-¿Todo bien ahí? –Preguntó su padre.

-Por ahora sí.

-¿No les pasó nada? ¿Están todos bien?

-Sí, ya deja de preocuparte jaja. Pareces leona enrejada.

-Veo que alguien está recuperando el sentido del humor… ¿Pasó algo que no me enteré?- Preguntó una muy Yukiko vengativa.

-¿Eh?

-No te hagas el tontitoooo. Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero.

-… ¿No?- "¿Tengo que decirles que está en casa conmigo… solos?"

-Seguuuuuro- Dijeron los dos padres al mismo tiempo.

-¡Ah! Ya cállense.

-¡Jajaja!

-Y dejen de reírse- Dijo molesto.

-Ok, no te enojes. ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer ahora? ¿Tu vuelo no salía mañana?

-¿Mi vuelo? Me había olvidado, pero sí, estaba programado para mañana.

-Creo que vas a tener que reprogramarlo… o cancelarlo- Le sugirió su padre.

-¿Por?

-Eres una tortuga shin-chan en estos temas. ¡Igual que tu padre!

-¡Ey! Yo no soy así…

-Que sí

-Que no

-No ustedes dos también- Dijo el pobre Shinichi al escuchar por tercera vez el mismo tipo de intercambio de opiniones- Explíquense.

-Primero, se cancelaron los vuelos por el temporal. Enhorabuena, ¿Por qué crees que no pudimos viajar hasta allá detective? Y otra vez, se acerca un frente tormentoso eléctrico- Le respondió su padre.

-Y la última, y la más importante… ¡NO PIENSES VOLVER AQUÍ SINO SOLUCIONAS TU SITUACIÓN CON RAN-CHAN ¿ME ENTENDISTE?- Le gritó su madre de un modo que tuvo que alejar el teléfono de su oído.

-¿Queeee?- Preguntó incrédulo.

-Bueeeno. Hora de irse Yukiko. Éxitos por ahí hijo. Nos hablamos en otro momento.

-Adiós Shin-chan. ¡Cariños a Ran! Y cuídate.

-Esperen…- Y le cortaron- ¡Odio que me hagan eso!

Ran hace unos momentos que había salido de su baño, y al dirigirse a su cuarto, pudo sentir los cambios en la temperatura. Sonrió al ver que su amigo había puesto la calefacción, y que incluso le dejó ropa para que se cambiase. Pero antes de hacerlo, iba a avisarle que ya podía ducharse.

Al llegar a la puerta de él, notó que estaba hablando por teléfono. Supuso que eran sus padres, o alguno de los muchachos. Por la forma en que hablaba, llegó a la conclusión de que eran Yukiko y Yusaku.

Al momento que iba a decirle que ya había salido y que el baño estaba disponible, pudo escuchar justo la línea que no debía escuchar: -¿Mi vuelo? Me había olvidado, pero sí, estaba programado para mañana.

Inmediatamente se dio vuelta y volvió a su habitación. Cerró la puerta, apoyándose en ella, y se dejó caer lentamente hasta llegar al suelo. –"Esto no está ocurriendo otra vez. ¿Piensa irse tan pronto? Corrijo eso… tiene pensado irse. Entonces… no le interesa quedarse para nada. No le intereso, y tendría que habérmelo imaginado después del modo en que lo traté aquella vez".

Después de varios minutos, se vistió y fue a intentar avisarle otra vez, que ya se podía duchar. Justo iba a tocarle la puerta cuando ésta se abrió.

-Ah, ¿ya saliste?

-Sí, iba a avisarte que… ya podías ir- El tono de voz, hizo que Shinichi frunciera el ceño. Algo no andaba bien.

-¿Pasó algo?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Una pregunta no contesta a la otra.

-Ya empiezas otra vez con tus frases.

-Si no quieres decírmelo, está bien. No voy a obligarte Ran- Y se metió en su habitación para buscar su toalla.

-Gracias… por la ropa y el cuarto- Y se dio vuelta para descender las escaleras.

Shinichi se quedó mirándola hasta que la perdió de vista. Entró al baño y abrió las canillas esperando que el agua llegue a una temperatura de su agrado. Se sacó la ropa, y se metió en la ducha, dejando que el agua recorra su cabeza y rostro por un par de minutos.

Luego de un rato, empezó a notar lo tenso que estaba. Sus músculos estaban agarrados casi en su totalidad, y por alguna razón no podía relajarse. En realidad, sabía la razón. Y no estaba muy lejos de dónde estaba él.

-"¿Qué le pasa ahora? Tenía una voz y unos ojos rojos, que me decían que había estado llorando. Pero se ve que no confía más en mí para contármelo. ¡Qué genial es esto! ¿Cómo se supone que puedo arreglar todo esto? ¿Tendrá arreglo alguno? ¿Vale la pena? Esa pregunta es la que siempre me molesta. La conozco hace casi 20 años y todavía no puedo saber qué es lo que piensa… ¿Qué estará haciendo ahora?... ¡Agggghh! ¡Demonios! No puedo sacarla un segundo de mi cabeza…. Ok. Hoy después de todo lo que pasó no creo que sea el momento de solucionar nada. Mañana veré si nos sentamos a hablar tranquilos. Tengo que sobrevivir la noche nada más. ¿Podré dormir? ¡Ja! seguro que no"

Mientras terminaba de asearse, Ran estaba en la cocina intentando cocinar algo con lo que habían comprado. Dado que era muy de noche, no habían conseguido muchos ingredientes. Pero un buen plato de fideos con una salsa liviana era suficiente. ¡Cómo le gustaba cocinar! Le hacía olvidarse momentáneamente de todo. Y estaba tan concentrada en ello, que no escuchó cómo unos pasos bajaban por las escaleras y se dirigían a ella.

Shinichi la estaba observando de atrás. Tenía que admitir que si bien era hermosa, la ropa que le prestó le iba gigante, y no pudo evitar reírse internamente al pensar en ello.

Inesperadamente, se escuchó un gran trueno muy a lo lejos haciendo que la muchacha se sobresaltara. Y al hacer un movimiento tan brusco, terminó cortándose un dedo, y soltando el cuchillo inmediatamente.

Shinichi al ver lo que ocurrió se apresuró a llegar a su lado para ver el corte. Le agarró la mano para examinarla mejor, abrió la canilla de agua fría, y puso el dedo bajo la misma. Al sacarlo para volver a verlo, seguía sangrando.-Déjalo bajo el agua un momento que mientras voy por un par de gasas.

Y se fue corriendo escaleras arriba para buscar los utensilios necesarios. Cuando bajó, la vio en la misma posición que la dejó. Volvió a tomarle la mano, la secó con cuidado con un papel de cocina, y presionó con un poco de fuerza el lugar dónde estaba el corte. –Mantenlo presionado.- Y la chica lo obedeció.

Shinichi sacó el alcohol, y mojo un algodón con él. Luego, se lo pasó por la herida, haciendo que Ran apriete los dientes al sentir el ardor. Y al ver la expresión de la muchacha, él atinó a soplar levemente sobre la herida, para que el dolor pase más rápido.

Una vez finalizado, le puso una crema cicatrizante junto con una curita, para después cubrirlo con una gasa y un poco de cinta.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, sólo duele un poco.

-¿Aprieta?- Le preguntó refiriéndose al vendaje.

-No, está bien. Mmm, gracias.

-De nada-

Y empezó a guardar las cosas que había sacado. Al momento que vio que Ran tenía pensado continuar con lo que estaba haciendo, le dijo- ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-¿Qué crees que hago? Terminar la cena.

-No conviene que sigas con el dedo lastimado.

-No me falta mucho para terminar.

-Déjalo, indícame que hacer y yo lo sigo.

-Me estás cargando, ¿Verdad?

-No, ¿Por?

-¿Por? La última vez que intentaste hacer algo incendiaste un repasador entero.

-No puedo creer que recuerdes eso todavía.

-Es difícil de olvidarlo. Creo que casi llamas a los bomberos ese día.

-Jum- Y desvió la mirada cruzándose de brazos.

-Deja de hacerte el ofendido que nunca te salió bien el papel. Vamos, te diré lo que debes hacer. Sólo espero que no haya más truenos.

-En realidad la tormenta está lejos todavía. Para que haya sido con esa potencia a esa distancia, debe de venir fuerte.

-Ni lo menciones.

Después de veinte minutos, lograron hacer la comida. Se sentaron a comer viendo cualquier idiotez que había en la televisión, dado que los dos estaban cansados para engancharse con algo en específico.

Al terminar, Shinichi se encargó de lavar los platos, mientras que Ran levantaba la mesa. Paso siguiente, se lavaron los dientes, y en ese momento Kudo se acordó de algo.

-Ahora que me acuerdo… creo que había un pijama tuyo en una de las gavetas del cuarto.

-¿Mío?

-Mmm, estoy casi seguro. ¿Puedo?

-Es tu cuarto, ¿Por qué me pides permiso?

Al revolver por ahí y por allá por algún tiempo, efectivamente lo encontró, cuestión que puso contenta a la chica. Luego se dieron las buenas noches, y Shinichi se fue a su habitación a intentar descansar.

En el caso de Ran, una vez que entró a su cama, se hizo una bolita junto a su peluche para obtener calor. Las sábanas se encontraban muy frías a su gusto. Intentó dormirse, pero nada le estaba funcionando. Miró el reloj y ya era la una de la mañana. –"Estoy cansada, debería dormirme fácil." – pensaba la pobre chica.

Pasado unos segundos, la habitación se alumbró repentinamente con una luz violeta. Y todos sabemos lo que pasa cuando eso pasa: truenos. De repente se escuchó como si una violenta guerra estuviera sucediendo en el oscuro y púrpura cielo, haciendo que la tierra tiemble al escuchar semejante batalla.

Ran se escondió debajo de las cobijas, intentando esconderse de semejante potencia natural. Toda la vida se asustó de este tipo de tormentas, y el estar sola, en una habitación a oscuras, no estaba ayudando en lo más mínimo.

Caía un rayo tras otro, haciendo que el cielo parezca un coro de gruñidos. Y un rayo en particular, fue tan poderoso, que hizo que la ciudad entera se quedara a oscuras.

La chica intentó encender la luz del velador que tenía a su costado, pero nada. Y la calefacción, también se apagó al ser eléctrica. Conclusión: sin luz, sin calor, a oscuras, con truenos y relámpagos que parecían látigos eléctricos, y encima sola. Decidiendo que era una combinación totalmente desagradable para su gusto, se levantó de golpe, y fue corriendo a la habitación de su amigo, la cual estaba abierta. Al llegar, lo llamó por su nombre, pero no respondió. Intentó otra vez, un poco más fuerte. Y esta vez escuchó como si hubiera respirado a fondo, despertándose.

-¿Ran? – Preguntó confundido. Quiso prender la lámpara que estaba a su derecha, pero no lo hizo.- ¿Se cortó la luz?- Preguntó mientras se sentaba.

-Sí- Dijo con un tono de voz tenebroso.

Shinichi alcanzó su celular y lo prendió, usándolo de linterna para ver dónde estaba la chica. Al ubicarla, otro trueno potentísimo rugió en toda la casa, provocando que Ran gritara de miedo y se escondiese en el marco de la puerta.

El muchacho no podía creer esto. La miraba como si le faltase un tornillo. Tener casi dos décadas de edad, y tenerle miedo al choque de relámpagos. Increíble.

Pero lamentablemente, ella era su debilidad. Y no le gustaba para nada verla tan asustada.

-Ay, ay, ay Ran. Ven y usa el otro lado de la cama- Le dijo sonrojándose un poco ante la idea.

-¿Eh?- Inquirió mientras levantaba la cabeza para intentar verlo. Menos mal que estaba todo negro. Su rubor no se vería.

-Es lo suficientemente grande para que entremos los dos- Y al terminar de explicarle, otra repercusión sonó en el medio de la oscuridad, haciendo que la chica no lo pensara dos veces. Fue corriendo y saltó por encima de Shinichi para llegar a la otra punta de la cama y esconderse bajo las frazadas- ¡Jajaja!

-No te rías estúpido- Dijo intentando no derramar lágrimas por el susto.

-Perdón, pero es que no puedo creerlo. Sigues siendo siempre la misma Ran- Le confesó mientras se acomodaba de espaldas.

-Perdón por despertarte.

-Está bien. Buenas noches. Intenta no golpearme en sueños ¿De acuerdo?

-Duuu- Le dijo mientras le sacaba la lengua.- Buenas noches.

Y los dos se quedaron dormidos al poco rato, al saber que el otro estaba al lado suyo. Se sentían extraordinariamente seguros aunque estaban en cierto modo peleados todavía. Pero en ese instante, nada importaba. Estaban juntos, y punto final de cualquier asunto.


	14. El parque de nuestras vidas

1) Detective Conan no es mío.

2) Amikochan: me alegra que te esté gustando =)

3) TGWN: the girl… ¡Es muy largo! Espero no te moleste la abreviación jeje. Heiji quedo por ahora en un…veremos… te prometo que aparecerá.

4) Arxas: Paciencia para el final =)

5) Pervertida Yaoista…. Sos muy cruel jajaja. "Quiero ver cómo sufre Ran". ¡Ah bueno! Para tu alegría (hablando irónicamente), te dejo con otro capi muuuuy largo. =)

6) Sry: ¡Gracias por pasarte y dejar tu comentario! Espero te guste el nuevito.

7)… ¡Por favor! ¡Lo que me costó escribir este capítulo! Espero que haya quedado bien (O_o); ¡Perdón por la tardanza gente! Pero no sabía como escribirloooooo =(

_**Capítulo anterior**_

El muchacho no podía creer esto. La miraba como si le faltase un tornillo. Tener casi dos décadas de edad, y tenerle miedo al choque de relámpagos. Increíble.

Pero lamentablemente, ella era su debilidad. Y no le gustaba para nada verla tan asustada.

-Ay, ay, ay Ran. Ven y usa el otro lado de la cama- Le dijo sonrojándose un poco ante la idea.

-¿Eh?- Inquirió mientras levantaba la cabeza para intentar verlo. Menos mal que estaba todo negro. Su rubor no se vería.

-Es lo suficientemente grande para que entremos los dos- Y al terminar de explicarle, otra repercusión sonó en el medio de la oscuridad, haciendo que la chica no lo pensara dos veces. Fue corriendo y saltó por encima de Shinichi para llegar a la otra punta de la cama y esconderse bajo las frazadas- ¡Jajaja!

-No te rías estúpido- Dijo intentando no derramar lágrimas por el susto.

-Perdón, pero es que no puedo creerlo. Sigues siendo siempre la misma Ran- Le confesó mientras se acomodaba de espaldas.

-Perdón por despertarte.

-Está bien. Buenas noches. Intenta no golpearme en sueños ¿De acuerdo?

-Duuu- Le dijo mientras le sacaba la lengua.- Buenas noches.

Y los dos se quedaron dormidos al poco rato, al saber que el otro estaba al lado suyo. Se sentían extraordinariamente seguros aunque estaban en cierto modo peleados todavía. Pero en ese instante, nada importaba. Estaban juntos, y punto final de cualquier asunto.

**EL PARQUE DE NUESTRAS VIDAS**

Ran en sueños, sentía como si estuviese volando. Ese tipo de ensueños que te hacen sentir libre, y cómo que todo está a tu alcance y nada es imposible de lograr. Se podía ver a ella misma dando vueltas con una ligereza, como si fuese una hoja que baila al compás de las suaves brisas del viento. Realmente… se sentía muy bien. Y hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de percibir ese estado tan fantástico.

El Sol la iluminaba con una sonrisa. Los grandes rayos le daban suaves caricias sobre su delicada piel, produciéndole cálidos mimos. El frío de la temporada, ni existía a su alrededor.

También podía escuchar agua. Como si una catarata estuviese cerca suyo. Después de intentar escuchar por un largo rato la proveniencia del calmo sonido, notó como el cielo se cubría de colores de a poco. Los rayos, se mezclaban con el agua que salpicaba, tiñendo el cielo de varios colores vivos. Como cuando un pintor mezcla en su paleta, distintos tonos para comenzar su obra de arte… un gran arco iris.

…como el de aquella vez. En un parque de diversiones, hace mucho tiempo atrás, donde una persona muy especial desapareció de su vida.

Y de repente, el escenario tan mágico, se convirtió en uno grisáceo y sin vida. Cómo la que estuvo viviendo por cuatro meses… o en realidad, hace casi tres años. Segundo tras segundo, podía ver la figura de su amigo que se alejaba cada vez más y más de ella, y aunque quisiera alcanzarla corriendo, nunca podía llegar hasta él.

Ran abrió los ojos repentinamente ante el agobio que le representaba esa imagen. Detestaba con todo su ser el que le pase eso. Inmediatamente giró a su lado para cerciorarse de que Shinichi seguía a su lado. Y un gran alivio la invadió, al poder verlo a través de las pequeñas hendijas de luz que provenían de la ventana por los relámpagos, dormido de espaldas a ella.

Al levantar el torso y recuperar sus sentidos del adormecimiento, pudo notar que el agua que escuchaba en sus sueños, era la cortina de agua que caía afuera, la cual, no parecía querer cesar en algún momento cercano.

Respiró profundamente y exhaló suavemente para que su cuerpo vuelva a relajarse y encontrar la armonía que sentía hace un rato. Una vez que se tranquilizó, notó que la luz no volvió, por lo que suponía que seguirían a oscuras por un tiempo más.

Pero también pudo notar, que la persona que estaba al lado suyo, se movía cada cierta cantidad de segundos. Y este hecho específico, le hizo prestarle atención.

Podía ver que no estaba del todo tapado. Había dejado su brazo izquierdo por arriba de las mantas, por lo que la parte superior de su espalda y cuello, estaban al descubierto. Y lo que más le extrañó, era que su mano izquierda, estaba apretando cada vez con más fuerza la colcha. -"¿Estará soñando? Nunca se mueve cuando duerme"- pensaba Ran curiosamente.

Al momento que terminó de pensar eso, vio que el chico empezaba como a agitarse. Sus hombros se movían levemente, como queriendo espantar a una mosca molesta, y su cabeza se trasladaba por su almohada, como si no encontrase el lugar que le correspondía.

-"Sea lo que sea que esté soñando, no me está gustando nada. Más que un sueño parece que está teniendo alguna pesadilla… mejor lo despierto".

Se sentó sobre sus rodillas en la cama, y con su mano derecha se dirigió a su hombro izquierdo. Al hacer contacto, notó lo tenso que se estaba poniendo segundo a segundo, cuestión que la sacó de cualquier incertidumbre que tenía en ese momento sobre despertarlo.

Empezó a sacudirlo levemente por unos segundos, hasta que se dio cuenta que era en vano. "Que extraño. Él se levanta siempre al instante, no tiene el sueño pesado como yo. Lo que esté soñando, le debe estar dañando en serio… intentaré llamarlo"

-Shinichi- Dijo susurrándole.

-¡Shinichi!- Intentó un poco más fuerte mientras le sacudía el hombro, pero sin resultado alguno. Así que, decidió aumentar el nivel de su voz, un poco más.

-¡SHINICHI! ¡DESPIERTA TONTO!

Y ahora sí, al escuchar semejante grito, el chico se levantó de costado hasta quedar sentado paralelamente a la cama.

Ran en vez de relajarse de haber logado su objetivo, sentía todo lo contrario al verlo ahora. Estaba horriblemente agitado, y por más que estaban a oscuras, podía ver el miedo que irradiaban sus ojos. Miedo… una sensación muy poco presente y casi inexistente en él. Siempre era de mostrarse con actitud ante los problemas y nunca dejaba que nada lo retrotraiga. -"Se ve que lo que soñaste fue mucho para ti. ¿Qué habrás visto?"

Shinichi estaba tan absorto todavía en sus pensamientos, o en las imágenes que acababan de pasar por su cabeza, que ni se dio cuenta de la presencia de la chica. Estaba un poco ocupado en recordar cómo respirar.

Hasta que de repente, sintió como unas manos se posaron en su espalda, tensionándose más de lo que estaba anteriormente. En un segundo, pensó que un desconocido estaba a sus espaldas apunto de atacarlo.

-Shhh, tranquilízate. Soy yo- Intentaba calmarlo suavemente Ran, mientras hacía leves movimientos circulares en su espalda. –Todo está bien. Fue una pesadilla nada más.

El escuchar su voz, hizo que cayera a la tierra y se estrellara como un meteorito. No era la primera vez que le sucedía esto. Sin embargo, por alguna razón, esta vez fue potencialmente peor, y la impotencia que tenía sobre esa pesadilla lo hizo salirse de su control… y se sentía desorientado… otra vez más.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Ran preocupada.

-Sólo… necesito un vaso de agua. Ahora vengo.

Y Ran notó como apresuradamente salió de la habitación, para descender las escaleras y llegar a la cocina. – "Definitivamente, no estás bien. ¿Qué habrás idealizado para que te asustes tanto? Nunca te vi así. ¿Qué hago? ¿Bajo o no bajo? ¿Lo dejo solo un rato?...uuuuuyyyyy… Bueno, si no viene en diez minutos bajo".

Por otro lado, Shinichi llegó a la cocina con la ayuda de los relámpagos que ocasionalmente prestaban su luz para iluminarlo todo. Se dirigió hacia la mesa, y apoyó sus manos sobre ella. Dejó caer la cabeza e intentó tranquilizarse.-"Esto me pasa por dormir más de tres horas. ¡Idiota!"

Luego de respirar por unos minutos más, se sirvió un poco de agua en un vaso, y se acercó a una de las ventanas para ver cómo estaban las cosas. Apoyó el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo sobre el marco de la ventana, ubicando todo su peso en ese pié. Su mano derecha se ubicó en la fosa del codo, o musculo bíceps braquial del izquierdo. Y su brazo izquierdo, se posó arriba del derecho, apoyando el vaso en el bíceps de ese lado. Después de unos segundos de ver cómo el agua caía, apoyó su cabeza en el marco de la ventana, dejando que los pensamientos fluyan libremente como la lluvia que caía afuera.

-"¿Cuándo voy a dejar de pensar en eso? Ya fueron todos detenidos, ¿Por qué sigo teniendo ese miedo? Ella está bien, ¿Cuándo voy a entenderlo?"

Siguió mirando por la ventana, inconscientemente del tic tac del reloj. No se dio cuenta de cuánto tiempo había pasado hasta que alguien interrumpió el silencio de la solitaria habitación.

-¿Shinichi?- Y ante la inesperada voz, salió de su trance para voltearse rápidamente y ver a la persona que ocasionaba sus miedos noche tras noche.- ¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó mientras se quedaba a escasos pasos de él.

-Sí, estoy bien. ¿Qué haces levantada? Hace frío.

-Mmm…te estabas tardando, y quería ver que… estés bien.

-En serio, estoy bien. Ve a dormir.

-¿Y tú?

-"¡No creo poder dormir después de eso!"- Emm, creo que me quedaré un rato más aquí.

-Pero hace frío, estás descalzo, desabrigado y te vas a resfriar. Y no has descansado mucho después de todo lo que pasó estos días.

-¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Te has visto?

-Hay alguien que anteriormente me dijo que una pregunta no responde a la otra. Creo que voy a usarla en mi defensa esta vez.

-Ran…

-Ran nada. Si no subes, me quedo aquí contigo. Tú eliges- Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-… ¿Por qué?...

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué, qué?

-¿Por qué haces esto?

-No entiendo Shinichi.

-¿Por qué te interesa que esté bien, o que esté desabrigado o descalzo? ¿Por qué bajas a preguntarme? ¿Por qué quieres estar conmigo aquí cuando puedes estar arriba abrigada? y un millón de veces… ¿por qué?

-…a)- porque quiero. b)- porque sí. c)- porque me preocupas idiota. d)- Porque es la primera vez que te vi así en todos los años que nos conocemos, por lo cual, me preocupaste el doble. e)- Porque eres un idiota nuevamente y debo recordártelo cada minuto que pueda… ¿Alguna otra respuesta?

-¿Empiezo a preguntar?- Dijo levantando una ceja.

-¡Aaagggghhh! Yo también tengo millones de preguntas. ¿Pero qué tal si las dejamos para mañana, o mejor dicho, para dentro un par de horas? ¿Sí? – Y dio un largo bostezo.

Shinichi se quedó pensativo. Realmente lo que menos quería hacer, era dormir. Prefería quedarse despierto si era necesario, antes que volver a recordar esas imágenes inexistentes que lo perseguían desde hace mucho tiempo.

La muchacha lo veía extrañamente. Quería saber lo que le pasaba. Pero sabía muy bien que él no hablaría de ello. Siempre había que sacarle las cosas con mucha paciencia y de a poco. Y al pensar esto, no pudo evitar lanzar un pequeño suspiro, que hizo que la mirase al instante. -Y después me dices a mí que no cambié nada. Pues déjame decirte algo… tú- tam-po-co- Le dijo enfatizando cada sílaba. Dicho esto, lo agarró de una mano para hacerle subir las escaleras.

-Ran… espera- Decía un joven que no podía evitar las estrepitosas palpitaciones que su acto le estaba ocasionando.

-Ufff si tengo que esperarte vamos a ser un cubo de hielo en cualquier momento- Le respondió mientras pensaba y se ponía un poco colorada…-"No puedo creer que me atreví a hacer esto. Pero ya está hecho… y tampoco se siente mal… Es gracioso. Hace meses, su mano era más chica que la mía, y ahora es todo lo contrario."

-Bueno pero… déjame dejar el vaso al menos.

Y la chica lo llevó a la cocina para tomarle el vaso, dejarlo en la mesada, y volver a agarrarlo para llevarlo pese a las protestas continuas de su amigo.

-¿Sabes que no soy más un chiquito, verdad? Puedes soltarme.

-Ya lo sé.

-¿Entonces?

-¿Entonces qué?

-¿Por qué no me sueltas?

-"Porque no quiero"- Pensaba con una sonrisa placentera, que el muchacho no atinaba a poder ver.- ¿Ves? Ya llegamos protestón. Hubiésemos tardado más de la otra manera- Le reprochó mientras se ponía las manos en la cadera.

-¿Siempre obtienes lo que quieres?- Dijo entrecerrando los ojos con fastidio.

-Casi siempre. Deberías saberlo ya. ¡Se me enfriaron las patas! - Y se dirigió a su parte de la cama, subiéndose a la misma para después meterse bajo las frazadas.

Shinichi viendo que no le quedaba otra alternativa se dispuso a hacer lo mismo. "Bueno, al menos puedo permanecer despierto… ¡Esta chica! Definitivamente hay veces que no la entiendo". Se cubrió con las frazadas y permaneció de espaldas al colchón con el brazo izquierdo por debajo de su cabeza, viendo hacia el techo.

Pasaron cinco minutos, diez… media hora.

-¿Todavía no te duermes?- Preguntó el muchacho a la única persona que estaba con él.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Estoy re callada.- Dijo mientras desviaba su mirada hacia él.

-Por tu respiración.

-¿Qué?

-Cuando duermes es más profunda y tranquila.

-¿Y cómo sabes tú eso?... mira que pregunta voy a hacerte.- Dijo mientras se ponía de espaldas también para mirar el techo.

-¿Me preguntas científicamente o experimentalmente?

-¿Experimental?... ¿A qué te re…?... ¡Shinichi!- Y lo golpeó en las costillas.

-¡Auch! Oye eso dolió.

-Pues te lo mereces y muchas más. Jum.

-Mira que no soy el único responsable aquí. Yo nunca me metí en tu cama. Siempre eras tú la que me trataba de peluche.

-¡No es verdad!

-Que sí.

-Que no… uy no.

-Otra vez no- Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo. Los dos voltearon sus cabezas para verse y a continuación entraron a reír. Luego volvieron su mirada al techo.

-Esto sí que es ilógico- Confesó Shinichi. Ran no contestó, al saber que se refería a la situación de cercanía/ lejanía entre ellos.

-No todo tiene lógica en el mundo Shinichi.

-A veces me gustaría que lo sea. Quizás no me costaría tanto entender ciertas cosas de esa manera.

-Hay cosas que no necesitas pensarlas o entenderlas, sino sentirlas. Para eso están las computadoras, la tecnología y las cosas.

-¿Me estás diciendo aparato?

-¡Jajaja! No lo había pensado. Pero… eres medio aparato.

-¡Jum! –Dijo frunciendo el ceño y cerrando los ojos.

-Pero no eres todo aparato ¿Sabes? Nadie lo es, por más que a veces todos intentamos serlo. Los sentimientos y las emociones no son algo que podamos controlar y están presentes en nuestras vidas por toda la eternidad. Y a veces, son las que marcan nuestro camino y nuestra forma de ser.

-O las que guían nuestras acciones.- Agregó el muchacho viéndola para que capte el doble sentido.

-Muy probable, por más que a veces no entendamos ese modo.- Dijo suavemente, girando otra vez su cabeza para verse a los ojos.

Después de unos segundos debatiendo si debería preguntárselo o no… se decidió a hacerlo. -¿Qué soñaste que… reaccionaste así?- Shinichi ni por broma se esperaba que le pregunte eso, y volvió a mirar al techo.

Viendo que se enserió de repente, decidió bromear al respecto, para que se olvidara de ello.

-¿Tus novelas de Sherlock desaparecían? ¡jaja!

-Pues prefiero que desaparezcan antes que lo otro. Por mi, hasta las incendio si es necesario.

-¿Qué? Espera… ¿Tú quién eres?- Y lo miró incrédulamente mientras se apoyaba con el codo derecho. -"O sea… ¡Era imposible que le haga eso a sus novelas! Si es lo que más quiere en este mundo… ¿o no?"- pensaba la pobre muchacha confundida.

-…-Sonriendo, le contestó sensatamente- Te puedo asegurar, que páginas escritas entre dos tapas, no es lo mismo que un corazón latiendo entre tus manos - "Más cuando el mío late por ese corazón."

-Ok… vamos avanzando… soñaste con personas.

-Diría en singular.

-Aja. ¿Alguien que conoces?

-Obviamente.

-Perdón señor detective. Estoy intentando jugar a las adivinanzas para saber si puedo ayudarte.

-Ponte a dormir Ran. Estás cansada.

-…Eso es algo que nunca voy a poder descifrar de ti.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¡A que eres un estúpido!- Le dijo irritada.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué hice ahora?

-Me dices que yo no cambie para nada… tú sigues siendo el mismo cabezota de siempre. Nunca fuiste capaz de decir en voz alta lo que te sucede. Cómo si fuese una debilidad o algo prohibido. ¡No tienes idea de lo que me enfada eso!

-¿A mí me vienes a decir justo eso? Tú, que eres la que se soporta todo el dolor a escondidas, y se la pasa llorando a cántaros sólo en lugares que nadie te ve. La que siempre se preocupa por el resto sin importar tu estado personal. De todas las personas… justo tú me lo vienes a recriminar.

-Perdón si preocuparme por alguien sea un defecto.

-No es un defecto. ¿Pero por qué no entiendes que otro puede hacerlo también?

-¿Y por qué no entiendes que siempre que te pasa algo y no me lo dices me…?... Olvídalo…- Dijo disminuyendo su voz hasta ser un susurro casi imperceptible. Y pasaron un par de minutos en silencio, hasta que otra palabra fuese dicha.

-…-Suspirando con melancolía, el muchacho le preguntó…-¿Alguna vez vamos a dejar de pelear así?... ¿Qué nos pasó?

-… No lo sé- Dijo mientras enmascaraba las lágrimas como podía. Detestaba que él pudiera verla llorar, o que lo note.

Por supuesto, después de conocerla por tanto tiempo, sabía que estaba llorando por más que estaban inmersos en la oscuridad de la habitación. ¡Por favor! Era lo único que escuchaba en sus tiempos de Conan. Pero lo que más odiaba, era saber que el principal causante de su dolor, era él. Y nunca iba a saber qué hacer. Se moría por querer abrazarla y decirle algo para que parase, pero no estaban en las mejores instancias para hacerlo tampoco.

-¿A qué hora te vas mañana?… bah, en realidad hoy dado que son las 3 de la mañana- De repente le preguntó la karateca sacándolo de su línea de pensamiento.

-¿Qué? – Mientras giraba la cabeza para mirarla.

-Mmm cuando terminé de bañarme quería avisarte, pero… estabas al teléfono y… justo escuché esa línea antes de retirarme.

-…-

-…-

-¿Puedo decirte algo sin que te enojes… o llores cómo lo estás haciendo?

-…" ¡Diablos! Sí se dio cuenta."- ¿Qué?... Y no estoy llorando.

-Sí, seguro… pero… ¡Eso te pasa por escuchar siempre la mitad de las cosas!- Dijo un poco enojado.

-¿Eh?- La chica quedó un poco sorprendida por la forma en que le habló.

-Cancelé el vuelo.

-¿Qué hiciste qué?

-Cancelar. Anular. Interrumpir…

-Pero…pero… ¿Por qué?

-¿Qué… querías que me fuera? Puedo cambiarlo.

-¡NO!... digo… que… eh…yo…

-¿Sí?

-¡Ya deja de cargarme!

-No te estoy cargando. Estoy esperando que me digas qué hacer- Comentario que extrañó a la muchacha.

-No soy nadie para decirte lo que debes hacer Shinichi- Dijo tristemente.

El detective no podía creer eso. La única razón por la que estaba acá era por ella. Punto final.-"¿Pero es que tan difícil es que no lo puedes ver? ...Bueno, en realidad, cómo vas a saberlo si nunca te he podido clarificar nada de lo que pasó" –Suspiró fuertemente para calmarse un poco y dirigió su mirada hacia sus ojos mientras se acomodaba sobre su codo izquierdo, quedando relativamente cerca uno del otro.

-Ran…, no tienes ni la más mínima idea, y no te culpo por ello sino que es un error mío por no decírtelo, de lo que tus… respuestas o actos significan para mí. Por eso te estoy preguntando… ¿Qué quieres que haga? Porque sinceramente, no sé qué hacer. Dime… ¿Qué hago?

La muchacha estaba inmersa en sus ojos. No podía desviar su atención para ningún lado. Era como si algo la atrajera y la hipnotizara a perderse en las profundidades de ese color azul marino.

Lo junto que estaban, no estaba permitiéndole tampoco respirar con mucha facilidad que digamos. Así que sólo atinó a confesarle la verdad, sobre lo que ella quería. Si lo aceptaba, espectacular. Y si no… seguiría lamentándose por lo que hizo tan estrepitosamente hace un par de meses atrás.

-¿Quieres la verdad? ¿Quieres saber lo que pienso al respecto de todo esto?- Y Shinichi solo esperó a que continúe, intentando controlar los nervios que querían salir a la superficie, y a respirar con normalidad. -Sinceramente…quiero que... quiero que te quedes. Quiero solucionar esto, quiero hablar contigo y saber realmente lo que pasó todo este tiempo, ¡Quiero… hacer y decir un millón de cosas que pienso que no va a alcanzar la vida más o menos! – Y dio un fuerte respiro al sacarse semejante peso de adentro suyo, y dejó que sus ojos le demuestren la cantidad de emociones que recorrían cada fibra de su cuerpo.

-¿Estás segura de eso?- Dijo mientras inconscientemente un pequeño brillo surgía de sus pupilas para unirse a los de ella.

-Totalmente.

-¿Sabes que si te cuento todo lo que pasó… vas a enterarte de muchos detalles que quizás no sean para nada de tu agrado?

-Sí lo sé. Pero así como estás dispuesto a contármelo, yo debo estar dispuesta a escucharte ¿no? Y supongo que sabes, que eso no evita que al final de todo, te de la golpiza de tu vida por enterarme de algunos detalles que no debería… ¿Verdad?- Y acercó más su rostro al de él, haciendo que la distancia sea sumamente más corta entre sus labios, y que sus pulsaciones se incrementen en velocidad y fuerza.

-…-

Shinichi estaba tragando saliva fuertemente no sólo por la amenaza que acaba de recibir, sino por esos pequeños, pero carnosos labios, que estaban tan cerca de los de él. ¡Como deseaba como en sus mejores sueños poder acortar esa maldita distancia de una vez! Y luego de eso, se dio cuenta de que le faltaba responderle.

-Puedes hacerme las heridas que quieras… siempre y cuando, a posteriori, me cures de ellas- Y le sonrió de una forma muy….

-"¿Sexi? ¡Sabes que no puedes hacerme esto! ¿Es que no sabes lo que reacciona mi cuerpo cada vez que haces eso? ¡Idiota!"- Y lo empujó para que se caiga de espaldas otra vez.- Jum. Eso lo veremos dependiendo de cómo procedas.

-¡Jajaja!

-Al menos veo que alguien recordó como molestarme.- E intentó hacerse la enojada.

- Ya deja ese papel que nunca te salió.

-Mmm hagamos una promesa- Le sugirió la karateca.

-Te escucho.

-Prometamos que, a partir de ahora, vamos a ser sinceros en todo lo que digamos. ¿Te parece?

-Mmm…

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso tienes más cosas que ocultarme?- Dijo escépticamente.

-¿Eh? ¡No! No es eso.

-¿Entonces?- "Vamos… cae en la trampa".- Pensaba Ran internamente.

-De acuerdo. Prometido- Dijo rindiéndose. –"¿Que tan malo puede ser?".

-Dedo chiquito…- Dijo mostrando el suyo, y los dos los unieron.-Perfecto… ahora que quedamos así… ¿Qué soñaste?- Dijo maliciosamente mientras que el muchacho de al lado quedó con la boca abierta a más no poder y se golpeaba con una mano la frente. Otra vez, se había salido con la suya.

-¡Oye eso no vale!

-Todo vale en la guerra y en el amor. Así que… contando.

-¡Eres injusta. Hiciste esto a propósito!

-No sé de qué me hablas. Y estoy esperando.- Terminó con una sonrisa macabra.

-No puedo creer que caí en otra de tus trampas- Y suspiró mientras pensaba cómo proceder.- ¿No podemos dejarlo para mañana?

-No. Porque sé que no vas a dormir, y mañana vas a ser un zombi caminando.

-No va a cambiar nada que te lo diga o que no, ¿Sabes? Aun así me voy a quedar despierto.

-Quizás…quizás no. Y no intentes desviarme el tema como haces siempre con tus víctimas, o en este caso, homicidas. Conmigo eso no funciona. –Y pensando sobre el último recurso que ella tenía y que nunca fallaba- O vas a hacer que me preocupe más y no pueda dormir en toda la noche, por lo que vamos a ser dos zombis por la mañana. Tú decides.

-No sabes… como odio cuando me haces sentir el culpable de la novela- Y Ran sonrió sabiendo que ganó la batalla.

-Bueno…- Mientras se acomodaba más cerca de él para prestarle más atención- ¿Qué pasó por esa cabeza tan rara?

- ¿Cómo que rara? ¡Hey!

-Jeje.

Shinichi volvió a poner su brazo izquierdo atrás de su cabeza y respiró profundamente pensando como decírselo.

-De acuerdo. Te lo contaré a medias. Hay detalles que no es necesario que sepas. Y no…- interrumpiéndola antes de que diga alguna palabra al respecto- No es porque no confíe en ti, Ran. Sino porque, son cosas que realmente no quiero que escuches o imagines. Por más que lo niegues constantemente, sé que eres una de las personas más sensibles que haya conocido, y sé, que esas cosas pueden dañarte. Y creo que ya te herí demasiado. ¿De acuerdo?- Viendo que la chica asentía en silencio, comenzó a relatarle lo que tanto le molestaba.

-Empezaron cuando tomé conocimiento de lo que esta organización podía llegar a hacer… y hasta los… límites que eran capaces de llegar. Resulta que al principio, siempre veo escenas, o mejor dicho, recuerdos de los d…míos ¿No? Hasta que en un momento, todo se corta y se pone oscuro o negro. Intento gritar para ver si había alguien más, pero nadie responde.

Empiezo a caminar, intentando buscar una salida, o algo que por lo menos, me deje ver. Pero no veo nada por un largo rato. Sólo oscuridad y más oscuridad.

De repente llego, no sé cómo, a un lugar… un largo pasillo, con muchas puertas. Cada vez que sueño esto, intento abrir una distinta. Pero hasta ahora, todas tienen el mismo contenido, aunque distinta gravedad- Y sus ojos se tornaron fríos y su rostro denotaba rasgos de impotencia, temor y dureza.

-¿Recuerdos?- Preguntó la chica al ver que se detuvo en su explicación y veía cada detalle o emoción que iba surgiendo en su mirada.

-No. Por suerte no lo fueron nunca. Son más cómo… imaginaciones o… no lo sé…

-¿Miedos?- Dijo en voz baja para no sacarlo de su relato.

-Puede ser. Supongo…en realidad sí.

-¿Entonces…? Me imagino que abres la puerta y…

-Y… veo… escenas, cosas… y más que nada… actos o…acciones de ellos hacia… alguien.- Y Ran frunció el seño ante esto. Sea lo que sea, no quería decirle la identidad.- Y no sólo puedo verlo, sino que escucho…-Y apretó los puños de tal manera que si tenía algo entre las manos lo hubiese destrozado- cada maldita palabra que dicen, sumado a los constantes gritos de imploro para que se detengan. Y lo peor de todo, es que quiero hacer algo pero nunca puedo acercarme a ellos. Como si algo me atornillara al piso, o alguna fuerza no me deje mover. ¡Y eso me pone loco! Es realmente deplorable.

-¿Te refieres a diferentes formas de matar a una persona?

-No, me refiero a lo que hacen antes de hacerlo. Y esta es la parte que te dije que te olvides que te la diga.

-Está bien. ¿Conozco esa persona?

-Más de lo que crees.-"Porque eres tú"

-¿Y ahora está bien?

-… Sí. Aunque no en los mejores términos conmigo.

En ese momento, Ran se dio cuenta de lo que le quiso decirle indirectamente. Y pudo ver que Shinichi, al recordar esos momentos, empezó a temblar de rabia.

Puso una mano en su rostro, provocándole una reacción de sorpresa, y notó que, por más que irradiaba fuego a través de sus ojos, estaba congelado internamente. Sea lo que sea, le causaba enserio, mucho malestar.

Se acostó al lado de él y de costado haciendo que sus cuerpos queden en contacto, poniendo su cabeza a la altura del hombro del muchacho.- ¿Eh? ¿Qué ha…?- La interrogaba tensamente el muchacho.

Sin contestarle todavía, bajó la mano que tenía sobre su rostro, hasta ubicarse por encima de su torso, abrazándolo a la altura de la terminación de las costillas. Inhalo lentamente, y exhalo suavemente, haciendo que el aire suspirado por sus delicados labios, provoque una sensación de escalofrío en el medio de la espalda del muchacho.

-Ya está ¿Sabes? Todo terminó.

-Lo sé… pero aún así…

-Deja de preocuparte por eso. No sucederá.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura?

-… Esa persona, ¿Está cerca de ti ahora?

-…- "¿Realmente quieres que te conteste eso?"- Pensaba un muchacho cuyo corazón le estaba jugando una mala pasada al saltar de un lado al otro.

-¿Era yo?

-… tal vez- Y Ran sonrió ante su respuesta.

-¿Sí o no? No me hagas buscar un cucharón para sacarte las respuestas exactas.

-Sólo…gran parte de las veces…

- Estoy aquí contigo, ya deja de imaginarte cualquier cosa en esa cabezota que tienes. No va a pasarme nada malo. Entonces, vuelvo a preguntarte… ¿De qué te sigues preocupando?

-…-

-Prometimos ser sinceros.

-Si te tuviera que decir todo lo que un nanosegundo pienso, se te quemaría el disco rígido de la cabeza Ran.

-¡jaja! Eres un tonto. Al menos por hoy, tranquilízate ¿Si? Necesitas dormir un poco más, pareces un mapache… mira que sino traigo el pijama de panda que te puse de peque eh.

-No puedo creer que accedí a eso- Dijo mientras se ponía otra vez, una mano en la frente.

-¡Jajaja! ¡Te veías muy lindo!

-Y después me dices que no me tratas como peluche.

-No lo hago.

-Claro… ¿Y ahora qué estás haciendo? ¿Etiquetarme como almohada?

-Si quieres llamarlo así… Si te molesta me voy para el otro lado.

-Eh… no…no es eso… es que…aagghh ya. Olvídalo. No dije nada.

-Ya, durmamos un poco más. Son las cuatro de la mañana.- Dijo sintiendo cómo el sueño la invadía en todos sus sentidos- Dulces sueños Shinichi.

-Dulces sueños… Ran.

-Mmm… para cuando despierte… Estarás aquí… ¿no?

-…- Y Shinichi cerró los ojos sonriendo.- Si Ran. Duerme tranquila. No iré a ningún lado.

Y la muchacha se durmió prácticamente al instante… digamos… ¿Quién no? Estar en los brazos de la persona que más quieres, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo contra el tuyo. ¿Qué otro lugar más seguro que ese existe? Cualquier problema que tenían, lo resolverían después. En estos momentos, era inexistente.

Shinichi por otro lado, pensaba otras cosas:-"¿Qué diablos está pasando? Estábamos peleados y ahora está durmiendo conmigo a mí lado. No podíamos ni vernos y ahora su rostro está tan cerca del mío que puedo sentir su relajada respiración en mi cuello. No podíamos ni hablarnos que de repente sale toda la conversación de la sinceridad y de todo. ¿Pero qué demonios sucede? Aggghh… por qué no enseñarán esto en el colegio, como esa canción que los chicos cantaban en la montaña de A, B, C… Espera un momento… ¡¿En qué estoy pensando? Ya cálmate Shinichi. Baja un cambio"- Y desvió un poco su mirada hacia el costado para verla.

-"Es gracioso, ver lo mucho que te extrañé"- Mientras que con los dedos de su mano, sacaba un pequeño mechón de cabello, para después con el pulgar, tocar con suavidad su delicada mejilla.- "Ojalá podamos solucionar esto. Realmente, no me molestaría estar contigo así toda la vida".- Y vio cómo la muchacha se acurrucaba cada vez contra él.

Se quedó viéndola por un instante más hasta que sus ojos de a poco se fueron cerrando y rindiendo al agotamiento. Lo último que recordó que hizo, fue acomodar sus brazos para estar más cómodo.

Después que pasaron aproximadamente 9 horas, la lluvia paró como si fuese bipolar. Lloraba, paraba., lloraba de vuelta, iba, volvía. Ahora había un Sol tremendo. ¿Quién podía entender los días así?

Pues, nuestros dos personajes actuales, no parecía interesarle en lo más mínimo el clima, ya que cada uno estaba en su propio lala-land. Los dos seguían dormidos como si el tiempo jamás corriese. Por lo menos por un ratito, ya que una muchacha parecía estar finalmente despertando pero sin querer abrir los ojos todavía.

-"Mmmm no me quiero desperttaaaaaar. Está calentito aquí ¿Será la calefacción?... que colchón más cómodo. Es extraño, estaba seguro que el de mi habitación tiene un huequito por algún lado… No pienso buscarlo… Espera un momento… yo no tengo calefacción en la habitación"- Y dicho esto, entreabrió los ojos. Al no reconocer inmediatamente su ambiente, quiso levantarse de golpe para ver dónde estaba, pero fue inútil. Algo la estaba reteniendo y todo estaba casi oscuro… -"Qué demonios…"- Y cuando quiso mover la cabeza, se encontró que había una brisa sobre ella.

La muchacha estaba empezando a asustarse por la desorientación.- "¿Dónde diablos estoy? ¿Cómo llegue aquí?" Y con sus manos quiso apoyarse para intentar levantarse otra vez. Pero esta vez, al hacer contacto con la superficie, se dio cuenta de que había algo cálido. Empezó a tocar ese plano con sus dedos, para saber de qué se trataba, y al cabo de uno segundos, definitivamente pudo asegurar que había alguien con ella. ¿Alguien?… ¿Cómo llegue yo aq…?... entonces, ¿fue de verdad? ¿Todo lo que pasó?" Y con sus dedos, fue subiendo por su pecho hasta llegar a un rostro. Al tantearlo, pudo definitivamente asegurarse de la identidad de la otra persona.

-¡Estúpido! Me asustaste.- Le recriminó en voz muy bajita para no despertarlo.-"Bueno, al menos parece que pudo dormir en serio. Pero ¿Por qué no puedo levantarme?"

Y sintió como que algo la sujetaba de la espalda. Al dirigir sus manos hacia esa traba, se encontró con un par de brazos, que obviamente, no eran de ella.-"Aja. Ahora entiendo". Y sonriendo, se enrolló más contra él, provocando que el muchacho inconscientemente la atrajera más a él.

-"Creo que nunca dormí tan bien cómo ahora… ¿Me pregunto… de qué hablaremos luego? Bah, eso ya lo sé. El tema es, ¿Cómo lo hablaremos? ¿Por dónde empezar? Me tendría que hacer una lista mental de las preguntas que tengo. Son tantas cosas las que quiero saber"

Y mientras Ran seguía debatiendo internamente sobre qué hacer, la figura que estaba a su costado, parecía estar despertándose… o refunfuñando que se había levantado.

Parecería ser, que todavía no caía. Estaba en la misma situación que la muchacha hace un rato atrás. Era despertarse… de forma distinta por alguna razón.

Sin pensar, y sin tener conocimiento sobre su acompañante, se giró para el lado izquierdo de él, abrazando la almohada un poco más hacia él. -"¿Dónde se supone que la compré? Son muy…moldeables." Hasta que escuchó…

-¿Shinichi…?

-Mmm

-Emmm…

-Mmm un ratito más. No me quiero levantar- Dijo con una voz grave por estar dormido. Y se acercó tanto al lugar dónde era llamado suavemente, que sus labios quedaron a 5 cm de distancia… otra vez.

-…- Ran se había puesto MUY colorada y algo le impedía hablar.

-… ¿Hmm?- Y Shinichi abrió los ojos de a poco, intentando acostumbrarse a la poca luz que había. Después de parpadear por varias veces, pudo asimilar una figura.

-Ponele que… creo que ahora soy yo el peluche en vez de vos- Le confesó la muchacha.

Y al escuchar esto, todo sueño o resto de adormecimiento desapareció enseguida. Pudo inmediatamente, reconocer la figura de su…" ¡AMIGA!" a escasos centímetros de su cara.

El muchacho dejó de respirar y de vivir por unos momentos, hasta que pegó un sobresalto para atrás para separarse de ella. Dicho acto, hizo que termine cayéndose del colchón, y de espaldas al suelo.

-¡Ouch!

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó la chica mientras se acercaba al ras del borde para ver su estado.

-Ay ay ay. Estaré bien- Mientras con una mano se tocaba repetidamente la cabeza.- Mmm, lo siento… no me di cuenta.- Se disculpó penosamente.

-No te preocupes… ¿Quieres hielo?

-No, no. Estaré bien.

-De acuerdo. Mmm, me voy a cambiar a mi… cuarto. Así hago el desayuno. ¿Te parece bien?

-Ok. Bajo a ayudarte en breve- Y vio como la chica le confirmaba con un leve movimiento de la cabeza mientras salía de la habitación y la cerraba detrás de ella.

-Uffffffffff…. Con muchas "f"- Dijo para calmarse. .-"Que extraño. ¡Ahora hace bastante frío!... volviendo al tema,… ¡Tontooooo!… ¿Cómo me acerqué a esa distancia?- Y un gran rubor se asomó a sus mejillas mientras se paraba para buscar su ropa en el armario.- "Como que estábamos… muy, pero muy… pero MUY y extremadamente muy, muy y peligrosamente muy cerca…. ¡Por favor! ¡Parezco adolescente!... un momento… ¿Acaso no lo soy? ¡Hey! No terminé el colegio… o en realidad sí… ¡AHHHH! ¡Ya deja de pensar en estupideces!- Mientras agarró la ropa que iba a usar y se dispuso a cambiar.

-"Más importante ahora… ¿Cómo proceder a hablar con ella seriamente? ¿Qué hora es?.."- Y mirando el reloj de muñeca que tenía, vio que eran las 13.15hs…- Un poco tarde para desayunar jeje. Bueno, aquí vamos.

Descendiendo las escaleras, pudo ver que Ran no había bajado todavía. Así que aprovechó a lavarse la cara y los dientes.

Cuando salió, pudo encontrarla en la cocina preparando los ingredientes mientras hablaba por teléfono. Se acercó para ayudarla a hacer las cosas y poner la mesa, y mientras… escuchaba su conversación.- "No es que sea chusma, pero… ¿Con quién hablará?"

-Ajá… sí… sí... ¡Ah no! Ya se los dije. Apenas lleguen me van a escuchar por un muy buen rato…. No, no y no…. No me importan las razones, excusas o ideas locas que tengan… ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no pueden volver? Pero sí…. ¿Varados?.. ¿No me estarán haciendo una broma de vuelta?...ajá…Bueno… Ok… Sí también te quiero- Y a Shinichi le salió una vena en la frente de irritación.- ¡Sí, lo sé! Bueno, saludos a papá- Y nuestro detective se cayó- Chau.

-¿Mmm? ¿Y a ti que te pasa?- Le preguntó a su amigo.

-Nada, nada. Olvídalo- Y en ese momento, notó algo distinto en ella.- ¿Y esa ropa de dónde salió?

-¡Ah! La encontré cerca de dónde encontraste el pijama. Menos mal que todavía me entra. ¡Tú ropa me va gigante!

-Jeje. Qué bueno entonces… mmm, ¿Te parece que… después de desayunar vayamos a caminar por algún lado?

-Seguro, no hay problema. Aunque yo tengo un problema aparte.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Recién estaba hablando con mamá y ¿Adivina qué?

-¿Escuche algo de varados?- Con lo cual la chica asintió.

-No recuerdo haberlo visto… hay en un momento de la ruta, donde hay una especie de arroyo…

-Si no me equivoco está a 30km de la ciudad.

-Bueno… ése… se desbordó, y la ruta en ese pedazo es inaccesible.

-¿Por ende, tus padres están trabados?

-Ganaste la lotería Sherlock. No van a poder cruzar hasta que no baje el caudal. Así que, se quedarán en el hotel hasta nuevo aviso.

-Sin palabras… es curioso pero… ¿No son cómo unos días medios raros estos?

-Opino lo mismo.

Luego de que terminaran de hacer el desayuno, comérselo ,lavar los platos, sus dientes, arreglarse y af af af (¡Agitación por no terminar jamás la descripción!) y de arroparse para poder salir… ¡salieron los dos juntos!

Shinichi fue a cerciorar de que su vecino no había vuelto aún, y así fue definitivamente. Aún no estaban de regreso. Ran recordó algo que el muchacho le había dicho y decidió preguntárselo.

-¿Shinichi?

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Anteriormente me habías dicho de que el profesor Agasa se había ido a una… a una…

-¿Conferencia bioquímica?

-¿Qué se supone que hace ahí?

-Fue por Ai.

-¿Qué?

-Que fue por Ai.

-Sí, lo escuché, pero… es una niña, ¿Qué va a entender de eso?

-…- Y se paró para dedicarle una mirada de pillo- Aparenta ser una niña, querida.

-¿Cómo que…? Espera. No, no. ¿Ella también?- Preguntó incrédula.

-Puff, no tienes idea de lo que te falta escuchar todavía.

Los dos llegaron a su parque favorito. Era el mismo que acudían desde que eran unos niños junto a sus padres, el que presenció su crecimiento semana a semana, y el que fue testigo de semejante pelea hace un tiempo atrás.

Empezaron a caminar uno al lado del otro. Ran estaba en silencio esperando con exaltación, que el muchacho organice sus pensamientos. Y después de apenas unos instantes, empezó la explicación que tendría que haber escuchado anteriormente… en el mismo lugar.

-Sinceramente no sé por dónde empezar.

-¿Por el comienzo?- Le sugirió.

- De acuerdo… ¿Recuerdas ese día que estábamos en el parque de diversiones por haber ganado tu campeonato?

-¿Cómo quieres que lo olvide?

-Ejem… bueno- Suspirando para aliviar un poco el nerviosismo comenzó.- Ese día que te dejé a la salida de la montaña rusa, ¿Recuerdas por casualidad que en una de las filas de nuestro viaje, había dos personas vestidas de negro, medias raras?

-Mmm no. Sólo recuerdo a la chica- Dijo volviendo a recordar esa noche.

-Resulta que esas dos personas que no recuerdas, me llamaron la atención por estar como… incoherentes con respecto al escenario. Por el modo de hablar, la vestimenta, la apariencia… bueno, no viene al caso.

Cuando salimos de ese juego, vi a uno de ellos correr hacia un lugar oscuro, como un pasadizo. Fue en ese momento, cuando me separe de tu lado para ir a ver lo que ocurría, y lo seguí. Resulta que esta persona, estaba realizando una operación de chantaje con otra.

Sin embargo, no me avivé que faltaba uno. Y esa persona estaba atrás mío. Cuando me di cuenta, me dio un fuerte golpe con una especie de palo, en la cabeza. Por supuesto, me dejo casi inconsciente.

El que estaba realizando el chantaje, había sacado una pistola- Y Ran en ese momento abrió un poco más los ojos- Y quiso prácticamente liquidarme en ese momento. Pero, la otra persona le advirtió que había mucha policía alrededor por el caso que había sucedido en la montaña rusa, y sacó una especie de píldora, con la cual, en pocas palabras, me drogó.

Del dolor que me ocasionó esa cosa, me desmayé. Desperté luego, porque dos policías me habían encontrado herido y dormido. Lo más tonto de esto, es que en ese momento me decían…-¿Estás bien niño?... Te juro que no entendía nada. Y no lo entendí hasta que me fui corriendo a casa y pasé por una de las vidrieras de los negocios. Al verme en el reflejo, pude efectivamente ver que era un niño otra vez en verdad.

Volví a correr hacia casa hasta que me encontré con la reja, la cual estaba demasiado alta para incluso poder abrirla. Y mientras trataba de alguna manera alcanzar, el profesor voló la pared con alguno de sus locos inventos.

Al principio, no me creía para nada que era yo. Tuve que demostrarle de manera lógica para que se diera cuenta.

Al rato… nos pusimos a charlar, sobre qué hacer ahora. Realmente estaba perdido. Y me aconsejó, que este tema no se lo dijera a nadie porque si se enteraban de que si yo seguía vivo, iban a venir no sólo por mí, sino por toda la gente que conocía.

Bueno, en ese momento entraste tú en escena buscándome, y digamos que me encontraste en otra forma un poco distinta. En fin, con el profesor formulamos la teoría de que si ayudaba a tu papá a resolver casos, en una de esas las probabilidades de conseguir información, eran mayores. Y así es como tu padre empezó a llamar la atención de vuelta.

-Espera que le diga eso…- Dijo nerviosamente.

-Ya lo sabe.

-¿Qué?

-Y no. Yo no se lo dije. Más bien, se enteró el mismo día que tú, creo, por otra fuente. Dado que salieron los informes oficiales sobre todo lo que pasó.

Eh, bueno, volviendo al caso, la cosa es que empecé a averiguar sobre estos tipos, sobre lo que hacían, etc. Y un día, el profesor me avisa que a la entrada de mi casa, había una nena tirada en la calle, con ropas con dimensiones que no pertenecían a las de ella.

Esa chica es Ai. Que en realidad, Ai es un nombre inventado, como Conan fue el mío. Ella se llama Shiho Miyano, y fue la creadora de la droga que posteriormente fue titulada como aptx 4869.

-Espera un momento. ¿Me estás diciendo que Ai… fue la creadora de semejante cosa… y ustedes dos estaban siempre juntos? ¿No deberían ser enemigos?

-A ver cómo te explico…-Pensó en voz alta mientras una mano iba a su mentón.- Mmm, la historia de Ai es complicada. Sus padres y hermana fueron asesinados por esta organización. Y a ella no le quedó otra que trabajar ahí dentro, hasta que asesinaron a su hermana. Fue ahí cuando tomó la pastilla y huyo porque iban a matarla también. Luego la encontramos y ahí empezó todo.

Ai fue de ayuda para obtener información sobre esto y para la creación del antídoto.

Las veces que me pudiste ver, en mi tamaño… llámalo normal, fue porque iba creando prototipos de antídoto, hasta que pudo dar con el final.

-Pero si tú estás normal… ¿Por qué ella sigue como niña?

-Porque no tiene a nadie.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Yo le pregunté lo mismo. No entendía por qué no quería ser ella de vuelta. Y me contestó que, no tiene familia, ni amigos, ni vida. Los únicos amigos que tiene son el pequeño grupo de primaria de ahora. Y sí, tiene a Agasa también, el cual trata como si fuese su actual padre… o abuelo, cómo lo quieras ver. Por ende, vio una nueva oportunidad y decidió empezar de nuevo, y hacer una nueva vida.

-Entiendo.

-Bueno… por donde iba… ¡ah! Bueno, pasaron un millón de cosas en el medio. Hubo víctimas, gente arrestada, investigaciones. Luego descubrimos que había gente infiltrada del FBI y CIA. En pocas palabras, fue un infierno desmantelarla de a poco y saber quién estaba con ellos y quién no. Hasta que un día explotó todos y nos enfrentamos los dos bandos.

-Qué forma de resumir que tienes.

-No creo que te interese saber qué es lo que hacían, porque además, no te lo pienso decir. Así que…vete imaginando las atrocidades que realizaban.

-¿Eso es lo que sueñas a las noches?

-Está relacionado. Sus actividades no eran muy… éticas ni legales. Fue difícil rastrearlos porque se fueron ramificando por países también. Y eran una gran cantidad de gente, con una variedad de trabajos inmensos.

-En ese enfrentamiento… ¿Estabas también?

-Por supuesto. Si era uno de los principales involucrados.

-Mmm… ¿Te… hirieron?

-Estuve tres semanas en el hospital internado por alguna que otra herida de bala…per…

-¡¿QUE?- Le gritó mientras paró en su camino para verlo directamente a los ojos, haciendo que el muchacho salté un metro de distancia.

-Era imposible que alguien salga de ahí sin alguna herida Ran. ¿Hubo gente que murió? Sí, definitivamente. ¿Heridos? Al por doquier. Son riesgos que lamentablemente hay que tomar.

-¿Pero por qué tú tienes que tomar ese tipo de riesgos?

-Porque debía- Y viéndola se dio cuenta de que no entendía. Ladeó rápidamente de un lado a otro la cabeza- Ran, nosotros… y me refiero generalmente a los hombres, pensamos muy distinto de ustedes.

-Hattori me dijo algo parecido, pero no me dijo el por qué.

-El por qué te lo diré después. ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

-¿Empiezo?

-Dispara.

-¡No digas eso tonto!- Y le golpeó un brazo, haciendo que el muchacho dirija una mano hacia ese sector para masajear el golpe recibido.- Esto sí realmente me interesa… ¿Quién sabía de esto?- Y Shinichi empezó a transpirar. Sabía que a partir de aquí comenzarían las preguntas tituladas "complicadas" para él de contestar.

-Agasa, Ai y mis padres, fueron los primeros. Luego Heiji, Kaito, Saguru… ejem… Eisuke…

-¡¿EISUKE LO SABIA Y YO NO? ¿EISUKEEEEE? ¿ME ESTAS TOMANDO EL PELO?

-Pero por una buena razón- Dijo mientras sacudía las manos enfrente suyo.

-¡PUES MEJOR QUE EMPIECES A EXPLICARTE AHORA SHINICHI KUDO!

-…-Y se puso como un tomate al tratar de explicarle- Es que…él… ¡Aghh! Me sacaba de quicio.

-¿Por qué?

-Pues… porque…te lo diré junto con la de los riesgos.

-Olvídalo. Mejor que me empieces a confesar- Le contestó enojada.

-Prometo que te lo diré- Dijo juntando las palmas en forma de plegaria.

-Uuuy. ¿Por qué Heiji sabía y el resto también?- Empezando a caminar los dos otra vez.

-Ellos lo descubrieron solos. Heiji cuando fuimos al caso ese de los fanáticos de Sherlock. Se dio cuenta al instante por la forma de razonamiento…él es detective, recordemos. Me amenazó con decirte la verdad si no le contaba. Luego al saber, me ayudó bastante en todo este lío también. Tanto que hasta lo involucré en mi problema.

Con Kaito en realidad, los dos descubrimos nuestros secretos mutuamente. Él… tiene una actividad extracurricular que si yo la decía, se le iba a armar una muy grande. Y él me descubrió por la misma forma que Heiji. Y además, este chico, por razones personales, estaba intentando buscar a la organización desde hace tiempo.

Saguru, estaba involucrado con la organización de otra manera, y nos conocimos mediante investigaciones.

-¿Y por qué a ellos no les negaste la verdad? Me haces sentir una idiota al decirte prácticamente todo en la cara.- Y ante esto, la detuvo en el camino para tomarla de la mano.

-Mmm, vamos allá - Y señaló un lugar donde había unos bancos de piedra.

Al llegar, se dieron cuenta de que estaban un poco húmedos por la lluvia, pero no les importó mucho. Se sentaron uno al lado del otro, y giraron sobre ellos para quedar frente a frente. Shinichi no se desprendió de la mano de la muchacha, y empezó a recorrer cada centímetro de ella por un acto de nerviosismo.

-Bien. Ya sabes casi todo lo técnico. Sabes el qué pasó, cómo, cuándo, dónde y el quién. Lo que te falta, es el por qué de todo esto.

El por qué no les negué la verdad a ellos, fue porque en cierto modo, todos estábamos inmersos en una misma causa. Y ninguno de nosotros quería poner la vida de otras personas en el medio. ¿Tú crees que Toyama sabe algo de todo esto? ¡Olvídalo! Heiji y yo no pensamos muy distinto con respecto a eso.

-¿Y cuándo va a ser el día que confíen en nosotras? No sabes lo egoísta que suena lo que dices.

-Sí lo sé. Sé que suena de esa manera. Pero esto no era un tema de confianza Ran. Empieza… empieza a unir cabos sueltos. Hazme un favor. Cierra los ojos.

-¿Eh? ¿Para qué?

-Sólo hazlo, por favor. -Y dejando salir un bufido le hizo caso. Se estaba empezando a fastidiar al no saber a dónde apuntaba todo esto.

-Quiero que en tu mente, recuerdes los lugares, situaciones y emociones de las siguientes frases o palabras que te mencione. ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo- Y mientras, podía sentir cómo los dedos de Shinichi recorrían de forma más serena cada uno de sus dedos.

-¿Recuerdas el primer día de san Valentín que estuve ausente, cuando un gorila gigante te quería de cualquier forma… besar? ¡Y lo que sufrí por evitar eso!- Ran al recordarlo se le inflaron los cachetes y empezó a reírse cómo no lo hacía hace mucho tiempo.

Después de 2 minutos, y de ver qué no tenía pensado parar, el muchacho empezó a ofenderse.

-¡Oye no te rías! ¡Fue lo más desagradable que me pasó en la historia!

-¡Jajajaja! Lo… siento- Decía entre risas sin poder contenerse.

-Bueno, bueno… te calmas.

-De todas las cosas que pasaron, justo esa me mencionas.

-Sólo es la primera en la lista. Pero si quieres me calló. Jum.

-¡No! No… ya, ya. Jaja. Sigamos- Dijo cerrando los ojos pero sin que la sonrisa se desvirtúe de sus labios.

-Mmm si te digo… cable rojo- Y la chica se puso seria inmediatamente mientras recordaba…

-"Corta el que quieras, Me quedaré contigo hasta que lo cortes y si morimos… lo haremos juntos".

-El día que perdiste la memoria… cuando estábamos en las rocas, me preguntaste algo. Aplica esa respuesta a este caso- Y ahí empezó a sonrojarse un poco al recordar no sólo lo que se arriesgó para salvarla, sino por la frase que le dijo.

- "¿Por qué me estás protegiendo?...-Porque te quiero, te quiero mucho, más que a nada en este mundo"

-Shiragami.

-"Ese día que caí por el bosque buscándote y me curaste. Y que luego dijiste…Tú no eres la única. Yo también quiero preguntarte y decirte cosas…y creo que es lo mismo que tú quieres preguntarme"

-Londres. Y creí que te lo había dejado claro esa vez- Y Ran abrió los ojos ante el significado de eso. –Todo, absolutamente todo fue por la misma causa, Ran. Y esa causa… eres tú.

La razón por la que te negué la verdad mil veces, era porque no quería meterte ni por loco en todo esto. ¿Entiendes? Mientras menos sabías de esto, menos posibilidades había de que te encuentren. ¿Suena egoísta? Por supuesto. Va a sonar frío, pero prefiero que estés peleada conmigo por toda la eternidad, antes que tener que visitar tu tumba.

…Creo que al menos, un millón de veces, pensé en decírtelo todo. Cada vez que llorabas, o que estabas angustiada, se me hacía un nudo en el estómago que no me dejaba ni respirar. Detestaba verte así, sabiendo que el causante de eso era yo. Pero… cuando supe lo que estos tipos hacían Ran, me imaginaba que cada situación podía llegar a pasar contigo. Y eso me volvía loco ¿Comprendes? No tienes idea de la desesperación que sentía a veces, por no poder hacer nada. No tenía ni el físico, ni la altura, ni la fuerza para hacer nada. ¿Cómo podía protegerte estando en ese estado? Lo único que podía hacer era intentar levantarte el ánimo y estar ahí aunque no me vieses.

Y sé que… estuve mal. Lo sé. Pero… me importas mucho más de lo que crees, Ran. Si te… si te pasaba algo, yo me moría. Tú eras la única razón por la cual pude seguir adelante con todo esto .Quería volver a ser yo, sólo para estar contigo. – Terminó diciendo, a la misma vez que bajaba su mirada para mirar sus manos que seguían juntas.

Un silencio se hizo entre los dos, el cual parecía ser eterno. El joven detective no podía recordar un momento más exasperante en toda su vida. Había dado el todo por el todo, y la espera del resultado era la peor de las torturas que podía existir.

La muchacha estaba ordenando sus pensamientos, e intentaba procesar cada palabra que escuchaba. Su cabeza parecía un torbellino de pensamientos, el cual no parecía querer parar.

-Me siento una idiota al 100% ahora- Dijo mientras sentía como el calor iba subiendo dentro de su cara hasta sus ojos, donde pequeños cristales de agua empezaban a formarse.

-¿Eh?- El muchacho podía esperar cualquier respuesta… menos esa. Y mucho menos, esperaba hacerla llorar otra vez.

-Ahora que lo veo de esa manera, siempre estuviste al lado mío aguantando no sólo todo este problema, sino a mí también. Y yo… no hice nada para ayudarte. Sino que exploté a la primera frase que escuché cuando volviste. – Dijo cerrando los puños e intentando contener las lágrimas… inútilmente.

-Ran, tenías todo el derecho del mundo de explotar contra mí y…

-¡No! No lo tenía para nada.- Y Shinichi se sorprendió al oírla, mientras veía como con sus puños intentaba sacar esas gotas saladas.- Debería haberte escuchado. Hice 4 meses más de puro sufrimiento sin sentido.

-Tú hiciste sólo 4 meses. Yo hice casi 3 años. Así que, no te sientas una idiota porque no lo eres. Si alguien tiene la culpa en todo esto soy yo por meterme donde no debía- Le contestó penosamente el muchacho mientras con sus pulgares, sacaba suavemente esas cristalinas aguas de sus ojos zafiros. Y luego con una voz angustiosa le pidió- Ya… deja de llorar por favor. Ya vi demasiado de eso.

Y en ese preciso momento, el día los recibió con una pequeña nevada.

Shinichi miró hacia el cielo, para encontrarse con los pequeños copos de nieve. Y en ese momento, se puso de pie, alcanzándole una mano a Ran.-Vamos o nos vamos a congelar si nos quedamos aquí.

Ran levantó la mirada para ver su ofrecimiento, el cual aceptó sin lugar a dudas. Sin embargo, cuando Shinichi quiso empezar a caminar, no pudo hacerlo. La mano que tenían ahora entrelazada, le impedía moverse para adelante. El muchacho giró el cuerpo para ver la razón por la cual la karateca se había detenido… Y se encontró con un par de brazos muy conocidos por él…

Los brazos de Ran, rodearon su cuello aplicando un poco de fuerza para sentirlo más cerca. Su rostro se escondía sobre su hombro, mientras que las lágrimas seguían cayendo sobre su campera. Su figura temblaba en cierto modo, por la cantidad de emociones que sintió en apenas unos segundos.

Shinichi al principio, se tensó por el abrazo, pero rápidamente se podía ver cómo se fue relajando. Al verla tan frágil y poco estable, decidió rodearla con sus brazos a la altura de la mitad de la espalda.

Su cabeza se dirigió al hombro de ella, donde intentó acogerse lo más posible cerrando los ojos. Y después de un ratito, la presionó contra él suavemente, como si intentara evitar que una fuerza inexistente los separase.

Ninguno de los dos se quejó, ni habló ni opinó. Se quedaron ahí, saboreando el momento tan esperado por ambos hace mucho tiempo. Si había nieve, lluvia o tormenta, ninguno se dio cuenta. Estaban absortos de cualquier presencia, excepto las suyas.

Cuando algunos minutos pasaron y Ran dejó de llorar hace un rato largo, una de las manos de la mujer, subió por el cuello del muchacho, para infiltrarse en su suave cabello. Toda la vida había querido hacer eso. Y no sabía si era lo adecuado o no, pero realmente, no le importaba nada.

Shinichi al sentir que un escalofrío de placer subía por su cuello, acercó más su rostro al cuello de Ran, y sin pensarlo, lo giró para que su nariz, haga figuras en el huequito que había entre su cuello y el hombro, estremeciéndola al instante.

-Tengo una última pregunta- Suavemente le indagó.

-Adelante- Y el aire que salía por sus labios para llegar cálidamente a su cuello, le hizo saltarse un par de palpitaciones a la pobre chica.

-Cuando estábamos en el avión… realmente escuchaste lo que dije, ¿Verdad? Y sabes a lo que me refiero.

-¿Qué quieres que te conteste?

-La verdad.

-…Estaba atrás de la puerta de la cabina hablando contigo. Así que… sí, escuché todo.

-…

-…

-O sea que… - Y sin salirse de sus brazos, se separó un poco para verlo con una sonrisa de punta a punta- Eres un lento.

-¿Qué?

-Pues señor detective déjeme decirle que… si tomamos todos los relatos y experiencias vividas hasta el momento…yo, Ran Mouri… te lo dije antes que tú a mí.

-No, no lo hiciste- Dijo poniéndose colorado. No eran temas que acostumbraba a hablar con… frecuencia y tan… ¡Abiertamente!

-Sí que sí.

-Que no- Dijo poniendo cara de niño, la cual le resultó muy tierna a la muchacha. Y Shinichi acercó sus ojos a los de ella con un brillo especial, provocando que las mejillas de su acompañante se tiñan del color de las rosas- Se lo dijiste a un enano de 7 años mientras que yo se lo dije a una adulta. Por ende, que-ri-da… salgo ganando yo- Cerró los ojos y levantó la nariz como si fuese el dueño de la razón.

-¿Vamos a pelear por esto?

-Si es necesario…

-¿Te das cuenta del motivo, no? Puedes ser tan infantil cuando quieres jaja. Nunca te ha gustado perder.

-No es ser infantil.

-¿Eh?

-Y en cuanto a perder… -Y abrió los ojos, haciendo que Ran vea la mirada que tanto extrañaba… esa mirada única y llena de seguridad que le traía confianza y serenidad- Es cierto. No me gusta perder. Y mucho menos me gusta perder la posibilidad de estar contigo otra vez. Por eso, Ran Mouri… hablando seriamente y no hipotéticamente hablando… dime… ¿Tengo alguna chance de que me dejes estar contigo esta vez?

-…Puede ser- Respuesta que trajo una pequeña pero imperceptible sonrisa de nuestro detective. Sabía que le estaba dando la oportunidad… una que no pensaba perder.

-¿Por más que te prometa que no pienso irme más de tu lado?- Y disminuyó la distancia en un centímetro menos entre sus rostros, tanteando la reacción.

-Tal vez- Le respondió la muchacha agrandando sus ojos, los cuales brillaban ante la intensidad del azul marino que se iba acercando cada vez más y más.

-Mmm- Y se dio cuenta de que los dos querían terminar ya con el juego del gato y del ratón…. -¿Y si te prometo… abrazarte todos los días de aquí hasta que me muera?- Mientras la abrazaba con más fuerza, acercándola todavía más a él.

-Puedes tener… definitivamente… más chances en una de esas- Y observaba cómo quedaba una mera distancia entre sus labios. Tan chica como el grosor de un copito de nieve.

-Ajá… Y si…- Y veía como sus narices llegaron al punto de tocarse una al lado de la otra y cómo sus miradas subían y bajaban continuamente desde sus labios hasta sus ojos- te confieso que…- Los latidos de ambos se aceleraban provocando que un gran cosquilleo interno de mil mariposas se liberara por sus estómagos y pecho- … te amo más que a nadie en este mundo, y que eres la persona más importante de mi vida… ¿Me dejarás besarte ahora?

-¿Hace falta que te responda… mi Sherlock?

La mera distancia que existía, terminó de cerrarse, para que un par de tímidos labios se unan a los de ella. Lenta y suavemente fue moviéndolos, mientras que su corazón estaba a punto de derretirse por el placentero ardor que estaba sintiendo al rozar sus bocas. Y el sentimiento se potenció aún más, al sentir como Ran le respondía de la misma manera.

Después de unos segundos de tratar de esconder la pasión que estaban sintiendo, perdieron el control de sus mentes, y dejaron que sus corazones los guie. Empezaron a mover sus labios más profundamente, explorando un mundo nuevo para ellos. Un mundo donde no existía otra cosa, más que el amor que sentía el uno por el otro.

Un beso era seguido de otro más apasionado, y la muchacha no pudo evitar emitir un gemido ante la ternura y la emoción de sentir los labios de él entre los suyos. Ni el mejor de los sueños fantaseados por ella sobre este momento podía superarlo. Las suaves pero poderosas caricias sobre su espalda, el constante golpeteo de su corazón contra su pecho, los continuos escalofríos que jugaban por todo su cuerpo por el deseo que el muchacho le estaba provocando… todo era mágico y único.

Fue en ese momento cuando decidió, con una de sus manos en su cuello, atraerlo más hacia ella.

Shinichi le respondió sin pensarlo, con un sonido de aprobación. Podía sentir como su cabeza se nublaba cada vez más, y cómo sus pulmones le imploraban que se separe para tomar oxígeno… si claro. Eso sí podía pensarlo y la respuesta era… ¡Ni por broma! Las veces que quiso estar así de cerca con ella eran incontables, y al fin había podido lograrlo. No quería dejar de recorrer la figura de su amada, quería recordar cada milímetro de ella, quería grabarla eternamente en su cabeza, quería demostrarle todo lo que la amaba…

Finalmente, los dos se separaron agitadamente y con los ojos cerrados, dejando que el aire puro limpie sus cabezas. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos se alejó del otro.

Shinichi fue el primero en abrirlos, y presenciar el rostro tan angelical de la mujer que robó su corazón hace años. Todavía no podía creer todo lo que estaba pasando. ¿Seguiría dormido cómodamente en su cama y despertaría en un par de minutos? Se sentía embriagado.

Pero toda duda se desvaneció al ver cómo lentamente las pestañas de la muchacha se levantaban, dejando a su visión, unos ojos tan azules como el mar iluminado por la Luna llena.

Un brillo estelar se mostraba en sus pupilas al mirarse. Ya no tenían miedo. No tenían que correr de ellos mismos para que ninguno descubra lo que sentían. Ya no. Ahora cada uno se abría al otro, como queriendo que la otra persona entre en su ser y conozca todos los secretos afectivos que guardaron durante tanto tiempo.

Después de un ratito, el muchacho le sonrió, provocando que la muchacha vuelva a poner con una sonrisa, su rostro sobre su hombro. Shinichi luego puso su mentón sobre la base de su cabeza, oliendo la fragancia de su pelo.

-¿Por qué no hicimos esto antes?

-…-Suspirando le contestó-… ya te lo dije. Eres un lento.

-Jaja. De acuerdo soy una tortuga para estos temas- Dijo al mismo tiempo que levantaba su cabeza de vuelta.

-Al fin lo aceptas- Y acercándose a su oído le dijo suavemente-…Tontito.- Haciendo que el muchacho se estremezca.

-…" ¿Estás haciendo esto a propósito o quieres que me termine de derretir ahora mismo?"- Jum.

Y la chica al verlo no pudo evitar darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Te amo ¿Lo sabías?-

-¿Y recién me contestas? ¡Después me dices lento a mí!

-Ya cállate ¡jajaja!

-Tonta.

-Tú eres el tonto.- Dijo al mismo tiempo que sacaba sus brazos de alrededor de su cuello para posarlos en su pecho.

.Mmm…Entonces… ¿Estamos bien?- Preguntó esperanzado.

-Estamos bien. Pero… una única condición.

-¿Cuál es?

-Prométeme que nunca más en tu vida me harás una cosa de estas. No me importa si me pones en peligro, vienen a matarme o lo que sea. Sea lo que sea que pase, quiero que me lo digas, ¿De acuerdo?

-…- Shinichi agachó la mirada para pensar seria y dubitativamente. Lo que le estaba pidiendo no le estaba gustando nada.- Pero Ran…

-No más peros. No quiero volver a sentir lo mismo que sentí por tres años. No quiero acostarme todas las noches sin saber dónde estás, o si estás mal o bien, o si estás vivo o muerto. Es peor tortura eso que cualquier otra cosa…Por favor. Prométemelo.- Le suplicó, cerrando con fuerza sus puños sobre su campera.

Shinichi podía sentir la intensidad y hasta podría decir la desesperación que ella sentía.

-Ran, sabes lo peligroso que puede llegar a ser todo.

-No me importa. Viví con mi padre que fue policía y luego detective. Mi madre que es abogada y se ha metido en sus buenos líos también. La que decide meterse soy yo. Y entiendo lo que eso significa con todas sus consecuencias. Ya deja de tomar decisiones por mí. Soy grande ¿No crees? Creo que puedo tomarlas yo, y hacer mi camino. Y decidí hacerlo contigo, te guste o no.

El joven detective no podía negárselo. Era verdad… habían crecido.

-Está bien, está bien. Si pasa algo te lo diré. Te lo prometo.

-Inmediatamente.

-Inmediatamente señorita. Mmm, ¿Vamos por un café o algo?- Mientras entrelazó su mano a la de ella.

-Claro… y mientras me explicas como es que Eisuke lo supo antes que yo.

-No se te pasa nada por alto ¿no?- Dijo con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Nop. ¿Razones?

-Es que… emm…

-Muy coherente.

-Ya deja de cargarme. La razón es que… aaaghhh!- Dijo mientras se sacudía la cabeza- Él estaba enamorado de ti y te lo quería decir… y encima te quería llevar a Estados Unidos. Ni de broma ¡Shu shu!- Terminó diciendo como hace la gente para alejar a un perro.

-¿Qué él qué?

-Uf, Ran, eres muuuuuy distraída. ¿Acaso no sabes que ¾ de colegio quiere estar contigo?

-No es cierto. Además que tiene que ver eso con saber tu identidad- Dijo poniéndose colorada.

-Pues porque dijo que me quería preguntar a mí porque pensaba que yo estaba enamorado de ti, y si a mí me parecía bien que él haga eso… ¡Obvio que no! ¿Qué le voy a decir?… Nah, no pasa nada, llevatelá…. No. Niet. Olvídalo.

-¿No sabía que eras así de celoso y posesivo?- dijo de forma risueña. Mientras que él entrecerraba los ojos.

-Perdooooon. Pero cuando una niña fue a tú oficina para buscar a tú papá, con el motivo de buscarme porque era el "novio"… ¿Qué hicisteeee?

-Qué lindo está el día ¿no?

-Síii, lloviendo, nevando y helado. Perfecto. No me cambies de tema

-Bueno, bueno… y al final tampoco me dijiste que es lo que piensan Hattori y tú de la misma manera.

-Prométeme que no le dirás una palabra a Toyama ¿De acuerdo?- Dijo guiñándole un ojo- Eso es trabajo de Heiji.

-De acuerdo.

-Digamos que cada vez que resolvemos un caso y ponemos un criminal tras las rejas, es un modo de ver nuestro, de que hay una persona menos que pueda hacerles daño a ustedes. Suena tonto ya sé.

-Ooooh, eres una ternura- Le dijo mientras le ponía una cara de simpatía total y le daba un suave y delicado besito en la mejilla. Acción que le hizo al muchacho ponerse un poco rosadito.- ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de ponerte colorado?

-¡No estoy colorado!- Le negó.

-Sí claro. Es el viento ¿Verdad?- Le respondió irónicamente.

-Mmm. Es tu culpa. ¿Quieres ver cómo hago para que reacciones de la misma manera?- Y acercó su rostro hasta estar escasos centímetros, provocando que Ran no pueda respirar normalmente y haga que un leve rubor suba. –Aja… ¿ves? Tú tampoco estás acostumbrada.

-No vale.

-¡Jaja! Vamos por ese café.

Luego de caminar por 5 minutos, pasaron por una cafetería para llevarse el café. Al entrar, notaron lo lleno que estaba el lugar. Parecía como que todos estaban mirando un partido de fútbol o algo por el estilo. Sin embargo, nuestros muchachos, no le hicieron caso y se acercaron al mostrador para hacer su pedido.

Cuando Shinichi llamó la atención del que servía, el cual parecía ser un muchacho de su edad, éste último se giró para mirarlo con mala cara. ¡Había interrumpido algo muy interesante en la televisión! ¿Cómo se atrevía a molestar? Pero a los segundos, su cara cambió a una de sospecha. Luego volvió a ver la TV para volver a mirar al muchacho. Y de repente, sus ojos se agrandaron ante el reconocimiento de su figura.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Eres tú!- Gritó el empleado al verlo, haciendo que todos los presentes los mirasen.

Kudo no entendía nada. ¿Se habían vuelto todos locos o qué? Desvirtuó su mirada hacia Ran para ver si lograba captar algo, pero se dio cuenta inmediatamente, de que tampoco entendía lo que pasaba.

Prontamente, susurros invadieron el ambiente, como por ejemplo, -Oigan miren. Es Kudo… –Sí, está vivo…- Qué increíble…-Este tipo está demente.

El muchacho al fastidiarse de no comprender, decidió preguntarle al empleado…

-¿Pasa algo que no me haya enterado?

-¿No lo sabes?- Le preguntó con sorpresa.- No sé qué haces por la ciudad. Yo que tú empezaría a correr.

-¿Qué?

Y el muchacho le apuntó con un dedo la pantalla del televisor para que vea lo que pasaba. Y ahí cayó duro…

-¡Demonios! ¡Me había olvidado!- Dijo estresado y poniéndose una mano en la cara.

-¿Qué es eso? –Indagó Ran curiosamente.

-Lo de la organización. Me olvidé por completo que iba a salir al mediodía… oh oh. ¿Cómo te ves corriendo a casa?

-¿Sobreviviste a eso… y no puedes hacerlo a la vida en sociedad?

-Eh ¿No?

-Jaja. Pobre de ti- Los interrumpió el que atendía- Debió de ser duro. ¿Estás bien después de eso? ¡Fue terrible!

-…-Y se volteó a mirar a Ran- Sí, ahora estoy bien.

-Me alegro. Bueno. Preparo café, así te vas. ¿Para la señorita también?

-Sí por favor.- Le contestó el detective.

-De acuerdo. Tienes suerte muchacha… cuídalo de todos los gatos que van a salir gritando dentro de un par de minutos jeje.

-¿Eh?

Y podían ver cómo el muchacho se movía con facilidad para preparar su pedido. La pareja se sentía un poco incómoda dado que todos los ojos de los presentes, estaban sobre ellos, y cada segundo que pasaba, rogaban cada vez más para que su café venga rápido.

-Listo. Aquí tienen.- Dijo el empleado a los dos adolescentes.

-Gracias. ¿Cuánto es?- Preguntó el detective.

-Nah. Olvídalo. La casa invita.

-¿Qué?

-Creo que la sociedad… o mejor dicho, el país te debe una muy grande. Así que… lo menos que podemos hacer es darte un café ¿No? Disfrútenlo.

-Pero…

-Nada de peros. Es en serio. Tómenlo como muestra de gratitud.

- Eh, gracias entonces.

-De nada y… buena suerte.

-Igualmente. Hasta luego.

Cuando los dos salieron y caminaron un par de pasos…

-Ok. Eso… fue extraño- Opinó la muchacha mientras bebía de a sorbos su café.

-Totalmente de acuerdo.

Y de repente, se escuchó

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡ES KUDOOOOOO! ¡CHICAS, CHICAS MIREN! ¡SIGAMOSLO!

-¡Oh, oh! ¡No, no!

-Jajaja. Empieza a correr detective genio.

-Ah, no. Tú vienes conmigo. No era que querías estar conmigo en todas la que pase.

-Mmm, olvídalo. Tengo que hacer las compras para la cena, así que… viendo que no voy a poder salir contigo ni por dos cuadras de distancia… espérame en tú casa encerrado jaja.

-No le veo la gracia.

-¡AAAHHHH! ¡QUIERO ABRAZARLO!

-Quieres irte antes de que cometa un asesinato múltiple por ponerle las manos a mi… a…

-Escucho…- Dijo con una sonrisa de picardía.

-Mmm- Y el muchacho le levantó una ceja al verla tan nerviosa. Era una etapa rara para los dos.

-Tú sabes.

-Quizás quiera cerciorarlo.

-mmm… ¿Novio? ¿Somos… eso?

-Suena extraño… pero… sí.

-Vamos a tener que acostumbrarnos jeje… Ok. Empieza a correr. Ya están cerca.

-Uh, no puedo creerlo- Dijo de forma fastidiosa.- Pero antes…- Y le dio un rápido beso en los labios.- Te espero en casa, si es que llego.- Y le guió un ojo antes de salir disparando.

Ran lo vio empezar a correr, huyendo de las fanáticas que iban a volverlo loco por algún tiempo. Pero esta vez… esta vez, no sentía que no iba a volver a verlo más. Y ese pensamiento, trajo no sólo tranquilidad, sino una gran sonrisa a su rostro.

Las chicas cuando pasaron por su lado, le dieron una cara de odio al ver lo que había hecho SU Shinichi a esta… cualquiera.

Y Ran dulcemente, les puso una cara de…"No me molesten que soy karateca con cinturón negro y no voy a dudar en hacer uso del arte si le ponen una mano encima". Con lo cual, las chicas siguieron de largo, alejándose de ella.

Mientras caminaba, la muchacha pensaba…-"Que raro fueron estos días… pero este, definitivamente… fue el mejor de todos."


	15. Los sueños Los deseos más ocultos

1) Detective Conan no es mío.

2) Síp. Es el final.

3) TGWN: Lo prometido, promesa es. Capítulo para ti. ¿Cuánto falta? Ver punto 2 jeje.

4) Sry: Gracias por tu comentario. Me alegra que realmente te haya gustado tanto.

5) Amikochan: Jeje perdón que no te di tu dosis de DC. Me agarró la vagues y no me di cuenta que pasó tanto tiempo. Ups.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo anterior<strong>_

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡ES KUDOOOOOO! ¡CHICAS, CHICAS MIREN! ¡SIGAMOSLO!

-¡Oh, oh! ¡No, no!

-Jajaja. Empieza a correr detective genio.

-Ah, no. Tú vienes conmigo. No era que querías estar conmigo en todas la que pase.

-Mmm, olvídalo. Tengo que hacer las compras para la cena, así que… viendo que no voy a poder salir contigo ni por dos cuadras de distancia… espérame en tú casa encerrado jaja.

-No le veo la gracia.

-¡AAAHHHH! ¡QUIERO ABRAZARLO!

-Quieres irte antes de que cometa un asesinato múltiple por ponerle las manos a mi… a…

-Escucho…- Dijo con una sonrisa de picardía.

-Mmm- Y el muchacho le levantó una ceja al verla tan nerviosa. Era una etapa rara para los dos.

-Tú sabes.

-Quizás quiera cerciorarlo.

-mmm… ¿Novio? ¿Somos… eso?

-Suena extraño… pero… sí.

-Vamos a tener que acostumbrarnos jeje… Ok. Empieza a correr. Ya están cerca.

-Uh, no puedo creerlo- Dijo de forma fastidiosa.- Pero antes…- Y le dio un rápido beso en los labios.- Te espero en casa, si es que llego.- Y le guió un ojo antes de salir disparando.

Ran lo vio empezar a correr, huyendo de las fanáticas que iban a volverlo loco por algún tiempo. Pero esta vez… esta vez, no sentía que no iba a volver a verlo más. Y ese pensamiento, trajo no sólo tranquilidad, sino una gran sonrisa a su rostro.

Las chicas cuando pasaron por su lado, le dieron una cara de odio al ver lo que había hecho SU Shinichi a esta… cualquiera.

Y Ran dulcemente, les puso una cara de…"No me molesten que soy karateca con cinturón negro y no voy a dudar en hacer uso del arte si le ponen una mano encima". Con lo cual, las chicas siguieron de largo, alejándose de ella.

Mientras caminaba, la muchacha pensaba…-"Que raro fueron estos días… pero este, definitivamente… fue el mejor de todos."

* * *

><p><strong>LOS SUEÑOS. LOS DESEOS MÁS OCULTOS.<strong>

Al oeste de Japón, podemos encontrar la segunda ciudad más importante del país: Osaka.

Esta ciudad se caracteriza por sus inmensos edificios que rodean el centro como un gran abanico, y por la gran cantidad de puertos que existen, haciendo que la ciudad, sea una de las más pobladas y concurridas por los turistas.

Alejándonos un poco de la zona céntrica, paisajes totalmente blancos por la nieve podían apreciarse. Era el espacio natural más extraordinario que existía, por su tranquilidad y por la variedad de árboles y flores que la madre naturaleza formaba a su paso.

Sin embargo, un muchacho que no aparentaba más de 20 años, estaba deseando que su presencia desaparezca de la gran isla en ese mismo instante.

Hattori Heiji, después de haber corrido por 3 horas y media por toda la ciudad, había podido llegar finalmente a su casa. Sus padres se reían por lo que estaba sufriendo, recordándole argumentos como…-Te lo advertimos…-Vos que querías ser famoso… ¡Ahí lo tienes jaja!.. Sobrevive a ello ahora.

Pobrecito. Era la única palabra que podía asemejársele a su situación y estado de ese momento.

Su casa estaba cerrada por todos lados, con las cortinas medias bajas, y hasta se había atrevido a poner los sillones contra las puertas… sólo por si las dudas.

El joven detective subió pesadamente escalón por escalón hasta llegar a su habitación. Era todo una locura. El tema de la excursión había terminado sólo ayer por la noche y no había tenido el tiempo para recuperarse física y mentalmente. Sentía que a su cuerpo le faltaban unas cuantas horas de sueño para estar en su óptimo estado.

Se tiró en su cama y agarró el control remoto para ver las noticias. Al prenderlo se encontró otra vez con el informe. Gruñendo, cambió y cambió los canales para intentar ver algo distinto, pero todos los canales estaban con lo mismo. ¡Parecía una cadena nacional permanente!

Cansándose, apagó el televisor para respirar profundamente. "-Me pregunto ¿Cómo andará Shinichi ahora? ¿Se habrá arreglado con Ran? ¿Seguirá en el país?... ¡Espero que sí! No vale que yo sufra todo y él no, siendo el principal responsable de todo esto. Así que espero que estés corriendo mucho idiota"

Y cómo si los pensamientos u hondas se hubiesen cruzado, su celular empezó a sonar. Al estirar su brazo para agarrarlo de la mesa de luz que estaba al lado de su cama, pudo notar al ver en la pantalla que era Kudo el que lo llamaba. Por supuesto, atendió rápidamente.

-¡Hey Shinichi! Justamente estaba pensando muuuuy bien de ti amigo- Le dijo con tono sarcástico y cansado.

-Me imagino. ¿Cómo andan las cosas por ahí? Parece como si hubieras corrido una especie de maratón.

-¿Acá?… ¿Alguna vez viste esas películas de zombies que corren siempr personas en toda la película que son los buenos…? ¡En estos momentos siento que las mujeres son los zombies y nosotros los buenitos que corremos para que no nos coman en pedazos!- Al terminar de opinar respecto al tema, Shinichi sólo pudo entrar a reírse sin parar por la comparación exagerada pero realista.

-Jaja, ay, ay, ay. Me hiciste reír tonto. Buena comparación por cierto. Aquí pasa lo mismo. Prácticamente estoy encerrado en casa como un preso.

-Veo que estás… de muy buen humor amigo- Dijo sonriendo maliciosamente-… ¿Pasó algo que no me enteré?

-Quita esa sonrisa de tu cara.

-¿Me estás observando o qué?

-No hace falta que lo haga para adivinar lo que pasa por tu cabeza, idiota.

-¡No me cambies el tema!… ¿Y? ¿Y?

-Oye… eso es charla de mujeres, no me preguntes esas cosas- Le recriminó tímidamente.

-¡O sea que algo sí pasó! Si quieres me llamo Heija así me cuentas. Dale, no me dejes con la incógnita.

-Eres un tonto… Heija… ¡jajaja! ¿Cómo puedes? Mmm, aquí no pasó nada, hablamos un poco y… nos arreglamos.-Dijo mientras veía sus uñas como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo.

-¡No quiero el resumen! ¡Quiero el libro entero zoquete!

-Pues… no pienso decirte todo lo que pasó, ¿Estás loco? Jum. Hay cosas que sólo son nuestras.

-¿Nuestras? ¿Me estás indirectamente confesando, amigo, que ocurrió algo que yo pienso que ocurrió?

-Puede ser- Respondió con una sonrisa que a cada segundo se iluminaba más.

-¡Iuuuuju! ¡Pero al fin hombre! Pensé que iba a ser abuelo antes de que eso ocurriese.

-¡Hey! Tampoco para tanto. Por cierto, debería llamar a Toyama a ver cómo le fue con su… ejem…"amigo".- Comentario que hizo que Heiji se levantara de la cama estrepitosamente y se ruborice.

-No…no… ni se te ocurra.

-Pero que nerviosismo… ¿No me digas que todavía no le has dicho una sola palabra?

-¿Me estás cargando? ¡Por supuesto que no!

-¡Heiji eres más tortuga que yo! ¿Cuándo tienes pensado decírselo?

-Me quiere matar ¿Sabes? Encima se enteró por el bendito informe de todo lo que pasó y con más razón me quiere matar. ¡Tendrías que haberla escuchado o visto! Parecía el demonio en persona… ¡o una persona poseída! Sus pelos, no me preguntes cómo, se pararon y sus ojos se tornaron rojizos. Y no mencionemos el vientito negro que la envolvía. Creo que… se convirtió en otro zombie… ¡Peor que las que nos persiguen!

-¡Jaja!

-¡Deja de reírte, mi vida aquí está en peligro!

-Exagerado. No te matará. Quizás te golpee un poco.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Digamos que me enteré de la forma que piensan ellas también.

-Ah bue. Eres el experto ahora. Shinichi el gurú del amor japonés.

-¡Ya deja de decir estupideces! No sabes lo ridículo que sonó todo eso.

-¿Y… cómo lo hiciste?

-¿Eh?

-Sabes a qué me refiero.

-…

-…

-…

-…

-¡No me estás preguntando eso!

-¿Shinichi? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Te parece que comamos calentitos en casa hoy? ¡Hay gente buscándote por todos lados y hace mucho frío! – Preguntó en voz bien alta a la entrada de la casa, una muchacha que había llegado de hacer las compras.

-¡Pero, ah bueno! ¿Algo más?-Exclamó su amigo.

-¡YA CALLATE!

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Ran desorbitada.

-¡No! ¡Tú no! ¡Estoy en la cocina hablando con un perejil!

-¿Hablando con qué cosa?- Y al acercarse a la cocina pudo notar que estaba hablando por teléfono. La mera idea de estar hablando con una verdura… mejor dejémoslo ahí.

-Heiji- Le susurró su detective para que entienda. La muchacha al comprender, agrandó los ojos y se le acercó a la cara.

-¡Hola Hattori!- Le gritó con alegría la muchacha.

-¡Hola señora Kudo!

-¿Qué, qué?- Preguntó la karateca ruborizada.

-¡Agggh! Tonto. Deja de decir payasadas…-Le gritó Shinichi con las mejillas al rojo vivo. Y al instante pensó una manera de vengarse, con lo cual, su mirada se tornó siniestra y misteriosa. Puso el celular en altavoz y dijo…- Hey Ran. Ya que estás aquí… Y el celular está en altavoz, cosa que Heiji puede escucharte muuuuy bien… ¿Qué crees que diría Kazuha si Heiji se le conf…?

-¡ESTUUUUUPPPPIIIIDOOOO! ¡LLEGAS A FINALIZAR ESA FRASE Y TE JURO QUE SERÉ YO EL QUE TE LIQUIDE! ¿ENTENDISTE?

Shinichi no podía dejar de reírse al escucharlo. A continuación lo único que podían escuchar eran los mejores sermones e insultos que una persona podía inventar en el momento.

Ran los comprendió y no pudo dejar de sonreír ante el trato que tenían los dos casi hermanos.

-¿Heiji?- Preguntó dulcemente la muchacha.

-¡Ayyyy! No es lo que tú crees… es… no... emm.

-Díselo - Le respondió con certeza.

-…- Heiji se silenció al instante, procesando esa información. Es como si le estuviese diciendo que le iba decir que sí.

-Te puedo asegurar, que esa conversación, les sacará muchas incertidumbres a los dos- Le contestó mientras le dedicaba una mirada a Shinichi, el cual no evitar sonreír y mover la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-Ok. Esto es… embarazoso.

-Empiezo a creer que esto de que sean tan lentos en estos temas, es un mal de detectives generalizado. Voy a empezar a una investigación médica. ¡En una de esas me gano el premio nobel por el descubrimiento de una nueva degeneración neuronal!

-¡Oye!- Gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Jajaja. Los dejo hablar tranquilos hermanitos. Y espero que Kazu me llame pronto Heiji. Chausin.

-¿Qué? Oye… espera.

-Jaja, ponele que estás hablando solo.- Y sacó el altavoz.

-Me vengaré de esta. Sabelo desde ahora.

-Me lo agradecerás en algún momento de tú vida.

-Ok. No te me escapes de la pregunta que te hice antes de todo esto.

-¿Otra vez? Yo que sé… sólo… surgió espontáneamente- Dijo poniéndose colorado. Odiaba hablar de estos temas.

-¿Espontáneamente?

-A ver. Heiji, tú la quieres… en realidad la amas, no me contradigas. Te vuelves loco por ella. No dejas que nadie se le acerque. Te pones más celoso que un chimpancé cuando alguien lo hace. Eres capaz de buscar hasta en el hormiguero más pequeño del mundo a la persona que se atreva a hacerle daño o hacerla llorar. Entonces díselo de una vez. ¿O vas a seguir jugando al gato y al ratón por mucho tiempo más? No me digas que no te imaginas lo que podría llegar a pasar si todo va bien.

-Tú lo has dicho… "Si va bien".- Le resaltó el del oeste.

-Irá bien. Vamos hombre… un poco de agallas. Ya el no, lo tienes. Ve a por el sí. Imagínate si ella nunca hubiese existido….¿Quien te aguantaría?

-Supongo que tienes aaaaalgo de razón…. ¡Hey!

-Jaja. Tengo razón como siempre.

-Ya se te subieron los humos. Bueno, veré como sobrevivo al virus que hay afuera convirtiendo a la gente en zombie. Nos vemos… ¡Ah! Supongo que ahora, vas a quedarte permanente ¿Verdad?

-¿Tú qué crees? Aunque es muy probable que tenga que volver por lo menos una vez para terminar algunos asuntitos pendientes con los organismos de allá. Por supuesto, si quieres te secuestro y te vienes conmigo. No vendrías nada mal.

-Ufff vacaciones. Necesito unas. Me alegra entonces que te quedes, así podré molestarte un poco más seguido. Nos vemos algún día de estos.

-Nos vemos Heiji. ¡Exitos! Avisa como te fue.

-Claro. Mira quién es la chusmeta mujer ahora. Tonto. Adiós.

Y los dos cortaron.

Heiji se sentó en su cama cruzando las piernas por debajo suyo y se puso a pensar seriamente. Era verdad. El no, ya lo tenía. Y era real también que se había cansado de jugar el juego. –"Pero… ¿Cómo diablos decírselo?... ¡Espontáneamente mi traste! ¿Cómo funciona eso? ¿Agito la varita tres veces y pum?... ¡No estoy pensando eso por favor!….. Aunque no sería mala idea…..nahhhhh. Hoy no sería el día. Si mañana estaba mejor… lo pensaría."

-"Si ella no existiese… jaja, eso es imposible y absurdo Kudo"- Dijo recordando las palabras de su amigo mientras hablaban.

Se recostó otra vez y apoyó la cabeza en la almohada, dejando que el cansancio le gane sólo por esta vez. Sentía un ardor en los ojos que le rogaban que los cierre, y así lo hizo.

* * *

><p>Negro. Era el único color que podía ver. Lo único que lo rodeaba. No sabía dónde estaba entre tanta oscuridad.<p>

- ¿Era un lugar abierto o cerrado? ¿Habría salida? ¿Dónde estoy?- Preguntó el muchacho. –Esto es raro, hubiera jurado que estaba en mi cama descansando.

Permaneció ahí sentado intentando descifrar lo que pasó. Pero por más que pensaba, ninguna idea clara llegaba a su mente para responderle.

Respiró profunda y lentamente, haciendo uso del resto de sus sentidos. Así pudo captar a través de sus oídos, un sonido calmo a la distancia. Un eco purificado.

Se paró y puso sus manos delante de él para no golpearse, e intentó seguir ese sonido. Sus pasos eran cautelosos al no poder ver hacia donde iba.

Ese sonido, se tornaba cada vez más fuerte y sólido, hasta que llegó a la fuente de origen: gotas. Pequeñas y diminutas partículas de agua caían del techo como una filtración, haciendo un gran charco en el suelo, donde originaba el eco en el espacio. En cierto modo, era un sonido relajante.

-¿Agua? ¿De dónde viene? ¿Estaré dentro de una montaña?

Y de repente, un rayo de luz apareció frente a él. Sus ojos se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad, y el recibir semejante luminosidad, hizo que el muchacho cierre los ojos de golpe.

Lentamente fue abriéndolos poco a poco y cuando pudo adaptarse a su nuevo ambiente, se encontró en el medio de un claro. Al girar su cabeza para evaluar su entorno, pudo divisar árboles y uno muy grande de cerezos, que estaba cerca de un lago. Es como si el cerezo usaba el agua como su espejo personal, y hacía que sus flores se movieran con el viento para coquetear.

Heiji se dirigió al gran árbol y puso su mano sobre el tronco. No podía entender nada de lo que pasaba, podía sentir como si estuviese despierto. Podía sentir las brisas que atravesaban su cuerpo, los dulces y cálidos rayos del Sol sobre su piel morena, y podía escuchar el agua corriendo muy mansamente.

-"Hubiera jurado que este sería el parque que iba con Kazu desde chicos. Sólo que le faltan algunos detalles como las hamacas donde jugábamos todo el tiempo"

Se cansó de no saber nada y se giró bruscamente para encontrarse con la figura de su padre a unos metros de distancia.

-¿Papá? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-La pregunta es ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿No deberías estar en el instituto… u otra vez te escabulliste?

-¿Qué? ¿Instituto? ¿De qué hablas?

-Déjate de hacerte el tonto. Caminando- Dijo con el dedo índice acusador, marcándole el camino.

- No me hago ningún tonto. ¿Dónde estamos?

-Heiji, te lo advierto.

-Te estoy preguntando seriamente.

Su padre al verlo, pudo denotar en sus ojos que no estaba jugando ninguna broma. Pero… ¿Cómo no sabía dónde estaba parado?

-Estamos a 10 cuadras de casa, en el parque Hishi. ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza? ¿O te quedaste dormido y al despertar te desubicaste?

-¿Este es el parque Hishi? Pero… ¿Dónde están las hamacas, la baranda del lago y los bancos de piedra?

-Heiji, el parque nunca tuvo eso.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no? Siempre venimos con Kazuha. No van a desaparecer de un día para el otro.

-¿Quién?

-¿Cómo quién?

-¿Quién es Kazuha? ¿Tienes novia y no me contaste nada?

-¡Papá! Ella no es mi novia… y es… ¡Kazuha! ¿Me estás cargando? ¿Cómo no vas a recordarla? Mi amiga de la infancia… ¡Holaaa!

-Hijo, me estás asustando. ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza o algo? Nunca tuviste una amiga de la infancia.

-¿Cómo que no? Chica castaña de coleta… ojos verdes…

El padre lo miraba asustado. Lo veía como si se hubiera vuelto loco. Su hijo hablaba de alguien inexistente… o por lo menos, que ellos no conocían.

Hattori hijo, se sentía perdido. Si su padre le estaba haciendo pagar por algo, ya se estaba sobrepasando. Y eso lo estaba molestando.

-Ok. Hagamos algo. Vayamos para casa y hablemos con tu madre. ¿Te parece?

-De acuerdo.

Minutos después que los dos llegaron al auto, Heizo empezó a conducir dubitativamente. Realmente se preguntaba si no tenía que llevar a su hijo a un hospital en vez de casa. Pero su adolescente no mostraba rasgos ni ninguna herida que demuestren que haya sido golpeado o algo por el estilo. Así que decidió que Shizuka sería la que tome la acción a seguir.

Heiji por su ventana veía la ciudad. Por algún motivo estaba distinta. Tenía el presentimiento de que algo no andaba del todo bien. Y esos presentimientos, generalmente, nunca se equivocan.

Cuando llegaron, los dos se bajaron del auto y se encontraron con la siempre alegre pero refinada Shizuka.

-¡Hola! ¿Ya llegaron? ¿Y los dos juntos? Que temprano.

-Emm hola amor- Dijo besándole la mejilla.- Creo que, tenemos una situación un poco… complicada- Dijo agarrándose la cabeza y pasándose los dedos por su cabeza.

-¿A qué te refieres con complicada? ¿Pasó algo?

Heiji ya no aguantaba más la situación y explotó.

-Ok. Ya basta. Me están cansando.

-¿Heiji? ¿Qué te ocurre?- Preguntó su madre al ver su reacción.

-Este juego que se inventaron ya me agotó. Vuelvan a lo que eran antes por favor.

-¿Qué?- Y dirigió su mirada a su marido para que le explique. Pero lo único que recibió fue a un hombre que encogió los hombros y levantó las dos palmas para arriba, indicándole que no entendía nada tampoco.

-Mamá… Sabes quién es Kazuha, ¿Verdad?

-¿Quién? No. No sé quién es.

-Vamos, te la pasas molestándonos siempre, sacando fotos y estuviste siempre con nosotros desde que éramos chicos. ¿Cómo pueden olvidarla? ¡Aghhh! Se lo voy a demostrar.

Dicho esto, entró con paso determinante a su casa y se dirigió a la biblioteca donde estaban los álbumes de fotos. Al verlos rápidamente por su tapa y título, decidió elegir uno dónde aparecían siempre los dos juntos.

Sin embargo al abrirlo, dichas fotos no existían.

-"No puede ser esto".

Empezó a abrir uno por uno y a arrojar al piso los que ya había visto. Hasta que terminó con el último que quedaba. Y sin ninguna foto de prueba.

-"¿Pero qué demonios está pasando?"

-Heiji…- Lo llamó su madre sin saber qué decirle. Su hijo estaba comportándose muy extrañamente y no sabía la razón.

-Tengo que salir un momento.

-Pero…

Sin embargo, cuando quisieron objetarle algo, ya había salido por la puerta de entrada de la casa.

El detective del oeste empezó a correr por las calles de Osaka con destino a la casa de Toyama. Quería respuestas, y las quería ya.

Sentía que se quedaba sin aliento y que sus piernas le imploraban que se detengan. Pero no les hizo caso de ninguna manera. Necesitaba encontrarla.

Finalmente llegó para encontrarse con… una casa totalmente abandonada

El jardín de adelante tenía el pasto alto y las plantas descuidadas. La casa en sí, necesitaba refacciones urgentemente. Estaba con agujeros en el techo, cubiertas de telarañas y una gran cantidad de polvo interminable.

Nadie habitaba esa casa hace años.

-"Esto no es posible. ¿Dónde está? ¿Por qué nadie la conoce?... ¿Esto es una pesadilla?"

Heiji se pellizcó un brazo para intentar despertarse, pero no dio efecto. Seguía en el mismo lado.

Agitado y cansado se sentó sobre sus rodillas, con una expresión de derrota total. Su mirada hizo contacto con el piso intentando procesar todo lo que estaba viviendo y súbitamente golpeó con fuerza el cemento a sus pies.

-"¿Dónde está Kazuha? ¿Por qué no puedo encontrarla? Ahora todo el mundo aquí piensa que estoy loco. ¡Pero si todos la conocen, no estoy diciendo estupideces! ¿Cómo pudo desaparecer de un momento a otro?... Pero sobre todo… ¿Por qué me siento tan vacío?"

Pensando esto, se levantó lentamente y empezó a caminar sin rumbo. Se sentía totalmente deprimido con un dolor constante en su pecho que no lo estaba dejando respirar.

Pasó por un negocio donde estaban pasando el tema del secuestro de ayer. El título decía los 36 adolescentes rescatados sanos y salvo…-"¿36? Eran 37… ¿Por qué…?... Claro… falta ella. Falta su sonrisa, sus ojos esmeralda tan profundos, su divertida pero tan suave coleta. Su esencia, su ser, su cuerpo. Su perfume, sus berrinches, su voz… falta ella. Ella y sólo ella…. No. No sólo falta ella. Falta todo. Todo deja de tener sentido si no está conmigo porque… lo es todo para mí... ¡Ja! Patético. ¿Por qué siempre nos damos cuenta de las cosas importantes que tenemos al lado cuando las perdemos?... ¿Qué diablos hago ahora?"

Sus pies se movían solos, sin autoconocimiento de ello. No pensaba, no había actividad neurológica ni tampoco sentía nada. Sus ojos se opacaron perdiendo ese vivido verde tan típico de él. No podía reconocer nada, hasta que una gran bocina lo sacó de su estado y pudo notar que estaba en el medio de la calle. Pero girarse para ver… era muy tarde. Lo único que sintió fue como un auto lo levantó por el aire para después caer abruptamente contra el suelo.

Sentía que todo su cuerpo estaba roto. Pero a pesar de ello, sentía un leve movimiento sobre su espalda y hombros, como si alguien lo zarandeara bruscamente. Hubiera querido gritarle a lo que le provocaba eso, que parase, pero no podía. Las palabras no salían de su garganta. Anonado, incoherencia, desubicado físicamente… esas eran palabras que salían de su mente, pero no de su cuerpo.

Después de segundos que parecieron horas, el sentido del oído fue regresando poco a poco.

Alguien le gritaba, o al menos es lo que parecía. No entendía lo que le querían decir. ¿Lo estarían trasladando urgentemente a algún hospital?

Múltiples zumbidos y ruidos como cuando uno intenta buscar una radio específica, era lo que podía captar. Luego esos sonidos se hacían cada vez más nítidos. Ahora podía escuchar la voz de alguien, alguien que… gritaba.

-"¿Qué es lo que grita? No entiendo"

-¡! ¡H…j! ¡..p…rt…!

-…

Una y otra vez era lo único que podía escuchar. Hasta que como una gran ola cuando te aplasta contra la arena del mar, pudo recibir el mensaje completo, dejándolo esta vez sordo por completo.

-¡HEIJIIIIIII! ¡DESPIERTA DE UNA VEZ PEDAZO DE IDIOTA DESCONSIDERADO!

Al escuchar eso… ¿Quien no se levanta? El muchacho se levantó de golpe del suelo y abrió los ojos de par en par mirando para todos lados.

Lo primero que notó, es que estaba en su habitación otra vez. Pero no de la misma forma que la última vez.

-¡Al fin! ¿Quieres dejar de hacerme preocupar? ¿Y se puede saber qué demonios estás haciendo?

Heiji se giró a la fuente de los gritos y su respiración quedó estancada. Delante de él y arrodillada, estaba la persona que tanto buscaba, la que hacia latir su corazón minuto a minuto, la que amaba con locura.

-¿Qué te pasa? Entro a tu habitación porque tus padres se fueron y dos segundos después te caes de la cama golpeándote contra el suelo de lleno. Eres un tonto, pensé que te había pasado algo malo cuando te gritaba y no me respondías… Oye… ¿Estás bien? Me estás mirando raro.

Kazuha se puso colorada. Como estaba intentando despertarlo, tuvo que acercarse bastante a él. Y ahora por como la estaba mirando, le estaba provocando algunas reacciones adversas a lo que ella quería… como el sonrojarse inconscientemente. Y más tomate se puso, al sentir cómo los brazos del detective la rodeaban por la cintura para atraerla hacia él.

Su rostro quedó contra su pecho y por debajo de su mentón, y eso le permitió escuchar sus palpitaciones. Eran fuertes y rápidas. No hizo otra cosa más que relajarse y cerrar los ojos para aprovechar el momento de estar en el lugar que más deseaba.

Sin embargo, el mágico momento se vio interrumpido por preocupación pura. Al estar los dos apretujados de esa manera, notó el estado de su amigo. No sólo estaba aplicando mayor fuerza en el abrazo, sino que leves temblores recorrían su cuerpo como si estuviera aterrorizado, o como si pensara que alguien se la iba a llevar muy lejos de él.

Toyama inmediatamente lo rodeó con sus delicados pero fuertes brazos, para frotarle la espalda e intentar tranquilizarlo. Luego, con una voz muy suave, muy contraria a la que usó hace unos minutos para despertarlo, empezó a hablarle y a susurrarle:

-Está todo bien, fue sólo una tonta pesadilla.

-"¿Tonta? Mira si se hace realidad, no pienso dejarte ir ahora. Que suene tranquilamente egoísta… ¿Dónde estarán las esposas?"

-¿Heiji?- Preguntó con delicadeza.

-…

-Heiji- Al no responderle, ya empezó a llamarlo para obtener su atención.

-¿Mmm?

-¿Qué ocurrió?

-…

-¿Tiene algo que ver con el informe ese?

-…No.

-"Bueno al menos ya habla…algo"

-…

-¿Entonces? ¿Por qué no dejas de… temblar?

-…

-Estoy aquí contigo como siempre. Sabes que me puedes decir lo que quieras. No voy a obligarte a hablar si no quieres.

-…

Su silencio la hirió. Pensaba que ya llevaban mucho tiempo juntos para decirse todo lo que le pasaba al otro. –"Pues parece que no el suficiente. ¿Nunca confiarás en mi?"

Prontamente, lágrimas empezaron a desbordar por sus hermosos y llamativos ojos, los cuales, quiso esconder más profundamente en el abrazo para que su amigo no se diera cuenta…

-¿Por qué lloras?

-"Ok. Sí se dio cuenta" - ¡Porque eres un hiper idiota!

-…Muy probable.

Kazuha estaba más que sorprendida por su respuesta. O sea… ¡Es Heiji! Su cabeza a veces puede ser tan grande que no te deja ver nada, hablando en el sentido de ego por supuesto. ¿Desde cuándo da un índice de debilidad, o desde cuándo le da la razón a su amiga?... Recordemos… ¡Casi nunca!

-Ya basta. ¿Qué te pasa? Tú no eres así y ya me preocupa en serio- Zafándose de sus brazos, le agarró la cabeza para examinar a través de su pelo.- ¿Estás seguro que no te golpeaste la cabeza?

-¡Tontaaaa! No me golpee. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo? – Dijo saliendo de su inspección.

-Entonces explica por qué estás tan… ¡Así!

-¡Eso es tú culpa, como siempre!

-¿Mi culpa? ¿Yo que hice?

-¡Todo! –Heiji se dio cuenta muy tarde como siempre, de lo que sus emociones le hizo hacer. Alejarla como siempre de él.

La chica de ojos verdes se quedó pasmada ante el estallido de él. De repente como un latigazo eterno, sintió un dolor en el pecho y un nudo en la garganta que le oprimía el alma. Rápidamente grandes lágrimas salían a la superficie de su rostro, haciéndola ver como la muñeca de porcelana más rota que se haya visto.

-No puedes tratarme así. Vengo a ver cómo estabas por todo lo que pasó ayer, te veo caer y luego veo que no te despiertas. Después me preocupo porque no me dices lo que te pasa, y como resultado lo único que haces es gritarme y decir que todo es mi culpa. ¡¿Quién te crees que eres? ¡No haces otra cosa más que siempre lastimarme idiota! Te facilitaré las cosas y me iré.

Dicho esto salió de la habitación pegando un portazo, bajó corriendo las escaleras y se fue de esa casa.

Hattori al escucharla se dio cuenta de lo que hizo, pero se dio cuenta tarde que ella se fue… llorando y lastimada por su culpa. Corriendo buscó su abrigo, se puso las zapatillas y entró a correr para buscarla.

Pasaron horas del hecho y todavía no había podido encontrarla. No estaba en su casa, no estaba en la de él obviamente, no estaba por ninguna calle, ni en los comercios que suele ir ella, ni en la cafetería… no estaba por ningún lado. Otra vez lo mismo. Hoy definitivamente no era su día para nada.

Sin embargo, como una luz, recordó su sueño. El único lugar que le faltaría sería ese parque. Así que, se dirigió para el mismo.

Al llegar no había nadie. Claro, era invierno y quién demonios iba a ir a un parque helado con este frio. Sólo un loco como él… y aquella chica que estaba sentada en las hamacas.

-"…chica…chica… ¡CHICA! ¡Al fin!"

Paso a pasito se fue acercando a ella. No sabía cómo iba a reaccionar y eso lo puso más nervioso de lo que estaba. Finalmente llegó a ella, y Kazuha lo presintió al instante.

-¿Qué quieres? Déjame en paz- Le preguntó duramente.

- Kazuha yo…- Pero no sabía qué decir, o más bien, cómo decirlo.

-No te gastes.

Y se levantó para entrar a caminar sobre la nieve, pero Heiji la agarró de una mano impidiéndoselo.

-¿Qué haces? Heiji déjame - E intentó zafarse sin resultado alguno.

-¡Quieres calmarte un segundo mientras pienso! No tienes idea de las horas que estuve buscándote estando dormido y despierto.

-¿Vas a echarme la culpa de eso también?

-¡No!... ¿Podemos dejar de pelearnos por un segundo?

-Es poco probable- Dijo enojada y mirando para otro lado.

-_"Ya el no, lo tienes. Ve a por el sí"_- Recordó lo que Kudo le dijo.

-Bien, pues lo intentaré. Déjame hacerte una pregunta… ¿Tú sabes lo que es algo espontáneo?

-¿Qué?- Preguntó confundida y mirándolo raro.

- Algo espontáneo… que se da natural y libremente. ¿Sabes qué? Conmigo no funciona eso. Soy una madera en ese sentido. Y en vez de siempre decir las cosas como son, doy vueltas y vueltas y más vueltas. Y en un 90% la terminas pagando vos. ¿Por qué? No sé. Quizás porque eres la única persona que me conoce realmente desde que éramos chicos, o porque hay veces que no quiero que sepas lo que me haces sentir. Y sí, prácticamente te lo estoy diciendo. Pero si no lo comprendes es normal porque como verás estoy dando vueltas y vueltas porque hablar de estos temas es totalmente ridículo, me hace poner colorado, nervioso y hablo estupideces para obviar el tema como lo estoy haciendo ahora en vez de ir al meollo de la cuestión. Pero ya me cansé del gato y del ratón ¿Sabes? No sé tú qué opinas pero me estoy quedando sin aire...

Y se calló para poder respirar. Entre que se la pasó corriendo buscándola y se puso a hablar como cotorra sin parar, hizo que se quedara sin oxígeno.

-Estás loco. No entendí ni una palabra. ¿De qué hablas? Si lo haces a mil por hora jamás te entenderé pedazo de zapallo.

-¿Ah sí? Te lo simplificaré. ¿Verdad o consecuencia?

-¿Qué?

-Elige. Y prométeme que no me pegarás en el acto.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- Le preguntó dubitativa y entrecerrando los ojos.

-No sería divertido si te lo dijera. Vamos, me estoy jugando al todo por el todo. Así que elige por mí.

-Mmm… ¿Consecuencia?

-Hecho.

No sabía si estaba bien, mal, con mucha presión o poca. Al diablo con todo.

Lo único que quería, era unir sus labios a los de ella de una buena vez. Y así lo hizo.

Kazuha estaba como estatua y con el corazón latiendo a full, al punto que pensó que se iba a derretir. Pero cuando Heiji la abrazó fuerte pero delicadamente contra él, pudo sentir que sus palpitaciones estaban iguales a las suyas. Y con esto, se relajó y se dejó llevar. Cerró los ojos y le respondió con la misma pasión. Una pasión que venía guardada desde hace mucho tiempo.

Sus respiraciones dejaron de ser pacíficas para convertirse en una lucha para ver quien le robaba el dulce aliento a quien.

Kazuha se aferró a su cuello con una mano, y con la otra jugaba con su pelo. Mientras que Heiji movía sus manos por su espalda, ocasionando que las piernas de la muchacha tiemblen y pierdan el equilibrio, por lo que tuvo que sujetarla con más fuerza contra él.

Entre tanto ardor y desesperación por sentir cada nuevo cosquilleo y sensación, no se dieron cuenta que ya estaban entreabriendo los labios para averiguar qué grado de dulzura tenía el otro.

El respirar ya se estaba haciendo muy difícil, pero ninguno quería dejar ir al otro. Pero en fin, tuvieron que hacerlo.

Los dos abrieron los ojos inmediatamente y pudieron ver la agitación que el otro mostraba por la falta de oxigeno. Pero no sólo eso, podían ver también la pasión y el amor que sentían. Y vaya qué demostración.

-¿Y si decía verdad? –preguntó una sonriente Kazuha que no había salido de su abrazo.

-Te hubiera dado muchas vueltas para decirte que te amo. ¿Feliz?

-Ahora sí.

Y los dos no podían dejar de sonreír mientras se acercaban para compartir un pequeño beso. Y al separarse…

-También te amo tontito.

* * *

><p><em><strong>20 años después<strong>_

-¡Shinichi! ¿Me extrañaste? –Decía un moreno muy alegre al llegar en auto a la casa de su mejor amigo y competencia absoluta a la misma vez.

-No tienes idea- Mientras le golpeaba la espalda como siempre.- Hola Kazu

-Hola Shinichi.

-Ya sabes dónde está Ran.

-Jaja me imagino- Y se fue para la cocina para encontrarse con su amiga.

-¡Hola Kudo! –Dijo un muchacho de 15 años con un parecido muy grande al de su padre.

-Ryu. ¿Cómo andas muchacho? Veo que andas persiguiendo hombrecitos malos como nosotros jaja. Saliste a tu padre, sólo espero que no se te pegue la idiotez.

-Oye…- Y lo agarró de la espalda para intentar hacerle una traba.

Al pobre muchacho le apareció una gota de sudor en la cabeza. Habían pasado como muchos años, y estos dos nunca cambiaban. En fin.

Cómo ya se sabía la casa de memoria por haber estado infinitas de veces, fue al jardín de atrás para encontrar a la persona que tanto conocía.

Al llegar, la vio debajo de un árbol leyendo un libro. Obviamente, los casos de Sherlock. Una mujer que salió como su padre, ya con casi 15 años cumplidos. Aunque había también heredado las artes marciales de su madre… y muy potentes por cierto.

-Hanako

-Ah, Ryu. ¿Ya llegaron?

-¿Tú que crees? – le dijo como constatando lo obvio.

-Tonto- Le contestó mientras le sacaba la lengua.- De seguro que nuestros padres están haciendo campeonato de lucha libre. ¿Me equivoco?

-Para nada- Dijo levantando los brazos y sentándose cerca de ella- ¿Leyendo lo que creo que estás leyendo?

-¿Tú qué crees?- Devolviéndole la misma frase que él.

-Eres rápida contestando.

-Puf, segundo problema que tengo con los hombres en el colegio.

-¿Segundo? ¿Cuál es el primero?

-¡Mi padre por supuesto!

-¡Jajaja! Algo que compartimos entonces.

-¿Quéeee, tú padre es igual?

-Nop. Pero mi madre sí. No quisiera tenerla de suegra.

-No digas eso. Kazuha es muy agradable.

-Increíblemente sólo contigo.

-No te creo. Si es muy buenita, me re alegra cuando viene.

Y le dedicó una sonrisa a su amigo de la infancia que mostraba lo feliz que se ponía de que se vieran todos.

Por supuesto, el muchacho se sonrojó al instante. Esas sonrisas, por alguna razón, siempre le causaban que su corazón latiese más rápido. Pero no pudo evitar sonreírle al verla tan hermosa y radiante. Por lo que un leve rubor se apareció en las mejillas de la muchacha al verse reflejada en los ojos de Ryu y con una sonrisa que haría gritar a más de una chica.

A una distancia de ellos, estaban los cuatro viejos amigos originales, con un niño de 9 años al que llamaron Conan obviamente, y adivinemos de quién es. Todos estaban curiosamente viendo lo que hacían sus hijos.

-Bueno gente. Me parece que en algún momento vamos a ser todos, una familia legal muy unida- Dijo alegremente Ran, mientras Kazu la abrazaba con cariño.

Los dos detectives se miraron y compartieron una mueca de…"Ya sabemos que estos dos, tarde o temprano, van a terminar juntos".

A partir de ahora, la familia se empezaría a agrandar.

* * *

><p>Buenoooo, podría haberlo terminado con el capítulo anterior, pero algunos fans de Kazu- Heiji me hubiesen aniquilado prácticamente. Así que, espero haber dejado contentos a todos los lectores.<p>

Por otro lado, gracias por su acompañamiento en todo el fic. Increíblemente no recibí críticas, por lo que supongo que es bueno. Pero si alguien tiene que decir algo, no me molesta para nada. Así que muchas gracias a los que dejaron sus comentarios, y a los que no, gracias por haberlo al menos leído.

Si alguna vez aparece otra vez el título de esta historia, es porque tengo proyectado escribirlo en inglés. Dado que me cuesta un poco la escritura inglesa, tengo pensada practicarla de esta manera. Así la gente me va diciendo que macana me mando cuando escribo…ahí sí que voy a recibir críticas a full jeje.

Otro dato interesante que van a gritar algunos…para los fans de Kazuha-Heiji, hay un volumen especial de detective Conan… (Que les llaman, detective Conan especiales), que son tipo un manga accesorio al principal (pero no están relacionados en cuanto a trama). Yo me enteré hace… ¿3 días? Pero es imposible encontrarlos para leer en internet, o sea un bajón.

Bue, el tema es que en el volumen 20, episodio o parte 11/12, Heiji le da respiración boca a boca a Kazu… ¡chan! Es el mismo caso que la segunda película de DC con Conan/Ran. Así que dato pasado. Es muy tiernoooo. Me costó bastante encontrarlo en una página que apenas se le =( Esas cosas no llegan a nuestro continente jajajaja.

¡Besos a todos! Y gracias.


End file.
